Frozen II: Eclipsing Heart
by EhMattissimo
Summary: Following the events of "Thawing Heart", Elsa and Anna's ever evolving relationship is put to the ultimate test when the spirits of nature governing the kingdom of Arendelle manifest and force the royal sisters on a journey that will take them to the mysterious Enchanted Forest and beyond in search of answers about their past, present, and future... A retelling of Frozen II.
1. Prologue

Elsa startled awake, the cool night's breeze trickling in through a partially open window. She heard ringing in her ears fade with a melodic hum, the sound uncanny and sending shivers over her skin. She moved to pull her blanket back over her thin frame, but a weight prevented her from doing so with ease, and she saw Anna in the moonlight, twisted up in the covers and her snoring visage bringing both joy and apprehension to Elsa's similar-featured face.

Elsa arose from bed, taking hold of her mother's burgundy shawl, a relic recently discovered when performing a thorough cleanse of the late king and queen's room; a project years in the making yet too sore to indulge in until weeks prior. It brought Elsa comfort in the face of anxiety, and although she thought she had tackled the worst of her fears quite some time ago in the form of not only her sexuality, but her romantic feelings for the same young woman who was called her sister, Elsa's night terrors were becoming more and more frequent, this very occasion not foreign to her anymore.

It was strange for, with the Nattmara's horrid existence quelled, and Elsa's acknowledgment of her own contained fears in relation to ruling Arendelle dealt with, the queen thought for certain she would finally feel perfect tranquility with her life and sleep. How many more trials would she be forced to overcome?

Firstly, Queen Elsa had to come to terms with her powers.

Then, her feelings for Anna.

Thirdly, Devil had antagonised her into near-self destruction.

After that, Elsa was forced to choose between Anna and Arendelle.

Peace was found following such traumatic events, thankfully, but only a couple of years passed before a blight and seemingly mythological being in the form of Nattmara threatened all of Arendelle anew, leaving it up to Elsa and Anna to go on yet another adventure to save their home and everyone in it.

Was it too much to ask for some normality following such a chain of fantastical events?

Elsa stepped onto her patio, knowing she didn't necessarily have to be overly quiet but doing so anyway. She hugged her mother's shawl tighter around her body, staring into the clear night sky and seeing the stars flicker about, reminding her of just how small she really was when considering the true scope of the world around her. It brought her perspective, really, and that helped.

Still, the night before had proven somewhat complicated, and Elsa supposed she was thankful Anna was still willing to share a bed with her after what had occurred.

A discomfort shot through Elsa at the thought, but she shook it away, hating the notion and ashamed with how she had treated the girl she had, against all permissible odds, fallen in love with.

Yes. Queen Elsa of Arendelle loved Princess Anna of Arendelle. It was the best kept secret in the kingdom, and perhaps the world. However, due to the nature of their relationship, and the obvious moral complexities involved, the sisters were forced to keep their love completely and utterly hidden from anyone save themselves in the privacy of their shared bedchamber. So muffled was their affection, rumours began circulating that it was but a farce to begin with. A grand ruse to evade potential suitors and marriage, never mind talks of an heir.

This, of course, seemed ludicrous to Elsa, for no matter how much time passed, how could any forget the events surrounding Elsa discovering her love for Anna? They both had proclaimed it loudly for all of Arendelle. Devil had made sure of that. Unsurprisingly, Arendelle as a whole had rejected the truth lay before it, and just when Elsa and Anna had committed to starting new lives together elsewhere, the people had decided to tentatively tolerate what the sisters had under a number of commitments both Elsa and Anna hadn't failed to follow through with.

Yet, it couldn't be denied that Arendelle almost as a whole was progressively beginning to treat Elsa and Anna as always, as if the crazed relationship had never existed to begin with.

It was strange, but Elsa assumed it was for the better. She held on to this belief firmly until last night when, for almost the sixth evening in a row, Anna kissed her goodnight and a white-hot pain shot through Elsa's chest, causing her to verbally grunt in agony, breaking away from a dreadfully confused Anna.

The sisters, after a brief moment of reconciliation, had drifted to sleep in eventuality, but as Elsa stood before Arendelle in the night, her mother's shawl flapping in the light breeze, she wondered for the millionth time what her parents would think of her. Of the love she had given herself up for. Of the love she had exposed Anna to, changing the sweet, innocent princess of Arendelle's life forever.

No answer came from the night enveloping Arendelle. There was no point in thinking of judgement that would ever come to pass either, yet Elsa wanted it. Even if her parents hated her for what her emotions had led her to, she felt like a liar for hiding it from them. Had they known? Could they have ever guessed Elsa would harbour such unnatural, twisted feelings? Elsa had not a clue until she honestly began to consider what romantic love could be for her. The "Suitor Games", as Anna so affectionately called the process of selecting a potential husband from ten bachelors across the kingdoms, _made_ Elsa think about love in more than a familial way. Even she could never have guessed she hardly saw a difference between the love one should have for their sibling and the love reserved for a partner in life.

Always an outsider. Ever the anomaly. And now, Anna had been dragged down with her.

Elsa remained on the patio for another hour or so, gripping the cool stone carved into majesty and looking from star to star, as if they might have the answers.

Ringing returned to Elsa's brain, but it was a strange form of irritation, almost a melody hiding within the way her head groaned. Was it her body's way of telling her to return to bed? The queen of Arendelle could hardly rule a kingdom if she was nodding off during the many meetings awaiting her. Always waiting…

The expectations never ended, and if not for Anna, Elsa was certain she would have lost her sanity performing such a role for those around her. The Nattmara revealed just how large of a burden being queen weighed on Elsa, and although she had tucked that wicked side of herself away in the form of a tiny ice crystal, it was beginning to manifest in a different way.

Elsa sighed. Perhaps she was being melodramatic out of boredom. But that concerned her as well. She should be happy. She had fought so hard for this moment in her life, when she needn't hold anything back, yet now she felt a new kind of itch, and it terrified her to acknowledge that this strange discomfort in her bones meant what she suspected it might.

'I am happy.' Elsa muttered softly, but the ringing in her mind only sang louder, her hands tightening around the patio and frost forming where the queen touched.

Elsa turned away from the darkness, feeling it affecting her fragile mood, and returned to her and Anna's room, looking upon the girl she knew, without a doubt, she loved. That wasn't the problem. Not even close. Yet…

'Mum…mm…' Anna grunted, sucking in a quick inhale of air and turning again, twisting herself even more hopelessly within the covers.

There was no purpose in dwelling on such matters further. The late night had a way of torturing Elsa's heart and mind. She knew this. The absolute best thing she could do was return to sleep.

Elsa placed her mother's shawl back upon her vanity table's chair and crawled into bed with her sister, mercilessly pulling at the blankets until she could be under them with Anna, wrapping her hands around her wonderful sister's slender frame and holding her tight, a warmth instantly filling her soul. She would focus on that same warmth, ignoring the ringing in her mind returning and the imaginary static building between their bodies.

It wasn't real. It couldn't be real.


	2. Wisps of Thaw

Knocking at Elsa's door stirred her awake, which was rare. She was quite good at ensuring she naturally arose as necessary, considering her employment. Nonetheless, the queen of Arendelle wasn't surprised to learn she had slept in some, rubbing her eyes viciously and making a small sound of disgruntlement before acknowledging her guest.

'Yes?' She called out before succumbing to another yawn.

'My Queen.' A voice answered, muffled from the other side of the sisters' bedroom door. 'It is your Captain of the Guard, Lord Daryun, at your service. I apologize for disturbing you, but you made it clear that your training sessions were important enough to impede on your rest upon the mornings, if needed. Should I dismiss myself as your instructor today? Princess Anna claims you have struggled with sleep, as of late.'

Daryun Marcynshire. He was one of Elsa's suitors a few years ago and was Chatho's representative during the selection process. He had proven himself a wonderful friend and one of the most powerful men Elsa had ever met. After Percival's betrayal, Daryun was an easy replacement for Elsa's previous captain, and she had even considered him for king should the worst-case scenario come to pass and Elsa was forced to abandon Arendelle alongside her sister because of their relationship. Fortunately, that ended up not being the case.

Fortunately…

'Lord Daryun?' Elsa tidied up her hair a touch and managed to throw on a small housecoat before opening her door for the man, his stern, powerful features somewhat alarming upon recently waking up.

'Y-yes, my queen?'

Elsa smiled wryly. The man was _still_ smitten with her after all this time? It was the only explanation for how flustered he became on occasion when in her presence. It was somewhat flattering, Elsa could admit, but it made her next question rather awkward. Still, she needed to know. The night before left her with too much doubt and apprehension. Not only that, but even her own thoughts were beginning to betray her, and it was terrifying, to say the very least about the matter.

'You…understand Anna's and my relationship, correct?'

'My queen?' Daryun blinked, appearing confused.

Part of the deal Elsa and Anna had made with Arendelle was to not publicly display their affections for one another. It was simply too bizarre a concept for the majority, and Elsa could sympathize with that. Still, some of their closest confidants and friends had "supported" the girls during the unbelievable transition into exposing their love. Elsa considered the word "supported", and knew it was a stretch. "Tolerated" would be more accurate, sadly, with perhaps only Gerda, Gerda Sr.'s granddaughter, and King Arthur alongside Lady Rynn, of Candolian Kingdom, being the few who actively embraced the strange love.

Nonetheless, Lord Daryun was quite close to Queen Elsa, and surely hadn't forgotten (considering his involvement in ensuring the two young women were able to remain in Arendelle) that Elsa was deeply in love with Anna. Despite the sisters not overtly acting out their deep emotions for one another, it was a scandal that few would simply discard after enough years, correct?

'You recall how I feel about Anna, don't you?'

'Your sister?' Daryun continued to raise a brow.

'Yes.'

'She is clearly the most important aspect of your life, is she not?'

'…Yes.' Elsa blushed, although something in the pit of her stomach squirmed, to her discomfort.

'Few would doubt that.'

'She is more than a sister to me. More than a friend. More than even a lover.'

There was a beat then, and Elsa held her breath, a perplexing distance passing over Daryun's gaze before he appeared to snap back to attention.

'Oh. Indeed. Yes. I…well, that is true, isn't it?'

Elsa's face tingled in embarrassment. Good. Daryun obviously understood, yet the unexplainable delay in his reaction was…concerning.

'I would like to train today, Lord Daryun.' Elsa changed the subject hastily. I shall meet you in the field within half an hour.'

'Sir Leonard informed me that you have a full morning ahead of you, my queen. I doubt we will have longer than that very amount of time for preparation to move into your lesson for the day.'

That familiar nausea Elsa was becoming terribly familiar with visited anew, her bowels turning in anxiety at the thought of the countless meetings and needs required of her within a singular day as queen of Arendelle.

'Training my body is as important as training my mind. The people can wait for a spell, if required. I value our time together.'

Lord Daryun grinned, bowing low.

'I will inform Sir Leonard, then, my queen. I look forward to our session this morning.'

'As do I.' Elsa gave her knight a slight nod, and he was on his way, shutting the door gently behind himself. She turned back to her room. Her and Anna's room. The one they shared, the combination of their tastes and personalities a cluster of blues and reds. Warm and cold. The sun and the moon. Stuffed animals here and there for Anna. Books and pretty trinkets for Elsa. A vanity desk with brushes and makeup shared between the girls. Hints of Anna strewn about like touches of her welcoming personality.

Years ago, Anna would _still_ be snoring obnoxiously, drool slipping out of her mouth with nothing less than an auburn rat's nest attacking her head. Now, she had been up for an hour or two already, working the morning shift at her own bakery Elsa and she had established in the village of Arendelle.

Elsa sat upon their bed and touched the spot Anna had been, the blankets still giving off hints of her body's absent heat. She recalled the day they had officially opened her little sister's business, the adorable little place fittingly named "Anna's Warm Hugs". Olaf had helped with the decision, and although Elsa had foolishly recommended a name that had _something_ to do with what the shop actually provided, Anna had rightfully announced that it wasn't a lie.

"Everyone is entitled to a free hug before they leave, after all, so, it totally works!" She had rushed Elsa in that moment, exemplifying precisely what she meant, the embrace more than enough to convince the concerned elderly sister of the final call.

If only Elsa knew how much she should have treasured such moments…

Since then, "Anna's Warm Hugs" had taken off wonderfully. Anna's popularity as princess of Arendelle helped her business readily enough, and as the months passed, even the naysayers in relation to Anna and Elsa's relationship began to provide their patronage. Anna had Olaf and Mari helping her most days, and when royal duties were necessary, her other friends, such as Deepa and Jaya, were more than willing to assist. Most recently, Florian moved business beside Anna's, quite the relocations happening within Arendelle for the dangerously delicious alliance to reach completion. The result? Even more success for the princess of Arendelle. Some days, Anna didn't see Elsa until well after dinner due to her responsibilities as co-owner of the establishment.

Those days were particularly difficult for Elsa. Especially as of late.

However, Elsa swelled with pride. Her little sister was a natural at customer service, and rarely a day went by that Elsa didn't hear _someone_ praise how kind, caring, considerate, and simply _warm_ Anna was. Arendelle knew such things about Anna before, but solidifying her place amongst the people as a fellow worker only earned the princess _more_ popularity, allowing her constant interactions with her kingdom's people.

Meanwhile, Elsa continued to primarily run the palace and political side of their little world. Anna still assisted, when she could, especially in social matters surrounding domestic issues, but Elsa had encouraged her sister to allow her the bulk of such work. Elsa was a better fit for the extreme, detail-oriented side of ruling a kingdom. She revelled in the quiet of working through documents. Even if Elsa was beginning to dread such monotonous tasks, she understood their importance and her calling as queen of Arendelle.

Elsa was the first born. Thus, she was destined to be queen. Perhaps such a fate found her earlier than desired, but that didn't mean she wouldn't fulfill the role. After all, Anna adored Arendelle, and because of Anna, Elsa did, too. She did. Really…

Elsa shook her head in frustration, noticing the temperature in the room drop ever so slightly in conjunction with her conflicted emotions.

It was pointless to let any lingering thoughts on such a matter continue. Elsa was the queen. She had a duty. It was as simple as that. She changed into loose-fitting wear, pants and a sleeveless shirt, and then draped her mother's shawl over her shoulders. She was thinking about her parents more and more as of late, reminding herself that she ruled partially in their name, and would make them both proud no matter what. She would never abandon Arendelle again. It simply wasn't a temptation worth humouring…even if she had contrasting reactions to the time she had escaped and thought herself free three years ago. Anna kept her anchored, and after what the two of them had been through, Elsa doubted she would ever wish to be anywhere but with her sister.

Yet…

'Enough.' Elsa hated this side of her. This strange, inexplicable discontent that reared its head in hours of weakness. Thoughts of Anna always brought her back. However, the frequency of such diffusions troubled the older sister. 'I am happy. Everything I love is within these walls.'

It was a new mantra paired with images of a certain auburn-haired beauty.

Elsa made her way to the fields outside the west wing of the palace used for training, the grounds recently renovated with Daryun's guidance to improve productivity. Workers all throughout the palace greeted their queen brightly, curtains being pulled aside and general maintenance of the palace proceeding as required. All familiar sights. Almost repetitive. Elsa didn't mind the normalcy of it all, knowing there was comfort to be found, but the swirling in her stomach was getting worse by the day, as though a pit were growing and consuming her ability to simply be in the moment, like Anna.

The sun was shining brightly as Elsa stepped out into the fields, many a soldier going through morning training with Daryun at the helm, barking out orders here and there for those wishing to truly improve their physical condition and abilities. The men universally adored Lord Daryun, respecting his stern but fair way of instructing, and due to this, Elsa was that much more confident in her kingdom's army. This was especially important to her considering the relationship she hid with Anna. Should an aggressive kingdom catch wind of such a scandal, Elsa wanted to be sure her people were protected from drastic, erratic measures being taken against her.

Then again, with her power at hand, amplified thanks to Lady Rynn and King Arthur, and growing stronger by the day, Elsa didn't fear much to begin with. Her only true contester had come in the form of Devil, who seemingly commanded earth magic and shadow enchantments, but even when dueling him, Elsa had been leagues above his capabilities. She really was a unique being…

'My queen!' Daryun noticed her almost immediately, as if keeping an eye out for Elsa. The men, too, ceased what they were doing to bow, Daryun having revealed once that they took great pleasure in witnessing their queen's regular workout.

'Gentlemen.' Elsa nodded, proceeding onto the field where wooden dolls were setup, weights strewn about, a shed with swords, spears, and shields well maintained, and a track encircling the space meant for running and horseback riding. 'I pray our Lord Daryun is showing _some_ mercy on you poor men this fine autumn morning.'

Laughter was shared among the soldiers, and Elsa automatically stepped aside with the Captain of the Guard, moving into the location sectioned off for the queen and her most capable knight. He retrieved her wooden sword, and took up his own, slightly larger mock weapon.

'Stretch first, my queen, and then we shall perform a practice duel. Best two out of three?'

Elsa grinned knowingly, placing her shawl upon a hanger in the shed housing the salvaged weapons.

'That's fine, Lord Daryun. Does someone need an ego boost today?'

'Hardly! There are enough pups about to provide me that. I simply don't wish to travel on Sir Leonard's bad side. He was already short with me once he discovered you would be late due to lessons he doesn't even wholeheartedly believe in, I'm sure.'

Elsa giggled. Leonard was her number one consultant and dear friend whom she hired shortly after returning to the throne once she had regained her senses and nearly mastered her powers. He was an ex-military, elderly man with a heart of gold, if somewhat frightening to those who didn't know him well. Anna adored his shiny, bald head, and Elsa particularly fancied his bushy, white mustache. Leonard was among the few who found out about Anna and Elsa first, and although he never claimed to understand such a matter of the heart, he also never stopped supporting Elsa, and such dedication only solidified his place as one of the best decisions Elsa had ever made on her own. He endured the fight against Devil the entire way with Elsa, and further closed the emotional gap between himself and the queen when Elsa's greatest challenge – the seeming death of her sister at the hands of Devil – forced her into distraught she had only glimpsed when Anna froze before her very eyes. Calling Leonard a father figure was no small statement, yet he was very much that to Queen Elsa, and she loved him dearly.

'Very well. I would hate for any discomfort between the two most important men in my life.' Elsa teased, watching as Daryun's face reddened. She loosened her muscles with all the most effective stretches Daryun had taught her, catching a guard or two sneaking glimpses of the queen's flexible body. She waved calmly, forcing the men to turn away quickly.

It was strange, for before Elsa's suitor selection process, she hadn't given much thought to the idea of romance or aesthetic appeal. Naturally, she didn't dislike looking decent, and found some pleasure in picking out dresses and/or doing her hair, but until she was being told constantly by men vying for a place at her side how beautiful she was, Elsa didn't believe it completely. No. It was when Anna said she was pretty did Elsa _feel_ something akin to desire. It was a prick during her coronation, and a stab when Elsa began considering the idea of being intimate with her sister whatsoever. During all their games as children, and throughout Anna's complete obsession with love, and princes, and getting married, Elsa had felt only disgust. Perhaps it was because she was always attempting to see the world as she was expected to.

Elsa should have known; she would always be different. Completely, utterly, and hopelessly.

'Bow.' Daryun dipped his head with Elsa's, their blades meeting briefly before both took up their preferred stances. Daryun favoured the two-handed grip, while Elsa, being lighter and nimbler, used one of the many one-handed forms, adapting a mixture between a fencing and classic knight's style.

'Begin!' Daryun lunged first, surprising Elsa as he frequently allowed her the initial move, applying a handicap to himself. This morning, however, perhaps sensing Elsa's melancholy, Daryun pinned her, locking their wooden swords instantly and cornering Elsa until she called out.

'Y-yield…!' She admitted, huffing in annoyance.

'Focus on the present.' Daryun backed off, striking up his stance anew after hitting Elsa's weakness without remorse. A true warrior, indeed. 'Otherwise, you might lose the chance for a future.'

'I know that.' Elsa answered, but Daryun overlapped her.

'Begin!' He hollered.

This round, Elsa struck first, extending her reach and feeling Daryun's mighty parry. She used the momentum of the blow and spun, building upon the evasion and swinging wide. Daryun easily bent backward, his own flexibility amazing, considering his size. The battle God snapped back, slashing downward and practically gifting Elsa an opening. She decided to take it, aiming for his exposed neck before Daryun caught her sword with one hand and shoved her back.

'You would be bleeding from that. Your left arm is disabled.' Elsa tried, and Daryun chuckled.

'Heh. Very well.' Daryun changed his stance, and it was awe-inspiring how easily he did so. Still intimidating. Still a natural fighter in every way. Elsa understood his amusement. Daryun's blood was special. Elsa knew, without a doubt, how true that was. It was one of the ingredients needed to create the Chronos Crystal, the gem required to save Anna what felt like a lifetime ago. Daryun's blood allowed him to survive mortal wounds, expediting his natural ability to heal. This made his already inhuman power even more devastating to any he faced on the battlefield. Therefore, technically, he would still have use of his left arm within moments.

Elsa danced on the balls of her feet, narrowed her eyes, and waited until Daryun made some movement before attacking all over again, keeping his lessons in mind and aiming for the weaknesses he had gone into great detail outlining when facing opponents in armour. She aimed for the armpit, between the imaginary plates, and Daryun grinned prior to spinning away and swatting her sword out of her hand, his wooden weapon placed gently under her neck a second later.

'Match.' Daryun hummed, but Elsa stomped her foot without hesitation, an enormous, claw-like ice sculpture forming behind her captain until it was practically consuming his upper half.

'Match, indeed.' Elsa smirked, and there was excessive laughter from all the guards watching prior to her shattering the piece and pushing Daryun away playfully. 'Lord Daryun, what have I done to upset you so? I am well aware I stand no chance in a real duel against you unless I use my magic. There is no need to prove as much.'

'I told Sir Leonard I would make our training quick. I could think of no other way.' Daryun shrugged, grinning still.

'Well, I happen to love our sessions in the morning, and it hurts me to think you do not also value them.'

The guards all moaned in sympathy dramatically, poking fun at their captain.

'I-I also enjoy them, my queen! Please! Don't misunderstand!'

Elsa turned away in teasing pain, cooling her body some with her magic, and dabbing away the little sweat that had formed above her brow with a towel brought to her by a guard.

'Very well. I shall dress and proceed with my meetings for the day. Until tomorrow, Lord Daryun. Thank-you for your time, as always. The workout is ever appreciated.'

'Yes, my queen! Whenever you'd like.' Daryun looked pained as he continued. 'I-I could make the time up to you this evening, if you'd like.'

Elsa thought that was quite the lovely idea, but she couldn't commit.

'With autumn here, the sun sets much earlier. If I happen to complete all my duties by then, I will take you up on that offer.'

'I shall wait to hear from you, my queen. I wish you luck with your tasks today!'

'And I thank all of you for allowing me to complete them with a peace of mind knowing I have such dedicated, capable men.'

There were cheers of affirmation while Elsa entered the palace once again. She traversed the large halls, seeing so many of her workers going about their daily chores gayly, and they almost always greeted her sincerely, but Elsa still felt alone without Anna. To think she had shut her sister out for so many years, believing she was fine considering how many staff members they had. How selfish and foolish Elsa had been. This isolation, even in its brevity, was torturous. And Elsa _knew_ she would see Anna later. Anna had no idea when she would _ever_ see Elsa back when the queen had completely isolated herself.

The memories haunted her to this day. They were contested only by the fact Elsa had essentially left her kingdom to die because of the winter she cast upon it unknowingly. A winter Arendelle hadn't prepared for. A winter that could have killed everyone if not for Anna's bravery and selflessness.

'Good morning, my queen.' A soft, soothing voice with a touch of rasp made Elsa's heart jump.

A tiny girl with brown, chin-length hair and even darker eyes bowed, her presence always one that made Elsa's mind swirl with emotions ranging from excitement to more embarrassment. Gerda. Gerda Sr.'s granddaughter, and a young woman who had single-handedly showed Elsa what her preferences truly were romantically. Elsa didn't want a prince. She wanted a princess. She couldn't physically, mentally, or emotionally ever love a man. It wasn't within her repertoire. Gerda had revealed such truths to Elsa, and the recollections both brought shame to Elsa, but also relief. Relief at discovering who she truly was just a little more.

Now, if only she understood her magic equally well. Yes, Devil's involvement in her birth answered _some_ questions, but not all of them. Why ice magic? Why was Elsa so powerful? Why Elsa and not Anna?

But those were only a few questions Elsa attempted not to become _too_ distracted with. Gerda had, at the very least, solved many of Elsa's other questions regarding herself. She was the first to learn about Elsa's feelings for Anna and, despite her questionable motives at the time, the one to earnestly help Elsa confront her terrifying feelings for her own little sister.

It was a difficult road, to say the least, but now Elsa could call Gerda her friend, and she was glad she had shown mercy to the girl who had, in a fit of emotional weakness (something Elsa was all too familiar with), caused Elsa and Anna unimaginable pain. Still, they had both come out stronger and more in love than ever, and Elsa could only call herself a hypocrite if she did not forgive Gerda at least once. After all, Elsa wasn't so different in her transgressions.

'Good morning, Gerda. You look well.'

'As do you, my queen. A nice session with Lord Daryun?'

'Always.' Elsa smiled, and the cute girl returned such an expression tenfold.

Gerda had come a long way since the Devil incident. She used to stutter constantly, but now it was reserved for intensely stressful scenarios, and the way she carried herself was once terribly burdened, as if she regretted being alive, yet now she had found confidence and pride in herself, serving the Arendelle sisters honourably and, to be perfectly honest, most attentively. This gave Elsa a thought, and she signalled Gerda to follow her with a small wave, the two of them chatting along the way to the queen's room.

'Did you visit Anna's bakery before coming to work today?'

'Of course! Her Frosted Snowman cookies are to die for. I can't believe she manages to keep them so soft hours later. What's her secret?'

'If she hasn't told you, I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say, Gerda.'

'I can't get enough. I fear I am becoming larger…'

Elsa laughed at this. Gerda was only becoming bigger in one area, and it hadn't gone unnoticed by many a guard and male in town.

'I don't think you need to be afraid of anything, to be honest.'

'That's true, isn't it?' Gerda beamed, and Elsa was thankful her maid felt that way. 'It's very funny how upset Olaf gets over the consumption of his baked "brothers", isn't it?'

'Oh! Is he going about that still?'

'Yes! He claims he helps create them, yet Anna mercilessly feeds them to the wolves.'

Elsa wanted to laugh, because Olaf's reactions were always hilarious, but the mention of a wolf made the queen think about her Nattmara, and the form it had manifested in. A wolf. The lone wolf. A wolf that grew in power anytime Elsa used her magic. It had been born from Elsa's insecurities as queen despite having Anna at her side. She still struggled with the day by day, wondering if she was truly fit to rule Arendelle despite her personality and past sins. She could _play_ the part convincingly enough, but after so many years, the unnatural persona was taking an undeniable toll on Elsa's mental state, and she wondered how much more she could give.

'How silly of him…' Elsa attempted.

'My queen?'

The two women made it to Elsa's room by this point, and she ushered Gerda in, a wave of nostalgia hitting the older girl being alone with this perplexing maid.

'Can I ask you a question?' Elsa began quietly, going to her and Anna's shared closet (something they both loved) and extracting a simple, light gown with muted purple hues painting it, accentuated only by subtle gold trim.

'Always, my queen.'

With Gerda, she could be more direct.

'You recall Anna's and my relationship, correct?'

A beat.

'Your public or private one, my queen?'

'Both.'

'Publicly, you rule Arendelle together, talks of an heir and king currently denied, although progressively beginning to surface somewhat aggressively again, primarily in other kingdoms.'

'Correct.' Elsa sighed, having received many a letter from neighbouring kingdoms about hosting another suitor selection process soon.

'Privately, you share a love beyond sisterly or, perhaps, even romantic. It is a love that breaks curses and defeats evil trolls. A love that few could ever hope to understand, let alone accept. It is a beautiful love, but also a love bound by social conformity, muffled into obscurity and forced into hiding lest our kingdom fall to chaos. It is a love I can only envy, and a love both you and Princess Anna were willing to sacrifice everything for.'

'T-thank-you, Gerda…' Elsa blushed.

Was it all in her head? Gerda hadn't forgotten. Nor had Daryun, right?

'Why do you ask, my queen?'

'It's nothing. I'm sorry to bother you with such insecurities.'

'You are never bothering me, Queen Elsa.'

Elsa could believe that. Gerda still looked at her with nearly unparalleled admiration. Why? Elsa wasn't so sure herself these days.

'If that is all, I shall take my leave, then.' Gerda noted Elsa's need to dress, and although the maid had once served to assist her queen with such things, they both knew, considering their past, how inappropriate it would be if she duplicated such proceedings from the day.

'Thank-you again for your time, Gerda. I will see you later?'

'Most assuredly, my queen. Take care until then.'

'I will.'

The maid allowed herself out, and Elsa cleaned up as best she could before proceeding to the Royal Hall where her meetings with her people took place. She would skip breakfast for now, not able to stomach the idea of eating to begin with, and try to wrap up her work as hastily as possible before lunch so she might have time to visit Anna.

'Anna…' Elsa mused. She needed her this morning. She needed her more than usual. But the thought stun, and a strange, almost in-tune ringing made the queen wince as she entered the hall as if denying her fanciful thoughts of her precious sister. However, Elsa wouldn't be deterred. She knew she was with Anna, and she was happier than ever because of it. The growing echo in her soul begone. Elsa was queen of Arendelle, and there was no changing that.

'My queen.' Leonard bowed so low Elsa sometimes wondered if he'd hurt his back in the process. Both he and Kai helped facilitate the people's time with Elsa, and she nodded to them with a forced smile, because her head was still singing.

'Let us begin.' Elsa seated herself, and she was ready to confront her obligations anew until Leonard allowed the first guest to the front (an elderly man with bad posture) who asked a question that made even the ice queen freeze.

'Queen Elsa, I represent many when I ask this, and I apologize for the directness of the question, but isn't it time for a king and heir for Arendelle?'


	3. Fractured Minds

'Excuse me?' Elsa managed to get out, her regal performance hindered but not lost altogether. She noticed both Leonard and Kai move in their places, as if ready to intervene, but Elsa raised a hand in denial, needing to pursue this strange occurrence that only served to solidify more growing fears in her already anxious mind.

'It's just, it's been nearly three years since the suitor selection process, and Arendelle remains without a king or, more importantly, an heir. Again, please forgive my asking, but you are twenty-four now, yes? Producing an heir only becomes more problematic with every passing year from this point forward. The risk grows alongside the inability to even begin…'

'Silence.' Leonard growled, but Elsa motioned him to calm himself. He was more protective than usual, as of late. Could he tell a storm was growing in his queen? Did he recognize the signs that were showing themselves again?

'How did the suitor selection conclude?' Elsa asked, and the man (she believed his name was Niels) appeared understandably confused.

'Your Majesty?'

'How do you recall that event ending?' Elsa pressed, the ringing coming back and making her wince.

'You…were engaged to King Arthur, but hastily called the whole thing off when your sister was…lost to us because of Devil. We're thankful to have gained such a powerful Captain of the Guard out of it all, but it would be so very nice to see you happy with a king and child.'

'I do not seem happy to you?'

'You do. Oh, you truly do.' The man nodded, to Elsa's relief. 'Your bond with Princess Anna is a wonderful thing, but she cannot be a king, nor can the two of you produce an heir.'

It was meant to be a joke, but Elsa couldn't think of laughing. Niels' smile diminished shamefully, and he cleared his throat.

'Is this how you two recall the events from that time?' Elsa was asking Kai and Leonard.

'Well, yes, my queen.' Kai almost chuckled.

'Do you remember otherwise, Queen Elsa?' Leonard's eyes narrowed in perplexity.

That familiar, disdainful fear poked at Elsa's soul in the moment, a nightmare in the form of a wolf nipping at her ankles. What on earth was happening? Daryun and Gerda had _just_ affirmed Elsa and Anna's relationship, yet everyone but the queen understood it completely differently here. How was that possible? It couldn't be Devil again, could it? Now, Elsa had to choose to deny what was said, or perhaps take this as an opportunity for Arendelle. Daryun also appeared strangely foreign to the concept of Elsa being with Anna until she practically told him. Would the same happen here? Was it worth the risk? If Anna and Elsa had to hide their love to begin with, would it be better for Arendelle, in the long run, if their affections for one another didn't exist in the records at all?

'No.' Elsa answered, her heart aching when thinking of how Anna would look at her in this moment. But this was why Elsa worked the political side of Arendelle. She was less swayed by emotion. At least, she could pretend not to be more convincingly.

Niels waited a moment, and when Elsa had gathered herself properly, she continued the conversation.

'You may relay to any who ask that I am content, for the moment, as I am, but will consider Arendelle's concerns regarding an heir moving forward. I appreciate your willingness to come forward and speak to me on the matter.'

'You're welcome, my queen. Surely you would have no difficulty whatsoever finding a man willing to spend the rest of his life at your side. You considered Lord Daryun at one point, yes? Many believe that would be a fine choice.'

'Perhaps.' Elsa dismissed Niels, and proceeded with the rest of her meetings, the interactions with various folks and visitors from other kingdoms extending into three hours worth of work, which was about average. The number of citizens and foreigners needing Elsa's advice or guidance ranging from trading agreement renewals to minor disputes over land or farm work provided the queen with a significant pulse check of her kingdom. The more problems there were, such as (to the extreme) when the blight had struck, the worse off Arendelle was.

'I need a moment.' Elsa breathed out, making her exit of the Royal Hall and not waiting for affirmation from her attendants. She made her way to the first exit she could find, taking in the fresh autumn air and consuming the moment of solitude in a tiny garden with a well tucked away in the back. It was a cute space hardly used by any but the workers in the castle looking to draw some hydration the old-fashioned way for nostalgia's sake, perhaps. Admittedly, Elsa and Anna had used the somewhat hidden area for other things on occasion…when it didn't physically hurt to be such a way with her sister.

'My queen.' Leonard had evidently followed her, and Elsa tried not to be irritated. She could feel her insides throbbing in choking confusion, old sentiments of powerlessness and hiding who she was threatening to overtake her. The compilation of demands and expectations were bad enough, but now the possibility that something was amiss with her one true anchor in life?

'Good afternoon, Leonard.' Elsa defaulted, standing with perfect posture, as was needed of her.

'I thought so.' The man spoke casually, shutting the glass doors behind himself. 'You are on guard. I could tell throughout your meetings that something was amiss.'

'Of course, you could.' Elsa wanted to smile, but she couldn't even manage that.

'Is it because of the heir talk again? I can filter that out from further interactions.'

Elsa blinked, tears almost forming in her eyes. She hid those feelings of hurt, however, turning to Leonard and almost prepared to demand to know how he could possibly forget what they had been through. Elsa could understand, perhaps, the people of Arendelle "forgetting" about her and Anna's love, although even that seemed farfetched, but for Leonard to? He had _helped_ Elsa during the most confusing and frightening time in her life more than most. It didn't make any sense. Magic had to be involved. Dark magic that manipulated memories. Yet, Elsa could almost instinctively say Devil wasn't involved. He was done with her. They had made amends. Why would he come back now? Boredom?

Elsa's face scrunched up in reaction to another bout of ringing in her mind, the sounds swirling into almost something akin to a song before Leonard took hold of her, the queen not even realizing she was about to collapse to her knees.

'Are you unwell, my queen?'

'I just…' There was no harm in telling him. 'I've been having migraines, as of late. They're growing in severity, it seems. Frequent ringing and crippling agony in my head.'

'It's likely stress, and conversations circulating marriage and an heir again hardly help matters, I'm sure.'

'That's true, but the symptoms feel…different than normal discomfort. Otherworldly, even.' Elsa said the words and felt ridiculous on the spot. But it made the most sense, as if she were being infiltrated by something she couldn't quite grasp.

'Otherworldly?'

'It's nothing.' Elsa retreated, but a warm, strong hand found her shoulder, and the queen discovered a touch of comfort alongside the connection.

'It might be worth a visit to the castle's medical ward. There had been such peace, as of late, that I'm sure our poor doctor-on-call is bored out of his mind. A personal visit from the queen wouldn't hurt anyone.'

'I'll consider it.' Elsa fibbed, for she had zero intention of taking the kind suggestion. She had a more important individual to visit, considering what had just transpired. 'Where is Lord Daryun?'

'Likely having lunch with his men. It _is_ about that time.'

'How much paperwork do I have this afternoon?' Elsa began to organize her time, as was always necessary.

'Alongside your ongoing projects, I would say nearly three to four hours worth if I gauged it all properly. You are well on track.'

Elsa nodded, knowing she should probably eat _something_ before proceeding with her obligations. That solidified her plan of action. She needed to speak with Lord Daryun and, in the process, Elsa would finally eat.

'Thank-you, Leonard, as always.'

'Of course, my queen.' The man bowed, the warmth of his presence welcome. 'And please, do not hesitate to tell me if there is anything else on your mind. I understand how much you lean on Princess Anna, and she you, but this old man has some years behind him that could always serve to alleviate some stress you may be facing.'

'I know, Leonard. I do…'

However, it was hard enough telling him the first time. How could Elsa confess the truth again? The truth that she was in love with Princess Anna of Arendelle?

* * *

It wasn't overly common for Elsa to grace the majority of her guards with her presence during their collective break-times while in the primary dining hall, and it became clear the moment the queen stepped into the space, her dress alluring and general presence attractive to most. Elsa could see some men pause mid-lunch to gape, pretending to look elsewhere when they thought themselves caught by the queen. She greeted all that she passed with a humble, quiet "hello", making her way to Daryun, who stood and bowed almost bullishly.

'My queen!' He bellowed happily, his chiseled features softening into a smile.

'A word, Lord Daryun.' Elsa guided him to a private table, signaling for Olina to create a dish for herself, Arendelle Castle's staple motherly figure more than happy to do so.

'Did something transpire during the meetings, my queen?' Daryun asked in obvious worry, taking his seat after helping Elsa into hers and daring not to continue his lunch until the queen could start her own.

'Somewhat.' Elsa admitted, thanking Olina with the best smile she could produce once a plate of food was before her.

'War?' Daryun asked, as he frequently did.

'No, Lord Daryun. Not war. I doubt we will ever need to worry about such a thing while I remain queen and you stay my Captain of the Guard. I'm sorry to disappoint you.'

'Not at all!' Daryun chuckled alongside the veiled joke. 'You just appear to be troubled.'

Elsa inwardly chastised herself. Was it so obvious? Or was it because both Leonard and Daryun knew her so much better than most? Still, Elsa had to work on her emotions. She never expected to fool Anna, but everyone else was possible, and perhaps even necessary.

'I need to ask you a strange question.' Elsa began, trying to down some deliciously creamy potatoes and struggling to do so as her throat constricted. 'And forgive me if it seems repetitious, but I must ask, regardless.'

'By all means.' Daryun leaned forward, his massive arms on the table for a moment prior to the warrior realizing he was being rude and snapping them down.

'What is my relationship with Anna?' Elsa asked stoically.

A pause.

'…This again?' Daryun sat back, grinning reluctantly.

'Yes. This again.'

'My answer hasn't changed since, what, three or so hours ago?'

A reprieve was felt by Elsa, then, and she allowed herself to relax, taking a couple of bites of her meal as Daryun prepared to proceed with his explanation which would only serve to enable her a _little_ more comfort.

'She is your sister and the valued princess of Arendelle. I know many men wishing to court her, might I add, although there are rumours Kristoff himself might have another go at it. I can't blame him for wishing to be with the sun again after feeling its warmth so intimately.'

'…Pardon?' Elsa gasped.

The ringing returned, echoing in Elsa's mind and reaching a fever pitch as Daryun continued to talk, only to stop and reach over to his queen. She couldn't hear him anymore. She could barely feel him. More guards approached her in obvious panic, and Elsa attempted to shoo them away gently, gripping at her head. A voice was penetrating the white noise, and in a fit of panic, Elsa enveloped herself in a shell of ice, the cold mixed with isolation sedating the agony after a moment or two. The queen remained, breathing heavily, her hands touching the ground and shaking, hints of white frost forming on her fingertips.

'What…on earth?' Elsa's eyes widened so much she felt them stretching in pain.

The shell shattered, and Elsa stood up, her fingers completely fine, and the screaming gone. Had the frostbite been her imagination? Elsa didn't get cold. It simply didn't happen. Only once, during her quest for the Chronos Crystal, did she experience even a hint of such a thing. Otherwise, her body embraced ice and anything of the like as though it were part of her.

'My queen…!' Daryun was at her side, more than half the entire hall having rushed to Elsa during her fit.

'I'm sorry.' Elsa waved her hands shyly. 'I've been having horrible migraines. I suppose I best see the doctor now; don't you think?'

Daryun didn't seem terribly convinced, but he nodded, regardless, and offered to escort his queen with a chivalric arm raised.

'No. I'll be fine. Thank-you, everyone. I'm…I'll be alright.'

Elsa knew she was lying, yet, she made her exit hastily, and didn't turn back. Daryun had admitted barely a few hours ago that he knew about Elsa and Anna, and now he claimed ignorance? Even worse, Kristoff seemed to be just as confused? Why Gerda? Why was she the only one, thus far, who remembered without any form of prompting? Was this strange phenomenon in correlation with the ringing in Elsa's mind? Why now? What had started it?

The queen of Arendelle knew what she needed to do now. She would return to her office, work through whatever projects remained for the day, and then write an encrypted letter to King Arthur asking for further clarification. Finally, and most importantly, Elsa needed to see someone above all others before the day was done. Someone she had desired to see since the moment she awoke in anxious turmoil. The one person that could calm the storm that was Queen Elsa of Arendelle at times…

'Anna,' Elsa whispered desperately. 'I need you.'


	4. Love is a Spectre

'Princess…' The softest of whispers. Calm, deep, and kind. It was Anna's father. It had to be. He was stirring her awake so gently, a tender rub to Anna's shoulder reminding her of the understanding ruler King Agnarr was known to be. Anna partially feigned difficulty waking up, wanting to soak in the affection of her father more.

'Princess, it's time.'

A different voice now. Not her father. No. That was right. He was gone. Anna managed one eye open, seeing Kai's round shape in the shadows, a small candle in one of his hands held away from Anna.

'Thank-you.' She whispered back, and the man smiled, bowing slightly prior to being on his way.

Anna slipped out of bed as stealthily as she could, an abundance of practise from childhood making the task mostly simple. Kai had been considerate enough to leave the door ajar, allowing some of the hall's light to give Anna just enough illumination to get ready for the day. She did so with ease, the routine instilled upon her to the point that she barely needed longer than fifteen minutes to brush her hair into a simple ponytail, wash her face with a fresh bowl of water set up the night before, and a slip into a rather plain beige dress laid out before Anna slid into bed with her sister.

_Elsa…_

Anna's heart skipped a beat. Still. Every time. She thought, after two full years and a bit, the overwhelming love she harboured for Elsa would diminish _some_. Maybe not diminish, but at least settle into normality a bit. Yet, the opposite was true. Anna felt her love growing. More and more. She looked forward to every single night she got to sleep beside her sister. Feel her sister's warmth. Sometimes feel Elsa's hands touch her so very intimately…

'Oh, gosh…' Anna chastised herself. It was definitely not a good idea to let her mind wander into _that_ realm, especially since it had been quite some time since they last embraced the love they had earned physically. To say Anna was "wound up" would be an understatement. She was, by nature, an incredibly passionate individual who thrived on affection. However, due to the most bizarre of recent developments, it was difficult to even kiss Elsa, let alone do anything else lest they both wished to feel something that could only be described as an unpleasant shock that surged through them when either longed for more than a swift peck upon the cheek.

Elsa suspected it was something in relation to her magic, the older girl expressing a strange sensation that she couldn't quite describe beginning to form in her stomach at times. Regardless, Anna hadn't felt Elsa's touch the way she desired it in a week. Weeks? A month? It felt like a year. And, despite both girls having reached a mutual understanding of one another at last – after Elsa's powers were revealed, after the confrontation with Devil, and even after the Nattmara incident – Anna couldn't help but feel self-conscious about the perplexing recoils taking place. Her fragile state of mind, regarding her sister, spiraled at times, attempting to convince her that Elsa was shutting her out again.

It was, by far, her worst fear. Losing Elsa. Seeing a door, physically manifested or not, between herself and her sister, whom she adored without reason to restrain the passion Anna could feel so powerfully.

Anna tiptoed over to the woman she couldn't stop herself from loving. The girl she grew up with and struggled through all of life's challenges alongside. The queen who confessed a love to Anna both girls couldn't fathom ever indulging considering its very nature and implications.

Anna thought of that day frequently. The pivotal moment Elsa had asked Anna to dance, their bodies close and something changing forever when her brave, tortured sister made it so clear that she couldn't stop herself from wanting more. Of _feeling_ more than just sisterly affection for Anna. It changed everything. The very foundation of Arendelle shifted that day. Anna thanked Elsa constantly for taking such a risk, because Anna couldn't. She valued Elsa too much to even think of losing her again, and throwing herself into relationships that she _knew_ couldn't compare was _her_ way of dealing with the festering affections she too held close for her big sister.

Anna leaned in, resting her elbows in the bed and gazing upon her sleeping queen. She was perfect. So lovely. So caring. Composed yet awkward at times. Regal yet goofy. Anna knew Elsa better than any other, and because of that fact, she appreciated her beauty more than another soul could hope to.

'I love you, Elsa.' Anna hummed quietly, kissing her sister on the cheek and letting her eyes linger on the other girl for a moment longer before making her way out of the room. Their room. The room Anna had always wanted to share again.

* * *

Aside from reuniting with her sister, creating and managing "Anna's Warm Hugs" was one of the best things that's ever happened to the princess of Arendelle. The simple walk to her business was joyful enough, the usual, early risers around her kingdom ready to greet the young woman with all the enthusiasm they could muster. Rona Sorkensson, the fishmonger, was always one of the first to spot Anna, his path frequently crossing hers on his way to the docks. Brigida could be found here and there, on occasion, before she went to work at her forge for the day. Tilda always liked to tease Anna about running her out of her pie-making business. Bjorn and Bjarne adored Anna, and made an effort to say "good morning" before beginning their own day. Dogmar frequently read a book by the fountain while feeding the birds before starting her day. Anna had joined her a few times. Fritz always looked tired, running an inn and all, but even he brightened up, Anna frequently providing him a discount on the mass quantities he purchased for his guests. It was so wonderful to have the people of Arendelle treat Anna like a normal person again, the strange stares and apprehensive attitudes following her and Elsa's exposure difficult for the social younger sister.

However, besides Elsa, of course, the individual that never failed to give Anna a quick spring in her step upon Arendelle's cobblestone roads would have to be Olaf, who was _very_ serious about helping Anna with her shop. He always, without fail since its conception, met Anna outside of her bakery before she arrived, frequently found chatting with birds, or playing with children up too early for their poor parents, or even lounging in the sun upon a bench.

This fine fall morning, it was a lounging day, and Anna beamed, skipping over to the snowman and kneeling next to his adorable form.

'Enjoying your new permafrost, Olaf?' Anna giggled, the snowman sighing in delight as he turned her way, as if working on another part of his body for a tan.

'I'm just living the dream, Anna.' He mused. 'Oh, how I wish this could last forever.'

Anna smiled even wider, scrunching her cheeks with her hands as she waited for the little guy to go on, his way of speaking having advanced almost shockingly with all the reading he's been doing ever since learning how to do so to begin with. It was frightening, really, how incredible Olaf was and, in turn, how amazing Elsa's magic could be. She could create life. Life that could grow and develop to this extent. Anna knew that's why she loved Olaf, by default, so much. He was conceptualized and manifested by Elsa, ultimately, but his prototype was from when the two girls were younger. They had built a version of him together. Now, that same idea could hold a conversation with even Arendelle's greatest minds. Not only that, but considering their circumstances, Anna supposed Olaf was the closest thing she and Elsa would ever have to…

'Anna. You're older and thus all-knowing. Do you ever wonder about the notion that nothing is permanent?'

Anna thought about the question, its complex implications an example of Olaf's way of thinking these days. He craved knowledge and, like a child with the ability to ponder beyond his/her years, posed questions that really made adults, like Anna, question things they might not be comfortable addressing.

'I guess so.' Anna sat next to the snowman, kicking her feet a bit in front of the bench. 'I mean, time is always moving, right? Things are always changing. Look at Elsa and I. We're not just sisters anymore, you know? I never would have seen that coming back in the day.'

'Sure. I mean, what? I mean, you're not sisters anymore?' Olaf tipped his head.

'No, silly. We're sisters. That won't ever change. But our relationship sort of…evolved, right?'

'Yeah. How?' Olaf nodded quickly, but still seemed confused.

'We're in love, silly.'

'Oh…Right! Because you're sisters!'

'Um…Yeah.' Anna blinked, grinning but a little thrown by Olaf's reaction.

'So, some things _are_ permanent! You'll always be sisters! Yay!'

'Right? Family ties can't change no matter what! We'll always share the same blood, and where we came from is fixed!'

'Oh, yay! That makes me happy! So, my permafrost really _is_ permanent?'

'Unless something happens to Elsa, sure!'

Olaf looked down, his expression faltering.

'If something happens to Elsa? Like what? Like, if she gets sick? Because I was okay last time! In fact, I got lost of cute brothers and sisters out of it!'

'N-no. I mean…' Anna breathed out, her chest hurting at even the thought. 'A-anyway, everything will be fine. Your snow is totally permanent for now!'

'Oh, no! You mean…if she dies?'

'Olaf!' There was that innocence coming through again. Anna could feel her eyes watering almost instantly, imagining the mere thought of losing Elsa. Her heart was being carved out, and she hastily curbed her imagination to happier moments as best she could.

'Does that mean I would…?' Olaf touched his stomach, his mouth agape in shock.

'Hey! How about you help me with getting the fire started for the oven this morning? Let's put that permafrost to the test for real today!'

Olaf's whole demeanor snapped into optimism as he smiled wider than should be logistically possible.

'You mean it? Hurray! Let's do it!'

Olaf bounded to the entrance to Anna's shop, barreling into it as Florian had already started the opening process. Anna decided it best she take a moment, pushing the concept of death and the merciless nature of time from her mind. Nothing lasted forever. Not really. Olaf's daily inquiry was a heavy one this particular morning. No matter what, Anna had to value every minute of every day because, despite how optimistic she wanted to be, the moment any given exchange of experiences occurred, it was already a memory to be treasured. That's how Anna chose to live. So long as she had Elsa, she knew she would always be happy.

Anna wiped a lingering tear from her eye, aware that placing all her hopes and dreams into one person was foolhardy at best. Yet, she couldn't help herself. It's the sort of woman she had learned to accept, flaws included.

* * *

Other than the hiccup in her morning that Olaf caused, Anna had to say that it was another wonderful day for "Anna's Warm Hugs". Many of her regulars showed up, including some of the castle guards coming off of their night shifts, and large orders for birthdays, Fritz's inn, and fishmongers already finished with appraising and setting up the catches for the day. There were frequently visitors from other kingdoms and around the world coming to visit Arendelle, due to the famous Elsa the Ice Queen, and it was rare for said visitors to pass up the chance to see Anna at work, the younger sister and princess something of an anomaly as far as royalty went. Even then, visitors from Snoob, Zaria, Chatho, Eldora, and even Weselton (for example) rarely left unsatisfied, Anna and Olaf's _actual_ warm hugs practically guaranteeing smiling faces as a guest left through the jingling door.

'Is it just me, or are we still getting busier by the day?' Florian sighed, wiping some sweat from his brow as he manned the oven full of fresh Frosted Snowman cookies.

'Things are definitely picking up. With winter coming, I think a lot of travelers are making their last rounds before it's tougher to move by boat, you know?' Anna had thought about it, and could only assume as much.

'True. But I don't remember it being this bad last year. We're nearly running out of ingredients again.'

'I know, right? It's pretty great!' Anna had a small bandana wrapped around her head, keeping her bangs from sticking to her face and messy hair back. She knew she didn't exactly look like a princess when she worked, but that was okay. Staying busy was the best thing she could do while Elsa worked through a heavier day in the palace. Leonard was great for giving Anna the rundown of what Elsa's day looked like, and the younger sister planned hers accordingly, sometimes leaving the shop to Florian and helping Elsa as necessary. They had fallen into a nice routine, although both girls were admittedly quite busy. Still, it was game night tomorrow, and Anna _always _looked forward to the indisputable family time. Usually, Sven, Kristoff, Olaf, and Gerda were involved, to some extent, but considering the strange things happening between Elsa and Anna, she was sort of hoping for some quiet time with her sister. That wasn't unheard of, although they rarely utilized game night for it considering they shared a room. Knowing quality time with Elsa was coming never failed to spur Anna forward, and she rolled up her sleeves further, getting to work on another batch of Frosted Snowman dough.

'Do you ever run out of energy, Princess Anna?'

'Sometimes!' Anna replied quite simply.

The only real break Anna took was when she washed up a bit for her scheduled reading with some of the children of Arendelle at the village's centrepiece fountain during lunchtime, when the kids were having a breather from classes or, on weekends, a second away from whatever family business they were possibly learning to take over. Anna _still_, to this day, recalled the occasion Elsa had participated in a session, playing out the role of the Gingerbread Man, her calm demeanor forced into hilarity by playing such a ridiculous part. Anna smiled anytime she thought of that day, many joint sessions having occurred since, but one of the first truly special to the little sister.

'Another memory…' Anna bit at her lip.

Olaf's question returned, and the reality of life moving forward insisted on challenging Anna. She told Elsa, on her twentieth birthday, that she was beginning to feel old, realizing she didn't have _that_ many years left of "perfect health". Once she hit thirty, that's when things started to hurt, and when the body just began breaking down. It scared Anna, because she loved life so much. Elsa helped diminish the worry by stating they would get old together, and that was the best way to do so. This, of course, helped, but Olaf's question brought Anna's subdued worries back, as if they never left to begin with but were just hidden from view. Nothing lasted forever. Everything died eventually. Even Elsa, with all her incredible power, wasn't invincible.

Anna shook her head. She was barely a year past twenty. She had to live in the moment. That was all she could do. Stay optimistic. Elsa was moody enough for the both of them. There was no point in having two sisters struggling with their emotions perpetually.

Today's story was an encore of King Runeard's grand tour of the world that lead to the fjord's creation. The children _loved_ the tale, and considering Anna's connection with Revolute, the crescent blade responsible for Arendelle's home (so the story goes), she was more than a little invested in the actions taken by her ancestor.

By the end, even many of the adults of Arendelle were clapping away, praising the princess and whistling in appreciation of her naturally dramatic tendencies. Anna bowed comedically, pitching a suggestion for anyone to come check out her little bakery for a sweet treat if they had time. Before she left, of course, the princess of Arendelle was bombarded by children wanting to chat with her, and like the kind woman she was, Anna gave them all enough attention to satisfy the big hearts in tiny bodies. She walked away with gifts ranging from quirky, misshapen stones, to legitimately beautiful, handpicked flowers. Anna added the spoils to a very special basket at her work, the children loving to see that their gifts were treasured days, weeks, and months later.

'Why must you remind everyone of our business when you do that?' Florian complained with a twitch in his lip as he went to work, the demand of their cookies, pastries, and everything in between spiked the moment Anna returned.

'Because it's fun to live on the edge!' Anna giggled.

'Just make sure you don't fall!' Olaf recommended wisely.

The rest of the day flew past, and by the time Anna was ready to close shop and get herself some supper, she was almost exhausted. Florian and Olaf helped with the clean up, always satisfied to discover they hardly had any leftovers to contend with.

'Thanks for your help today, Olaf. Sorry you had to stay longer than usual.' Anna wiped down some of the tables and counters while Florian did maintenance on their stove.

'Contributing to society in a meaningful way really _is _a nice way to spend a day! Elsa was right!' Olaf concurred.

'Heh. She usually is.' Anna could say, although she was probably the only person in the queen's life who knew how vulnerable and fragile her pillar of a sister could be. A wave of affection passed over Anna at the thought, and she smiled to herself, the front door jingling snapping her out of the fit o adoration.

'Oh, sorry! We're close – Kristoff!' Anna beamed, the large, blonde man grinning almost sheepishly.

'Hey, Anna.' He spoke so kindly, his voice always somewhat soothing to the young woman despite everything they had been through. Another memory burned into Anna's mind forever. Breaking up with Kristoff was awful. Anna _hated_ lying. She was lied to by her family and Elsa growing up, and she knew it was a raw spot for her no matter what she tried. However, she had no choice but to lie to Kristoff about _why_ she needed to break things off between them. His hurt and confusion was understandable, and when he found out the truth about Anna and Elsa, well…the fact the three of them had rebuilt some form of relationship was a miracle in and of itself. His visiting was a _little_ strange, but not completely out of the ordinary.

'I'll just head on out, then. Coming Olaf?' Florian nudged the snowman with his shin.

'Nah. I'm good. We still need to clean the pans, right?'

'Princess Anna's got it. Come along now.'

'Oh! A free ride?'

'Um…bye, Florian! Talk to you later, Olaf!' Anna felt a little confused, Florian's departure somewhat abrupt, especially considering his insistence on carrying Olaf out.

'My permafrost totally survived the furnace, Anna! Hurray!'

The door jingled shut, and Kristoff shifted awkwardly on the spot.

'Um…Sven's outside.' He started, and Anna continued to wipe down the place.

'I bet! You guys are always together.'

'Yeah.'

A beat, and Anna laughed a bit.

'So, what's going on? I have some Frosted Snowman cookies left, if you want. They're wrapped up, for now, but I'll sneak one for you and Sven.'

'That might not be a bad idea.' Kristoff looked around the shop, which was also strange, since it's not like it was his first time in Anna's store. 'You really run this place, huh?'

'Yep! I mean, Leonard and Elsa helped things get going, but once I learned the ropes, I can actually pretty well do it on my own now! I can pay rent with my own earnings, and any profit I make I put right back into Arendelle to help with stuff like building repairs and assisting families that might be struggling financially for the month. Stuff like that. I have more than enough being a princess, after all.'

'You're something else, you know that?' Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck.

'Nah. It's no biggie.' Anna waved the man off.

'The fact you say that just makes it truer.'

'Aw! Thanks, Kristoff!' Anna decided to answer him. Maybe their relationship really was bound to get better. There had been, understandably, a level of awkwardness since Anna and Elsa came out about their love, but this situation made Anna believe there was hope, and that instantly put her in a better mood from before. She couldn't stand hurting others, and knowing she had cut Kristoff so deep emotionally weighed on her daily. She knew how painful that sort of damage could be. It didn't go away with any amount of medication. Time and personal therapy were the only available coping mechanisms. And even then…

'So…uh…How was today's shift?'

'Shifty.' Anna joked, making Kristoff laugh.

'Lots of customers?'

'Oh, yeah! Lots!'

'That's amazing!'

'Right? I might have to bring on some more people. Olaf is trying, but there's only so much stick hands can do.'

'True enough! I'm all thumbs in the kitchen, otherwise, I'd offer to help.'

'Oh, that's fine. You help Elsa and I out plenty. Things with the trolls are going well thanks to you.'

'I do what I can, I guess.' Kristoff paused, fidgeting a bit prior to continuing the exchange. 'So, yeah. I…uh…well, I was wondering…some things.' He started up again, obviously nervous.

'Tell me about these "things" you've been wondering, good sir.' Anna was still giggling.

Kristoff took a deep breath, waiting until Anna finished the final piece of the store she wanted to clean and returned to him, hands behind her back and looking up at the man. He blushed, furtively sneaking her glances. Weird.

'I'm just going to say it…' Kristoff uttered. 'Sven can't stand another night of practise.'

'Um…' Anna squinted.

'Can we have dinner tonight? You. Me. Uh…together?' The ice farmer pointed to Anna and then himself.

'Oh.' Anna swallowed. 'I mean, sure. But…can Elsa come? We haven't seen one another all day.'

A flash of delirium flickered in Kristoff's eyes, but then he pressed on, his words coming out in a stumble.

'Well…er…I was thinking it'd be more like a day…date…thing. You know?'

'What?' Anna's heart skipped. Was she hearing this right? 'A date?' She needed to confirm.

'Y-yeah. I've just been thinking, and I know we took a break so you could focus on "Anna's Warm Hugs" and helping your sister with the kingdom, but – '

'Pardon?' Anna's head was starting to hurt.

'We were on a break. A long one, I guess. But I miss you. And I know we hang out still, but it's not the same.'

'A break? Kristoff. I don't understand.'

The man seemed taken aback, as if he envisioned this conversation going very differently. But how could he? Sure, Elsa and Anna had discussed how well Arendelle was doing at keeping their relationship a secret as of late, but it's not as though they had announced anything but contentment in the rare love they had found and acknowledged. Elsa _had_ expressed a strange concern over the quiet settling over talk of Elsa and Anna, but Anna had simply waved it off as the people's commitment to the royal family. Was her sister right to be more than a little perplexed by the absence of conflict related to a love very, very few could even begin to support wholeheartedly?

'What…don't you understand? You're not seeing anybody else, are you? I just figured…' Kristoff persisted, and Anna's agitation was only getting worse.

'What!?' The princess finally exclaimed in frustration. The mere _thought_ of somehow _not_ being with Elsa put Anna into a state of panic; a panic she needed to immediately – instantly – quell. She had worked too hard for too long to reunite with Elsa. Not only that, but the siblings had been through _so much_ to find happiness together at last. It had to be real, yet what Kristoff was suggesting could only mean…!

'Kristoff.' Anna tried not to sound exasperated, praying a simple misunderstanding was afoot. 'Don't you remember? Elsa and I – '

Before Anna could finish her thought, the front door jingled open almost violently, and Elsa stood at the entrance, breathing heavily as she looked from Kristoff to Anna, her panicked expression telling Anna that there really _was_ something to be worried about this time.

'Anna.' She took a breath, obviously having moved quickly through Arendelle to make it to Anna's shop in a speedy fashion. 'We need to talk.'


	5. Siblings May Squabble

'Is everything okay, Elsa?' Kristoff asked, obviously concerned with the queen's sudden outburst.

Elsa turned to the man, wondering what sort of conversation had been happening between himself and her little sister. Anna _looked_ flustered, and maybe even a touch irritated (which was rare).

'Yes. I apologize for interrupting, Kristoff, but Anna and I have some…royal matters to discuss that are somewhat urgent. May I borrow her for the evening?'

'Oh. Sure.' Kristoff looked more than a little disappointed. Even he recognized Elsa's tone, knowing his assistance wasn't needed for this particular scenario. 'I'll…uh…talk to you guys later?'

'Of course. Thank-you.' Elsa nodded, and Kristoff hesitantly let himself out, the door chiming behind his larger form. Elsa waited only a moment or two before returning her focus on Anna, her hand clutched near her chest. She rushed to the little shop as soon as she could, tempted to take her horse, Fjora, she wanted to reunite with Anna so desperately.

'What's going on, Elsa? Is everything _really_ okay?' Anna saw through Elsa's clear stretch of the truth.

'No.' Elsa paced. 'Today was…taxing, to say the least. And I missed you. And…' Elsa looked to the door, Kristoff's presence still lingering. 'What did he want? You seem rattled.'

'I absolutely am.' Anna laughed nervously. 'Get this: Kristoff just asked me out on, like, a "date"-date. How weird is that?'

'He did?' That old, painful surge of jealousy struck through Elsa like lightning. She had never outright "disliked" Kristoff, but she certainly saw him as a rival for Anna's affection, and thus, by nature, couldn't fully accept the man as anything less than that. They were cordial, naturally, but the fact Kristoff had thought himself fit to try and date Anna again was enough to make the room drop a degree or two.

'Right? I was just a tiny bit confused, you know? I get that Arendelle seems to be leaving you and I alone with our "forbidden love" and all that.' Anna made the quotation marks dramatically. 'But there's no way they could have literally forgotten about us, right? That kind of news is sorta huge, isn't it?'

'One would think.' Elsa leaned against one of the tables. 'But the problem may run deeper…'

'Uh-oh. Don't say that.' Anna went next to her sister.

'Other than Gerda, nobody seems to recall what we fought so urgently for a few years ago. I reminded Lord Daryun in the morning, but by afternoon, he no longer remembered. Leonard has no idea about us. And, to make matters worse, Niels asked me if I would be seeking out a king again soon now that Arendelle seems to have found some peace and stability.'

'Seriously?' Anna cupped her chin while Elsa realized, in a rare moment of clarity during the chaos her news brought, how cute Anna looked in her little bandana. She even had on an apron still. It was too much for the older sister. 'Hm. Olaf was acting confused as well, but you're saying Gerda remembered with no problem?'

'Yes.' Elsa shook her head. 'It's so bizarre. Perhaps this has been occurring for longer than we could know, for we do make a conscious effort not to advertise a relationship beyond the sisterly one.'

'And Gerda _wanted_ us to be together. Could that be why she remembers and nobody else does?'

Elsa's eyes widened. Of course. How could she overlook such a critical detail? If King Arthur's reply has a similar view on the sisters, could Anna's analysis be true? Could they wait so long before addressing the potential problem?

'That's entirely possible, Anna. Good thinking.' Elsa smiled at her sister, who returned the expression, but then turned away slightly.

'Maybe…maybe it could have something to do with why it sort of…hurts to be close, you know?' She went on quietly, and Elsa blinked rapidly, hating the mention of _that_ problem.

'Perhaps…'

'Or…!' Anna swooped before Elsa, touching her waist subtly. 'We can test it out right here and see what's what!'

Normally, Elsa might resist more in such a foreign space for intimacy, but Anna raised a good point, and Elsa _did_ miss her little sister. She hadn't been lying about that. She lifted a hand to Anna's cheek, holding her face gently and cradling the other girl's anticipating expression with care.

'May I?' She asked in a whisper, but Anna was already closing her eyes and moving forward. Their lips met, and Elsa's whole form shivered, the soft, familiar sensation of Anna's mouth overwhelmingly glorious. Elsa took a sharp breath in, and wrapped her arms about the slightly smaller girl, bringing her in close and shifting the kiss, the lowest of hums escaping her throat.

It could have been beautiful, but the ringing in Elsa's head encircled her mind, and a severe charge of static forced the two girls apart, Anna's eyes scanning nothing before her in utter confusion.

'Why…?' She gasped. 'It's getting worse, isn't it? That…hurts, Elsa. Why does it hurt?'

'I wish I knew…' Elsa admitted, hugging her arm and feeling a strange cooldown resonate in her lines of power. 'But magic must be involved. Be it mine or something else, I have a feeling the answer isn't too far. Do you hear the buzzing in your ears as well?'

'The what?'

Elsa swallowed, praying it wasn't just her, for that would add another layer of questions and fears.

'A strange…ringing. It almost sounds like a high-pitched howling. Even melodic, at times.'

Anna shook her head, the same despair making her beautiful face plummet in worry.

'Could it be a migraine or something?' Anna offered.

'Perhaps…' Although Elsa could only wish that to be the case. She knew she didn't want to cause Anna _more_ concern, but what she was hearing; what she was _feeling_ was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. It was like her very soul was being tugged at. As if a language only she could hope to recognize was whispering in her ears, begging for her to listen.

'So, what do we do from here, Elsa?' Anna's voice broke the older sister from her temporary distraction. 'Is there a point in telling everyone about us again? If Daryun forgot after, what, an hour or two, will that happen to the rest of Arendelle?'

'If your theory surrounding the notion of someone sincerely wanting us together in order for history to stay consistent is true, then I can only imagine that to be the case, yes.'

Anna made a sound between a sob and laugh, shaking her head with a wry grin.

'Right.' She nearly whimpered. 'Because almost nobody _actually_ wanted us to be together. They were just…tolerating the idea.'

'Anna.' Elsa took her sister's hand. 'We'll get through this, just like anything else we've encountered. So long as we're together, there's nothing we can't do.'

'But even if we figure everything out…' Anna didn't finish her thought. She was so very sensitive to the feelings of those in her kingdom; a trait Elsa lacked, really. She cared about ruling correctly out of obligation and a sense of duty in the name of her parents, but Anna was the heart of Arendelle, and she sincerely wanted to love and be loved by the people residing within the kingdom she so clearly adored. Anna was the one who hated the concept of leaving Arendelle the most when the sisters nearly had to due to their relationship. Elsa hadn't been bothered by the idea quite as much. Indeed, she didn't mind the idea of no longer being a queen whatsoever…

'One step at a time, Anna. It's best to look at what can be done in the moment rather than be weighed down by the grand scope of the problem.'

'Right. Right.' Anna agreed, shaking the depression from her face.

'Let's return to the palace, have a nice warm meal together, and enjoy our evening while creating a plan of action, perhaps. Or we can simply chat, for the time being. The bright side is that Arendelle is not exactly threatened by anything this time, correct? No eternal winter…'

'Or moody sister.'

'…No mischievous troll….'

'Or moody sister.'

'And no Nattmara…'

'Or moody sister.' Anna was grinning from ear to ear now, bouncing back amazingly, as always.

'Excuse me, Anna of Arendelle. They weren't _all_ my fault.'

'Two out of three?'

'If you're trying to cheer me up, you're failing.'

'That's true. I'm sorry, Queen Elsa.' Anna squeezed Elsa's hand, looking up at her with newfound resolve and spirit, winking horribly. 'But yeah; you're right. We're together, like you said. We'll figure this out like everything that came before it.'

'Exactly.'

The two royal sisters hugged, relieved that there was not a hint of discomfort.

'Huh.' Anna scrunched up her face. 'So, it's only if we're thinking about _that_.'

'Hm?' Elsa raised a brow, still holding Anna's delicate hand.

'Hugging like sisters is fine, but if we're both feeling more than that in the moment, nasty stuff happens.'

'I suppose that seems to be the case.' Elsa sighed.

'Super quick experiment!' Anna slipped in front of Elsa and kissed her neck, tenderly moving her affection to her sister's ear and nibbling on it so gently Elsa could only grip onto the smaller girl's shoulders and shudder with a sharp gasp.

'A-ah…!'

And, inevitably, the shock forced both sisters apart, Anna pouting in irritation.

'But I _want_ to!' She stamped her foot in partial jest and clear honesty.

Elsa shivered, goosebumps overtaking her body for a moment.

'We best resist the urge to begin anything whatsoever if there can't be any follow through.' Elsa decided.

'Oh? Frustrated?' Anna grinned devilishly.

'Stop it, Anna.' Elsa huffed. 'That's cruel and you know it. Now, let's proceed back to the palace.'

'Okay.'

And Elsa could at least enjoy the sensation of Anna's arm interlocking with her own. Thank goodness they were allowed to at least be a little affectionate. Within reason. Within social confinement…

* * *

Elsa opted to have a private dining session with Anna, asking that the sisters be left alone while they enjoyed some of Olina's famous Chicken Stir Fry, a dish inspired by Chatho's diet. It was nice to enjoy a meal with Anna, despite the bizarre circumstances they lived in currently. Instead of dwelling on the said issues at hand, Elsa decided to curb the cloud hanging over the siblings' heads and find some comfort in normality for the time being.

'How was work today for you, Anna?'

'Oh, man. Super busy! Poor Florian keeps going on about hiring another permanent part-timer. I'm starting to think he's on to something. Olaf's great, but he's not the fastest worker in the world.' Anna seemed willing to engage in something _other_ than her and Elsa's inevitably complex relationship.

'I imagine a quarter of your product goes inside of him.'

'Not a quarter.' Anna giggled. 'Maybe a tenth.'

'That's terrible.'

Both girls laughed more, and Elsa _wished_ things could stay so simple. They had finally obtained _some_ level of stability, but ever since the Nattmara incident, something felt off. Elsa didn't see Arendelle the same anymore. She felt more distant from the lives of those around her than ever before. Even Anna – her dearest, sweet Anna – seemed far away, somehow. Elsa lived on another plain of existence, because of her magic, and she knew it was growing in power. Devil's presence helped a little bit, when he was around, but he was long gone, and hadn't shown himself in nearly three years. He had the option to hide away from civilization; Elsa did not. She had to be queen. This reality continued to make her feel confined. Trapped. Claustrophobic. She thought she would get over such notions, but her discomfort only grew by the day, and she couldn't even be with Anna in the way she needed to so she might remain grounded.

Were all these bizarre circumstances, starting with the Nattmara, forcing Elsa to see another side of herself she didn't want to acknowledge ever again? The side of Queen Elsa of Arendelle who sang to the heavens about being free and alone so long ago? What sort of person drew such intense, unparalleled pleasure from solitude?

'He asked me a tough one today, Elsa.' Anna started up after both girls calmed some. She took a bite of her meal, humming happily at the taste within the private dining hall reserved for special guests but mostly used by Anna and Elsa exclusively.

'Who? Olaf?' Elsa shifted her focus.

'Yeah. You know how he's getting all philosophical and whatnot, right?'

'It's quite incredible.'

'I know! You must be a proud mama!'

'I-I suppose.' Elsa really didn't like any form of talk relating to motherhood. Having a child was not even close to being on her list of priorities, as much as Arendelle would love to believe otherwise. Anna was _much_ more suited to such a role, and she loved the idea of it, too. The two girls had talked, however briefly, about the proposal initiated by Myrddin, suggesting that there _was_ a way for the sisters to conceive, should they _truly_ wish to, but Elsa struggled with the idea, no matter how much she loved Anna. What sort of life would such a child confront no matter how Elsa spun his or her creation? Part of her absolutely adored the idea of producing an heir between herself and Anna, the young woman she loved more than anything in the world, but part of her also squirmed at the unnatural method of it all, chilling her to the bone and forcing her to buck at further discussion on the matter…despite how much Arendelle would need an heir someday if Elsa wanted to continue to the family line.

'Anyway, he threw this one at me…' Anna breathed in deeply, forcing Elsa back to the moment yet again. 'He asked if the notion that nothing was permanent scared me.'

'Oh.' Elsa froze, her mind swirling with activity anew. 'What did you say?'

'Ugh. It sorta got out of control and left me all antsy for a good few hours. I said I was, of course, worried about time always moving and stuff, but I also talked about how some things _are_ permanent, like you and me being sisters. That seemed to make him happy.'

'True. Our familial bond can't really change no matter what we say.' Elsa nodded, impressed with her sister.

'But then he went on about his permafrost possibly disappearing if something happened to you, so, yeah. That was _great_ to think about.'

'…I see.' Elsa shivered. Twice. She thought she had lost Anna twice. The first time was more bearable, because Anna had only been lost to her for a minute, if that. But the second time, the time Devil had crushed Anna's soul before all of Arendelle after forcing Elsa to confess her love…that lasted almost a week, and the notion of Anna being vacant from Elsa's life in all finality practically broke the queen if not for the possibility that Anna could be saved that arrived shortly thereafter.

Elsa recalled the inability to think, eat, breathe, or even get out of her bed before the letter outlining the way to revive Anna came. She didn't wish the experience on anyone; especially her precious little sister.

'That…would be horrible to consider.' Elsa placed her utensils down, her stomach instantly nauseous at the mere recollection of the hardest days she could remember; and that was absolutely saying something for the tortured girl.

'It was. It really, really was. I know time is going to keep moving, and I know we'll get old and, eventually, someday pass away, and that totally freaks me out. But so long as I have you at my side, Elsa, I know I can do anything.'

'One of us will pass on, I suppose, before the other at some point…' Elsa sighed.

'I know.' Anna shrugged, her voice trembling no matter how much she forced herself to smile. 'And if it's you, I won't be long after, Elsa.'

'Anna.' Elsa shook her head.

'Nope. I wouldn't be able to do it. I know I wouldn't.'

'You're strong, Anna. I know you're stronger than that.'

'I'm strong because of you. I'm hopeless otherwise.'

'Says the girl running an impressively successful bakery while simultaneously serving Arendelle as a princess.'

'Because I can look forward to moments like this. Because I crawl into bed with you. Because I wake up and see you next to me now. Because I know I have your support in everything I do. I know it's unhealthy, and crazy dependant, but it's how I am, and I _am_ sorry if it seems super weak and pathetic.'

Elsa felt her heart flutter, but then a ringing found her complacency, and she twitched at the brief onslaught of sound, waiting for it to fade before responding.

'I love you, too, Anna. You know this. But…' Elsa exhaled slowly.

'But?' Anna's brow arched in worry.

'I promised not to hold my concerns and anxieties from you anymore, Anna, but this is difficult to say, and I hope you attempt to understand where I am coming from.'

'Okay.' Anna visibly braced herself. Elsa could see the way her face tightened and eyes narrowed in focus. It was difficult to watch, because it meant Anna was _still_ afraid of her big sister emotionally hurting her.

'I…struggle with my position in the kingdom. The Nattmara made that abundantly clear.'

'Right. But now you _know_ you're a good ruler. Everyone believes it!'

'That's not what I'm referring to.'

'Huh?'

Elsa blinked for a little longer than necessary, struggling to be honest but knowing it was a necessity.

'Have you…ever eaten too much and felt uncomfortable? Like, you wanted to crawl out of your skin but nothing you did could make the feeling go away?'

'Oh, man; hundreds of times!' Anna chuckled, but then settled, staring at Elsa blankly. 'Wait. You…don't _want_ to be queen? Is that…is that what this is about?'

'I…don't know.' Elsa admitted.

'Where did _this_ come from? I thought…I thought you were happy! With me!' Anna's voice shrieked; her panic obvious.

'Anna, please calm down. I…I want to talk to you, but if you lose your composure…'

A wave of emotion crashed through Anna's face, but she wrestled it down, nodding hesitantly.

'You're right. You're right.' She tucked some hair behind her right ear, still nodding. 'Okay. Be a good little sister, Anna. Elsa's opening up to you. Now's not the time to freak out.'

'I love you, Anna.' Elsa reassured her. 'Oh, I love you more than I can ever express. But my role in life; my purpose…is it truly to simply rule Arendelle? This emptiness is widening in my stomach, and it's becoming more and more difficult to just ignore.'

'_Simply_ rule Arendelle? You're governing a kingdom, Elsa! What else could you do?'

'With my powers…I wonder that so often…' Elsa allowed a sprinkle of diamond dust to flitter about her palm.

'So, you're discontent.' Anna's tone was restrained agony. 'You have everything you could ever want, and you say you love me so much, but you're still…unhappy?'

'Unfulfilled, perhaps…' Elsa's lip quivered.

'How!? Arendelle is at peace! We overcame Devil and the Nattmara! We're _together_ at last! Everything is pretty much perfect except for the shenanigans going on with the whole love thing…But still! That's not enough for you? I've never been happier! Is something wrong with me because I can settle for so little? Is that what you're saying?'

Elsa could feel her eyes tingling and her pulse quickening. So much for keeping the conversation light and fluffy.

'…Excuse me, Anna.' She resisted the urge to whimper, standing away from the table, her food only half finished. 'I need a moment.'

'No. No! Don't run away from me! We don't do that anymore!' Anna scrambled up as well, as feisty as ever.

Elsa stomped her foot, and almost instantly, in a flash of the queen's growing power, Anna was contained in a transparent shell of ice.

'We attempted to do things differently seconds ago, Anna, and I cannot say I favour the results. I need a moment alone. That's final.'

'Elsa! Elsa, wait! Please! Elsa…! Ugh! You're being moody again! Elsa…! _Elsa…!_'


	6. Neglected Calling

Elsa knew she had made a mistake. Her gut refused to give in, even as she dueled with Daryun, like they had discussed earlier on in the long day.

'Sloppy.' Daryun flicked his practise blade after a short sparring session, the evening sun practically over the horizon and servants already lighting lamps all around the castle of Arendelle.

'I know.' Elsa admitted.

'Your emotions rule you tonight, my queen. Your moves are telegraphed, and your attacks lack commitment.' Daryun threw his sword away. 'Come. In your state, I need no weapon.'

Elsa's eye twitched. She had her pride, and even if she _was_ burdened by thoughts of Anna's echoing voice of betrayed anguish, she wouldn't be belittled so. Elsa thrust forward, Daryun easily sidestepping the blow and slapping her wooden blade away with his bare hand. The queen turned and swiped, but it was futile, and Daryun had the weapon between his body and arm in another instant, twisting the piece from Elsa and allowing it to fall to the ground.

'Enough. I fear further training will damage the form you have been perfecting for so long. Bad habits develop easily, as it were.'

Elsa sighed, breathing out harshly, her distribution of air even compromised.

'I'm sorry, Lord Daryun.' She _did_ feel horrible for wasting his time. After disengaging from the conversation with Anna, Elsa had practically dragged Daryun from his men, nearly demanding he assist her with her pent-up anger and hurt. Although Elsa's emotions had fueled her magic before, such erraticism did little for true swordplay, and the most she had accomplished was burning energy to the point that she could see something other than red.

'Do you need to discuss the matter?' Daryun passed Elsa a towel, and he led her to the resting area of the training grounds, the servants previously present for illuminating the castle long gone.

'I'm in a romantic relationship with Anna, Lord Daryun. Do you recall this?' Elsa spoke a little more harshly than she wished, but lingering frustration with her circumstances remained.

'Your sister?' The Captain of the Guard questioned. 'But isn't that…blasphemy?'

'You're right. It's not true, of course. Just a ridiculous notion.'

Daryun stared for a moment, shook his head, and then grinned distantly.

'Naturally.'

'But it _is_ true, in fact.' Elsa pressed.

'What is?'

'What I just said.'

'Your…apology?'

Elsa's mouth fell open. That quickly? It happened…that quickly? She needed to investigate further. This was important. Neglecting the real problem at present could wait.

'My relationship with Anna. We make love…frequently.'

'With…Princess Anna? Your sister?'

'No. Gerda.'

'Is she…a concubine of some form? No. You are not married. A frivolous lover? But she is a woman. I…do not understand.'

Incredible.

'Anna?' Elsa persisted.

'Gerda. Who? Anna?'

'My lover.'

'You're in love with your sister?'

'Yes.'

'But…b-but…!'

'I am considering King Arthur, once more, for a husband.'

'Oh. A…er…fine choice. Um…but…I…' Daryun's face construed, and he gripped at his head suddenly, his teeth grinding and sweat forming around his temples. 'My queen…I do apologize but…I have a ghastly migraine suddenly.'

'Allow me.' Elsa felt the panic rise in her chest, touching Daryun's head and cooling him as delicately as she could. It seemed to help, and he sighed in relief, leaning back on one of the many benches located in the resting area of the training grounds.

'Thank-you…'

'No. Thank-you, Lord Daryun. That was cruel of me.'

'How so?'

'What we were just discussing.'

'Your…consideration for pursuing marriage anew?'

'…Yes.' Elsa swallowed, her throat hurting. What in Arendelle could this mean? Daryun's mind was literally being rewritten almost in real-time. Elsa practically corrupted the process she was flipping between the truth and falsehoods so rapidly.

The howling tickled her brain, a ringing like that of a desperate plea for salvation clearer than before. Elsa brought her hands to her own temples this time, sending a wave of magic into her mind in an attempt to force out the sounds. Did the ringing – the growing melodic mental invasion – have something to do with what was happening to her kingdom and those within it?

'Are you alright, Queen Elsa?'

'I will be. I…I simply had a disagreement with Anna. And I am at fault.'

'Oh.' Daryun nodded slowly, in clear understanding. 'It all makes sense. None can rattle you like our princess. You've known one another since birth, and your closeness is practically synonymous with Arendelle history by this point…save for those darker years.'

'Indeed.' Elsa shivered, her embarrassment at what she had done to Anna then and now one of her absolute worst regrets.

'I will not pry for details.' Daryun continued. 'But you only need to apologize in earnest, and Princess Anna will forgive you without hesitation. She adores you, Queen Elsa. Why, your relationship is unlike any I've personally ever seen.'

'It truly is.' Elsa wryly replied.

The queen hated thinking about the subject, for it had occupied her mind enough in the past few years, but she couldn't help it. The question of "why?" stayed with her. All her life, she wondered "why?", and as she grew older, Elsa could only hear the word ring louder by the day.

Why did Elsa have powers? She had an answer to that question, to a degree, now. Devil's involvement in her birth contributed, but even he mentioned something about magic residing in her mother to begin with. Did that mean Queen Iduna had a similar power? She had never displayed as much and, while Elsa was struggling with controlling her own, surely her mother would have revealed such a pivotal detail. Thus, while Elsa felt closer to the truth, perhaps only her mother could explain the real reason for Elsa's unique abilities. Thus, while the queen had more pieces, the puzzle remained woefully incomplete.

Why did Elsa have to fall in love with Anna? The second big "why?". Not only was Elsa incapable of falling in love with men (if she could, surely she would have been with Lord Daryun by now, she assumed), but Elsa couldn't not be drawn to Anna in a perceivably sinful way. She loved her. Perhaps she had always loved her romantically. Elsa had no interest in anyone else all her life. While Anna was pining for princes and heroes, Elsa was watching her, falling more in love with her by the day. Even the queen of Arendelle knew the concept was impossible, but when the suitor selection process began, and Elsa was forced to consider who would be her lifelong partner, she could only see Anna until she finally confessed, risking everything for a chance at happiness.

And now, here she was, telling her poor sister that she was _still_ discontent. Anna had every right to be upset, and Elsa was terrible for using her powers to restrict her. That was a raw spot for them both, but especially her little sister, who had been pushed away for years…

'My queen?'

Elsa flinched, coming back to reality. She had a tendency for getting lost in her own mind, and this moment was no different.

'You're right, Lord Daryun. An honest conversation is all we need.'

'Yes. I believe that is the best course of action.' The man crossed his massive arms, nodding supportively.

Elsa still felt bad for experimenting with Daryun's mind and, for that reason, she touched the side of his face again, cooling the warmth beneath her hand as soothingly as she could. The man's face burned with a redness, regardless, and Elsa grinned slightly but with a ping in her chest. It would have been so much easier if she was just normal…

'Goodnight, Lord Daryun.' Elsa patted the man's shoulder as she stood up. She could see it in his hesitation to speak; a desire to say something he knew would fracture the friendship they had built atop the possibility of being wed some time ago. With his memories altered, perhaps Daryun was being tortured with hope all over again, but he treasured his and Elsa's current relationship enough to stay his hand and simply wish his queen an equally good night.

'…Sleep well, my queen.' He uttered longingly.

* * *

Anna knew she had made a mistake. She had time to think about her actions for the five to ten minutes she was transfixed in place by Elsa's magic and, as much as she was hurt by the prison, it _did_ give her time to think about her actions and feel terrible about them, in retrospect. Yes, she had every right to be hurt, but she had allowed her personal feelings to rob her and Elsa of an important moment: Elsa opening up willingly.

All their lives, Anna had always been the loud, boisterous one, willing to speak her mind and feelings perhaps to a fault. Elsa, on the other hand, was quiet, contemplative, and mysterious. She was always trapped in her own mind, and while her imagination and ability to evaluate any given situation with a cool head were a boon for any form of royalty, they also worked against her on a massive scale.

Elsa's mind was both a gift and a curse. She was smart. Perhaps even a genius, but such levels of intelligence often came with equally problematic considerations. Elsa _over_thought everything. To the point that she could literally be overwhelmed by the thousands of scenarios and possibilities she created with every problem that came her way. She was both crippled and elevated by her powers – magical and not.

Few could understand what Elsa was feeling or thinking, and on the rare occasions she attempted to express herself, she couldn't frequently put into words precisely what she was feeling. This had happened many times growing up. It was as though her mind was working faster than the rest of her could. Eventually, it was almost as if Elsa submitted to the idea of closing off what she really thought and felt in exchange for playing a role she knew would make life simpler.

That stupid mantra. It summed up Elsa's upbringing perfectly, and it was horrible.

Conceal, don't feel.

Poor Elsa. When she told Anna of the chant her father taught her, Anna was mortified. For years upon years, Elsa was told to _hide_ her feelings. To become a blank slate and push back her amazing and creative mind. To paint on a smile and play the perfect princess and queen. To this day, Elsa struggled against that chant drilled into her precious mind.

Anna could recall so clearly, years later, the moment she found Elsa in her newly constructed Ice Palace, her sister's hair down and wild, her dress alluring and sparkling, even the way she walked completely different. Elsa was happy, because she wasn't forced to hide who she was anymore. In her head, even if she was alone, she _wanted_ to express herself without restriction. Yet, Anna wanted to pull her back to the prison that was Arendelle, and during their exchange, a certain collection of words, and the utter, complete pain behind them, struck Anna three years later as though Elsa was crying to her sister right here and now.

"Oh, I'm such a fool, I can't be free!"

Not free to think. To feel. To use her powers. And to fall in love with who she wished to.

Anna had idiotically questioned Elsa's affection for her when her big sister attempted to explain the problems she was having with her current position in life. But how could Anna forget the way Elsa had risked _everything_ for this unique love they shared? Elsa had confessed first. It's not as if Anna didn't feel the same way, but she was far too cowardly to act on the emotion. She threw herself at Prince Hans first, and then Kristoff. Hans was a mistake, of course, but Kristoff was a stable, safe answer, and Anna _did_ love him.

Just not as much as she loved Elsa.

There was no contest, really. How could there be?

But Anna guarded her heart around Elsa, and the thought of risking even further rejection was too great. Thus, the mere _idea_ of expressing how she felt (even if she didn't quite understand it, at the time) was completely impossible until Elsa was falling apart before her during a pivotal night that determined her future as queen and expressing her undeniable love for Anna.

It was, perhaps, the first time in forever Elsa had taken off the mask and said how she truly felt to another person. That was huge, and Anna knew it.

Therefore, Anna was more than aware that she had made a mistake, because Elsa didn't open up to just anybody. No. She was far more willing to default to concealing and not feeling. However, like her feelings for Anna, and like her need to be free (if for however briefly), Elsa's bottled up emotions needed an outlet eventually, and Anna was terrible for lashing out in personal hurt before trying to understand what Elsa was struggling to say with her abstract way of thinking.

'Darn it. I messed up big time.' Anna rubbed her face, wondering what her best course of action was. She knew enough, by this point, that she needed to give Elsa her space, for now. What was important was how to handle Elsa when the sisters reunited. Anna had to be understanding, responsible for the mistake she made, and calm when Elsa hopefully explained herself again. The sisters had gotten much better at dealing with any spats they had, although this most recent disagreement was pretty bad, by present standards. The last time Elsa had separated herself from Anna so forcibly, Arendelle was encased in an unprecedented winter.

'Princess Anna?' A voice entered the private dining hall suddenly.

'Yeah?' Anna turned to find Gerda, stealthy as always slipping into the small space, her bobbing brown hair and dark eyes taking in the scenario knowingly.

'I passed Queen Elsa in the hall, and she seemed to be proceeding to the training grounds.'

'Right…' Elsa at least had a healthy outlet for her frustrations with her silly little sister.

'She seemed upset, although my queen hid it well.'

'She does that, doesn't she?' Anna scoffed.

'Did the two of you…have a disagreement?'

Gerda was annoying to Anna for a couple of reasons. The first and main reason was because the maid used to (and could still) be madly in love with Elsa to the point that she willingly went along with Devil's insane plan to make Elsa self-destruct. Her brilliant understanding was that, after Anna and Elsa were forcibly split apart, Gerda would be the one to pick up the pieces and remain by Elsa's side exclusively, perhaps even romantically. Although, to her credit, Gerda rebelled against the plan in its later stages, she still helped orchestrate some brutal trials for the sisters. However, to the best of Anna's knowledge, without Gerda pushing Elsa along, Anna's older sister might have never had the courage to confront Anna about her feelings.

That wasn't even mentioning the fact Gerda actively attempted to seduce Elsa shortly after the sister's had come to terms with their feelings. _That_ particular memory was horrendous, and single-handedly prevented Anna from completely accepting Gerda. She tolerated her, and valued her friendship with Elsa, but even Anna couldn't completely forgive the young girl.

The other reason Gerda was annoying was because she was frightfully observant. She could read body language like few Anna knew, and the fact she understood that something was amiss between the sisters with but a quick glance of Elsa (who hid her emotions fairly well as queen) was a testament to her talent. Anna was sometimes an open book, but only Elsa knew the depth of Anna's own ability to cover her heart with smiles and laughter when she was secretly dying inside.

'Something like that.' Anna shrugged.

'M-my queen has been notably agitated as of late. I don't wish to pry, but…but I'm concerned it is something rather troublesome.'

'We're working through it, Gerda.' Anna smiled, and thought she was convincing, but Gerda looked upon her warily. Anna didn't hate Gerda. That definitely wasn't the case. She had redeemed herself, to some extent, with everything she did for Anna and Elsa, especially when all of Arendelle was against their relationship, but Anna couldn't help but feel a pinch of jealousy against her, as though the girl was some form of competition that simply didn't actually exist anymore.

'Queen Elsa will surely be hungry after her training with Lord Daryun.' Gerda observed the dishes, likely assuming Elsa's to be the barely touched one.

'You have a suggestion?' Anna placed her hands on her hips, grinning sincerely now.

'Olina and I prepared a chocolate cake recently. She was showing me some of her secret recipes for when she retires. P-perhaps…'

Anna's eyes lit up.

'Gerda! That's perfect!' She grabbed at the smaller girl's hands, bouncing up and down. 'Nothing says "I'm sorry" like a big pile of chocolate cake!'

'I-I was going to offer it for your game night's snack tomorrow, but it's fresher today anyway. It turned out better than expected…'

'Thank-you, Gerda! Er…I mean, can I grab a piece for Elsa and I?'

'It's why I suggested it, Princess Anna.' Gerda beamed shyly. She was also annoyingly cute, Anna was reminded. But all that aside, this was perfect! A nice, quiet redo is what Anna and Elsa needed. Anna would hear out her sister and help her work through her thoughts. She would be kind and patient, ignoring her spastic, gut instincts to better serve Elsa's needs. And they would do it over cake and milk!

'Lead the way, my dear!' Anna patted Gerda on her small back, and the two women were soon on their way, Anna's enthusiasm and dedication renewed as hastily as it was dashed. Recovering from heartache was one of her specialties, after all. Whatever that said about the young woman…

* * *

Elsa was feeling a bit better after a nice, warm bath prepared by Gerda Sr. She pulled a thin, grey-blue nightgown over her form and then snuggled into a comfortable, white housecoat, her hair still a little damp as she made her way back to her and Anna's room. Although Elsa hadn't seen Anna since their disagreement, she had cooled off enough to prepare an apology and dismiss her notion of discontent. Perhaps it was only a passing annoyance, and wasn't worth risking her and Anna's relationship. Maybe the two girls could go for a nice horseback ride into the plains around the farmlands of Arendelle come the morrow. Some fresh, country air always did the soul good, and winter _was_ coming, so, such rides would be more difficult to enjoy soon enough.

'Has Anna returned to our room?' Elsa asked Kai, whom was passing some instructions off to another male servant.

'Indeed, Queen Elsa. She has turned in for the evening, so I am told.'

'Thank-you.'

Elsa proceeded into the Royal Wing of the palace, where her family made three fairly large rooms their living quarters. Now, only one room was in use, but that was fine. She hesitated near her door, a flash of déjà vu hitting the queen hard as she imagined Anna's unease every time she had knocked for years, searching for Elsa as her sister.

Elsa knocked four times rhythmically, and Anna's honeysuckle voice put her heart at ease instantly.

'Come in!'

She didn't sound mad. Far from it. That was…good. Perhaps they were both capable of working through this squabble like adults, after all.

Elsa entered, and she could smell the candles before she saw them, a multitude of the scented wax engulfing the room in vanilla and caramel. Anna was sitting before the vanity mirror, combing her hair, her back almost bare in a rare display of skin. She was wearing a thin, yellow slip and short set, her skin tone and auburn hair complimenting the colour perfectly.

'Hey, there.' She smiled, all teeth and clearly as relieved as Elsa was to see the other sister in decent spirits.

'Anna…' Elsa almost started immediately, guilt filling her soul all over again.

'Ah. Ah. Sit!' Anna directed Elsa to the bed, and the queen did as she was told, not unaware of the way Anna subtly locked their door. In another movement, Anna retrieved what appeared to be a massive slice of chocolate cake from her dresser, its own aroma immediately merging with the room's, making for a sweet combination Elsa wasn't sure she was prepared for. It was difficult to choose where to look; the oozing, chocolate-filled cake, or Anna's slender, rather curvy form moving within her somewhat tiny sleepwear.

'Say "ahhh".' Anna hummed, slicing through the cake with the fork and elevating it to Elsa's lips. The older sister could feel her mouth tingling in anticipation, and she consumed the delicious concoction without regret, the sweetness instantly soothing any nerves she might have had upon entering.

'Is it good?' Anna's eyes widened.

'Very…' Elsa swallowed. 'Did you make it?'

'Not this one. Gerda did. Her first try, I guess? Olina's grooming her, I think.'

'Impressive.' Elsa nodded.

'Right?' Anna took a bite. 'Dang. Another annoying thing.'

'What's that?'

'Nothing.' Anna shrugged.

A beat, and Elsa breathed out, prepared to explain herself until Anna cut in just before she could.

'I'm sorry, Elsa. Really.'

Elsa flinched back.

'Pardon?'

'I really messed up. Big time. You…you were kind of right to give me a sec to cool off, because I was not thinking about things from your perspective. I freaked out. Surprise! Not. When it comes to you – to us – I'm just so jumpy. I shouldn't be. It's been almost three years since we've been together, and everything's great. It's been _so_ amazing. But that's how _I_ feel, and I'm not the queen that has magic. We've been through a lot, but what really sets us off is totally different. I…I really should've listened to you. I _know_ you struggle to speak your mind, and I idiotically freaked out. I'm so, so sorry.'

Elsa choked back the tears she knew were threatening to form. This was why she loved Anna so very, very much. She was so caring. So understanding. So considerate. She tried to see the world from someone else's perspective to best meet them halfway. She was so incredibly good with people. It was dazzling. It was attractive. It was an aspect of her character anyone could fall in love with.

'Anna…' Elsa sobbed, rubbing her eyes. 'I owe you an apology as well. Running away is _not_ the answer. It never is. I understand your sensitivity to such an outburst, and your reaction was sound. I think…we both needed a moment, although how I orchestrated it was cruel.'

'I was pretty mad, that's for sure, but forcing me to calm the heck down was smart, too.' Anna took another bite, sharing her fork with Elsa, who loved the act of intimacy and closeness.

'Well, in any case, I accept your apology, Anna. I do.'

'And I obviously accept yours. It's all good.'

'Chocolate cake makes everything better.'

'That and good company.'

'The best I could ever wish for.' Elsa touched Anna's leg, the softness of her skin around her upper thigh terribly tempting. A minor spark reminded Elsa of her new reality, but Anna didn't seem to react.

'And I guess that's a good jump-off point, right?' Anna shifted, still working through the second half of the cake piece with her sister. 'What were you saying earlier, Elsa? I'll try and be a better listener this time.'

Elsa's mouth hung open for a moment, but then she shook her head, smiling distantly.

'I'd rather not speak of it at present. I was…just being silly.'

'I doubt that.' Anna countered quickly, to the older sister's mild surprise. 'You don't just say things on a whim. You've been having those kinds of thoughts for a bit now, right?'

'…You know me so well.' Elsa sighed.

'Uh, yeah.'

'But I've decided I was being foolish once I said the words aloud. Sometimes that's all it takes, you see? I get trapped in my own head and negativity swirls into a potential reality.' Elsa wasn't exactly lying, and it was clear Anna didn't buy the story completely but was willing to let her sister off the hook for the time being.

'Fine.' Anna snapped a finger up. 'But don't you dare hold out on me if you _do_ need to chat, okay? I swear I'll be good!'

'So be it. I promise.'

'Good.' Anna broke off a mountainous piece of cake. 'Now, help me finish the last couple of bites!'

'That won't fit, Anna…!' Elsa lifted her hands.

'Oh, come on! You just have to be brave!'

'Bravery has nothing to do with it!'

'Say "ahhh"!'

'Anna…!'

'Close enough!'

Elsa struggled to chew, breaking the mass of chocolate cake down until she managed a few pieces down. She hated the feeling of icing and crumps on her face, and she reached out for a napkin and her glass of milk on the nightstand. Anna, however, had other ideas, and leaned in close, touching Elsa's neck and breathing next to her mouth deeply.

'I'll help, kay?' She murmured, her tongue tracing Elsa's cheek and scraping the icing off of her.

'Anna…' Elsa gasped, fearing the shocks that would inevitably come. 'You know…this isn't safe…'

'When has it ever been?' The younger sister teased, pushing the practically empty plate aside and sitting atop Elsa's lap. The queen could feel her sister's bottom pressing on her thighs, and she knew her pulse was quickening in restrained desire. As much as Elsa wanted this, and as wonderful as making up in such a way would be, she knew the potential agony it could cause, and she had to be sure Anna understood as well.

'It'll hurt.' Elsa warned.

'It'll hurt more if I don't do anything another day.'

It was hard to argue with that. Thus, Elsa didn't. She let Anna shuffle her out of her housecoat, and the two sisters were soon kissing so deeply Elsa's mouth began to ache. She let Anna tug her nightgown up over her thighs, and felt her sister massage between her legs, the warmth present clear to both of them that the older sister had more than a little lust to fulfill.

'I'm…feeling a little sick…' Anna admitted, breathing harshly in between moments of closeness.

'Then stop.' Elsa hated the thought, but her mind was breaking, and the howling was ringing in her ears.

'Not yet.' Anna's fingers slid inside and found Elsa's points of pleasure with uncanny ease, Elsa's backside rising and her hips swaying with every stroke of motion.

'T-there…! Oh, Anna…' Elsa groaned, convulsions of both pain and pleasure making her body tremble in sporadic intervals.

'Ngh…' Anna grunted, her rhythm strange, no doubt due to her own discomfort. But she muffled her own voice with Elsa's mouth, and when Elsa managed to reach into her little sister's tiny pajama shorts to return the favour provided her, she was relieved to feel Anna's body press against her hand in longing, the familiar sensitivity of Anna soothing as Elsa gave back the love she willingly received.

'Ah…a-ah…' Anna openly moaned. 'I-it hurts…but…I-I'm almost…'

'Me, too…' Elsa was practically finished the moment Anna started. It had been too long, and this closeness was intoxicating. Anna's body, her touch, her smell, her sweat, her tangible desire, it all accumulated into an experience Elsa didn't see herself tiring of. Complete and perfect trust manifested in forbidden lovemaking between sisters. Elsa's eyes almost crossed before she squinted them shut, her groin spasming shortly before Anna's, both girls covering one another's mouth and humming wildly for half a minute until their bodies calmed and the electricity both lovely and torturous dwindled into relieved absence.

Anna breathed into Elsa's collar, her body twitching here and there cutely.

'That was…intense…' She recounted.

'Too painful?' Elsa's eye twitched, her mind still echoing with noise.

'Almost.' Anna shivered. 'I mean, it felt so amazingly good. But I was, like, being repelled at the same time. It was hard to focus, but I just kept concentrating on you and how…how beautiful you are to me, you know? How much I wanted to be close to you like this. How much I love you more than a stupid magical pushback can ever understand.'

'Anna…' Elsa blinked back more tears. She held her sister close, stroking her back, feeling her body pressing on hers.

'I'm here for you, Elsa. I'll always be here for you.' Anna touched Elsa's face, her hands so very kind and gentle. These were the only hands Elsa wanted touching her. The only ones she could imagine touching her. 'Even if I'm a little bratty sometimes, just know it's usually because of my crazy love for you in some way.'

'Thank-you…' Elsa whimpered, because her head was still echoing with the voice that was becoming clearer, and she instinctively knew that, should she look into the problem further, it might mean everything changing for better or for worse.

However, before that…

Elsa shifted her legs, moving her thigh between her sister's own limbs. Anna squeaked cutely, her body trembling as her thumb traced Elsa's cheek. She was smiling, but there was evident discomfort on her face as well.

'Again, Elsa?' Anna's voice sounded hopeful, like a child's, and it brought Elsa back to their past, the two girls always into mischief.

'Only if you want to, Anna.' Elsa smiled back, because she _was_ happy being with her little sister in this moment.

'Elsa, if it were up to me, I'd want to do this with you all night.'

Elsa giggled and, despite the way her mind insisted on aggravating this sincere affection shared between sisters, she kissed Anna passionately, parting with the girl she loved only to say one more thing prior to a long overdue, memorable night.

'Then why don't we?'

She could ignore the whispers for now…


	7. Hush Demons

_A song. I can hear it more clearly than ever before. It's like a siren beckoning me. The sound is still distant, but instead of the ringing it was before, it's now a distinct voice. Almost spiritual. And certainly not human._

Elsa snapped awake, sweat covering her uncomfortably. Another bizarre occurrence. Elsa's body could regulate her temperature with subconscious ease. She rarely had to worry about overheating due to her powers, but she turned, feeling the damp sheets beneath her stick to her bare back. Elsa sat up in her and Anna's bed, her breathing coming unnaturally and her hair wet against her face and head. She felt completely out of sorts, practically repelled by her current position in the palace. The only source of comfort came from Anna's loud snoring, her dishevelled hair and ridiculous position as she slept a semblance of normality Elsa took in, seeing that her sister was also apparently overheating, her naked form on display until Elsa covered her with the thinnest sheet upon the bed.

True to Anna's suggestion, the sisters had made love many times, drunk with adoration for one another, pent up desires unleashed like a storm until both girls were gasping for air, their bodies trembling with repeated moments of rapturous release. The pain attempting to pull the siblings apart melted into pleasure, shockwaves of irritation used as further stimulus for the passion shared. It was a night to remember, because it was a night denied of the sisters out of fear for months.

What exactly was pulling them apart? What was actively attempting to wipe their love from existence? Did the clarity of the voice Elsa progressively began to hear more and more everyday correlate with such mysteries? Could the fact Elsa felt her magic growing stronger have a part in any of this?

Elsa recalled, quite clearly, staring at Anna throughout their time together, feeling a bizarre sense of distance from her despite how intimate they were being. She took in the other girl's eyes, her freckles, her auburn hair, her quivering lips, her sounds of desire, and treasured them, attempting to grasp them but her hands falling through the once physical and obtainable pieces of her little sister.

Elsa slipped into a white nightgown, tiptoeing out of her and Anna's room, the voice echoing in the hallways of the dark palace. The queen moved, as if in a trance, and passed the guards at the entrance to the sisters' wing of the palace, both men startled by Elsa's midnight presence.

'M-my queen!' A startled, older guard exclaimed, perhaps too loudly considering the time of the night.

'I'm just going to get some air.' Elsa relayed airily; her outings not completely unheard of although less frequent in the recent years.

'Of course, my queen. Do you require an escort?'

'No, thank-you.' Elsa was already moving down the hall, to the back of the palace where she could traverse to the rim of land and look out upon the vast expanse of sea contained within the fjord encasing Arendelle's kingdom.

The fresh air was nice, and Elsa closed her eyes, feeling the light breeze push through her platinum locks. The moon and stars illuminated what they could, partial clouds rolling about and absorbing the northern lights subtle hue of green and purple. It was a tranquil, pretty night, and Elsa's body cooled alongside the season's mild temperature. The fact the Ice Queen herself had even been subjected to such heat was curious enough, but considering all the other questionable circumstances occurring as of late, Elsa didn't give it much thought, especially when her ears perked at the foreign songstress's howl that echoed all around her once more, her eyes widening as she scanned every which way, the fjord silent, and the soft brushing of the water along the miniature coast unaffected.

Anna claimed she couldn't hear the strange ringing, and despite Elsa noticing it for more than a week now, none had come forth to express similar concerns. Was Elsa losing her mind? That didn't sound right. Was it something to do with magic again? Perhaps. Consulting the trolls really did seem like the best option, but what would Anna and Elsa say? Elsa could speak of the strange, melodic ringing she was hearing, but discussing her and Anna's relationship all over again seemed…troublesome.

'Nothing can be simple, can it?' Elsa sighed, pushing a hand through her hair and shaking her head. 'Why did I have to be born with magic? Was it truly because of Devil?'

'I'm beginning to doubt that myself.' A snakelike sound startled Elsa, making her gasp abruptly and forcing her heart to leap into her throat. She hadn't heard such a voice in years, yet her whole being shook in anticipation, her magic tingling and hair standing on end all over her body.

'Speak of the devil.' Elsa attempted to answer slyly, but her own intonation betrayed her, a shakiness accompanying the queen's clever reply.

Devil stepped out of the shadows near the palace, his ability to do so causing Elsa a serious case of déjà vu. He was dressed in black, torn up clothes and a cape, his form that of his favoured elven appearance. That is, the shape he took when seducing Elsa's mother and assisting her with her barren womb. The thought hit Elsa hard, her family's history skewed with lies and adulterous actions taken in the name of love. A different kind of love. A love so desperate it fell into ruin temporarily. Elsa was still very much King Agnarr's daughter, but without Devil's "help", neither Anna nor Elsa may have ever been born. To say Elsa had complex feelings for and about Devil would be barely scratching the surface of their relationship. She was both relieved and terrified of meeting with the troll again.

'You've changed, Elsa.' Devil stated, his perfectly smooth, handsome features almost unmoving as he spoke. Platinum blonde locks fell about his face messily, and his piercing eyes were unwavering as he stared down the queen of Arendelle.

'How so?'

'I can feel your magic pulsating within your form. It's evolving, and you're actively gagging it. Why?'

'…I don't know what you're speaking of.' Elsa fibbed.

'You can hear it, can't you? The calling?' Devil didn't believe Elsa for a moment, and she was almost thankful for that. She wasn't sure why she denied it before the being to begin with.

'I…I do. What does it mean?'

'That I do not know, although I have my guesses.' Devil looked up to the sky, taking a moment before going on. 'It is but a distant moaning to me, but I imagine you can hear such a voice much more clearly.'

Elsa nodded, her mouth tightening.

'Why?' She asked hesitantly.

'Because my magic is a counterfeit form of what you command.' Devil waved his hands, darkness engulfing his limbs like black sand seeping through his fingers. 'Trolls cannot normally wield such power, but I learned to from a certain mage bored with the world's current affairs and wishing to spread his folly further than the kingdom he supposedly serves. You recall the deal I struck for these dark spells?'

'Yes.' Elsa acknowledged, more than aware Devil actively gave up his life in exchange for use of the cursed strength that allowed him to shapeshift and move within the darkness. 'But what of your earth magic?'

'The mage assisted with bringing forth my latent abilities as a troll. He shared his magic with me. Every living creature has an affinity, you see? It often coincides with their inherent persona and spiritual core. Do you know what the four elements are?'

Something within Elsa's memories made her mind flinch, a very different chain of events causing her minor distress as her brain attempted to filter through the despair of her childhood.

'Fire, earth, wind, and water.'

'Very good.' Devil nodded, a small grin spreading across his slender features. 'Your affinity is obviously water, although you can command the element far more competently than any individual I've ever seen or read about. Even the mage I learned my magic from would be in awe of what you're capable of…and you're growing more powerful still.'

Elsa looked at her hands, a flash of light blue emanating from them.

'I sensed it when I was…was with Queen Iduna.' Devil continued mournfully, his obvious love for Elsa's mother, no matter how much he denied it, present in his voice. 'There was magic already within her, Elsa.'

'What?' Elsa blinked rapidly, anger flashing through her. 'Why didn't you tell me this?'

'I mentioned it during our final confrontation. However, many details were revealed then. It does not surprise me that the muttering of a half-dead troll escaped your emotionally compromised ears in the moment.'

Elsa swallowed, looking about the darkness in contemplation.

'It was subtle, and thus, I thought nothing of it, but looking back, perhaps there was more to her than I could have ever thought possible. I am missing a piece of the puzzle, but I have a distinct feeling that piece is part of the answer you're looking for.'

'What answer?' Elsa felt her throat constrict. Talk of her mother always did this. And Devil's presence helped her raw emotions little.

'Why you have power likened to that of a goddess, of course.' Devil let the statement linger, the words powerful and real. 'You are, by all rights, a human, but you wield magic reserved for only the most fantastical of beings with even their abilities paling in comparison. You encased all of Arendelle Kingdom in an unprecedented winter with but a temper tantrum. You brought life to a thinking, breathing, evolving snowman. You fought an army of rock golems. Went toe to toe with dark magic unflinchingly. And now, you hear a voice so clearly it forces you into a night romp of irregularity and anxiety. A voice _I_ and my brethren could dismiss as the wind, but you cannot ignore no matter how much you wish to. You are not normal, Elsa. And I can promise that this fact will only become much clearer in the days approaching.'

'What's happening to me?' Elsa asked breathlessly, images of her innocent past with Anna flickering through her mind. 'What is this voice?'

'An omen, I might propose.' Devil shrugged. 'Something is about to happen. Something that will change everything and everyone in Arendelle. Something you'll be at the centre of, undoubtably. What that something is, I do not know, but I am certainly interested in watching it all unfold.'

'Without helping in the slightest, if needed, I'm sure.' Elsa shivered, wondering what more she would have to endure.

'I've done more than my fair share of helping, Elsa.' Devil hissed back. 'You owe me this entertainment.'

'After torturing and attempting to make me self-destruct? Go on.' Elsa crossed her arms.

'You remain in Arendelle, do you not? It's what you wanted.'

'It's what Anna wanted.' Elsa couldn't catch herself before she said the words, heat rising into her cheeks.

'Oh?' Devil sounded obnoxiously intrigued. 'Trouble in paradise? After everything you've been through to find contentment in this life you were convinced you wanted?'

'It's…nothing.' Elsa sidestepped, but Devil was before her figuratively without missing a beat.

'You're being summoned, Elsa. To where? By whom? Why? I can't wait to find out. But whatever that voice is, it wants you and you alone to hear it.'

'I won't leave Anna.' Elsa told herself, more than anything.

'Nor do I suspect you would for anything trivial. I know this firsthand. Your relationship with that girl bends the laws of nature itself. To fall for one's own flesh and blood knowingly…well…it remains the most riveting story I've witnessed to date.'

'I'm happy to have provided you a worthy performance.' Elsa rolled her eyes.

'Now, for the encore.'

Elsa sighed, rubbing her temples and letting the silence between she and Devil simmer. As much as she should, Elsa couldn't bring herself to hate this troll. As he had argued once: without him, Elsa might not have ever pursued Anna the way she did. Certainly, without Devil's influence, Elsa and Anna might have been forced out of Arendelle completely. Finally, despite Devil's attempts to seem uncaring, Elsa knew he was the closest connection she now had with her late mother. He loved her. Elsa was convinced of this. He had even gone so far as to wear the guise of Prince Maxwell and share a dance with Elsa, the girl he helped create, and the woman who surely resembled Queen Iduna enough to soften the troll's black heart in the moment.

'The prelude is already proving troublesome.' Elsa admitted, knowing she might not have another chance to seek information from a being on Devil's level.

'Indeed. Many questions left to be answered.'

'Like why Arendelle forgets Anna and I are lovers.'

A near-squeal escaped Devil's throat, and Elsa could see his widened eyes fill with excitement.

'You're teasing me.'

'I'm not. I wish I were. But only Gerda and yourself, thus far, recall what transpired in truth a few years ago. I have been asked when I will seek a husband again, and Kristoff proposed he and Anna begin dating once more just yesterday.'

'Your relationship…is being rejected by reality itself.' Devil cupped his chin, grinning, but clearly processing this new piece of information. 'I wondered why, even in the shadows of Arendelle, your incestuous affections were not being spoken of recently.'

'Please don't say that word.' Elsa cringed.

'Hm? Incest? But it's the most appropriate term.' Devil chuckled. 'You haven't fallen under the disillusion that what you have is normal, by any stretch of the imagination, have you? It's not…' Devil's whole face lit up. '…natural.'

'What?'

'Nothing. Nothing at all.'

'You figured something out.' Elsa stepped closer.

'I _know_ nothing about what is transpiring around you, but I'll be damned if I miss a moment now.'

'But you have theories.'

'Naturally.'

'Then tell me! What's happening to Anna and I?'

'That girl…' Devil's eyes narrowed. 'Have you noticed anything abnormal about her?'

'Anna?' Elsa flinched back, a fierce notion of protectiveness coming over her at the mere thought of her sister being in any kind of danger. 'No. Why?'

Devil waited, so still Elsa wondered if he had frozen in time. He then clicked his tongue, beginning to move about as though prepared to leave.

'Then it was a trick of the senses. Nothing more to the memory.' Devil tried to dismiss the topic, but Elsa wouldn't let him off so easily.

'If it involves my sister you best tell me everything you know.'

'Or what?' Devil snickered.

'I won't hesitate to use my power if it means helping her, Devil. You know this.'

Devil grinned widely, his mouth stretching freakishly across his face and a twinkle in his eye.

'I do. But at this point, I'd rather see the events in their natural state play out. Your sister is in no danger, Elsa. I promise you that.'

Elsa almost wanted to interrogate more harshly, but she resisted the urge to let her emotions conduct the rare meeting, not wanting to completely cut any trust that had been built between her and this uncanny creature after so long. She might still need him when whatever event he was anticipating came to pass.

'Your cryptic nature remains tiresome, Devil.'

'And your will stays amusing even after so many years. I missed you, "Queen" Elsa.'

Elsa breathed out in exasperation. She hadn't learned as much as she was hoping from Devil, but knowing he was around wasn't exactly an awful concept either. He couldn't be controlled; Elsa knew this. Best stay on his good side for the time being because, despite how Devil acted, Elsa instinctively knew he cared about her in his own twisted way, and having the troll on her side was a boon for the coming storm even she could feel approaching.

'I am honestly glad you are well, Devil.' Elsa answered, and Devil made a sound of suppressed surprise. 'And I suggest you _do_ continue to watch, because I intend on overcoming this next trial as swiftly as the ones you laid before me.'

Devil hummed in approval, and as he slithered back into the shadows from whence he came, his voice faded with the soft wind.

'Don't disappoint me, Elsa…'

'I won't.' Elsa said back to the darkness.

* * *

Elsa returned to her and Anna's room, noting some of the most trusted royal staff moving through the palace for the earliest shifts available. The sun was about to break the sky's night, and when Elsa managed to sneak back to her bed, she rubbed her eyes prior to placing one hand near Anna's sleeping form, the moist sheets immediately making her recoil in momentary disgust. An agitated groan from Anna compelled Elsa to rub her sister's shoulder gently in an attempt to wake her, but sweat made the skin slippery, and Elsa's eyes widened in panic.

'Anna!' She almost shouted, placing another hand over Anna's forehead and cooling her overheating body as best she could. 'Anna! Wake up!'

'Hmm…Mm?' Anna moaned, her face contorting.

Elsa dabbed her sister down with the dishevelled sheets and then rolled them up to the side. She began rubbing various parts of her sister's naked body, using her magic to quell the sudden fever. The conflicting temperatures were so severe steam began to rise, and Elsa's mind prickled, the ringing reaching a fever pitch as her instincts warned her that something was terribly wrong.

'Anna! Please wake up!'

Anna's eyes finally squinted open, her breaths coming out in laboured gasps.

'Elsa…?' Anna mumbled, her throat sounding parched.

Elsa rushed to the water jar, pouring her sister a drink hastily and returning to her side.

'Drink, Anna.'

Anna nearly choked; Elsa was so desperate to help however she could.

'S-sorry.' Elsa continued trying to cool her sister.

'Wow…' Anna wiped her mouth. 'I'm totally soaked. What the heck?'

'I-I don't know. How do you feel?'

'Um…hot. But not terrible? I mean, super uncomfortable, but not sick. Weird, right?' Anna sat up, wiping her wet hair from her face. If someone told Elsa Anna had just emerged from the bath, she wouldn't have doubted them for a second. It was completely bizarre. Was it a fever? Or did this strange scenario have to do with whatever Devil was refusing to speak of regarding Elsa's sister.

'Let's draw you some water and have a bath.' Elsa decided, and Anna didn't seem to mind the idea whatsoever outside of the fact she would need to open the bakery with Florian in an hour or two. Kai arrived at the sisters' door not a few minutes later to awaken Princess Anna, allowing Elsa to ask him to prepare a bath for the two of them. He was clearly concerned with Anna's state, but did as was requested, departing hastily.

Once Anna was dressed in a housecoat, Elsa helped guide her to the royal washroom, where a large bath was reserved for the sisters as they needed it. Elsa had both fond and uncomfortable memories of the place, but mostly positive thoughts filled her mind when reflecting upon the space. Elsa instructed Kai to ask Gerda for a change of clothes (something airy and loose), and then ensured the door to the bathing area was locked following his leave before she removed Anna's housecoat and helped her into the wonderfully prepped water that had a wonderful scent of lavender to soothe the soul filling the room.

'Oh, man…That's the stuff.' Anna sighed, leaning against the side of the bath. Elsa joined her moments later, somewhat content with the turn of events herself. Because of the girls' conflicting schedules, it was rare for the two of them to be capable of having a private session like this, and although Elsa was a little tired from her midnight outing, she would confidently admit that this time with Anna was worth it.

'How are you feeling?' Elsa shuffled in close to Anna, despite the bath being the size of a small room, nearly.

'Amazing.' Anna smiled, truly looking better already, thankfully. She leaned her head against Elsa's, their shoulders touching tenderly. 'Sorry about that.'

'You have no reason to apologize, Anna. Perhaps you were having a nightmare.' Elsa doubted the suggestion, but Anna was completely unaware of the situation, and she seemed to think it wasn't a completely outrageous idea.

'With our little spat and stuff, I guess that could be a thing.' She went on. 'But if a little night sweat means being with you like this, Elsa, I don't mind.'

Elsa's heart did a little leap, and she put her arm around Anna, holding her close and feeling the warmth of her body close by. Devil's words worked their way through the queen's mind, and she hated the mere suggestion that something might come between herself and Anna. Was it the voice? The ringing? The beckoning? If Elsa ignored the call would this life with Anna stay the same? She had everything she wanted. Her home housed all she loved. Why should she care to answer the strange song?

Because of the itching in her chest. The aching in her soul. The longing for something more. The desire to solve the mystery that was Elsa and her powers. The need to know more about her mother and what Devil felt when he was with her. But was she willing to exchange Anna's place in her life for any of that?

'I don't mind any time with you either, Anna.' Elsa's fingers played with her sister's hair, moving the water through it lovingly. 'Just…please keep me informed if anything changes. With all the strangeness around us as of late, I fear any form of abnormality.'

'Fair. Fair. But I _feel_ okay, for now. Promise.'

'I'm glad to hear it.' Elsa turned, moving to the side of the tub so that she could easily obtain some soap. 'May I?' She offered, and Anna's face beamed, her spastic nod bringing Elsa back to their childhood for a blip in the present.

'Okay!'

Elsa began with her sister's arms, their slender build ever appealing with a new firmness about them that reflected her hard work at her wonderful little bakery.

'I had difficulty sleeping last night.' Elsa began, trying not to allow Anna's obvious goosebumps to distract her mindset so that the girls wouldn't feel any unwanted discomfort.

'Same. I think I was tossing a lot.'

'That's a normal night, Anna.'

Anna laughed heartily.

'Got me there.'

'I ended up going for a walk outside the back exit of the palace, near the water.'

'Oh! Right! That's a nice little private spot, huh? You get your head cleared?'

'Somewhat. Although my company only served to cloud it further, perhaps.'

'Company?' Anna sounded nervous, and rightly so.

'Devil appeared.'

'What!?' Anna shifted, almost sinking into the bath as she slipped. 'Devil!? He's…He came back?'

'I don't believe he ever really left for long periods of time. He seemed far too informed, and I personally wasn't as shocked to see him. His presence lingers over me, and perhaps it's psychological, but his involvement in where I am now is too personal to simply release.' Elsa paused. 'I'm not sure that makes sense…'

'No. No. It's fine. What did you two…talk about?'

'The ringing in my head. The strange song. The…It's almost like a voice pleading for me to hear it, Anna. That much became frightfully clear during my escapade into the night.'

'What does it want?' Anna sounded smaller, but she put on a brave front.

'I don't know. Devil can only speculate as well, and he won't share his thoughts on the matter.' Elsa nodded toward the edge of the tub built into the ground, allowing Anna to sit on the floor outside it so she could lather her legs, the curvature of her limbs even more distracting than her arms. 'He simply claims that something is coming, and it will be yet another test of some kind for me to overcome. He's delighted, of course.'

'Of course. The wackadoo.' Anna bit at her lower lip, clearly blushing and attempting to distance herself from the intimacy of the moment as much as her older sister. 'Well, like we said yesterday: whatever any of this crazy business means, we'll deal with it together, right?'

Elsa breathed out deeply, and she felt Anna's body tense, anticipating some form of what she said next.

'If possible, absolutely.'

'It's only impossible if you want it to be.' Anna replied stubbornly.

'Listen, Anna.' Elsa finished with her sister's legs, thankfully, but reached up to hold her sister's face, water dripping between them. 'I love you so much it hurts, but I am the one with powers, and if I must wield my magic to confront whatever is coming, you might need to wait for me to do what is required as Arendelle's queen.'

'Like with the Nattmara? When you forced me to watch as you fought a demon wolf thing?'

'…Exactly.' Elsa cringed, for if she encountered another being that only grew more powerful with every wave of her magic again, would she be so lucky to survive such an encounter a second time?

'Wrong. It worked out that time, but I'm never leaving your side again.'

'You don't have magic, Anna. I – '

'Too bad!' Anna shouted, her voice echoing in the washroom. She pushed back into the tub, shuffling amidst Elsa's space until she had her pinned against the side of the bath, arms containing the queen artificially. 'We do this together or not at all. That's a promise. I've proven a bunch of times that I can help even without magic. You need me, Elsa. I'm your personal mental health coach, got it? Even if all I can do is be a cheerleader, I want to be where you are whenever whatever the heck is coming does show up. If something happens to you…I have to be there. I have to be. I-I can't imagine _not_ being there for you if you ever need me again. Never again. Never…'

Elsa embraced her sister as she watched her face crumble, years of torment and misery catching up to her in her rededication to Elsa.

'Okay.' Elsa whispered, their bodies pressing against one another and the heat building between the women intensifying. 'Okay, Anna, my love. My sweet, sweet sister. I understand. I'm sorry.'

'You should be.' Anna muttered jokingly, sniffing back the tears. 'And sorry for turning on the waterworks. I swear only you can get me like this.'

'I know…' Elsa grinned sheepishly, the reverse being true. 'I…I'll trust you to be my support through this next trial, Anna. Thank-you.'

'Heh. No problem. My pleasure, "my queen".'

A shiver ran Elsa's spine, and when she met Anna's eyes again, she felt the intense form of affection she harboured for this girl all over again. Anna in her rawest, most vulnerable form; a state only Elsa was permitted to see. She loved her so. She loved her so much. If she didn't, Elsa had a terrible feeling she would no longer be queen. Anna anchored her to Arendelle and the conventional world while simultaneously elevating her above it at times.

The sisters kissed, inevitably, deep and passionately, their bodies tingling with desire but restricted by the shocks looming between them. When they parted, Elsa's mouth still longingly open slightly, she proposed something she was surprised she hadn't yet but always wished to.

'Anna?' Elsa curled some of her sister's hair behind her ear with care, adoring the sensation of stroking Anna's skin in any way. 'Since I am up at this time anyway, might I, perhaps, help you open your bakery today?'


	8. Compromised Dedication

It was a beautiful, early fall morning, made even more perfect with the sensation of Anna's arm linked within Elsa's. The sisters had prepared for the day together – something they haven't had the opportunity to do in what felt like forever – and Elsa was relieved that she hadn't heard any kind of voice, or ringing, or whisper for at least an hour or two. She considered this progress, even if she knew it was but a temporary break from the silent pull.

Still, she looked to Anna at her side and felt herself smile without restraint. Her little sister had her hair in a loose ponytail, her bangs swept to the side adorably with loose strands lining both sides of her face. She recommended Elsa wear a casual dress or tunic, and Anna had done just that, a somewhat plain dress draped over her small figure. The beige went surprisingly well with Anna's lovely auburn hair, and Elsa couldn't resist leaning into her sister as they walked, the contact between their two bodies always soothing.

Anna had really grown up over the past few years, Elsa realized. This girl, who could hardly wake up after multiple summons, was now constantly traversing Arendelle before dawn even broke to run a bakery. Not only that, but she had double duty on some days; Elsa requiring her help at the palace after she had already been working for some hours at Anna's Warm Hugs. Anna's eyebrows had gotten a little darker. Her freckles had multiplied slightly. The shape of her face had changed even just so. Her body felt firmer; her curves, perhaps, even finding benefit in how much work she was doing as of late. Anna had always been an active girl, but it was obvious she had a lot more to do physically these days, and Elsa admired her very much. She had grown into a strong, capable woman, and as the two sisters passed through early morning Arendelle, Elsa could see just how much the people of their kingdom adored her. While Elsa's presence was obviously welcomed and respected as well, there was an obvious difference in the warmth associated with the sun of Arendelle. Elsa was very much a celebrity; perhaps adored and looked up to by the children of her kingdom, considering what she could create wondrously for them, but still esteemed and tentatively loved by adults.

It was Elsa's own fault. She didn't let others in. How could she expect to be greeted with the same authenticity that Anna experienced constantly in this moment? Anna could call every single person by name without even needing time to think. Anna could relay details about everyone's lives seamlessly, as though she had been thinking about them in that exact occasion. Anna smiled convincingly, while Elsa _still_ felt a level of guilt when she looked at her citizens in the eye.

Why couldn't Anna have been born first?

Elsa almost stumbled, and Anna held her tight, giggling as she reached up to push a loose strand of hair from Elsa's face.

'Whoops! Careful there, milady.' She joked. 'Some of the cobblestone has shifted here and there. Gotta watch our step a bit.'

'Thank-you.' Elsa smiled.

That was a strange thought. Elsa didn't _hate_ being queen. But lately it felt more like an obligation than not. A burden placed on her shoulders because of her parents' untimely passing. Elsa seemingly had talent for ruling, her apparent cool disposition commanding of respect and admiration. Yet, Elsa knew her own dark secret, and it was really only her own social anxiety that displayed such a front. She lacked confidence in many decisions, and her stoic presentation was her own mind working through hundreds of scenarios before presenting one she felt worked for any given problem brought before her. Leonard told her that the ability to process so many paths so rapidly was a gift in and of itself for a ruler, but Elsa still couldn't be sure she made the right call in any given situation. She had grace, beauty, and elegance. How could she not? Such things were practically bred into her growing up save for the fortunate genetics that provided both she and Anna with conventionally attractive features. Therefore, Elsa _looked_ good as a ruler. She was an ideal figurehead, and that was fine.

However, it was a role she struggled more and more to find satisfaction with. She wasn't just a young woman born into royalty. She was a young woman born with powers that transcended understanding and possibility. _That's_ what bothered Elsa the most. Where had her powers truly come from? Why did she have them? What could she do with them beyond ruling a small kingdom in a corner of this vast world? Yes, she could protect Arendelle herself from invaders, if needed, but beyond that, what was she doing with her otherworldly strength? Creating ice sculptures for children, while adorable, seemed like a waste. Who could she be helping? What else could she be doing? This voice that was becoming clearer and clearer by the day…was it calling her to find out? Was Elsa truly willing to go on such a journey?

It seemed like a contradiction. Elsa had fought through so much for normality and Anna. She had both now, and yet, she continued to feel like something was missing. Like she was displaced. She loved Arendelle, because Arendelle was a link to her parents, no matter how much she disagreed with some of their decisions when raising Elsa and Anna. She loved Anna beyond what any language could possibly relay adequately. She had endured so much to be with Anna like this, and she wouldn't trade it for the world.

_Quiet, thoughts. Leave me be and allow me to enjoy my happiness._ Elsa snapped, hating the spiral she frequently found herself in as of late. She shifted to holding Anna's hand, their fingers entangling with an easy and practised movement.

'You are beautiful, as always, this morning, Anna.' Elsa stated as naturally as calling the sky blue, and Anna's immediate blushing face showed she was caught off guard by the sudden claim.

'W-whoa! I mean, thank-you. But yikes, Elsa; turn down the charm first thing, okay? Heart's not ready for it right away.'

Guilt filled Elsa. How could she possibly want anything more than this? Anna was so very precious to her. Couldn't she be content with her life so long as this girl was at her side as such?

'Good morning, Princess Anna! Oh! And Queen Elsa! A pleasure to see you!'

'Hiya, Leander! Careful with that load of laundry!' Anna called back, waving enthusiastically. 'Don't want to throw your back out again!'

'Bah! That was a fluke!'

'Sure, it was, young man!'

Elsa bit at her lip, tired of silently allowing these engagements to progress while she searched for the perfect thing to say, only deciding on something too late.

'Your contributions to the kingdom are admirable, Leander!' Elsa added, and the man appeared taken aback, but then chuckled modestly.

'As are yours, Queen Elsa!' He replied comedically.

'That was nice of you to say.' Anna nudged her sister once Leander was on his way, the bakery finally coming into view.

'Clean clothes are important.' Elsa shrugged.

The sisters reached their destination soon enough, the ridiculously charming little bakery nestled in between a number of commercial buildings within the same district of Arendelle. Anna's lovely sign still looked as amazing as when she and Elsa first painted it together, the exciting evening a cherished memory in Elsa's mind.

'Good morning, Anna, dearest.' Olaf appeared from around the side of the building, a bench placed there for him specifically. 'Oh! Elsa! Are you here to help with my daily philosophical debauchery? Anna and I were in a lively debate over yesterday's thoughts.'

'I wouldn't say "debate", but you didn't exactly give me an easy one either, Olaf.' Anna admitted, bringing out some keys from her purse.

'I would love to engage in such a conversation.' Elsa decided. 'What sort of question do you have today, Olaf?'

'Okay, sure! You're pretty smart, right, Elsa? That's what lots of people say.'

'I've simply spent more time studying than many. That's all.' Elsa waved away the flattery.

'Oh, pu-lease! I could read as many books and write out as many essays as you and still be nowhere close.' Anna contested, but Elsa immediately shook her head.

'You've proven just in the last few years how capable you are, Anna. Please do not speak of yourself so lowly.' Elsa indicated the shop. 'You're far more competent than you give yourself credit for.'

'I'm good at stuff like this though. The thinking and political mumbo-jumbo? Not as much.'

'And I struggle with the social demands of a queen. However, I perform them, just as you could overcome your own weaknesses.'

'Well, the only way I'd want to be queen anyway is if it's by your side – ' Anna caught herself, glancing around momentarily before relaxing some, thankful Florian hadn't arrived yet, surely. 'And that's the truth.' She grinned, shrugging at Elsa.

'If we can make that a possibility I will jump at the chance, Anna.'

'Two queens?' Olaf slumped against the side of the building. 'Oh, now I have a totally _new_ question! Why not two queens? Does that never happen?'

Elsa grimaced. It's not as if she hadn't imagined the scenario, but as it currently stood, the fantasy was nothing more than that. And if she were being honest, Elsa wasn't sure having Anna as queen would change her current fits of turmoil.

The voice echoed through Elsa's mind, and she clenched her eyes shut, willing it away as the melody lingered in her head.

'Two girls can't have a baby to take over the kingdom, so, it's pretty much never a thing.' Anna began unlocking the front of her store, Olaf following her around to the entrance.

'Oh, right. The whole human reproductive cycle. _That_ was quite the day when I learned about the crazy things you guys do to make more people. Elsa just has to sneeze for me to have brothers and sisters! Oh…but how do I know what gender all of them are? Does it even matter when we don't need to do some kind of weird dance naked to have babies? Why am I the way I am? What kind of purpose do I have?'

Elsa's eyes widened and she let out a sharp exhale of air. Was Olaf having an existential crisis? He didn't sound panicked, but his level of thinking continued to amaze her. She had created him, but for what purpose, indeed? Elsa couldn't even figure out why _she_ was born other than to be an heir to a kingdom and continue leading Arendelle to prosperity. But beyond that, what even was the point? Humans lived only to die? What was the purpose of having a consciousness only to observe and be aware of one's own inevitable end? It was almost cruel. Was there an omniscient force at play, as the religious teachings outlined? Or was the creation of everything by pure chance, as some "insane" men proposed?

Anna turned and knelt down next to Olaf, her movement purposeful and swift. She held Olaf tight, stroking the back of his big head with a tenderness that immediately gave Elsa goosebumps.

'You're here because Elsa loved creating works of art that not only brought wonder, but warmth and adoration. You're a manifestation of her awkward love, capable of giving warm hugs and words of sincere encouragement to those in need. Like you've done for me, for Elsa, and for hundreds of others during your life.' Anna looked to Elsa as she continued holding Olaf, a sparkle coming over her beautiful blue eyes. 'None of us know why we're here,' She went on, as if knowing so very well that Elsa's mind had been triggered by Olaf's words. 'But we exist, and while we do, I like to believe we should spread as much joy and love as we can, helping everyone within our reach get the most out of this precious gift of life we've been given.'

'Oh…!' Olaf blinked, parting from Anna and nodding. 'I'm Olaf, and I like to give warm hugs.' He beamed. 'Of course!'

Elsa could feel her eyes watering. She could do little to control the sensation. Why couldn't she see the world like Anna? She hated her overly analytical mind sometimes. This girl – this little sister – was a gift to mankind. As much as others claimed Elsa had been blessed (or cursed) with magic, Elsa knew the true gift to Arendelle, and that was Princess Anna.

'Thank-you, Anna…' Elsa wiped her eyes, sniffing.

Anna stood up, approaching Elsa and hugging her, too, now.

'Life's a journey and all that, right?' She spoke quietly into Elsa's ear, kissing her neck softly. Elsa shivered, and then felt Olaf embracing the two sisters as well. It was one of the warmest hugs ever, and Elsa logged it away as a treasure to return to should she ever need it again.

'Morning meeting between royalty?' Florian chuckled, his voice sounding a bit tired.

Elsa broke the embrace first, seeing her subject giving a quick bow once she was looking upon him.

'I asked to assist this morning with my sister's operation. I hope this does not bother you.' Elsa found her tone shifting into that of the queen's, and she actively attempted to subdue it considering the scenario.

'Working alongside two of the loveliest sisters in all the land? Well, I suppose I will endure.'

Anna giggled, grabbing hold of Florian and nudging him along.

'Oh, come on, Florian. Flattery will get you everywhere.' She joked, beckoning Elsa to follow them into the bakery. 'Now, let's open this place up for some more warm hugs…figuratively _and_ literally!'

Elsa lingered at the door for but a moment, staring off into the sky behind her and ignoring yet another sound like that of a mournful cry, begging her to listen.

* * *

Elsa was still acting strange. As much as the sisters had attempted to put whatever was happening and "coming", as far as Devil was concerned, on hold until they had more information, Anna could see very clearly that her big sister was struggling to remain in the present. Anna could understand, really, if what Elsa said was true, and some creepy voice was singing weird things randomly throughout the day and night. How was anyone supposed to focus with that kind of phenomenon happening? All Anna could do was be available to her sister as needed, showing she was emotionally prepared to support her as always.

Anna brought Elsa an apron and bandana to keep her hair out of her face while they worked. Her big sister put both on with an obvious lack of practise, but she still managed to do so gracefully, because that's who she was. Once both were fastened appropriately, Anna lifted a thumb up, as if to evaluate, and squinted with one eye shut.

'Yep! What do you think, Florian? Best looking baker you could ask for?'

'I refuse to say anything that might get me in trouble with my own wife.' Florian laughed, and Elsa blushed slightly, dismissing Anna quickly.

'That's kind of you to say, Anna, but I'm not going for a fashion statement. Now, how do we begin?'

Always to business when others were around. Part of Anna didn't mind that she was almost the exclusive recipient to how funny, quirky, and sensual "Queen Elsa" could be, but she knew Elsa wished to be more natural with the people of Arendelle, and while she had certainly made great strides, it was clearly still outside of her comfort zone. Considering Anna wouldn't exactly classify herself as a professional public speaker when it came to official, royal matters, she hesitated to give her sister much trouble aside from providing constructive feedback when appropriate. They were different, and that was okay. It was nice being capable of balancing one another so brilliantly.

'First, we gotta get the oven going, and then we plan out how much of each item we're going to produce. I've charted out trends and shopping habits for the past two years, almost, so, we have a vague idea of how busy we're going to be. We're heading into the weekend today, since tonight is totally game night for us, Elsa, – not that I'm counting down the hours or anything – and that means it'll be busy, since a lot of our wonderful Arendelle people want snacks for whatever _they_ have planned as well. The busiest time of the day is right when we open, before most other people get to work, and then a little before dinner time, shortly before _we_ close. During the lulls in the day, we replenish and tidy, taking our breaks during hours that are typically slower as well.' Anna glanced around, her sister looking slightly taken aback. 'Um…and blah-blah-blah. Look at me talking everyone's ear off.'

'On the contrary, Anna.' Elsa stepped forward, touching her sister's shoulder. 'I am…even more impressed than before.'

A spark forced Elsa's hand away from Anna, and the younger sister raised a brow in curiosity. Had her blabbering somehow "excited" Elsa? Really? Anna loved surprising her big sister with successfully accomplishing something. She never got tired of the feeling. Living in Elsa's shadow for the better part of their lives was a challenge, and while they mostly stood side by side now, old scars never completely healed, and Anna's inferiority complex when compared to her older sister would likely remain forever.

Thus, this overwhelming sense of accomplishment that elated Anna for the remainder of her day at the bakery was something else. She was on cloud nine, preparing for the opening rush with a smile permanently plastered on her face. Elsa was so adorable as she attempted to help wherever she could, and while she wasn't the quickest, she caught on swiftly, having an artistic eye and flare for decorating the baked goods and being particularly useful for cooling the delicious treats as needed.

When the doors to Anna's Warm Hugs were officially open, Anna could see a wave of panic pass over her sister's enchanting face, the queen actively calming herself and receiving her people with the elegance she was known for. This, of course, didn't stop the sheer excitement from the people of Arendelle, word of mouth hastily making it known that not only was Princess Anna working away at the bakery, as was generally normal, but the queen herself was assisting, and the sight was, apparently, worth observing if even a little.

'Oh, boy.' Anna felt herself sweating a little, cashing out another customer and doing her best to stay bubbly while efficient. 'I forgot about _that_ variable.'

'What variable?' Elsa asked, also helping a citizen with their selections.

'The Elsa Factor.'

Both girls laughed, and although it was exceptionally busy (a fact Florian didn't have a problem complaining about), Anna couldn't have been having more fun. She and Elsa worked away together, scrambling to produce as many baked goods as possible while Olaf entertained the guests perfectly with a constant stream of warm hugs to sedate any impatience. Elsa eventually seemed to soften her guard as well, and while her older sister possibly got a charge out of Anna's professional jibber-jabber, Anna would admit that seeing Elsa try her best to be as social and down to earth as possible was doing the girls no favours in keeping Anna from wanting to take Elsa to the back for a little private time.

Anna attempted not to stare, and one would think after so long she would tire of admiring Elsa so. Yet, she couldn't help it whatsoever. She was so enamoured with her sister, and sometimes all she could do was look upon her and thank her lucky stars again and again that they had found common ground in what their bizarre relationship could be. Elsa's smile always sent a tingle through Anna's heart, and as much as she wanted to know this day so far was perfect in every way, the slightest hint of hesitation only Anna could see in Elsa's seemingly brilliant expression of joy put her on guard.

Despite everything, Elsa's mind was weighed by whatever she and Devil had been discussing, and instinctively, Anna knew things were about to change again. All she could think in her own segment of reservation and apprehension was that, so long as she and Elsa were together, nothing would bring her down again.

Elsa looked to Anna, smiled crookedly but in the ridiculously attractive way she could manage, and winked, returning back to making recommendations and going on about how proud she was of Anna.

The only minor hiccup arrived when Leonard showed up, appearing to be just a little irked, but not altogether angry, thankfully. He had evidently heard about Elsa working at the bakery for the day, but he still gave her a knowing stare, as though she knew better.

'It was a spontaneous decision.' Anna heard her sister explain. 'I didn't expect so much time to pass. I intended to be back before anyone would really notice.'

'I understand, my queen. Just be aware that some of us do worry about you. Lord Daryun nearly had a fit when you didn't show up for morning training. He still believes it's his fault considering he feels he was too hard on you recently.'

'I will apologize to the affected parties; starting with you, Leonard. I'm sorry.'

'It's really nothing. Today wasn't too demanding, all things considered.'

The conversation seemed to progress for a bit longer, and thankfully, Leonard was soon on his way with a smile on his face. He, of course, accepted some strawberry-filled cookies as compensation for any inconvenience.

From that point forward, Elsa remained until the very end of the day, helping with the closing processes after Anna allowed Florian to go home ahead of time with a promise that he would be given time and a half pay for the day. Olaf hugged the last guests, and then the door was shut, the sign hanging out front turned to "Closed". Anna had expected her sister to leave much earlier, but perhaps they weren't so different in wanting to spend some time together while they had it. They were both so busy these days, after all.

'So, now we just gotta clean everything before heading out. If you need me at the palace, this kind of stuff is left to Florian, but I like sort of finishing the job completely, you know?'

'Certainly.' Elsa lingered, touching the counter next to cash near the primary display case of treats. They were nearly cleaned out, and Anna had a feeling she'd have to come in even _earlier_ the next day to play catch up.

'Did you have an okay time?' Anna questioned hopefully.

'Okay?' Elsa giggled. 'Anna, it was the most fun I've had in a while. This was…exactly what I needed. Being with you all day has recharged me completely.'

'Oh, yay! That's how I feel when I eat the leftovers!' Olaf was pigging out, which was fine, because Anna had already set aside a tray for her to bring to game night.

'Thank goodness.' Anna breathed a sigh of relief. 'And you were great. Seriously. I loved having you around for this.' Anna proceeded to tidy up, giving minor direction to Elsa for where to put certain dishes, ingredients, and what needed cleaning. 'I don't know where you get off thinking Arendelle isn't completely in love with you.'

'They are now, that's true.' Elsa commented darkly, and Anna knew what she meant. When had the disassociation with Elsa and Anna's relationship happen? It was hard to say exactly, because Anna had been under the impression that her people were simply learning to accept her and their queen; not forget about the love they fought for completely. It was disheartening when Anna gave it too much thought…like many things.

'Well, okay, but still.'

'It's fine.' Elsa fixed some of her hair beginning to poke out from her bandana. 'I really did enjoy myself. Might I join you again someday?'

'Of course!' Anna couldn't say the words faster.

'Our supply and demand are beginning to become unbalanced anyway, huh, Anna?' Olaf continued to nibble on a cookie.

'True. But Elsa has another job, and that takes priority over everything else. Anybody can help out at a bakery. It takes a special someone to be queen.' Anna watched Elsa's face drop, and she verified it, then. It all made much more sense. Elsa was trying out a day of not being queen. It had been so long since she had the opportunity. Today, she saw what it was like to be a normal citizen, and she didn't seem to hate it. Yet, the problem was the opposite, wasn't it? Elsa felt like she should be doing _more_ with her powers. Why bring herself down to this level?

'Indeed.' Elsa undid her headband, pulling it off and letting it drape beside her. She pulled her apron up and over her head, hanging it gently on one of the chairs near the miniature dining area. 'Speaking of which, I best return to the palace and at least make an appearance. An unplanned absence does not reflect well on me.'

'You never do it.' Anna reassured her sister.

'I know…'

Anna could see the anguish Elsa attempted to hide. As much as she adored Olaf, she knew letting Elsa go now was a big mistake.

'Olaf?' Anna called to the snowman.

'Hmph?' The little guy perked up, icing around his mouth.

'Can you go to the castle and let Leonard or Kai know that Elsa and I are going for a picnic?'

'Anna?' Elsa questioned.

'Uh…yep!' Olaf skipped to the door. 'Should I tell them about how important it is to give people they love warm hugs while they can?'

'Absolutely.' Anna nodded passionately.

'Alrighty! Have a fun picnic! I'm not jealous at all…!' And Olaf was gone, the door shutting snappily behind him.

'Anna, I've neglected my duties enough today. As much as I'd love to – '

But Anna was having none of it. She placed a finger on Elsa's perfect lips and shook her head.

'We're technically not done with closing up the shop so, for now, I'm still your superior.' Anna teased, and Elsa grinned sadly, glancing away.

'One could argue you are currently abusing your position of power, then.' The older sister contested.

Anna giggled, moving her hand to Elsa's chin and letting their lips linger not even an inch apart, warm breaths passing between them.

'That's right.' Anna hummed. 'And if you tell anyone about this, you're fired.'

A kiss was shared, and Anna shivered, a day's worth of pent up longing hardly satisfied with the moment of intimate embrace.

* * *

As Elsa had said, she truly needed this day to herself and Anna. How unfortunate that life could become such a whirlwind of demands and expectations. Anna and Elsa always had their evenings to look forward to, but the few hours they spent together were ever over in the blink of an eye, and then they were back to working to maintain Arendelle's stabilization and prosperity. Elsa knew she was being somewhat selfish with her time because, quite honestly, this was simply how life was for anyone contributing to their society in a meaningful way. Wake up, work, treasure a sparse few hours, and repeat.

Olaf's existential question reappeared before Elsa, and she couldn't help wondering if she was satisfied with even Anna's answer, although she quite liked it. Lately, the closest form of pleasure Elsa derived from her life was being with her little sister. Sharing their thoughts. Being intimate. Talking about the future. Anna, as always, was Elsa's light, but even that light was shimmering, and combined with the strange omens surrounding Elsa's life as of late, seemingly directed at her in totality, Elsa was uncomfortable and antsy, wondering what she needed to do to be content again with what she had and all the people who loved her.

The picnic with Anna was, of course, so very lovely, but Elsa had to actively push the voice that continued to cry for her away over and over again. Anna noticed Elsa's discomfort, naturally, and offered to help in any way, but eventually the girls simply returned to the palace and their room, preparing for the game night that they had recently implemented as part of their evenings leading into the weekend. With fall nearly in full swing, night had embraced Arendelle early enough, and both Anna and Elsa were changing into their nightgowns, Elsa choosing a somewhat magenta-toned, silky slip while Anna went with a comfy soft-green dress.

Game night _was_ something Elsa looked forward to as of late, but she wondered how this particular event would go with Kristoff being interested in Anna again. He must have been eyeing her for quite some time, but the man was relatively quiet about his emotions, and thus, it was hard to pinpoint exactly when the memory alterations were taking place. Not that it would help Elsa and Anna's situation regardless, but such knowledge could be a starting point, perhaps. Still, any time spent with Anna was an occasion Elsa looked forward to. She just needed to latch onto this obvious joy she found in her life and understand how lucky she was to be with such a wonderful girl. What more did she really need? Was her overthinking going to lead to unnecessary drama again?

The melody rang in Elsa's mind, and she squinted, touching her head as she sat upon the bed and waited for Anna to re-braid her hair, a busy day of work dishevelling it.

'You sure you're up for tonight, Elsa?' Anna asked, evidently keeping an eye on her sister through the mirror at her vanity.

'Yes. I always enjoy game night.'

'That's good.' Anna was nearly done, but she paused. 'I'm a little nervous about Kristoff though. What if he starts flirting and stuff? I really don't want to make things awkward again. We were all starting to get along so well and everything, you know?'

'I have the same worries, Anna. Best to not humour any hints he might attempt. The man is not the most graceful individual I've met. Therefore, it should be fairly easy to tell when he is trying to be flirtatious.'

'Fair enough.' Anna sighed.

'It will be difficult for you, I'm sure.' Elsa smiled a little. 'Your loving heart hates the idea of being anything but kind to those around you. But I'll be there to support you.'

'Thanks.' Anna made a face of frustration, possibly reflecting on when she had to tell Kristoff about her feelings for Elsa. How she had to shatter the man's heart and eventually reveal the true reason she couldn't be with him any longer when she was harbouring such intense love for Elsa. Elsa could only imagine how hard such a scene was for her little sister. She had such a precious soul, and Elsa doubted she was anywhere close to being over crushing someone else's.

Elsa approached Anna from behind, wrapping her arms around the other girl and feeling Anna grip her tightly.

'I love you.' Elsa felt the need to reiterate, kissing Anna's cheek.

'Oh, I love you, too, Elsa. So much.' Anna lifted her arm. 'Look how many crazy goosebumps I have from you! How nutty is that?'

Elsa giggled, tickling the same arm more.

'It happens to me, too.' She admitted. 'Now, should we keep our guests waiting any longer? Charades is the game we agreed on last week, correct? I'm scared I won't be terribly useful if I can't use my magic.'

'No magic. That'd make it _way_ too easy. And we'll be fine! The girls will totally beat the guys this week. I can feel it!'

'I hope so.' Elsa grinned. 'If the game incorporates an element of strategy, I seem to excel, but this particular game might be one you may need to carry us through.'

'Leave it to me!' Anna pounded her chest. 'You and I can practically read each other's thoughts anyway! We're gonna kill it!'

Elsa laughed again, another wave of love for this girl overcoming her. She helped Anna to her feet, spun her around as though they were dancing, and brought her in close, holding Anna's slender form tight against her own. Then, the other sensation overcame Elsa, and her whole body felt anxious and at the edge of despair. Hot and cold. Hot and cold. It was so frustrating. She was cracking, at last.

'I'm…struggling, Anna.' Elsa admitted, her voice hardly a trembling whisper.

'I know.' Anna answered, matching her sister's serious tone. 'What can I do, Elsa? I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to fight whatever is happening in that head of yours alone.'

Elsa gripped Anna closer, clenching her nightgown.

'Why am I like this, Anna?' She was sobbing restrictively now, not intending to breakdown even slightly, but the anger with herself boiling over after having such a pleasant day with the girl she loved. 'Everything I've ever loved is here within these walls, yet I feel such…agitation with the everyday as of late. I've had my adventures, and I shouldn't need something new, but this voice…it won't leave me alone. The pressure in my mind and body is building and building. But…I'm so afraid. I'm afraid of what will happen if I listen to whatever is calling me. I'm afraid…of losing you.'

'Elsa.' Anna gripped Elsa's head, her fingers stroking through her hair, the sensation irreplaceable. 'I would have to be literally torn away from you.' Now Anna's voice was shaking, and Elsa felt terrible, her little sister continuing on painfully. 'Now that I have you back in my life, Elsa…I-I won't let you go without the fight of a lifetime. No matter what you're going through, we'll deal with it together.'

'I know, Anna. I do.' Elsa breathed out slowly. 'Everyday is getting harder though. My powers are growing and…and part of me…more of me than not…longs to know what I am. What my purpose could be.'

Anna nodded silently, and Elsa knew she was doing her best to remain supportive. Her quiet response came in almost a whisper.

'Just make sure I'm there by your side if you decide to go anywhere, okay? That's all I ask.'

Elsa parted the embrace, still holding Anna's arms affectionately.

'Of course, Anna.' She meant it, smiling between near-sobs. 'I wouldn't dream of doing this alone. But…I'm not sure where to even start. Devil seems to have an idea, but he's made it very clear that I'm on my own with all this.'

'Excuse me?' Anna glared.

'Sorry. Yes. You're with me, Anna. I know. It's just…we have no direction.'

'How about this?' Anna sniffed, gathering herself into a controlled state again. 'We enjoy a game night with our friends and then talk about a solid plan before bed while I tickle your back.'

Elsa was a little deflated from not being able to deal with the voice and her fluctuating anxiety right here and now, but she supposed reality needed to be contended with first, and she reasoned with herself hastily before agreeing with a nod.

'Thank-you.' Elsa gave her sister another hug. 'Thank-you for being you, Anna. For being my sister. My best friend. My most trusted confidant. For understanding your overly complex, emotionally challenged big sister.'

'Always, Elsa. Always and forever, right?'

Something in Elsa twitched, but she kissed Anna's forehead, tracing the outline of her face with her hand.

'…Always and forever.'


	9. Our Charade

'Okay,' Kristoff began confidently. 'Lion.'

'Grizzly bear!' Olaf tried.

Still wrong.

'Monster!' Kristoff tried again.

'Brown bear!' Olaf again.

Elsa had no idea. Anna was up in Charades, and she was making some kind of growling face that could have been any of Kristoff and Olaf's guesses. Evidently none _were_ correct, however, as Anna continued clawing at the air and showing her teeth. It was terribly adorable since Anna was probably the least scary person Elsa knew.

'Angry face!' Kristoff went on, and Elsa almost rolled her eyes. He was a nice enough man, but how did Anna ever think he could be good enough for her? It was a cruel thought, and Elsa shushed her own judgmental mind.

'Black bear!' Olaf was really fixated on the bear thing, wasn't he?

Anna silently sighed, her whole body slumping before she seemed to come up with an idea. She pretended to draw a sword from an invisible sheath and swung it in the air.

'Oh! Hans!' Olaf shouted immediately, and Anna perked up, motioning for the little snowman to pursue a similar line of thinking.

'Unredeemable monster.' Elsa tried not to let the anger swelling in her heart at the mere thought of the man show too much. This was a happy time. Elsa didn't want to douse it with her negativity. The castle's library was warmed by a crackling fire, and the orange-red hues flickering about the space was too lovely to get caught up in past evils.

'Biggest mistake of your life!' Kristoff yelled, adding to Elsa's description.

'Wouldn't even kiss you!' Olaf persisted, and Elsa subdued the urge to smirk. Perhaps Hans wouldn't, but the queen was more than willing to once she understood her true feelings. His loss.

Sven delicately rang the tiny bell, indicating that Anna had run out of time. Anna seemed disappointed and pleased at the same time, perhaps because of the obvious support her friends were showing in relation to the terrible person that was Hans.

'Villain.' Anna finally revealed, and everyone groaned to varying degrees.

'We all _kind_ of got it.' Olaf shrugged.

Everyone nodded as Anna returned to the couch, snuggling in amongst Kristoff, Elsa, and Olaf. The coziness of the moment was nice, and would have been another perfect game night if Elsa wasn't feeling so burdened by the strangeness that was enveloping Arendelle and the voice that had, at least, left her alone since earlier in the day.

'Okay, Olaf.' Kristoff prompted. 'You're up.'

'Okay!' Olaf leapt off the couch. 'So much easier now that I can read.' He reached into the hat Sven held out for him, the crinkling of paper notifying everyone that the snowman was searching eagerly before withdrawing a little slip, relaying what the next phase of the game had in store. 'Lightning round! Boys against girls!'

Kristoff slapped his hands together, obviously fired up.

'I'm ready! I'm ready! Go!'

Sven shifted to set the timer and then rang the bell.

Olaf began hastily, and as the group played more and more games, the snowman quickly figured out ways to utilize his unique composition to best assist him. Charades was no different. Elsa marvelled at the way Olaf mixed and matched his body, morphing it constantly in order to create the most imaginative and bizarre pictures for Kristoff to guess with seeming ease. It was borderline cheating.

'Unicorn!' Kristoff started, guessing more and more within seconds. 'Ice cream! Castle! Oaken! Teapot! Mouse!'

Anna groaned, slapping her hand on her forehead in frustration. She was competitive when it came to this kind of thing, especially when she and Elsa were paired up. What came next made Elsa blush and shrink a little. Olaf stretched his arms out wide and walked seductively toward the group, an unfiltered confidence to his movement.

'Oooh! Elsa!' Kristoff hummed with a smirk.

That was a little strange on two fronts. Both individuals hadn't seen Elsa when she had created her Ice Palace, and that was one of the few times the queen of Arendelle had truly allowed herself to feel free and unrestricted by social demands as well as expectation. It was one of Elsa's highest and lowest points in her life, and she had experienced it in solitude. Perhaps Olaf had some strange sort of link with Elsa that permitted him to recollect such a moment, but for Kristoff to guess _her_ based on that walk? What did he actually think of Elsa?

Sven rang his bell again, the boys accumulating a wealth of points in mere seconds.

'I really don't think Olaf should be allowed to rearrange.' Anna stated, staring down both Kristoff and Olaf, the ice harvester lifting his hands up innocently.

'I might have to agree.' Elsa supported her little sister, who was already nudging the queen.

'Doesn't matter. This is going to be a cinch for us, Elsa. Two sisters. One mind.'

'Er…perhaps.' Elsa bit at her lip, rising up from the couch and gingerly shuffling through the papers held by Sven. 'Thank-you.' She said, opening the small sheet and reading the letters scratched across it.

"Ice"

Satirical, really, but how was Elsa supposed to act out something like that? Without her magic she really did feel somewhat lost. It was like losing a limb. It was just…part of her, as mysterious as the power was. Aside from that, Elsa was the shyer of the two sisters, and although she could deliver a speech confidently to hundreds of Arendellians without flinching, the thought of acting out things in a silly way made the queen nervous. She was too self-conscious to relax, and she truly admired Anna's ability to just act goofy without a care in the world at times like this.

Still, Anna was relying on her, sitting forward with hands clenched on her legs, expecting greatness from her sister in their time of need.

Elsa had to at least try. She promised Anna she would.

Thus, Sven rang the bell and Elsa began as best she could, immediately feeling more awkward with the vagueness she knew she was expecting Anna to work with. She waved her arms subtly, balanced on one leg for a moment to possibly indicate skating, looked around aimlessly because that's precisely how she felt.

Why did it have to be Charades?

'Any time. Just do it with your body.' Anna encouraged, coaching Elsa as if she hadn't even started yet. It just made things worse, and Anna mercifully began guessing regardless. 'Um…nothing. Air. Tree. People. Treeple! That's not a word. Shovel boy. Teeth? Oh, pillow fort!'

'Polar bear!' Olaf interrupted, adding to his collection of bear guesses for the night.

'Hey!' Anna reprimanded.

'Sorry.'

Elsa hated that she was failing Anna, but she was figuratively freezing up, hating the attention and demand to play out such an abstract concept that was at once so close to her heart and so far away now. Ice could be beautiful and deadly. Elsa had a similar relationship with it. She adored it yet despised it simultaneously. Fortunately, as of late, the former was more frequently true than the latter, now that she could control her unique abilities.

But such thoughts helped Elsa little in the moment, and she couldn't stand the sight of Anna practically pleading with her to give better information with her body's movements.

And then it happened again, but this time, it was so clear Elsa physically flinched, glancing around in immediate panic from the hauntingly beautiful voice that was howling in a melodic way, the tones so clear and prominent that Elsa was certain her friends would hear it this time.

'Mountains.' Anna was still guessing.

Could they really not hear the song? The strange calling? Feel the pulling on their souls? Elsa wasn't surprised Olaf, Sven, and Kristoff had no idea, but part of her prayed Anna would eventually, primarily when Elsa practically _felt_ the air brushing against the back of her neck, giving her goosebumps.

'Teeth. Did I already say teeth? Ooh. Uh. Distracted. Um, worried? Panicking? Disturbed.'

Anna's words faded into the background as the voice called out again, Elsa looking to the window, feeling like a trapped animal suddenly and needing air more than ever before.

'Oh, come on; you definitely look disturbed!' Anna's muffled words went on.

Sven rang the bell once more, signaling the end of yet another round.

'We won.' Kristoff claimed proudly, but Anna was already jumping up next to her sister, touching her shoulder and bringing her back to reality with a snap of her senses.

'Rematch!' She demanded, looking to Elsa. 'Come on; we can totally win this! You just need to get warmed up, right? That was a practise round!'

Elsa smiled weakly, the echoing of the voice still in her head and on her mind now that it sounded more real than ever before.

'Oh, you know what? I think I'll turn in for the night. I'm more fatigued from the day than I anticipated.

'O-okay.' Anna flinched back, clearly disappointed the long-awaited game night of the week was losing Elsa so quickly, surely. Family game night was an important representation of what Elsa and Anna had gained back, and without Elsa, it was no longer "family" game night. But it was impossible for Elsa to focus, and she knew she needed a moment to gather herself, because the voice was penetrating her very soul now, and something was festering in her spirit she couldn't ignore anymore.

Elsa proceeded to the door, but Anna's voice, as always, held her back briefly.

'Are you alright, Elsa?' She asked so sweetly and earnestly.

'Just tired. That bakery work was something very new for my body, I suppose.' She shrugged, nodding to her other friends. 'Good night.'

* * *

Anna was almost certain something related to the voice Elsa was hearing had occurred, but if Elsa needed a second on her own, without Anna, she would give her that…for now. It would be rude for Anna to abandon her friends so quickly after Elsa, and thus, Anna remained, hearing Olaf yawn and speak as he did so. Fortunately, although invited, Leonard, Daryun, and Gerda all politely declined the offer to join the game night for various reasons, because Leonard and Gerda, in particular, would have noted Elsa's abrupt departure with scepticism, leading to conversations Anna _knew_ her sister didn't want to have yet.

'Well, you know what? I'm tired, too. And Sven promised to read me a bedtime story, didn't you, Sven?'

'Did I?' Kristoff answered for Sven.

'Oh, you do the best voices.' Olaf jumped down from the couch and made his way to the door as well. 'Like when you pretend to be Kristoff. And you're like, "I just need to go talk to some rocks about my childhood and stuff".'

Sven followed Olaf to the door, and when Kristoff _didn't_ follow, Anna realized what might be happening, and glanced around for a graceful exit of her own without being too obvious.

'How about you guys start without me?' Kristoff suggested.

Anna busied herself as best she could, planning a smooth exit. She cleaned up the remaining scraps of papers, returned the bell and timer to their rightful homes, and promptly attempted to keep the subject away from "dates" or anything of the like.

'Did Elsa seem weird to you?' She asked, holding on to the sheet of paper her sister had selected leading up to her turn in charades.

'She seemed like Elsa?' Kristoff answered, and Anna was shocked he couldn't tell how clearly unsettled her big sister was. It was as plain as day to her.

'I wonder what word she was trying to act out anyway. I had _no_ idea.' Anna began reading the paper.

'I don't know, but, um…'

'Ice?' Anna was beginning to feel flustered. Even she could tell Kristoff was trying to say something with some effort, and she _hated_ cutting him off to protect both of them from an awkward conversation, but she couldn't think of anything else. She was buying time awkwardly. 'Oh, come on! She couldn't act out ice?'

'Right? Kind of ironic.' Kristoff cleared his throat, and Anna wasn't sure what to do other than blatantly interrupt him again, which was too horrible. 'A-anyway, about that dinner from yesterday.' He went on, and Anna swallowed, her whole body tensing as she turned to the man and felt a small flutter in her heart, because she _did_ care about him, and he _did_ look attractive in the warm light from the fire, and…

Wait, what? What on earth?

'I didn't mean to put you on the spot or anything, okay? If you're not ready for that kind of thing yet, then no worries. I can definitely wait.' Kristoff caught himself, lifting his big hands and shrugging with broad shoulders. He had such warm hugs and truly cared about Anna. It wouldn't be so bad to go back to him, would it? Life would be so much easier, and…

'Stop it.' Anna snapped aloud, and she stammered out more, seeing the confusion on Kristoff's face. 'I-I mean sorry! I just…' Why was she having these thoughts so suddenly? Did they have something to do with the memory alterations and the voice? Not since Anna first started dating Kristoff had she felt such intense affection for him, and it was so convincing now she was almost being drawn to him while repelled by Elsa? No. Not a chance. But her mind was being tampered with. It was almost like taking control of a dream as Anna began speaking again, even her voice sounding strange.

'I…I love Elsa.' Anna's chest hurt, a surge of pain circulating through her. Without even touching Elsa now she was getting such a sensation? 'I'm _in_ love with her. We're together, Kristoff. You know that. I broke up with you to be with her.'

It was the worst. That look of devastation and clueless confusion. Anna never wanted to see it again. Why did family game night have to turn into this?

'I don't understand.' Kristoff's face squinted in clear misinterpretation. 'You can still be with Elsa, Anna. I'm not going to take you away or anything. You know that, right? I mean, I might have trips here and there, but I'll stay in Arendelle. I'm happy here.'

And Anna _had_ been happy with him. It was a good, stable life. No secrets. No hiding. No deep feelings of guilt and doubt.

'N-no…' Anna shook her head, her eyes beginning to tingle. 'That's not it, Kristoff. I _love_ her. Like…like the kind of love you feel when you want to kiss someone. Or marry them.' Anna's heart hammered against her chest, the pulsations of pain coming more frequently. But she wouldn't deny what she felt. No way.

'Are you okay?' Kristoff tipped his head to the side. 'I know you love Elsa, Anna. But…that's not the same as what I feel.'

It wasn't getting through. It wasn't even registering anymore. Elsa and Anna's love was being completely denied without but a moment of comprehension. Not only that, but subtle, invisible suggestions were being made to Anna, as if pushing her toward the safe relationship she once had. She was being drawn to Kristoff. He looked handsome. He seemed so kind. He wasn't complicated, like Elsa. He would never push Anna away; a fear she _still_ had to this day when dealing with her older sister.

'I'm sorry, Kristoff. I…I'm not ready yet, okay? I love being friends for now.' Anna grimaced, knowing who she needed to be with more than ever now. Any longer here with Kristoff and she feared what this bizarre influence would do to her.

'Oh. Sure. Yeah. I won't bring it up again for a bit. That good?'

He was considerate, strong, and gentle. He would be such an amazing father. He could give Anna a family. They could have children together, and Anna could be a mommy; something she had always dreamed of. Elsa could provide no such opportunity naturally. Elsa had little interest in raising a child. Elsa wanted _more_ out of life beyond the "simplicity" Anna found contentment in.

_Please! Stop it!_ Anna begged inwardly.

'I have to check on Elsa. She couldn't even act out ice? Something's up.' Anna claimed, and before she could hear Kristoff's reply, she was jogging, running, sprinting through the castle, her heart in so much pain she thought it might burst any second.

Servants and guards called out briefly to Anna as she passed, moving toward her and Elsa's room, but it was only when she spotted Gerda did she slow down, the smaller girl just outside the royal family's wing of the palace.

'Gerda!'

'Y-yes?' The young maid answered, tucking her hands into her lap and bowing slightly.

'I…uh…need to ask you something.' Anna glanced around, noting the guards nearby. She pulled Gerda around the corner into a rather closed off space of the palace she was well aware of seeing as she had explored almost every inch of the place growing up and having little else to do. There was a suit of armour as decoration, but that was about it.

'What is it, Princess Anna?'

The interaction with Kristoff was disturbing enough, as though the mental influence infiltrating Arendelle was getting stronger, but a conversation with Gerda could confirm any suspicion Anna had completely. Aside from Devil, she was the only other person that seemed to remember what Anna and Elsa had fought for so adamantly not three years ago.

'Can I ask you a strange question?'

'Anything.' Gerda nodded, her enormous brown eyes like a puppy's. She smelled like fresh bread as well. Too cute. Too annoyingly adorable. Old scars took forever to forget. Anna should know that.

'Elsa and I. Do you…remember?'

Anna held her breath, and something seemed to pass over Gerda's face, as if an invisible hand wiped her expression from inquisitive to subtly unsure.

'Remember?'

'That…' Anna lowered her voice. 'That we're in love.'

'L-love?' Gerda blinked, her lips twitching and eyes narrowing. 'You love her…too? Wait…Yes. You…and Queen Elsa…are together.'

'Right? Right!?" Anna would let that little slip up go. She grabbed Gerda's shoulders. 'You _do_ remember!'

'Why do you ask?' Gerda exhaled slowly, as if in pain.

'You okay?'

'Y-yes. N-no.' Gerda shook her head, rubbing her temples. 'W-what are we talking about?'

'No…' Anna caught her breath. 'Not you, too. You…you were the only one who supported us.' That cruel fact pushed the pain deeper.

'I'll always support…my queen.' Gerda grimaced.

This was what Elsa had been talking about with Daryun. It was happening right before Anna's eyes. Whatever _this_ was, it was getting undeniably stronger. Gerda still managed to rebel against it, if barely, but Kristoff immediately discarded anything Anna hinted at regarding her affections for Elsa. She supposed that made sense. Out of anyone, he would wish not to believe it the most.

And rightly so. Such incestuous desire was the epitome of filth. How could two sisters ever hope to thrive in any capacity as lovers? Kristoff made sense. Nature would support Anna choosing Kristoff. Elsa would surely understand. Besides, she wanted to leave Arendelle anyway.

'I-I have to go. Sorry, Gerda.' Again, Anna waited for no reply. Her thoughts were not her own anymore. Any sliver of weakness leant itself to the unseen force attempting to tear her away from Elsa. Not again. Never again. She would never leave Elsa's side again!

'No way. Not happening!' Anna grunted, running once more down the hall and ignoring the curious guards about to call out to her. She burst into her and Elsa's room, practically slamming the door shut and locking it, catching her breath before looking up and seeing Elsa by the large window that led out to their patio overlooking Arendelle and the fjord. Her sister was draped in their mother's shawl again, and Anna could completely understand why now.

'Elsa…' She called out, emotion filling her whole body as her sister turned to see her.

'Anna. Are you alright?' She approached her immediately, gripping Anna's trembling shoulders and looking deep into her eyes with her ever determined-yet-gentle gaze.

'I should be asking you that.' Anna laughed nervously, because she still did when overwhelmed. 'You left so suddenly, and you were clearly disturbed, even if that _wasn't_ your word. _And_ you're wearing Mother's shawl a second time within a couple of days.'

'You're out of breath. And the colour has drained from your face. Evidently something is troubling you as well, Anna.' Elsa returned the concern, and both girls almost laughed, a small giggle exchanged, at the very least.

'You go first.' Anna urged, holding Elsa's hands and tracing her thumb over the top of them. She felt better already, and that was a relief.

'I heard the voice during our game, Anna. It was somewhat distant and hazy before, but it was almost as if someone else was in the library with us. It unsettled me, and I couldn't focus on playing charades. I'm sorry for leaving.'

'No, no! It's totally fine. We pretty well wrapped it up after that anyway.' Anna reassured her sister, giving her hands a little squeeze. 'That would be super creepy though. Anything since?'

'Not yet, no. But it's out there. That much is true.' Elsa breathed deeply, separating from Anna and touching the window and looking outside. She had such a beautiful profile, and with the late queen's shawl over her, she seemed so motherly somehow. It was strange, but Anna couldn't look away. 'Tomorrow. I need to leave tomorrow. I can't brush it off as nothing any longer.'

'_We_ can leave tomorrow, sure.' Anna reminded her older sister, and although Elsa seemed to hesitate for a moment, she nodded, smiling a little.

'I'd like you by my side, yes.'

'It all makes sense though.' Anna looked out the window alongside her sister, the northern lights casting a gorgeous green-hued light over Arendelle. 'The voice is stronger, and whatever is happening to Arendelle seems to be getting worse as well.'

Elsa turned to meet Anna's eyes.

'What do you mean?'

'The memory stuff.' Anna gathered her words to get them out properly. 'After you left, Sven and Olaf went on their way, too. It was just Kristoff and I.'

Elsa's eye twitched, and her normally calm expression hardened so slightly anyone else would have missed it.

'Oh.'

'Yeah. He sorta kinda went into the dating thing again.'

'Did he?' Elsa's voice lowered.

'And…I don't know how to say this.' Anna shook her head, searching her memories for the correct sequence of events. 'I ended up telling him about us but…even as I did, it's as if he was misunderstanding everything I said. I said we were in love. I said I…I-I would marry you if I could. I made it _super_ clear that we were a thing. But nothing got through. Nothing.'

Elsa nodded slowly, cupping her chin thoughtfully.

'What else?' She pushed, not surprised…yet. Anna had a feeling she would be changing that soon.

'Oh, boy.' Anna sighed. 'U-um…So, yeah. It – whatever "it" is – is starting to attack me, too?'

Elsa went still, her mouth partially open in shock.

'Pardon?'

'Y-yeah.' Anna fought back the tears, because she _hated_ the thought of ever having her feelings tampered with again. 'Any cracks in my feelings, it attacks. Any doubts I have about us and what we can be together it uses and it shows me how much better it could be with Kristoff.'

'…I see.' Elsa turned so her back was to Anna.

'No.' Anna swooped in front of her sister, seeing the shimmering in her blue eyes. 'Don't shut me out.'

'I'm not.'

'I'm upset, too, Elsa. But being here with you helps. It's weaker when we're together.'

'Until we touch.'

'Sure. Fine. But that doesn't matter.'

Elsa shook her head in frustration.

'You still care about Kristoff?'

'I do, Elsa. You know I do.' Anna answered confidently. 'But _you're_ my world. Nobody can compare to you.'

'But your life _would_ be so much simpler with him. You could have a family. You could become a mother.' Elsa clenched her eyes shut, obvious pain overwhelming her. 'No. This agony cannot be revisited.'

'Good girl.' Anna patted Elsa on the head.

'I'm…agitated.' Elsa admitted. 'My emotions betray me again. This jealousy is monstrous.'

'Is it bad that I'm flattered?' Because Anna was. Very much so. She wasn't sure what she would have done if Elsa encouraged her to return to Kristoff. But their love was real. There was no doubt of that.

'Anna.' Elsa touched her sister's face, a surge making both girls flinch.

'Yeah?'

'We will face this together. Whatever this "force" is, we'll seek it out, starting tomorrow, and return our lives to "normal".'

'That sounds good to me.'

Elsa's hand lingered, and then it moved down Anna's neck, stroking her collar and shoulder, traversing over her arm and back up.

'Anna…' Elsa repeated her name. She could hear her sister say her name over and over again and never tire of it.

'Yes?' Anna hummed.

'You're mine.' Elsa hissed, and her lips were kissing below Anna's ears, her full lips lingering and sending goosebumps all over Anna's skin.

'I-I know.' Anna whispered back.

Elsa continued to kiss Anna's neck, moving to her lips and encouraging them open while deeply embracing the little sister with her envious adoration. The girls shuffled across the room, Anna forced onto the bed with a light shove. Her whole body was burning with anticipation, hardly expecting such a moment with Elsa so soon after their last considering the mysterious powers at work. Yet, she wasn't exactly surprised either. Elsa could be surprisingly possessive, at times, and again, Anna was flattered.

Anna's legs were pulled closer to the end of the bed, and her nightgown was pushed up, a small squeak escaping her lips as a warmth fed into her longing form. Painful waves of discomfort attempted to distract Anna, but her eyes were already becoming muddled as heat pulsated through her nerves, her hands digging into Elsa's platinum-blonde hair and inspiring her to continue working her magic.

'That's so good, Elsa…' Anna murmured between subtle moans, mouth agape and twitching with the building tremors.

Elsa shuffled up onto the bed just as Anna was close, the mixture of disappointment and curiosity meeting halfway while the sisters moved onto the main part of the mattress, where the pillows were.

'Lie down.' Elsa demanded.

'What about you?' Anna always felt bad being the one receiving all the pleasure, but she did as she was told.

'I'll be fine.' Elsa grinned, stopping Anna from protesting further by kissing her again, her hand slipping between Anna's legs now and easily entering her, the pressure of Elsa's fingers like a lightening strike and then familiar allure.

'Mmm…' Anna was drowning in her sister's love, and the feeling of her body brushing against Anna's was always further stimulus, frequently making for multiple moments of release during their lovemaking. However, even Anna was snapped back into reality when something much larger and much cooler pressed against her instead of Elsa's fingers, the tip teasing her desperate body.

'E-Elsa…?' Anna gasped.

'You're mine.' Elsa repeated.

Anna nodded, agreeing and giving her consent, as Elsa seemed to prefer on the rare occasion that she used her magic for such a thing. Anna could count on one hand how often she and Elsa engaged in such a bizarre form of intimacy, something about the act off-putting to Elsa, apparently. Yet, tonight was an exception, and Anna could guess why. The mention of Kristoff and even _hint_ of Anna returning to him awakened Elsa's competitive spirit, and she was subconsciously much more willing to prove she could be just as impressive as any man.

'A-ah…!' Anna's hands found Elsa's back, digging into skin and the material of her expensive slip. 'I-it's…big…'

'Too much?' The older sister sounded nervous.

'No.' Anna's fingers caressed her sister's back. 'There's no such thing as too much Elsa.'

'Heh. Okay…' Elsa teased Anna further, slowly and steadily filling her with more than just love and affection.

'Oh…Elsa…' Anna bit at her bottom lip, her legs wrapping around her sister and allowing the final bit of her in. The coolness overwrote any irritation from whatever was trying to stop the sisters from being together, and Elsa began moving slowly, looking into her sister's flushed face and exhaling laboriously.

'I love you…' Anna whimpered. 'I'll never stop loving you.'

'I love you, too…Anna…' Elsa groaned, her presence within Anna deeper than ever before. It hurt, but it was a new level of intimacy and desire that Anna didn't mind in exchange. She supported Elsa by pushing at her hips with her legs.

They moved together in perfect unison, a dance so engrossing and vulnerable Anna could hear the music chiming in her ears. Elsa's soft sighs of pleasure were hypnotic, the motion of her hips and back not meant for a woman of her physique, but she shouldered the task gallantly, her hands on either side of Anna's face, an unfiltered expression of lust overcoming the graceful queen of Arendelle.

'That's so good…' Anna purred, reaching between their bodies and massaging Elsa as she could, tracing the creation shared between the sisters and happy Elsa was able to draw enjoyment from the act as well. She loved the feeling of this moment, despite the slight pain, but consumed the sight of a dishevelled Elsa arguably more. Her hair was a bit messy, and her huffs of effort were adorable. Her face contorted when a specific movement tickled her nerves, and her eyes lost focus more the closer she drew to the end.

'H-hah…' Elsa sighed, and the two girls continued until Anna's whole body was trembling with premature spasms. Then, she could only lay with her lower limbs lazily wide as Elsa forced her into rapturous otherworldly ecstasy, the older sister allowing her manifested construct to melt into a liquid within Anna, the illusion of a male furthered by the trickling sensation.

Elsa wasn't done yet, however, and she was once more kissing between Anna's legs, drinking her own work before meeting Anna's lips anew, the lewd, sloppy kiss overly erotic and setting Anna off all over again, the liquid lining her chin as her dazed expression fell further into inelegance.

'Oh, my gosh…' Anna breathed, her chest heaving. 'I need to make you jealous…more often…'

'Please don't…' Elsa fell in beside Anna, covering her face shyly. 'It clearly unleashes…quite the monster.'

Anna bounced up, stroking Elsa's collar and tickling under her chin.

'The gosh darn prettiest monster I ever did see.' She answered goofily.

'Must you?'

'I'm awkward. You know me.'

'I do.' Elsa turned back to face Anna, wiping some remaining residue from her face. 'And I love you ever more for it.'

Anna's day had been spiraling after Charades, but she should have never doubted the power of her bond with Elsa. So long as they were together, what was there to fear, really? They loved one another still. There were simply no further questions in relation to such a fact.

'I'm guessing, starting tomorrow, there won't be a whole lot of time for that again, huh?'

'Not until we determine the source of our deterrent, no.'

'It was super nice though. You were really into it, huh?'

'Because I was with you, yes. Naturally.' Elsa answered matter-of-factly. Anna was thankful for the blanket of night, because she still turned red at such comments. 'But it was extremely uncomfortable for me.'

'Oh. Really?'

'Yes.'

Anna experienced some surges of pain as well, but she wouldn't call them "extremely" anything. Did that mean Elsa was being repelled further?

'Um…why do you think that is?'

'Because I performed an even more unnatural act.' Elsa replied confidently. 'Because I'm defying whatever force wishes us apart more aggressively.'

'So that's why…' Anna had wondered what had sparked Elsa's delving into the particular form of lovemaking. 'I thought it was because of Kristoff and stuff…'

'Him, too.' Elsa admitted a little quieter, and Anna smiled, because they were both so much more honest consistently with one another now. 'To say I was claiming my dominance wouldn't be an understatement.'

'You're hilarious.' Anna giggled.

'I just wish I knew where to start come the morrow.' Elsa sidestepped further discussion on the matter, and that was fine with Anna. 'I continue returning to the trolls, but even then, I fear involving Kristoff or Grand Pabbie.'

A beat, and the clear silence of the night was all that remained, Anna placing two hands over her stomach, recalling the coolness that had filled her ever so briefly. She closed her eyes, a passing notion of regret that may or not belong to her whispering maliciously into her mind.

'I think we both just need a good night's sleep, Elsa.'

'I fear I won't manage even that. My mind won't be quiet after today's events.'

Anna shuffled up against the back of their bed, feeling the construct on her back and patting the spot next to her. This was one of _her_ strengths. Familial comforting and affection came naturally to her, while Elsa struggled to show such things seamlessly.

'I know what you need.' Anna was smiling, meeting Elsa's intelligent eyes. 'Come on, come here.'

'Okay.' Elsa began moving in closer.

'In Mama's words: "Cuddle close…scooch in".'

And Anna began singing, rubbing Elsa's forehead with her finger, the same way their mother had growing up. The song came to Anna when her and Elsa's mother was on her mind since the lullaby was used frequently by the late queen for her daughters, and although guilt boiled in her gut over following what she had just allowed with Elsa with something so intimately connected with their mother, it didn't stop the somewhat foreign sounding tune from slipping through Anna's lips prettily, the cool, fall's night seemingly concluding peacefully shortly thereafter…


	10. Calls of the North

_'Where the north wind meets the sea,_

_ There's a river full of memory._

_ Sleep, my darling, safe and sound_

_ For in this river all is found…'_

Anna was singing an old nursery rhyme to Elsa learned from their mother, the nostalgia mixing oddly with the remnants of love lingering in the late-night air. Elsa was snuggled into Anna, a picturesque moment few would ever believe, considering how strong and confident the persona was that Elsa wore before her people more often than not. Yet, Elsa reveled in Anna's embrace, their closeness irreplaceable amidst the strangeness looming in on their lives again.

_'In her waters, deep and true_

_ Lay the answers and a path for you_

_ Dive down deep into her sound_

_But not too far or you'll be drowned…'_

Anna had such a pretty voice. And her gentle touch was just as loving and kind as their mother's when both girls would listen to this same lullaby. It had been so long since Elsa had heard the song, she had nearly forgotten its existence, but as Anna went on, a particular memory fuzzily blurred through her mind, Anna's melodic pitches meeting their mother's and merging within Elsa's subconsciousness.

_'Yes, she will sing to those who'll hear_

_ And in her song, all magic flows…_

_ But can you brave what you most fear?_

_ Can you face what the river knows?'_

'Do you…recall the story our father told us about the Enchanted Forest, Anna?' Elsa murmured, her eyes heavy and body even more so.

'The Enchanted Forest? Um…' Anna had been stroking Elsa's hair as she was singing, and Elsa almost regretted interrupting it had felt so good. 'Not really. I must've been pretty young.'

'You were.' Elsa tried not to grimace. 'It was before the accident, and we had been playing with my magic.'

'Oh…'

Elsa touched her sister's bare leg, moving along her thigh tenderly, their bodies entangled in comforting embrace.

'It was one of the few times Father told us about his past. I only have fragments of the memory as well, but I recall him speaking of Native people and a magical forest. I remember him mentioning that these individuals were so in-tune with nature that some suspected them of being supernatural.'

'I bet that stuck with you.' Anna giggled. 'You must've thought they were more like you than not, huh?'

'Exactly. It excited me. But Father claimed the forest was locked away by mist, a confrontation between his people and theirs forcing nature to block any from exiting or entering ever again.'

'Seriously? That sounds kinda epic! How did Dad get out, then?'

'I…can't recount that much. Even these details may be incorrect…'

'Hmm…' Anna shifted, continuing to pet Elsa's head and lull her into sleep. 'Did the song make you think of all that?'

'Yes.' Elsa admitted. 'Mother had sung that same lullaby to us that night. I…had forgotten it mostly until now.'

'Funny how _I_ still know all the words.'

'Impressively so!'

'Oh, go on. Really. Keep going.'

'Anna.' Elsa giggled tiredly.

'It's sorta mysterious though, don't you think? What's this river deal? Maybe _it_ can help us with all these crazy things going on. Has all the answers and such, right?'

A chill ran Elsa's spine.

'She…will sing to those who'll hear…?' Elsa sat up, practically jumping out of bed, cupping her chin thoughtfully.

'Whoa! Like the voice you're hearing!?' Anna picked up on Elsa's contemplating mind, and the older sister nodded, her eyes wide with consideration.

'Is it just a coincidence? Did the voice encourage your memory of such a song? It seems too perfect.'

'So, maybe this river thing _has_ the answers we need? But there are a whole lotta rivers. And we can't just leave Arendelle to check out each one.' Anna joined her sister, the familiar touch resting on Elsa's shoulder.

'Where the north wind meets the sea…' Elsa cycled through the words Anna had sang.

'Yeah. Kinda vague.' Anna shrugged.

'What are the rest of the lyrics?'

'Um…' Anna's eyes darted upward, searching the archives of her surprisingly amazing memory when it came to songs and the like. 'Where the north wind meets the sea, there's a mother full of memory. Come, my darling, homeward bound. When all is lost, then all is found.'

Elsa's arms were prickling so severely she hugged herself, her neck also suspect to goosebumps and her whole body tensing in fearful anticipation. The voice echoed in her mind from earlier, and a singular word entered her brain, as though brought to the queen of Arendelle by the wind itself.

'Ahtohallan.' Elsa uttered, and the room hushed for a moment in time, both girls fixed in the power of the name.

'Ahto…whalla?' Anna flinched back, but something came over her expression, and a seeming moment of understanding replaced the perplexity. 'Wait. I've totally heard that word before.'

'Mother spoke of it once or twice, but she always seemed…strange when describing it to me. I always watched her carefully when she told me such tales, and it appeared to unsettle her.'

'Oh, man. I think we're really on to something here, Elsa.'

'Indeed…' Elsa searched her past for more information, but she was extracting fragmented pieces, her mind a jumble of details she had difficulty isolating in the moment.

'You're tired, Elsa.' Anna grinned, and Elsa nodded slowly, a wave of nausea threatening to subdue her.

'I suppose I might be.'

'We can totally look into this tomorrow. I'm thinkin' Mom and Dad's super secret library. The one with all the books about magic and stuff that we used to look into the blight.'

'How could I forget?' Elsa smirked. 'It's the same archive of knowledge you used to summon a Nattmara to terrorize all of Arendelle.'

'Hey! You know that's not what happened anymore!'

'I do. I'm sorry for teasing.'

'It's all good.' Anna yawned, and Elsa couldn't resist the urge to do so as well.

'We have a lead. That's a start. Perhaps it's nothing, but I fail to dismiss these details surfacing randomly. Perhaps you don't hear the voice, as I do, but I suspect it helped remind you of Mother's lullaby on a subconscious level, and considering what Devil told me about our mother, she may have a secret or two she never got the chance to reveal to us.'

Anna leaned into her sister, grabbing at her arm and helping her back to bed.

'No going out on your own tonight, Elsa. Promise?'

'I promise. We research Ahtohallan and whatever else we can find tomorrow…together.' Elsa wanted Anna by her side, regardless, because no matter how excited she was to begin looking into whatever was happening to Arendelle, she was scared to face the truth, her instincts telling her what lay at the end of this path she flirted with to be both terrifying and glorious all at once. She would need Anna to keep herself grounded. To remind herself of who she loved above all else…including her selfish desires that insisted on picking at her resolve as queen.

* * *

A forest sprinkled with snow, trees of all shapes and sizes climbing into the sky as Elsa shuffled through the foliage. Whistling wind beckoned the queen of Arendelle forward, and the world around her felt both familiar and new all at once. Giggling trailed along the wind's path, and Elsa smiled instinctively, following the sound with excitement, as if she knew what she would find.

Floating about a powerful gust of air, a girl with dark auburn hair laughed as the natural element played with her clothes and held her elevated above the ground. For a moment, Elsa's heart was elated, wondering if this girl was using magic like the queen. But the more she observed passively, the more Elsa could tell that there was no such luck to be had.

_Hello…_Elsa tried to speak, but her voice was muffled, and a presence passed through her, as though she were a ghost interrupting this pivotal moment.

"Hi." A young boy spoke out, his blonde hair regal and physical rhetoric almost dashing despite his age. Compared to the frivolous girl in seemingly foreign clothing, he was rather well off.

The girl was dropped almost immediately, the wind practically shrieking as its concentrated force evaporated into the forest, the young female grunting and fixing her hair that reminded Elsa of Anna.

"Hi…" The girl answered, much more on guard.

"Was that magic?"

"No. It was the wind spirit."

"The…wind spirit?"

"Yeah."

"…Amazing."

"Isn't it?" The girl's eye lit up, and she was relaxing her stance a bit now.

"You command the wind spirit?"

"No, dummy. Nobody tells the spirits what to do." The girl checked herself, obviously aware that the boy's position was likely higher than her own. She had quite the fire in her, however, and reminded Elsa more of Anna. "B-but we can _ask_ them for help."

"Oh. That's…incredible." The boy nodded.

"I think so, too."

There was a moment between the young individuals, with sheepish smiles passing over them as they re-evaluated one another.

"What's your name?" The girl asked almost shyly, letting Elsa relate to her sudden social awkwardness. "I wasn't around when you all arrived. I knew a visit was happening, but I was…"

"Busy, clearly." The boy laughed.

"Clearly!" They were both laughing now, and Elsa enjoyed the innocent exchange.

"I'm – "

_"Elsa."_

Elsa's whole body jumped, and she glanced around, the sudden sound of her own name melting the images before her into darkness, cold night overtaking the scene and changing the trees, the grass, and the bushes white.

_I…I can hear you._ Elsa turned about, frightened suddenly by how close the whispering felt.

_"Elsa…Elsa…Elsa…"_

_I'm here._

_ "This is not your place."_

_ What are you saying?_

_ "Who…are you…?"_

The scene changed again, the white forest shifting into Arendelle Castle's Audience Chamber where spiritual, humanoid beings knelt before an empty throne.

_I'm…Queen Elsa._

_ "This is not your place…"_

_ It is._

_ "Choose your place."_

_ I don't have a choice._ Elsa's ears pounded.

_"Your unnatural affections…give you no place."_

_ Then how do I find my place?_

_ "Listen to my voice. Follow my voice. Listen. Follow. Listen. Follow…"_

Back to the forest, the boy and girl continuing their conversation.

"That's my father calling me."

"O-oh…" The girl looked sad. "Could we…talk again soon?"

"I would like that."

* * *

Elsa's eyes snapped open, the mysterious song echoing all around her so definitively that she covered her ears and grimaced in agitation.

_I can hear you…_Elsa said again, but her heart was sinking, and she feared what came next, because she could tell something was about to change, and as much as she anticipated some answers, she couldn't be sure they would be welcome ones.

The song repeated, and Elsa slipped up and out of bed, glancing back to Anna and considering waking her.

_I should ignore such a bizarre turn of events, but I'm desperate, and as much as part of me wishes you'd go away, I know stepping toward this mystery is the only way to fix anything._

Another ominous calling, and Elsa closed her eyes, turning away from Anna. She apologized inwardly continuously, stepping out of the room and checking along the halls for signs of the voice's physical presence. The darkness of Arendelle Castle was all that greeted her. The overnight staff was on duty, and Elsa slipped past her guards with minimal issue.

'Another night time walk, my queen?' one of her men acknowledged, and that was the end of it.

Elsa followed the voice with apprehension and eagerness, the dream she could remember clearly so uncanny and strange in its realness. Who was the boy? The girl? The voice itself? Elsa was positive she was about to find out, but the more she made her way through the palace and toward the exit leading her outside, the more her heart was being pulled by a sleeping Anna, her nerves trembling and worried about what was coming.

The voice again, and again, and again. It drew closer, flowing through Elsa's body and soul, dancing amidst her person and beckoning her to follow it. Elsa was back near the water where she had spoken to Devil, and almost expected the troll to still be waiting for her. She anticipated the song's continuation, but only the silence of night replied, calm waters trespassing on land and lining the earth where Elsa's bare feet dug into the dirt and grass.

'I'm here…' Elsa whispered, a wave of regret and nostalgia filling her emotions, thoughts of her mother and father hurting her the more she remained vulnerable in the raw moment. 'I'm here.' Elsa tried again.

Nothing.

The voice…was gone?

No. That didn't seem possible.

Elsa stared out into the distance, seeing the northern lights blending into the splendid night sky. She swallowed, gripped her hands at her sides, and thought of Anna, the strange memories being rewritten, and Ahtohallan.

Then, Elsa sang out, mimicking the melody she had been hearing for days now, the tune and melody flowing from her mouth so naturally and perfectly her skin prickled completely in goosebumps.

Still nothing.

Elsa tried again, a little louder this time, her eyes glistening and a notion of abandonment fueling her past scars present. Her mouth trembled, and her voice cracked at the end.

'I'm willing to go into the unknown, Voice. I'm here. I'm listening. Please…help me. Help me learn more about myself, and help me solve this mystery threatening the love I finally found.'

More silence, and Elsa held her breath, praying for an answer of any kind. She felt more exposed by the second. More exposed and more foolish. What on earth was she doing? If not for Devil's acknowledgment of the voice, she would begin questioning her sanity.

However, in one last effort, Elsa sang out a final time, her own voice echoing within the fjord, and her tiny existence bringing depression closer to her door than ever before in light of recent considerations.

_I'm here…_ Elsa thought in defeat, until a voice like the sun itself interrupted her downward spiral.

'Is that the melody you hear?' Anna shivered, a housecoat wrapped around her tiny form and her hair already a mess.

'Anna…!' Elsa swallowed, her mouth construing in a fit of relief and adoration.

'Oh, man. I was about to give you an earful, too, for leaving without me again, but when you look like that…' Anna shuffled over to her sister, taking half of her face and cradling it lovingly. 'You okay?'

Elsa nuzzled into the touch, holding her sister's hand and closing her eyes.

'I'm sorry, Anna. I wasn't sure what I was getting into, and I didn't want to put you in any danger…'

'Elsa.' Anna warned, and Elsa flinched, changing her excuse.

'Old habits die hard?' She tried, and Anna sighed.

'Fine. This is your final pass though.'

'Okay…'

Elsa looked back to the calm waters, the transforming light above painting a canvas of warping colours.

'It woke me up.' She explained. 'The voice was so close I thought I would finally see who it belonged to in our own room.'

'Whoa. Creepy.' Anna giggled.

'Yes. It was.' Elsa broke away from her sister and stepped close to the water again, feeling the cool liquid pulling at her feet in tiny intervals. 'I followed it here, and it felt as though I was about to finally learn _something_ when it disappeared. I…don't know what to do anymore. What does it want? At this point, it's only keeping me awake. Is it just trying to distract me? Is it something…or someone like me?'

Anna breathed out shakily, and when Elsa glanced back, she saw worry in her sister's eyes.

'What's wrong?' The older girl asked.

'You feel…really far away right now, Elsa.'

'I'm right here.'

'I know. But…you're looking out there, and I can't see what you're seeing. I can't _hear_ what you're hearing.'

'Where is this coming from? We're closer than ever, Anna. We just made love, for goodness sake.'

'Right…' Anna grimaced, and Elsa brought her in, holding her body close.

'I'm here, my sister. We promised to do this together.'

'And we totally will. But when you're hearing voices and I'm not, and when my brain's being messed with and yours isn't, it definitely worries me.' Anna held her sister back, her body trembling. 'I can't lose you. Ever. It can't be a thing.'

'I feel the same way, Anna. I was just…I thought I might find an answer by following the voice, and it was leading me here. I wasn't leaving you. I promise.'

A heavy silence trailed after Elsa's words, and when Anna shuffled out of her embrace, Elsa panicked for but a moment before Anna's voice rang out, and she impersonated Elsa's call from earlier, the notes not completely accurate, but her attempt endearing, filling Elsa's heart with adoration.

'Was that it?' Anna turned, grinning sheepishly.

Elsa took Anna's hand again, gripping it tightly. She sung the song that was imbedded in her memories now, her voice echoing over all of Arendelle.

'Always have to show me up, huh?' Anna teased.

'Together.' Elsa encouraged, her soul intertwining with her little sister's.

'Okay.'

It gave Elsa goosebumps, because the way the sisters' voices complimented one another couldn't be ignored. Had they simply been made for each other? There didn't seem to be a more reasonable explanation. How was Elsa _not_ supposed to fall in love with this girl who also happened to be her sister? She would love to hear an answer to that question, for even with her infinite imagination, Elsa couldn't picture any other partner for her.

'Again.' And Anna hesitated not, the song taking on another form altogether. Could Anna feel it, too? Was her decision to choose Elsa over a life of normality being reconfirmed anew?

'Again. Again. Again!'

And Elsa felt her spirit torn from her body, a dreamlike sequence of events surrounding her both immediately and among seconds of time. The voice returned, syncing up with her and a distant Anna's song. Lights and shapes engulfed Elsa, flickering shapes of inhuman beings manifesting and dispersing in flashes of animation that made Elsa marvel and wonder about their origins. She skipped along a path leading her further and further along, more shapes rising high above her, like giants, and shattering into fragments of prismatic light. It was a transportation of Elsa's mind, and she sung louder and louder, encouraged by the voice and willing it to show her what she needed to know to confront her life's next challenge.

At last, a pure white light, like a firefly, danced around the queen of Arendelle, and Elsa chased it, her voice continuing to ricochet off the shapes still growing and evaporating around her. She reached out, just inches away from the light, and held her final note in correlation with the voice's, catching the light and feeling it enter her lines of magic, transcending her growing powers into another realm entirely until Elsa felt she could hold the magic in no longer and released the ancient strength, the fantasy world exploding with a flash of majesty, and Elsa returned to reality, discovering that she was standing atop a platform of elevated, jagged ice high above the water.

'E-Elsa…!' Anna called from far below, and when Elsa's vision returned, her mind registered crystals floating all around her and Arendelle. There were thousands, perhaps millions of them, all approximately as large as Elsa's hand.

'Elsa…! What's happening…?' Anna continued to cry out.

Elsa examined one of the crystals closest to her, the voice still prevalent in her mind, and a notion of power unlike anything she had ever experienced before lingering in Elsa's fingertips. She could see a strange design in the crystal, and as she reached out to touch the bizarre symbol, the crystals all fell simultaneously, the shattering breaking both the illusion of mysterious wonder and safety instantaneously within all of Arendelle.

* * *

_"Who are you…?"_

_ Queen Elsa of Arendelle._

_ "No. You are much, much more…"_


	11. Howling Spirits

Elsa shivered, innately knowing there had been a cosmic shift in not only her own person, but the very foundation of Arendelle as a whole. The thousands upon thousands of incarnated crystals were both enchanting and eerie at once as they remained elevated to various degrees for miles wide.

'E-Elsa…?' Anna's voice sounded so distant.

Elsa was encapsulated by waves of power, her magic resonating with her pulse and emanating disturbing tremors in her soul. She looked to her hands, and they were shaking. She gripped them into fists, but that didn't quell the growing fear taking hold of her.

_"It begins…"_

'What…begins?' Elsa spoke out to the whispers of the wind.

_"Your journey to the truth."_

'Elsa…!'

Elsa turned, her form moving in slow motion so she could see Anna. Her sister seemed so small. So powerless. So…insignificant.

'Hah…!' Elsa lurched forward, gripping at her chest and catching her breath. That thought! That horrible, horrible thought! Where had it come from? Surely it wasn't Elsa's own! Not after everything she and Anna had been through!

'Are you okay?'

Elsa squinted, attempting to focus her vision upon the beautiful girl at the bottom of the glacier slope Elsa had crated. No. She wasn't okay. She could _never_ think so lowly of Anna. Elsa hated that such words had filtered through her mind. Was it the voice influencing _her_ now?

'Anna…' Elsa blinked, and then the world slowed, one crystal starting the fall before thousands of others followed its lead. Elsa glanced back and forth, witnessing the seconds melt in minutes. The crystals, which housed strange ruins within them, were collapsing all around her, their sharp edges like spikes descending from heaven. They would puncture anything that got in their way without prejudice or remorse.

'Anna…!' Elsa screamed with more urgency now, sliding down the slope as quickly as she could. Crystals scraped against her skin as she descended, but the pain was negligible as she erected an ice dome around herself and Anna, bringing her sister in close and holding her steady as shattering glass exploded all around them, the ear-piercingly loud crescendo of sound forcing Anna to cover her ears. Elsa could only wince in discomfort as her own ears rang with the noise, her hands occupied by maintaining the barrier she had created for herself and her sister.

The crashing lasted for almost an entire ten seconds, and when it finally seemed to be over, Elsa breathed a sigh of relief, dispelling the magic encasing her and Anna and holding her sister to take a look at her face. A small cut had managed to form on Anna's cheek, the blood dripping lightly down to her neck.

'Oh, Anna…!'

'It's fine! I'm all good! What about you?' Anna touched Elsa's arms and noted the gashes in the bottom half of her nightgown. 'You got to me quick, huh? But _you're_ hurt…'

'I've already frozen the wounds.' Elsa moved her right hand's thumb along Anna's left cheek, injecting her magic to stop any further bleeding with a supernatural coolant. 'There. How does that feel?'

'Better.' Anna frantically searched around herself and Elsa, the remnants of the crystals making it almost hazardous to walk without _some_ caution. 'But what the heck was all that? You did something crazy again, didn't you?'

'I…wish I knew.' Elsa scraped at some of the shards with her foot, praying nobody was seriously injured because of her. 'All I know is we called out to the voice…and it answered this time. It spoke to me by transporting my very spirit to another realm entirely for a moment. It was sort of like a dream, if that makes sense at all…'

'I mean, hard to question a whole lot after everything we've seen, I guess.' Anna was kneeling down and picking at the glass, lifting a larger piece that had one of the four ruins imprinted upon it. 'You made this?'

'I'm not entirely certain.' Elsa admitted. 'I embraced the call and, before I knew it, something swelled within me until I could hold on to it no longer and had to physically disperse it from my body. I saw…so many things while I was displaced. Shapes I could not quite make out. I want to say there were…giants. And a horse. Leaves? A lizard? It sounds so ridiculous the more I speak of what it felt like.'

Anna was still picking at the various shards, standing up with four different symbols in her palms, most of them broken in some way, but enough of the rune present to make out what it might mean.

'The colours are different, too…' Anna observed, and Elsa picked at the pieces carefully.

'Red, green, yellow, and blue-hued crystals. It's faint, but you're right. They're clearly different shades if you look close enough.' Something in Elsa's stomach prickled, an agitation she had been feeling since the moment the voice rang in her ears manifesting anew.

'The four elements of nature?' Anna said before Elsa could, making the older sister beam with pride despite her nauseous apprehension with what all this could mean.

_The truth. My truth? My birth's truth?_

'Fire, wind, earth, and water…' Elsa recalled as well.

'So, what, you just froze all those elements or something?'

'I just…don't know…' Elsa was being honest. The best she could offer Anna was what she had already revealed. There was so much about herself and her powers she just did not understand. Yet, despite this frustration, Elsa felt as though she was getting just a little bit closer to some form of answer, and she was anxious just standing about. 'I think we should go to mother and father's secret library now.' Elsa declared. 'I don't want to wait any longer. We'll send a team into Arendelle to check on the citizens, but I personally need to do this immediately.'

'In the middle of the night? Wow. Have we reversed roles?' Anna giggled.

'Maybe. I want to see if there's anything about what just happened here. Perhaps some information that went over our heads last time will make more sense at this point.'

Anna took a moment, thinking clearly before nodding.

'Alrighty. But we definitely should see what's happening in Arendelle first. That was no joke of a crystal storm. Then, I'll whip up some hot chocolate for us, and – '

Elsa snapped her hand up, her ears perking suddenly. She could hear shouting coming from Arendelle across the bridge, and when she looked in the town's direction, it was strangely dark, as if not a single lamp had been lit. Odd. Very odd.

'I hear it, too.' Anna confirmed, and then suddenly the calm water nearby began growing more oppressive, its waves rushing forward and sweeping across the ground, pushing the shards of glass all around Anna and Elsa's feet. Elsa's eyes scanned every which way, more than aware none of this was natural, the sickening feeling in her stomach only growing alongside the ominous premonitions.

'Oh, my gosh…!' Anna grabbed hold of Elsa's arm, the wind practically knocking her off her feet and into the glass all around her.

'Let's get inside! Quickly!' Elsa urged, scattering the dangerous path about them with a gust of her magic, her hair whipping about as she glanced back at the water. There was a strange shape seemingly appearing and fading into the night above the surface of the turbulent waves that only proceeded to grow in size, something akin to the sound of a horse neighing puncturing Elsa's eardrums.

Anna helped Elsa latch the door shut behind them, the wind shaking its foundation and the echoing sounds of guards and maids who lived in the castle's guest rooms already alerting the royal sisters of the building fears they were both likely hoping was their own imaginations.

'Elsa…' Anna started. 'What is happening?'

'My answer hasn't changed from two minutes ago, Anna.' The older sister snapped. 'But we are the leaders of Arendelle, and we now take charge, understand? Are you staying by my side?'

'O-of course!' Anna tightened her hold on Elsa.

'Good. Then act like the queen I know you can be as well. When there's panic, we offer direction. Even if we don't have all the answers.'

'Right.'

Elsa smiled at Anna, thankful she wasn't doing this alone. Even Elsa was scared, and as they traversed the dark halls of Arendelle Castle, illumination only created from a concentrated ball of magic encircling Elsa's left hand, the audible confusion evolved into frantic panic.

"Where's Queen Elsa!?"

"Why won't the candles stay lit?"

"The windows are about to break!"

"Do you see the waves out there?"

"Did you feel that? Is that an earthquake now, too!?"

"Where is Queen Elsa!?"

"It's not safe to travel to town! Waves are crashing into the bridge!"

"Queen Elsa!"

"Queen Elsa!"

"What's happening?"

"Help us! Help us!"

"A window shattered in the east tower!"

"I can hear the waves crashing against the castle, too!"

"Will it hold?"

"This is dangerous! We're trapped!"

"Queen Elsa!"

"Queen Elsa!"

'Elsa…' Anna's small voice pleaded as well, and that was enough. Elsa gathered herself, as she had throughout her entire childhood while preparing to become the next queen of Arendelle, and allowed her voice to be raised loud enough for all panic to at least question the source of sound temporarily.

'I am here!' Elsa declared. 'Your queen will guide everyone to safety if you follow me!'

Clamours of relief settled into a montage of voices, and Elsa heard the footsteps before she could see her staff, a mixture of young men and women approaching her with clear fear upon their faces. Even Gerda Sr. and Kai were among them, with Leonard eventually joining the group at the tail end of the gathering.

'Queen Elsa! Do you have any idea what's happening? Is the world ending?'

'Is it magic?'

'I heard the crashing first! It startled me out of sleep. And then the wind…And the water!'

'No flame struck remains for longer than a second or two!'

'The very elements of nature are rising against us!'

That last comment struck Elsa, for it seemed terribly plausible. The queen raised a hand, still holding Anna's with her other.

'I understand everyone's concern, and they're rightly founded, but for the moment, our priority is ensuring everyone's safety; and this includes my people in town. The castle is fortified and strong, but these unnatural earth tremors and crashing waves cause me to pause and consider higher ground to be the safer option. Thus, traversing to town, which now serves a doubled purpose. Leonard?' Elsa turned to her trusted advisor, and the man nodded with confidence.

'Lord Daryun is already securing our route. The bridge leading to the city remains traversable, but for how long is anyone's guess. Best move sooner rather than later. The wind is only growing stronger, and the waves could overtake the path to Arendelle at but a moment.'

'Then we move immediately.' Elsa took quick stock of who was among them. She did not see Gerda, but she sometimes stayed at her grandmother's place. Otherwise, the crashing crystals and unnatural weather seemed to wake even the most notorious of sleepers among Elsa's staff within the palace. Anna herself would have surely been stirred.

'Everyone, stay close to your queen. Her magic will guide us to safety and is the only light we have before making our way outside.' Leonard demanded.

More murmuring of understanding, apprehension, and anxiousness. Without Elsa, what would have happened to these people?

They were so small, weak, and pathetic…

Elsa shook her head, snapping the awful thought from her mind.

'You okay, Elsa?' Anna, naturally, picked up on the temporary shift in her mood almost instantly.

'Y-yes.' Elsa held her sister close, leaning on the intense kindness that oozed from her. 'Follow me! Hold one another for support! The quakes might worsen before they settle.'

Elsa led the way as best she could, the constant and consistent slamming of waves against the castle alongside the quivering windows unnerving at best. She could _feel_ the tension amidst her people, and when they all finally made it to the main entrance to the castle, she held the door's handle tightly, turning back to the fairly large crowd that had made it this far.

'Form a chain. Hold on tightly to the person ahead of you as we make our way to town. The wind is too strong to not take such a precaution. Understand?'

Universal "Yes, my Queen!" all around.

'Are you ready, Anna?'

'Always, Elsa.'

Elsa tightened her jaw and flung the doors open, her dress immediately stuck to her body and then snapping all about. Daryun was screaming at his men as they cleared the pathway of all the glass, shards continuing to fly about dangerously. Elsa could tell immediately that her previous instructions were pointless in the face of such extreme weather. It had only grown worse, the wind howling and water already splashing atop the pathway. The very earth shook, the island Elsa's castle stood upon groaning in pain.

'Oh, my gosh…' Anna breathed. 'This is so crazy…'

Elsa didn't want to exert more power so consecutively, but she saw no other choice. Once again, Arendelle relied on her gift that even she still couldn't fully understand.

'Lord Daryun! Bring your people here! Quickly!' Elsa demanded, and the man hesitated not, reminding Elsa of why she trusted him so. He hollered to the men and women in his group and directed them back to Elsa. Once they were inside the castle once more, Elsa slammed the doors shut, noting the way her guards shivered save for Daryun, who merely pushed the loosened bangs from his tied-back ponytail from his face.

'Pandemonium.' Daryun spat bitterly. 'First the crystals shattering, and now the very weather is lashing out. I fear few opponents, my queen, but I cannot take on the laws of nature with my spear.'

'If we wait any longer, we may not have a way across.' Elsa took charge again, aware time was not on her side in such circumstances. 'I will create a tunnel made of ice to protect us from the elements. I will use it to get us to Arendelle safely, where we at least do not have to be concerned about drowning. We must move swiftly, for maintaining such a complicated and massive spell will require a great deal of my energy.' And quite frankly, Elsa was already feeling strange ever since her explosion of might that had possibly started all this to begin with…

More acknowledgments, and Elsa closed her eyes in concentration, gathering the remaining bit of her power and feeling the magic swirling within her flow into her hands. She pictured the tunnel she wished to create and manipulated it to the forefront of her brain, piecing it together to the finest detail until she could practically touch it.

'Tell me when, my queen.' Daryun was holding the rattling doors, and Elsa felt Anna squeeze her arm one last time.

'You can do it, Elsa.' The little sister encouraged, and Elsa nodded.

Daryun opened the doors once more, and Elsa snapped her hands out, raw magic exploding from her palms and shaping the tunnel she had envisioned into reality, pushing its length far past the courtyard and upon the bridge. Elsa grunted, lowering her arms but feeling the mental strain immediately. Nonetheless, the wind was but an eerie, muffled howl now, and sounds of positive reinforcement came from her staff.

'Follow Elsa and I, everyone! We gotta keep moving!' Anna took charge now, and Elsa was thankful for her, because she was struggling to maintain her own grace and posture after such a widespread spell. Even now, the ice tunnel rattled, the wind unwilling to give in so easily.

_"Don't hide from us…"_

Elsa groaned, rubbing her head.

'You okay, Elsa?' Anna asked, keeping her older sister balanced as Elsa was on the verge of stumbling along through the blue-hued tunnel.

'I will be…' Elsa hoped, because the raging elements were potentially talking to her, and they did not sound pleased.

'Press on, everyone!' Daryun encouraged, bringing up the rear, it sounded like.

The group moved forward hastily, the slamming of water and wind indicating that they were now passing over the bridge, its very foundation quivering.

'Quickly!' Leonard rarely lost his composure, but stress was evident in his voice. Like Daryun, he surely preferred an opponent he could intellectually combat – not seemingly spiritual beings.

The moment the water appeared to be behind them, Elsa released her spell with a gasp, the group now fairly deep into Arendelle. The wind found more resistance in the form of the multitude of buildings, and the water was far from being a threat now, but Elsa couldn't rest easy yet, for the ground itself was stirring, cobblestone paths popping about. Thankfully, the moonlight made seeing not completely impossible, and Elsa was relieved to find not a soul in Arendelle.

'To higher ground! Follow the procedures in place for natural disasters! There could still be a flood, and the earthquake is only growing worse!'

'Watch your heads for debris!' Anna contributed.

With a quick glance to her precious sister, Elsa continued on, flicking her wrist to create something of a barrier around the collection of people. Anna was right; pieces of buildings, shards of glass, even cobblestone could be a problem.

_"How long will you serve the foolish humans…?"_

Elsa shook the voice away. It wasn't the uncanny song that had started all this. The voices were a mixture of personas. One she had met when singing alongside the melody, but this one was obviously bitter, antagonistic, and angry. The deep-toned, omniscient being that questioned Elsa's very existence and told her that this was the beginning of her journey was entirely different from this infuriated tone.

'If I have powers…I'll use them to help my people.' Elsa muttered under her breath.

'What's that, Elsa?' Anna had her arm around her sister's waist now, shouldering the brunt of Elsa's weight without a complaint.

'Nothing.' Elsa checked herself.

_"You are above all this. They don't deserve your strength."_

_Anna does. She deserves my everything._

_ "Her simple existence only serves to drag you down into unnatural lust. You could ascend to the heavens."_

_ Without her, I see little point in that._

_ "So, you are human as well?"_

_ What do you think?_

The group was suddenly being pushed along by the wind and cobblestone, remaining shards of crystal crunching beneath feet as they neared the closest perimeter of Arendelle that led up a path to a reserved clearing of safety that overlooked the town. It was almost as if the elements wanted Arendelle completely cleared out, although they certainly didn't shy from leaving an impression of obvious possible danger if any remained long enough.

Elsa continued to protect her staff and Anna as the ascended, and once they managed to reach high enough in the cliffs, she was relieved to feel the wind calm ever so slightly, and the earth staying its hand. Then, a collective joyous cheer resounded all around, and the remaining members of Arendelle rushed Elsa and Anna, family members grappling those who were thought to be trapped in the castle after the incredible phenomenon.

_"That was but a taste of what we are capable of. Make the right decision, or our rage will topple even the world's greatest power."_

_ What decision?_

_ "You should be well aware by now. _They_ are showing you the way…"_

Elsa couldn't focus further as she was bombarded by citizens, young and old alike expressing their relief at her safety. Anna finally released Elsa, and was also waving off the rapid slew of individuals wishing to make her aware of their concern. Kristoff eventually made his way to the front of that particular line, Sven and Olaf at his side. Elsa could only vaguely make out their conversation, as Gerda appeared to let her queen know she helped evacuate the people of Arendelle based on the handbook all employees of the castle were expected to read and memorize.

'I wanted to find you, Anna, but Sven said Elsa would be more than enough to make sure you were fine. Figures, right? One of the few times I don't make use of the fancy room you guys let me sleep in whenever I want. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you.' Kristoff apologized, and Sven grunted happily, licking Anna's cheek.

'Is this what they call the apocalypse? Lotsa books like to base stories right after a day like this one!' Olaf prattled on.

'I'm very happy you made it out of the castle, my queen.' Gerda was continuing, her initial greeting and pieces of information already leaving Elsa's mind as she split her attention between Anna's newborn suitor and the voices lingering in her mind.

'Y-yes…' Elsa tried, but she had expended so much magic, and her mental energy was strained as it was from an overly long night.

'A speech might be appropriate at this time, my queen. Your people require peace of mind, and I can only hope you have some idea regarding the circumstances this night.' Leonard suggested.

Elsa agreed, and was alarmed by how many of her citizens were in their nightwear, blankets gathered here and there, but the majority hugging themselves and shivering from the early autumn breeze. It's not as though the wind had died out completely either, and the sounds of the waves should never cause Elsa uncertainty like this. They weren't safe yet. Far from it. But Leonard was right; Elsa had to say _something_. But what? She only had a vague, mystical idea of what she had done and what was happening. What sort of explanation would serve her people best?

'My brave citizens of Arendelle…' Elsa elevated herself upon a platform of ice, and she hadn't seen her people immediately shift any and all attention to her in such a way since her false wedding announcement. They needed a queen…and a princess. Elsa nodded to her sister, who happily joined her with a skip in her jump. 'Anna and I would first like to commend you all for making your way here amidst the unprecedented storm. If you are looking for answers regarding its origin, I have nothing concrete, but know that I am planning to look into it the moment the opportunity presents itself. For now, the task is to secure comfort and shelter as quickly as possible, for I see some are without appropriate warmth.' Elsa stared out into the back rim of the crowd, where many of her guards who monitored the town of Arendelle itself were tending to some presumably wounded individuals. She deviated her focus to the town again, noting that Arendelle wasn't being beaten over by quite the level of wind or earth tremors as before.

"What is your plan of action, my queen?"

"Some say the spirits are angry! But why?"

"Where can we go?"

"Will Harmon be able to take us all in?"

"It's the only real option at this point, isn't it?"

"But what if the storm moves higher up the fjord?"

"Queen Elsa! You'll protect us, won't you?"

"What of the crystals that shattered? Where did they come from?"

"What are we to do, Elsa?"

'Quiet, insects.' Elsa murmured, and then gasped, covering her mouth.

'You say something, Elsa?' Anna blinked.

'N-no.' Thank goodness. Nobody had heard her. But what was that? It slipped out alongside Elsa's breath, as though it came as naturally.

'I…I believe taking refuge in Harmon is the appropriate procedure, for the time being. Travelling there is not too far of a distance to go, and the further we move from Arendelle, the safer we seem to be, I believe.'

"So, Arendelle is being targeted? But why?"

"Are the spirits after you, Queen Elsa?"

"Quiet! How dare you insinuate such a thing!"

"But why else would such powerful forces attack so fiercely?"

'Theories are only those, at this moment.' Elsa outlined clearly. 'We secure shelter and safety first; we confront this frightening turn of events second.'

'Yeah! Elsa and I got this! Don't worry, everyone!'

Elsa tried to get a read on her people, and while they were obviously shaken, she could see confidence in their leaders, and that made the next order of things simple enough. Elsa mapped out the best way to move her people to Harmon efficiently, and was about to present her proposal when rumbling gave everyone pause once more.

Was it the earthquake again? No. This sounded…very different. Elsa turned about until she was facing the correct direction, but it was Kristoff who spoke up first.

'Trolls?'

As if on cue, multiple boulders bounded down the cliff, with Bulda being the first to spring forward and pounce upon her "son".

'Kristoff! We missed you!'

'Grand Pabbie.' Elsa recognized the slower, larger rock as it transfigured itself into the shape of the elderly troll. He had aged more by the day, new cracks and creases forming upon his wizened features. Before long, he'd be an enormous maze of lines, his more human features hidden within the confines of his rock-like makeup.

'Queen Elsa.' The troll elder acknowledged, and Elsa couldn't tell if he was irritated or simply tired from his own journey. 'Never a dull moment with you two royal sisters around…'

Elsa heard Anna giggle nervously, and rightly so, for they both weren't sure if Grand Pabbie recalled all the events that led to this moment between Arendelle and the trolls. Thanks to Kristoff and Elsa's more than courteous behaviour since, she had managed to mend the cracking bond between the two races, for Elsa had rather aggressively attempted to bring forth potentially traitorous actions on Grand Pabbie's part in relation to removing Elsa from the throne and having Kristoff marry into the royal family's name. Although no definitive prove had manifested proper, Grand Pabbie's actions surrounding the mock trial indicated enough for Elsa to pursue the accusations further until she threatened the precious relations between herself and the trolls. She eventually backed down, and apologized as much as was necessary in order to earn back whatever good faith she could manage. Yet, even now, Elsa didn't fully trust Grand Pabbie…until she had no choice but to seek his counsel here and now above any issues they might still be clinging upon. Whether or not Grand Pabbie remembered the fact Elsa had chosen Anna as her lover for life was another matter…

'Do you know what's happening, Grand Pabbie?' Elsa knelt down to the troll's level, and he seemed to appreciate that, a grinding in his rocky features indicating a slight grin.

'I hope you are prepared for what you have done, Elsa.' The elder began, shaking his head. 'Angry magical spirits are not for the faint of heart.'

That confirmed it. Elsa was dealing with spiritual beings. She could only assume the four elements themselves were involved. She pushed further, her chest light with anticipation.

'Why are they angry?'

Grand Pabbie glanced around, his eyes practically hidden by the large rocks that shaped his brow. He lowered his voice.

'You tell me.' He uttered.

'Because of…' Elsa also monitored her volume. 'Because of Anna and I?'

'Among other things.' Grand Pabbie concurred. 'It was the catalyst, I imagine, but let me see what led to this pin that broke the camel's back…'

Elsa stood up and back as Grand Pabbie began waving his hands at the dark sky. He knew. He still knew about Anna and her. It didn't come as a complete surprise, because the trolls _were_ much more in-tune with nature than most. If they had been affected by the voice, or the memory alteration, or whatever was influencing Arendelle, Elsa would have been more taken aback. Still, the idea of her and Anna's relationship being a secret again wasn't altogether a terrible thing, Elsa realized. Sisters in love would _never_ be normal. Arendelle would _always_ be on fragile ground so long as Elsa wished to stay with Anna. But what other way was there? Elsa knew the pain of denying her feelings, and that was no way to live as well.

Grand Pabbie formed colourful shapes and beings within the sky, canvasing a picturesque splendour despite the ominous words he soon transmitted with his sage-like abilities. He stirred the northern lights, merging his powers with another level of nature itself as he gave his prophecy.

'The past is not what it seems. A wrong demands to be righted; the truth must at once be found…and also denied. Should nature not be rebalanced as our mother deems fit…I see no future…' Grand Pabbie's voice faded alongside the story he painted with his hands. Elsa had seen it – if ever so briefly within the troll's fortune – an image of two small girls holding hands, fire soon consuming them and blowing away into nothingness. Otherwise, the dam, two groups of people shaking hands as of making a truce, a battle that followed, Arendelle Castle (with two tiny girls at the entrance barely easily seen) and then darkness engulfing all. It was another terrifying tale, but this time, Elsa had a feeling Grand Pabbie wasn't exaggerating anything.

'No future…?' Anna gasped.

There was silence everywhere save for the wind still whirling within Arendelle. Elsa didn't want to believe it, but everything clicked into place too perfectly. Not only had her family done _something_ to lead to this frightening situation, but Elsa was carrying on the legacy, her "unnatural" relationship with Anna clearly causing the spirits to act the moment "the voice" urged her to release them from imprisonment…or something. Elsa didn't quite grasp everything yet. She didn't have all the answers at the moment, but she had a feeling she was now on the path, at least, to finding some.

Indeed, it was clear what Elsa had to do now. The voice had been leading her, for better or for worse, to the place that required the queen's attention. The place that demanded her presence so loudly it practically pushed her out of her home. Elsa still couldn't put the puzzle together completely, but she had far more pieces now, and certainly enough to complete a partial bit of the picture. She would focus on what she could do here and now. The spirits were demanding a wrong to be righted, and that was fine, but what did "the voice" want? Were they one and the same? Elsa didn't think so. More mysteries. More unanswered questions in relation to her past, present, and future. Elsa could only look ahead at what was tangible before her now that her life was moving forward once more.

'When one can see no future, all one can do is the next right thing.' Grand Pabbie nodded to Elsa, and she swallowed, feeling the pressure of all around her.

Fine. She would push forward without hesitation now.

'Very well.' Elsa acknowledged the troll, and he gave her a small smile again. 'Then the next right thing for me is to go to the Enchanted Forest and find that voice, quell the rage of the spirits, and bring peace and safety to Arendelle once more!'


	12. Warmth of a Sun

Grand Pabbie's words stayed with her.

He had pulled Anna aside and spoken to her in confidence, his tone apprehensive, anxious, and desperate. Elsa was already directing all of Arendelle's populace to Harmon, Leonard assisting with the process and individuals already beginning to make their way through the cliffs and toward Harmon which rested approximately fourty-five minutes to an hour away. Kristoff was one of the only individuals that had a wagon of any kind, and he offered to carry as many children and young mothers as he could. Meanwhile, as Grand Pabbie began to speak to Anna in a hushed tone, Elsa was already creating another enormous transportation vehicle to assist with the movement of her people.

'Anna.' Grand Pabbie said, holding Anna's arm almost roughly. 'The past is the past. Certainly, there was some strife between our people, but I want to believe we have all worked through it over the last years.'

'R-right.' Anna agreed, wondering why Grand Pabbie was speaking to _her_ above Elsa privately.

'She has proven herself a good queen, in my eyes. More than good. The trials the two of you have overcome…are no small things. She looks out for her people and leads them in the face of extreme danger. I have no further complaints or immature ambitions. However, you must consider the reason for the spirits' anger and what _you_ can do about it. Am I correct in assuming the reality of your relationship with your sister has been wiped from the populace's mind?'

'How did you…?'

'The way she looked at me. Her hesitation to outwardly say it. The raging spirits that attempted to even alter a troll's mind. This…is a complicated matter, Anna. More so because of the decisions you and your sister have made against all odds.'

'I know.' Anna nodded, glancing to the shifting populace and thankful she was being given privacy amidst the managed chaos. 'But what can we do?'

'I do not have all the answers, but should you and Elsa denounce your love, I believe that would be an admirable first step. The spirits are bound by the natural order of things, and they are clearly critical of Elsa, for what you both embrace is the antithesis of creation.'

'Stop…loving Elsa?' Anna flinched back, her eyes wide.

'Yes. If it were to save the future of this world, could you do that much, Anna?'

'I…' Anna looked to her sister, the queen of Arendelle having created another wagon out of ice and loading it proper, multiple men pulling it so that their wives and children wouldn't have to scale the dangerous cliffs on their own. The queen of Arendelle was clearly fatigued, but she gave her all for her people, and was mesmerizing the entire time she did so. Stop loving Elsa? Really?

'But that's…impossible.' Anna uttered hopelessly.

'I know, child.' Grand Pabbie responded, oddly understanding. 'I don't believe either of you accepted such feelings lightly, and it was surely a consideration on both sides to push the emotion away, if able. Evidently, this is your truth, however "unnatural", which means Elsa is declaring further war on the spirits. The wrong that requires righting remains, but with Elsa holding fast to her feelings for you, she is openly antagonizing the spirits beyond such past mistakes, and I predict all four elements will seek to test your sister to her absolute limits before bowing to her power and allowing her to fulfill her destiny – whatever that might be – in these trying times.'

'She'll…have to fight the spirits?'

'Indeed. This night was but a warning. The Enchanted Forest is their home, and such an advantage will certainly prove challenging for your sister. Thus, I leave you with these words, Anna of Arendelle…'

Anna nodded, leaning in to better hear Grand Pabbie.

'I am worried for her. Even we trolls have always feared Elsa's powers were too much for this world. For a human to wield magic with such genius…it is unprecedented, and caused me to act against my nature. However, now,' Grand Pabbie breathed out with a quiver in his voice. 'Now we must pray Elsa's power is enough against such adversary.'

Anna touched Grand Pabbie's tiny shoulder, nodding with an expression of dedication and resolve.

'I won't let anything happen to her.'

'I know, Anna. I know you will try, powerless as you may seem. Your courage and dedication to your sister will only provide her with more strength than ever before. Stay by her side. Believe in your conviction.'

* * *

The trip to Harmon was relatively quiet, with only Olaf's boisterous voice and children whining to their parents being the main sources of noise from such a large group. Anna presumed it was likely due to the incredible circumstances leading to this moment, and in that regard, she understood how so many citizens could be stunned into tired silence. Elsa had created no less than four wagons on top of Kristoff's, which helped with the most vulnerable or weak of citizens.

Anna remained near Elsa, her hand around her sister's waist, much of Elsa's weight upon the younger sibling, which she didn't mind whatsoever. Daryun had offered to carry the queen, but Elsa refused such a spectacle being created, not wishing to draw attention to herself in her time of weakness.

'How are you feeling, Elsa?' Anna asked quietly, Leonard ensuring the leading group was given their privacy during the trek.

'Not great, but I will manage.'

'You're doing amazingly well.' Anna encouraged, aware her sister, as always, was downplaying her discomfort.

'Thank-you, Anna. I'm trying…'

'I know. And, as usual, I'm super impressed. This is another crazy thing we have to deal with. But we'll get through it, right?'

'Anna?' Elsa's face turned, her features too close for Anna not to get a little flustered. 'Are you shivering?'

Caught. Initially, Anna hadn't given the weather much mind, but as they ascended higher into the cliffs, Anna's body was out of shock long enough to register the coolness of the autumn night. She was certain she wasn't alone, however, and didn't want to make a big deal out of it. Daryun and many of Elsa's guards had willingly given a layer of their clothing to any Arendellian who needed it, and Anna didn't want to waste that kind of generosity on her own person, since she could certainly handle a little chill.

'I-I'll be fine.'

'I'm sure.' Elsa wasn't convinced, of course. 'You need to look after yourself as well, Anna.'

'I know. I know. It's not that much further.'

Elsa sighed, moving in even closer to Anna and holding her so tight it almost made it difficult to walk. A small sacrifice, really, because being able to snuggle with Elsa at any point was a good thing.

Inevitably, however, Leonard appeared next to the royal siblings, and Elsa distanced herself ever so slightly.

'My queen, according to my calculations, the citizens of Harmon will have to be willing to take in approximately six individuals per household to accommodate the people we are bringing. This is, unfortunately, not including children and/or your guards and staff from the palace. Do you have a plan for these circumstances?'

'I do.' Elsa revealed, to Anna's surprise. She had time to think that far ahead? Anna had a long way to go if she still thought she'd be on equal footing with her sister as far as queenship went any time soon. 'I will create an emergency shelter with my magic that will house the remaining people of Arendelle. Then, Daryun, a select few guards, and I will return to Arendelle to procure the necessary blankets and bedding to assist with Harmon's hospitality.'

'You'll…return to Arendelle?' Leonard sounded nervous, and Anna couldn't blame him.

'There isn't any other choice. The weather is not ideal for any lack of warmth; especially for the elderly and little ones. I will ensure my people are comfortable during _this_ trial. I cannot possibly ask them to endure another length of time without as much. Not when I have the power to help.'

'But Elsa…' Anna interjected.

'I'll have time to rest when I know my people are secure, Anna. This is a non-negotiable plan of action.'

'But you want to go to the Enchanted Forest, like, a.s.a.p., don't you? You're telling me you're going to take a nap between now and then?'

'In a wagon, if need be, yes.'

'Didn't you _just_ say I need to look after myself? _I'm_ not the one that has to fight these spirit things!' Anna yelled, and Elsa glared back at her, Leonard tactfully taking a step away for a moment, knowing when a little spat was about to happen between the sisters.

'What do you mean "fight" the spirits? Did Grand Pabbie tell you something I should know?'

'He thinks the spirits are rejecting you…or something. He said they want to test you before letting you fulfill your destiny…and stuff.'

'As elaborate as ever, Anna.'

'Hey! There's a lot of information flying at me lately!'

'I know…' Elsa softened, and Anna gave her a little squeeze. 'I know. And I'm sorry for being short with you. It's just…a lot.'

'What? This whole awakening the spirits and hearing cryptic voices thing for the past week or so is too much for you? Who would've guessed it?'

Elsa giggled, and the sound of her joy, however muffled by anxiety, was worth any effort.

'So, the attack on Arendelle was a challenge as well as an urging to correct past mistakes? These spirits certainly are demanding.'

'Magic users, am I right? Always a handful.'

'And emotionally complicated. They're pulling and pushing at once.'

'No idea how that feels.'

More laughter, and Leonard returned, evidently understanding the situation had been swiftly defused.

'I cannot deny that procuring comfort for your people would be a wise decision, but I fear time being a factor alongside the danger of returning to Arendelle in its current state.'

'Noted.' Elsa returned to being queen instantly. 'But I cannot anticipate how long my journey to the Enchanted Forest might last, and the danger, as my dearest sister has just revealed, is only just beginning. Therefore, not only will I guarantee that my people are taken care of before I go, but I will also be leaving Lord Daryun behind to take over as king should I not make it back.'

Anna felt her throat tighten at even the thought, her conversation with Olaf coming back to haunt her.

'My queen…' Leonard nearly gasped.

'Naturally, in the event that I do not make it back and Anna does, she shall be queen.'

'Elsa…' Anna didn't know what else she could possibly say.

'In either scenario, I expect you to remain as well, Leonard, so that you can properly guide my successor. I would trust few others with such a task. Indeed, I don't think I would trust _any_ other.'

Leonard cleared his throat.

'I shouldn't let this form of logical talk get to me as such, but I do hate humouring these futures, my queen. I have allowed myself to become too invested in your person. I am a failure as an objective advisor.'

Anna laughed wryly, because she knew Leonard was making a strange sort of joke in line with his personality.

'Can I count on you, Leonard?' Elsa persisted, her mind focussed on covering all the scenarios her imagination was likely creating as she mapped out the days ahead.

'Of course.' Leonard committed himself. 'That being said, who _do_ you intend on bringing with you, my queen?'

'Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf. That will be all.'

'So few?'

'Bringing an army into the Enchanted Forest would only serve to frighten the spirits more than they already are. Kristoff knows nature, and is in harmony with the elements, as far as humans go. He also knows how to survive off the land and track as necessary. Sven will pull a wagon that can give us rest as required and bring the supplies we need to make do. Olaf will lighten the mood, as I'm sure will be desirable more often than not. And Anna is a part of me that I refuse to separate from no matter the circumstances. That is a promise we have made to one another.'

Anna blinked back the way her eyes insisted on filling with tears of happiness. How far they had come together.

'You've given this the sort of consideration I should expect from you by now.' Leonard breathed out nervously. 'Just promise me you will do everything in your power to return to us, my queen.'

Elsa smiled weakly, and Anna's heart hurt again. She really couldn't stand this kind of talk. It was happening far too consistently. Like a bad omen.

'Don't worry, Lenny; I'll make sure she comes back.' Anna almost shouted.

'That's right. Anna won't let me go anywhere.' Elsa chuckled, and it was so telling, because her past self would have sighed tiredly and told Anna she had no right making such a claim. They were in this together. Elsa wasn't just giving Anna lip service. They were bound forever. Not even the elements of the earth itself could separate them…right?

* * *

Harmon's mayor was busy speaking with Elsa almost immediately upon the queen arriving in the small village. Apparently, the storm had awakened most of the public by this point, and Mayor Marius was more than happy to receive Elsa, but was notably less enthused about the entourage she brought with her. Elsa stood up straight before the pudgy man and his wife, refusing to be seen in any form of weakness now. Anna was next to Elsa, which said a lot about their new relationship as well, because there was a time Anna couldn't imagine doing something so bold readily.

'O-of course, we're more than willing to help as much as we can, my queen, but we do not have the supplies to house this many guests for long. Arendelle's market is _our_ main source of food, to begin with, and…'

'Do not worry about that. I won't be gone long, if I can help it, and the moment Arendelle is accessible again, you will be compensated tenfold.'

Anna couldn't believe how frequently she had to resist swooning even to this day. When Elsa took charge, she _really_ took charge, and it was simply enchanting. How could she ever think she belonged anywhere but on the throne of Arendelle? Anna truly wished to understand her sister's discomfort, but she was so perfect! She had presented the situation diligently, requesting the assistance from Harmon's mayor just as hastily. She knew there was no time to lose, yet she retained an air of consideration and wisdom. Anna was sure she would have been a frantic mess, her emotions ruling her, as always. She was a far cry from real queen material. She functioned much more competently as Elsa's wingman, and frankly, she preferred such a role, dipping her toe in ruling only as needed when Elsa required a break.

'If your calculation is correct, we can house approximately six individuals per household. Your shelter will have to do the rest.' Mayor Marius nodded to his equally pudgy wife, who began barking out orders. Apparently, she was the voice of Harmon, when required. It was a cute relationship.

'Perfect.' Elsa nodded, turning to her people and notably relaxing when she saw the message being passed through Arendelle's citizens, Leonard taking charge and filtering the new instructions through the group. Olaf could be heard repeating a bunch of things he also heard, and Anna tugged at the sleeve of Elsa's nightgown.

'Should you take a breather before we head back to Arendelle?'

Elsa hesitated, and Anna knew what was coming next.

'Can I count on you to take care of our people while I secure the rest of what we need, Anna?'

'Elsa. No.' Anna snapped back.

'You're coming with me to the Enchanted Forest, but Arendelle is still very dangerous, and I hesitate to bring even Daryun into such turmoil.'

'But the Enchanted Forest is going to be worse if what Grand Pabbie is saying is true!'

Elsa glanced around, lifting her finger to Leonard to indicate she needed a moment. Once she received his acceptance, Elsa brought Anna away from the cluster of Harmon and Arendelle citizens, to a darkened space beyond the parameter of the entranceway. She ensured they hadn't been followed, and lowered her voice. She held Anna's arms, her touch always weakening the younger sister's defenses.

'You're good with people. Calm the nerves of Arendelle with the charm only you have. They are set on course with my direction, now our citizens' hearts need attention so they might find rest while we travel to stop whatever's happening to our world. I'm trusting you with this task, Anna, because I know it's where you excel. When I return with the rest of the comfort we need to provide, we will continue on together. I promise. I want you nowhere but by my side. You know I wasn't lying when I said that.'

Anna instinctively wanted to push back, but she took a moment, digested what her sister was saying and asking of her, and then nodded tentatively.

'You got it, Elsa. Just…come back quick, please.'

Elsa grinned, moving one hand to Anna's face and bringing her closer.

'You make me so proud, Anna…Thank-you.'

And Anna had wanted to kiss her, but resisted the urge until Elsa herself was initiating the act, her soft lips soothing any anxiety Anna had in that brief moment of clarity.

'Mm…' Anna hummed, wanting more but understanding the risk involved, especially when she heard a familiar voice penetrate her ears.

'Oh, uh…everything okay here?' Kristoff. Where had he popped up from? One could've assumed he'd be pretty busy right now.

'Yes.' Elsa stepped around Anna, as if shielding her. 'I was just giving Anna instructions since she will be in charge while I return to Arendelle to secure the rest of our necessities during this turbulent time.'

'Gotcha.' Kristoff didn't seem to notice that the two sisters had been taking a small moment for themselves, thank goodness. Although, the way things were, he likely would've forgotten a second later anyway, which sort of made talking to him strange, as if he was a temporary stand-in for the friend Anna still valued so much. 'That makes sense. You heading out right away?'

'Just about. I'll be bringing Lord Daryun and a few of his best men. I expect to be gone no more than a few hours.'

Anna didn't like how vague that timeline was.

'A few as in three, or a few as in five or more?'

'A few as in a few, Anna. If I give an exact number, you'll be on your way to Arendelle the moment that time passes.'

'You know it!'

'Hm.' Kristoff crossed his arms, a bizarre look coming over him before his expression returned to normal. 'Well, I'll help Anna look after things here, Elsa. Don't worry.'

'I'm not. My sister is more than capable.' Elsa caught herself, adding to the somewhat sharp comment. 'But thank-you. I would appreciate your assistance. Now, I need to have a word with Daryun before heading out. Goodbye, Anna. I'll be quick.'

'Alrighty.' Anna felt a piece of her soul leave with Elsa, and she shuffled awkwardly in place as Kristoff stepped in closer, Sven, thankfully, prancing over a second later.

'You doing okay? This is some pretty serious stuff, huh?' Kristoff asked, and his voice was deep, masculine, and safe. Anna blinked rapidly, a curious sensation settling into her heart.

'Y-yeah. Totally. But Elsa's got it under control. She brought everyone here, right? Saved the castle's employees and everything. She's always so amazing.'

'Well, having the kind of power she does sort of does that to a person, right? I mean, if I could create wagons out of ice and that kind of stuff, I'd have a completely different kind of employment, I'm thinking.'

'You don't need magic to make the decisions she has to every single day, Kristoff.' Anna defended her sister, even if Kristoff was just trying to be funny. 'She lets me rule here and there, and let me tell you, the pressure is something else. _So_ many people are looking to you to make the right call with pretty rough scenarios. And if you mess up, you hear about it, that's for sure. I lose my mind with just my short shifts on the throne. Can you imagine doing it full time?'

'Definitely not. I struggle figuring out how many carrots to feed Sven on a day by day basis.' Kristoff was being serious, which only served to reinforce Anna's point.

Was that why Elsa thought about giving up the throne? Was the pressure just too much? Anna always assumed Elsa was just _good_ at ruling. That it came naturally to her. But she _was_ a fairly anxious girl. Maybe the years were taking their toll on her finally. Maybe doing something that _didn't_ come naturally day in and day out was cracking the seeming impenetrable armour of Anna's older sister. Besides feeling the urge to leave entirely, could Anna help more, perhaps? Was she confident enough to split the duty of ruling more? Would Arendelle accept Anna as Elsa's equal when Anna could hardly even imagine it no matter what Elsa said?

'You alright?' Kristoff asked kindly, leaning down to meet Anna's eyes.

'Yeah. Oh, yeah. I'm great. So great!'

'…Really?' Kristoff's eyes drooped, clearly not believing Anna. Even Sven made a honking sound. 'Because you're shivering.'

'I know, I know.'

'Here.' Kristoff handed Anna his jacket, and part of her hesitated to take it, but knew she wouldn't make for a great soother if her teeth were chattering the whole time either.

'Thanks…'

'No problem.' Kristoff grinned hesitantly, and there was a moment that felt too familiar and uncanny.

'Anyway, I should do my thing and talk to people. I'm sure hearing from one of the royal sisters will help, right?'

'Uh…yeah. Right. That's true.' Kristoff agreed readily. 'Olaf is keeping a bunch of the kids happy. They're filling his face with icicles from the wagon, and he's giving pretty decent life advice. Something about controlling what you can? He's gotten smart.'

"Oh, but you're smart, too, Kristoff." Sven's mock voice appeared, and Anna giggled.

'Oh, go on. I'm just doing what I can.'

'Yeah. That's all we _can_ do. The next right thing.' Like Elsa and Grand Pabbie had said. 'And my next right thing is to use the talents Elsa believes in and help our people.'

Anna shoved away any doubts and apprehensions she had to so she could do just that. It's what Elsa wanted. And it's what Anna had confidence in doing. She rushed into the crowd of Arendellians waiting to find out where they would be sleeping for the rest of the night, and inserted herself as warmly and authentically as possible.

* * *

'Our concern is your bakery, Princess Anna.'

'True! Some healthy competition was great for sales!'

'Really pushed us to be more creative!'

'Oh, you guys!' Anna waved off Bjorn and Bjarne, the Waffle Brothers.

'We'll be fine, Princess Anna. Thank-you for checking on us.'

'Your presence alone is enough to lift our spirits.'

'Mine's lifted more than yours, Bjorn.'

'Please! I'm practically floating, Bjarne!'

'Alright, you two. Be nice.' Anna laughed.

* * *

'I was actually still working on a commission by Lord Daryun. He requested a new prototype for the swords generally used by our soldiers when my smithy's flame went out. Scared me something awful to be stuck in the dark so suddenly!' Brigida, the blacksmith went on.

'New swords?' Anna asked.

'Yes. He feels the ones we've been using need an update. Frankly, I agree with him, but it's a little more expensive to mass-produce better quality steel.'

'How does Elsa feel about this?'

'She's willing to take Lord Daryun's word and invest.'

'Wow…I didn't know we needed stronger weapons.'

'With Queen Elsa around it's hard to imagine any situation she can't overcome with her powers, but Lord Daryun made a good point about not relying on her completely, just in case.'

'Right…' That subject again. Anna hated it.

* * *

'You holding out okay, Anna?' Mari asked nicely, taking her friend's hands into her own.

'Oh, yeah. Dandy. I just want Elsa to come back safe and sound.'

'She will. She always does.'

'While risking her life.'

'She's been gifted with powers beyond understanding. She _should_ use them to help her people.'

'I know…' Anna pouted.

'And I've been watching you this night. Anybody you've spoken with, so far, lights up immediately. The people of Harmon are overjoyed to be around you, and everyone is being accommodated well enough, it seems. Your ability to soothe anxiety is just as magical as Elsa's gift.'

'So she says…'

'She's not wrong.' Mari brought Anna in for a hug, parting with her after a brief moment. 'Go on. I'm good. Thanks for checking on me. I'll write a letter to my father as soon as possible and assist with anything I can in the scenario that you and Elsa's journey turns into a longer trip than expected.'

'Thanks, Mari.' Anna could relax a little around her friend, concern over Elsa's solo journey likely written all over her face considering what the other girl said next amidst the relocation of Arendelle's citizens within Harmon.

'You love her so much, don't you? I've never seen sisters closer than you two.'

'Heh.' Anna's heart fluttered. 'I'm so in love with her it's making me crazy these days…'

A beat.

'In love?' Mari giggled. 'That's quite the mix up of words, huh?'

Anna's spirit had to be picked up off the ground, because this new reality had a tendency of disconnecting her from what she knew to be true.

And yet, it was much easier _not _being in love with her own sister. No strange looks. No fear of "being caught". A certain future to look forward to. Family. Children. Becoming a mommy…

'Ugh…' Anna pressed a hand over her right eye and forehead.

'Anna?' Mari questioned with concern.

'I-I'm fine. It's all good. Sorry. Didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Er…tonight. This morning?'

'Okay.' The other young woman didn't seem incredibly convinced. 'I'll get you a drink, okay? Finish up your rounds. I know how valuable it is to hear from the princess of Arendelle firsthand.'

'Yeah. For sure…' Anna shook her head, the word "mommy" digging into her heart and carving pain deeply within any dream she once has as a little girl in love with love.

* * *

Florian, Elin, Stefan, Leander, Tilda, Dogmar, Norvald, even Jarvo, Kai, and Gerda Sr. Anna did everything she could with what time she had left. Everyone seemed more than happy to speak with her, and by the time she finally made it to Gerda, the tiny maid offered Anna a drink ahead of Mari, her big brown eyes watching Anna inquisitively.

'I-it's calming down now. Everyone is nearly settled. You can rest, Princess Anna.'

'I'm going to wait for Elsa.' Anna took a sip of the warm green tea, thanking Gerda with a tiny nod. 'She'll hopefully be back soon.'

'Oh.' Gerda took a drink herself, looking around the small village and lingering on the humble but impressive shelter Elsa had constructed before departing. It was more of a giant igloo, than anything, but a fire had been successfully and safely built within the space, Elsa having enough foresight to include a chimney in her mental plan of the shelter. Smoke rose out of the opening, and Anna hugged the coat Kristoff had leant her, his scent filling her nose with nature and warmth.

It wasn't a terrible combination of stimulation.

'Do you still love her, Gerda?' Anna snapped herself back into reality, loosening her hold on Kristoff's clothes.

Gerda didn't answer right away, instead pacing a little under the moonlight, her small frame annoyingly adorable in everything she did.

'…I believe I'll love her until the day I die, yes.' The maid answered.

'But don't you want a family…or something?' Anna projected; aware the question was somewhat strange.

'No. A family beyond a partner was never in my future unless I chose to adopt.'

'But then it's not _your_ child.'

'True. But my partner and I would raise him or her together. That counts for something.'

'So…You've always been this way? Like, since you could remember?'

'You could say that…' Gerda hummed.

'Oh.'

'Can I be so bold as to ask why you're making such inquiries, Princess Anna?'

'I…' Anna held her cup of tea more tightly. 'Y-you know I love Elsa.'

'We all do.'

'Romantically.'

'…Pardon?' Gerda tipped her head.

Why was Anna doing this again? What was the point?

'You remember, don't you? You helped us figure it out.'

'I…did. R-right…'

'It's just sometimes confusing…or whatever…'

'How so?'

'It's not normal and all that, so…'

'What's not normal?'

'Elsa and I?'

'Hm? You and Queen Elsa? What's wrong?'

Anna's whole body slumped. She still wasn't Gerda's biggest fan, but the girl could be insightful, and having _someone_ to talk to about some of Anna's most recent hang ups wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. And yet, Anna couldn't even do that now thanks to these angry spirit guys. Annoying.

'Never mind.' Anna sighed.

'Then, by your leave, Princess Anna. I hope you have a good night. I will be looking after some of the wounded, as necessary. So, if you need anything from me at all, please make use of my services.'

'Sure…' Anna bit at her lip, forcing pleasantry out. 'Thanks.'

Anna did one final round of Harmon, humouring a few more of its citizens with kindness before she took a seat close to the entrance of the village, a little bench located near an overlook of the cliffs, fenced off safely, but still providing an amazing view of the fjord and, in turn, Arendelle. From a distance, all seemed well enough, but the waves were still a little larger than normal, from Anna could see. Otherwise, it looked like a model kingdom, little pieces moving as if an advanced version of the structure.

Anna could've enjoyed the beauty of the night sky and colours of the northern lights if not for the extraordinary set of circumstances she found herself in, yet again. She supposed Grand Pabbie had it right when he complained about never having a dull moment with such a pair of sisters around. Or, at least, having Elsa around. She was the one with all the magic. She was the one that felt like she didn't quite fit in. And she was the one who confessed to Anna first, throwing their lives into further disarray.

Anna hugged Kristoff's jacket, the chill of the night reminding Anna of her sister's powers. She missed her, and they had only been apart for a couple of hours now. However, Anna knew it was more than that, and she hated thinking about it. Elsa was physically present, but mentally…there was a gap Anna couldn't cross because of the differences in their abilities. Elsa was a different sort of being altogether. Anna was just…a normal girl. Could she hope to keep up no matter how much Elsa attempted to bring Anna with her? Eventually, her grip on Elsa would falter, and then what?

Anna whimpered, hugging her arms and shaking the negativity away.

'She won't leave me.' Anna told herself, but she somehow knew right away that both of them might not have a choice, and that was more frightening than Hans, than the Nattmara, and than freezing to death combined.

'There she is.' Kristoff's voice, and it brought with it relief and unease all at once. 'My jacket doing the thing?'

'The thing of warmth? Yes.' Anna pushed herself to sound chipper than she felt.

'Good. Good.' Kristoff shuffled in spot next to the quaint bench. 'Mind if I join you?'

'No. I'm just waiting for Elsa.'

'…Yeah.' Kristoff's tone dampened some. 'Seems like that happens a lot, huh?'

Anna's body tensed, and she snapped her head to face Kristoff, who didn't seem to be purposefully judgemental. Just making a factual statement, as he did frequently.

'I guess that's a bit true…'

'She's in her own little world most of the time, you know? Hard to get a read on her…not that I'm good at that kind of thing anyway.'

'She's ruling a kingdom, after all. I think being a bit distracted comes with the territory.'

'That's a fair point. Lucky me I just have to worry about toting ice around and feeding Sven.'

'Heh. Everyone has their part to play…'

A silent pause, with Harmon finally settling some save for some laughter exploding from the shelter Elsa had created. They couldn't exactly rest easily yet. Hopefully Elsa was coming with supplies any second now.

'Are you okay, Anna?'

'I'm getting by.' Anna muttered, and part of her heart chipped, because she was romanticizing the warmth of this man's embrace, and he was so much simpler than Elsa, and she didn't feel ridiculously inferior to Kristoff.

'I can see that. But you're definitely not yourself. If even I can tell, there's something wrong.'

'Well, a lot's going on.'

'What? You mean having the elements of nature freak out isn't an everyday thing?'

'Heh…' Anna giggled vaguely.

'Oh, man. It actually kills me to see you like this.'

'Sorry. Used up all my happy on everyone else, I guess.' Anna's temples throbbed. 'And I'm worried about Elsa. And things are just…messed up right now. The future is freaking me out. Elsa is getting further away from me even if she says she isn't. I'm not sure I'm doing the right thing. And…a-and…' Anna turned away, rubbing her water-filled eyes.

'Hey.' Kristoff soothed, his large, strong hand covering Anna's back and rubbing it softly. 'I'm here, you know? Sounds like there's _a lot_ going on in that head there, and I am definitely around if you just need to unload. You don't have to _always_ be "on" for me, or whatever. We've been through too much together to pretend, right?'

'Yeah…we have.' Anna blinked, sniffing back the various fluids making her face a mess. 'Oh, man. I'm disgusting.'

'Not at all.' Kristoff shifted Anna so he could see her. 'I mean, I've always thought you were the prettiest girl I've ever seen; inside and out.'

It was so Kristoff that Anna could only laugh, but then her eyes lingered on the man's masculine features, and she could see him throwing toddlers around his arms and legs, rough-housing a barrage of children happily, his mild-mannered, understanding nature shining through and putting their daughters and sons at ease. He was a hard worker. Funny. Charming in a simplistic way. Handsome, really. And he valued Anna above and beyond _anything_ else; including some need for something more beyond the "normality" of an everyday, contemporary life. She could see him as an amazing "daddy", and Anna could actually become a…

'Ahem.'

Anna snapped herself back to reality as if forcing her mind out of a nightmare. The clearing of someone's throat made her jump, and Kristoff was the first to say anything.

'Oh. Hey, Elsa.'


	13. A Young Woman's Yearning

To say Elsa didn't still struggle with Kristoff's presence as something of a rival would be severely downplaying her possessiveness of Anna, in the grand scheme of things. He had, after all, won Anna's heart, at one point. Perhaps it wasn't the heart Elsa had the joy of holding close to her own, but it was a part of Anna, nevertheless, and Elsa recalled, with uncanny clarity, what it felt like to see Anna with the man when Elsa finally discovered that she was deeply, deeply in love with her own sister.

Throughout the past couple years, Elsa hadn't felt that familiar sting in quite some time. This, of course, was due to Kristoff knowing his place and not being foolish enough to try anything with Anna considering both girls had made it clear what their feelings were.

However, circumstances had drastically changed, and Elsa returned to Harmon only to bear witness to an indisputably intimate moment between Anna and Kristoff. There was no mistaking the expression Anna had as she looked at Kristoff, his hand on her somewhat crouched form upon the bench overlooking the fjord. Kristoff, unaware of the reality of the royal sisters' relationship, looked up to Elsa and greeted her as normally as usual. Anna, in this case, appeared much more taken aback and panicked, which only caused Elsa more irritation and anger.

'Oh. Hey, Elsa.' The man waved. 'Nice outfit! Looks like you're ready for an adventure.'

Elsa had manifested a new set of clothes for herself, an ensemble similar to the one she had worn when journeying to acquire the necessary ingredients she needed to bring Anna back from Devil's brutal attack. Alongside Elsa's growing power though, she was able to refine the detailing in her clothes more intricately than ever before, and she was aware the boots, pants, tunic, split cape, and blue-toned getup was rather extravagant in its own right, making her almost look like a royal pirate of some kind, perhaps. The queen was actually excited about showing Anna the improved version of her clothes, but this most recent development with Kristoff negated all frivolous desire.

'Good evening, Kristoff. Can you help distribute the blankets with Daryun? I would appreciate it.'

'Uh. Well, sure. Anna and I were kind of talking though, so…'

'There will be plenty of time for talk on our trip to the Enchanted Forest. Thank-you.' Elsa allowed the annoyance she felt to manifest in her voice, and Kristoff seemed to understand his position in the hierarchy, standing up from the bench still hesitantly.

'You going to be okay?' He checked with Anna, and before Elsa could further usher the man on his way, Anna cut in, surely knowing her sister was nearly done with playing nice.

'Yes! Yes. Totally. Thanks for the chat. I'll let you know when we're ready to head out, okay?'

'Okay.' Kristoff smiled gently. 'Now, let's get some folks cozy!'

And he was gone, thank goodness. Elsa moved some hair from her face, strands dishevelled from the trip she had just returned from, and then narrowed her eyes on her little sister.

'I'm going to assume the influence took advantage of my absence?' Elsa approached Anna, not feeling like sitting.

Anna's face construed, and she nodded, which was a relief, but the confusion in her expression helped matters little.

'Yeah. Of course, Elsa. I-I mean, it just takes our biggest worries and stuff and uses them against us. It's not totally unlike the mirror, right?'

'There are similarities, yes.' Elsa let the reply linger before she continued. 'What happened? Did he ask you out again?'

Anna tucked her hands into her lap, the man's coat, Elsa recognized, keeping her warm. Elsa's right eye twitched, and she seated herself now, pulling the heavy material off of her sister and wrapping her arms around her instead.

'Mm. Elsa body heat. I like it.' Anna giggled, but even that was strained. 'And no. He didn't ask me out or anything…'

'Then what?' Elsa persisted.

'I…don't know if it's something you want to talk about right now, Elsa. I'm just glad you're back okay. Was Arendelle still crazy windy?'

'Arendelle is still dangerous, yes.' Elsa waved off the topic. 'Now, if what's bothering you concerns us in any way, or if it's something that's weighing on your mind enough to make you look at _him_ like that, then I certainly want to discuss it right now.'

'So jealous.' Anna teased.

'Of course, I am, Anna.' Elsa moved her right hand to cradle Anna's head.

'Heh. I don't mind seeing you like this here and there. It feels nice.'

'I'd prefer not to have cause to feel such envy, but I suppose your joy derived from my hysteria is not altogether terrible.'

'You're right, though. I shouldn't have been letting myself get caught up in all that. It's just…hard sometimes, you know?'

'What, specifically?'

'Us, Elsa. You. Me. Together like this. It'll never be normal, and most of me is okay with that, but then I…' Anna clamped her mouth shut, and Elsa played with her hair encouragingly.

'What, Anna?'

'Oh, boy. I'm trying not to cry here.'

'Anna?' Elsa's chest tightened, because she could hear the raw, vulnerable emotion in Anna's voice, and when she allowed such a thing, something big was about to hit.

'There's totally no pressure, okay? Really. It's just something I have to get over and deal with if you're not a fan of the idea. I definitely, completely get it. Why make things weirder, right?'

Elsa held her breath, but a part of her braced for what she suspected might be coming next.

'I've always wanted to be a mommy, Elsa. You know that…' Anna muttered, and Elsa's heart cracked. 'A-and I guess I'm just starting to realize and accept that it might not happen. So, the spirits, or whatever, are using that against me when I'm with Kristoff lately. They're using the whole "natural" versus "unnatural" thing against me and…it hurts…a lot.'

A sob escaped Anna's throat as she became incapable of explaining more, leaving Elsa to take in her words and evaluate them amidst her own emotional reactional turmoil.

'I…see…' Elsa was half-expecting the words, but couldn't anticipate the impact, especially since Anna so rarely made any form of request that would ever put anyone out.

'Sorry, Elsa.' Anna managed, but Elsa could only hold her tighter, attempting to engage as best she could a subject that she had only considered passively, not completely aware of Anna's lingering regrets on the matter.

'No. No, don't be sorry. Don't be.' Elsa had to make sure Anna knew there was no reason for _her_ to apologize. 'I…I know we spoke of it briefly at one time…'

'The last time we brought it up was about a year ago.' Anna corrected, and the lump in Elsa's throat only became larger.

'A year…Already?'

'Yep.'

'And…you've been giving it more thought lately?'

'Heh.' The giggle was weighted. 'I give it a thought every time I see a family in my bakery or in the streets of Arendelle, Elsa.'

'Oh.' Elsa mumbled. 'So, everyday…'

'Pretty much.'

'I didn't know.'

'That says a lot about where you are with the whole thing.'

'I was…a little distracted, I suppose.'

'Ruling a kingdom and questioning what _you_ want out of life tends to do that, I would think.'

'Still…it's no excuse. I should have known. You're my partner in this life. How could I have…?'

'I didn't want you to feel pressured, Elsa.' Anna took Elsa's free arm and placed it between their laps, which were pressed close together. She opened her hand and began drawing tiny designs upon it. After a second, Elsa could tell that they were random snowflake patterns, and Anna's touch, for once, brought more discomfort than not. 'We're still young. There's a lot to take care of before we cross that bridge.'

'True…' Elsa hated the relief she felt at being able to put off the subject.

'But can you think about it, at least?'

'I…I can.' Elsa agreed, yet she needed to express _her_ thoughts around the subject now, if ever. 'However, currently I have reservations.'

'The whole "unnatural" way of doing it again, right? Involving magic and creating life where it shouldn't be done and all that. I know. I remember what you said last time. But do you remember what _I_ said back?'

'…The child would be a piece of you and a piece of me. You couldn't ask for anything more.'

'That's right.' Anna sniffed, rubbing her eyes. 'Proof of our love.'

_Proof of tainted love mired in filthy, unnatural lust._

Elsa gasped, Anna clearly noticing her tensing.

'But what kind of life would that same child lead when they find out how he or she was created? Even worse still, what would they think of us? How would they be treated in the real world once we inevitably pass on and cannot protect them as royalty?'

A deafening silence, and Elsa knew her logical analysis had betrayed her this time, for Anna's quiet was louder than any unhinged scream of frustration. Her drawing upon Elsa stopped, and the older sister wouldn't have been shocked if she pulled away from her embrace altogether. Fortunately, Anna wasn't that dramatic. Not like the older sibling could be.

'Yep.' Anna's tone had sharpness to it, and Elsa braced herself again. 'And that's exactly why I was looking at Kristoff like that, okay? Because I was picturing a family. A normal family. Was it with the person I love more than any other in the world? No. But I let myself imagine it, because that's all I'm going to be able to do for a bit. Maybe forever.'

No matter how many scenarios Elsa ran in her mind, she continuously arrived at the same conclusion. Although a small part of her favoured the romanticized notion of having a child with Anna due to the incredible love they shared, a dominating portion of the queen bucked at the idea adamantly, and her answer at this very moment was brutally clear.

'Can you give me some time to consider the idea, Anna? I can't imagine going through with such a thing at this time.'

'Well, yeah. Sort of have to save the world and what have you now. And there's no pressure, okay? Like none.'

Elsa had to clarify, because that's the sort of person she was.

'If I were to come to the final conclusion that I feel we should not conceive, what would your response be, Anna?'

Anna breathed out shakily, shrugging in a hopeless way, which hurt Elsa further.

'I would respect your decision.' And her little sister's face crumbled, so clearly against her will or control, because she attempted to turn away from Elsa's eyes to hide the immediate, instantaneous heartbreak. 'B-but I would be sad for a bit. O-okay. A while. M-maybe a sliver of forever…'

_Then I best end it now, because I know I won't change my mind, and I am only delaying the inevitable pain I will cause her. I don't even know if I want to remain queen…or in Arendelle…_

Elsa mentally shook her thoughts again, knowing they weren't completely her own. Not totally.

'I would hate knowing I hurt you so.' Elsa responded honestly.

'But I would _never_ want you to do anything you don't _want_ to, Elsa.' Anna sniffed, wiping her eyes. 'You've done enough of that for the rest of your life…'

'Anna.' Elsa held her sister tighter, noting the way she was trembling. 'Oh, Anna…'

'I'll be fine. I'll be great. I have you. I still have you. I knew this was how it would be when I decided to be with you. I just…idiotically got my hopes up when we were told there might be a way. I'll pretend I didn't hear it. We can always adopt, right? That's not an awful idea. Not at all. I can be a mommy to kids who lost theirs. Heh. That's a really nice alternative.'

'True…' Elsa just didn't see herself as the best mother in the world. She would be a presence, naturally, but simply found the idea draining. Anna didn't need to know that, however. Not now. Perhaps not ever.

'Anyway!' Anna snapped forward, her ability to rebound almost worrisome with how she managed to bury her most vulnerable emotions. 'We gotta go prove your worth to some spirits and right a few wrongs from the past, am I right? This sort of talk can _definitely_ wait. My bad for bringing it up. Silly, Anna! Focus, girl!'

'No.' Elsa shifted, taking Anna's face in her hand and angling up to her own. 'It's important to you, and I'm glad we had this talk no matter how difficult it was. I will change my perspective on the matter and we will revisit the discussion once all this is over. Is that fair, Anna?'

Anna smiled, her vigor returning, thankfully.

'Spoken like a true queen…and the girl I've loved since I knew what the word meant.'

* * *

'Are you certain you will not accept my recommendation to bring at least an official guard or two, my queen?' Leonard asked Elsa as Kristoff loaded their cart near the northern exit of Harmon village, Olaf's constant barrage of questions keeping the man occupied. Anna was currently changing privately into an outfit Elsa had brought for her that was better fit for travelling. She had also expressed interest in wanting to speak to as many people from Arendelle and Harmon before setting off, wishing to calm their minds with what the coming days might bring forth.

'I want to travel light. Kristoff's wagon isn't _that_ large, and I have my powers should any danger come our way. I'd rather have all of my capable people here to protect Harmon should the worst come to pass and the spirits decide to attack here as well. Although that is doubtful, considering I am leaving, I want to cover all possible danger. Lord Daryun?'

Daryun nodded, his large arms crossed and face showing only a hint of concern.

'The queen is a capable woman. No need to worry, Leonard.'

'I wish I could come with you, my queen.' Gerda chimed in, her quiet voice always one to give Elsa a strange paradox of comfort and anxiety. 'Please return to us safely. I will miss you.'

'Take care of yourself as well, Gerda. Provide my people with your services, as always, and this will all be over quickly enough, if I can help it.'

'Of course, my queen.'

Olina, Jarvo, Kai, and Gerda Sr. all took turns wishing their queen a safe journey, Kai and Gerda Sr. being particularly teary-eyed as they spoke. Elsa reassured them all with controlled answers of encouragement, and then returned to Leonard, who was so clearly bothered by not being able to do more for Elsa. She tapped the man on the shoulder, smiling confidently.

'Hey.' She chuckled. 'I'll be fine. Have you gotten more sentimental in your old age?'

'Perhaps.' Leonard huffed, getting another pat from Daryun, the two men rather close. 'I cherish you, Queen Elsa. You know this. First Devil and now elemental spirits? How far will your powers take you? I wish we didn't need to rely on them so.'

'I'm not going alone, remember?' And, as if on cue, Anna's beautiful auburn hair flickered in the corner of Elsa's eye, and she caught sight of her sister, the younger girl approaching the important gathering in an outfit that made Elsa proud. Anna looked like a proper adventurer alongside Elsa now, the primarily black set accented gorgeously with gold detailing. Her cape, which also served as something of an additional layer and coat, was a brilliant deep purple, complimenting the natural ensemble of colours her eyes, skin, and hair provided. And speaking of Anna's normally pigtailed do, Elsa noted that her little sister had allowed her hair to stay down, the look wavy and, quite honestly, mature, aging Anna almost instantly. Elsa blinked, her heart beating rapidly in her chest and a reminder of just how deeply she loved Anna hitting her full force, as if there was any real doubt.

'Hey, guys. You having a fun powwow without me?' Anna put her hands on her hips and raised a brow mockingly.

'Princess Anna!' Daryun exclaimed first. 'Why, I've never seen you dressed as such. You look…prepared.'

Everyone laughed at Daryun's lack of eloquence, at times, but the group seemed to agree with him, regardless, nodding in approval.

'Well, I'm not usually the one out battling ice golems and the like, you know?' Anna joked. 'Thanks for bringing this for me, Elsa. It's light, but warm. Super easy to move around in! I'm totally ready to fight some spirits!'

'Fight?' Leonard latched onto the potential danger immediately, and Elsa almost rolled her eyes.

'Fight? Did I say fight?' Anna giggled nervously. 'I meant give a stern talking to!'

'Queen Elsa?' Daryun suddenly looked far more concerned.

'It could come down to a confrontation, but I am hoping simply helping with whatever Arendelle's past has done to anger the spirits will be enough. Do not worry.' Elsa deliberately left out the actual possibility of dueling with the spirits because, as far as she could tell, that's exactly what she would be doing _while_ attempting to find the voice urging her toward it _and_ fixing whatever has infuriated the four aspects of mother nature. It was a daunting task, but Elsa had a distinct feeling that this latest trial would truly guide her to some answers about her powers and birth aside from Devil's involvement.

'With your diplomatic prowess, I should hope you can keep talks peaceful…so long as the spirits are willing to listen, I suppose.' Leonard sighed in defeat. 'Do be careful, Queen Elsa. You're the only one who can do this, I understand, but I won't stop worrying until your return.'

'And return I will.' Elsa nodded. She gave one final farewell to everyone, with Anna doing the same before they joined Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf, her most loyal royal family keeping a respectful distance (likely due to Leonard's recommendation) as Kristoff greeted the royal sisters.

'Blankets, some food, tools, and camping gear are loaded with enough space for you ladies and Olaf to relax while Sven and I lead the way.' The mountain man outlined clearly, and Elsa was happy to see her mother's shawl had been folded neatly and placed atop the comforters, as she had instructed Daryun and his men to relay.

'It looks good, Kristoff. Thank-you for doing this.' Elsa recognized she hadn't been fair to the man, and proceeded to follow up with a small apology. 'And I'm sorry for being short with you earlier. I take out my stress on those closest to me, evidently.'

'It's true.' Anna laughed, likely thankful her older sister had taken responsibility for her behaviour.

'Honestly, didn't bother me much.' Kristoff lifted his hands, his voice changing as Sven groaned.

"It bothered you a _little_."

'Okay. Maybe a bit. But I'm made of pretty tough stuff.' Kristoff grinned.

'Oh, boy! I can't wait for our picnic! I have _so_ many interesting facts to share with you all that I've just never found the time to explain!' Olaf jumped about.

Elsa turned to Anna, taking her hand and squeezing it tight.

'Are you ready?' She asked, for this adventure was not only deeply personal because of a clear error Elsa and Anna's family had made in the past, but also because Elsa would bet on learning something about her powers and why she was truly born with them at long, long last. She had waited for years and years of her life. Was she finally going to find out why? Why only her and not Anna? Why ice powers? Why? Why? Why?

Anna nodded slowly, as if sensing Elsa's distant thoughts.

'Always, Elsa. Let's do this.'


	14. Morning Mist Mingles

A soft, pale blue light was already lining the horizon of the sky only minutes into Elsa and Anna's new journey. Kristoff was sitting atop the front of the wagon, with Sven hauling the method of transportation with little issue, his strong build more than enough for the current load. Elsa was finally sitting after hours upon hours of nonstop work. Her magic now had the appropriate occasion to recover from the intense workout she gave it, and Anna wasted little time snuggling close into her older sister, her presence more calming than Elsa could ever anticipate or appreciate fully. All seemed well, for the moment, and Elsa didn't particularly mind the quiet of the morning, even Olaf taking a moment to close his eyes and doze off…which inevitably led to minor snoring, preventing Elsa from easily finding sleep alongside her own anxious mind refusing to quiet for even a moment.

'I'm having trouble, too.' Anna mumbled, shifting beside Elsa and squishing in closer. Elsa lifted her hand to cradle Anna's head against her chest, stroking the girl's hair delicately. 'Oh, but that kinda helps.'

'How are you feeling?' Elsa decided to ask, aware she needed more time to calm down before being capable of having a much-needed nap.

'Me?' Anna giggled. 'I'm doing fine. Adventures are always fun, even if this one is a little scarier than usual.'

'Yes…' Elsa wondered about the four spirits and that strange voice that had engaged with her more recently. They felt like two separate factions yet were part of the same force luring Elsa to the north and the Enchanted Forest. Then, there was the melodic voice, which was distinctly feminine, so, that added a third party? But they were all working in tandem, weren't they?

Elsa dismissed her spiraling mind, deciding it was best for her to take a breather from such mentally taxing scenarios. Thus, she pulled back from Anna, and began combing her hair with her fingers.

'May I add a braid to the back of your head, Anna?' The queen offered, and she heard Anna make a sound of pure delight, her little sister immediately moving within the comfort of the wagon in order to make it easier for Elsa to work.

'Um, yes, please!' The girl happily answered.

'So, I'm basically going north a ways, or what's happening here?' Kristoff wished to verify before Elsa and Anna got too invested in their private time.

'Yes. Use my ice palace as a marker, and proceed from there. I imagine I'll be given some kind of sign indicating that I am going in the right direction, but maps dictate that a mysterious, forested sector of land resides in that area, and it is worth investigating, if anywhere, at the moment. All clues point to that spot, at least.'

'Sounds good.' Kristoff's voice seemed a little tired, or perhaps even sad, but he managed the trip well enough, leaving Elsa to Anna once more.

'We're kinda sorta winging this, aren't we?' Anna voiced Elsa's concerns adequately.

'We are. But that's your style, is it not?'

'I don't know what you're talking about.' Anna giggled, and Elsa began working on her sister's lovely hair, seeing the way her collection of platinum strands had begun to grow out subtly, leaving little of that one fateful night's incident. Anna had been given the offer of having such whiteness removed from her head, at one time, but she swiftly refused it, stating quite clearly that she enjoyed the connection it represented she had with Elsa no matter its origin. It was little moments like those that stayed with Elsa, fostering the love she couldn't resist no matter what the spirits or omnipotent voice wanted from her. Only the melodic song that had urged Elsa forward seemed welcoming no matter what path the queen of Arendelle had chosen to walk.

'Goosebumps on my goosebumps…' Anna sighed.

'It's so soft. You take such good care of your hair, surprisingly.'

'You just _had_ to say "surprisingly", didn't you?'

'I don't think it's odd for one to be shocked that the tomboyish rascal I grew up with gives so much attention to an upkeep many would call something of a vanity project.'

'Well, when a certain older sister says how much she loves that "vanity project", a little sister does everything she can to make sure it's pretty, okay?'

Elsa was left somewhat speechless at that, easily braiding Anna's hair since they had practised so much on one another as children.

'I hope our bracelets are okay. The matching sun and moon ones.' Anna started, the way her mind connected thoughts ever baffling to Elsa at times.

'Me, too.' Elsa admitted, because she treasured the trinkets more than any other piece of jewellery she had. 'The castle seemed to be in a stable condition, the natural disasters beginning to calm some upon my return to Arendelle, but hastily picking up on severity near my second departure.'

'The spirits want you on the road to help them out, huh?' Anna laughed.

'Apparently I had little choice in the matter.' Elsa finished Anna's braid, satisfied with her work. 'There. Perfect.'

Anna reached behind her head and checked Elsa's job, humming with approval.

'Oh, yeah! Super cute! Thanks!'

'Always a pleasure.'

Anna turned suddenly, however, and stared at Elsa with an intensity that caught the older sister off guard. Yet, just as quickly as the look came, Anna sighed, relaxing her expression and shifting to offer Elsa her lap.

'Scoot in, you busybody. I think the queen should get a tiny bit of shut eye while she can, don't you?'

'I'd like to, but Olaf's snoring…'

'Does he even have to actually breathe? He's a snowman.' Anna questioned.

'Oh. Hm. Good point.' Elsa wiggled her finger and sealed Olaf's mouth with a light sheet of snow, his snoring instantly much more tolerable.

"Maybe you can use that trick on Kristoff someday." Kristoff joked in Sven's voice.

'Just say the word, Sven.' Elsa laughed, allowing herself to lay in Anna's lap, the warmth of her sister's legs more than a little soothing.

'There you go.' It was Anna's turn to stroke Elsa's hair with her fingers, and Elsa had difficulty denying a very similar reaction.

'Goosebumps…on my goosebumps…' Elsa slurred, instantly feeling the lull of fatigue and sleep enveloping her alongside the rhythmic bumping of the road.

'Right?' Anna's touch tickled Elsa's face, and the queen barely heard her little sister mutter something under her breath before she was traversing into another realm of tender rest. 'How can any of this possibly be wrong when it feels so perfect?'

Elsa wanted to answer Anna's quiet plea, but she was already gone, the lack of sleep from the night before taking hold of the queen of Arendelle and cradling her in coordination with her sister's overly pleasant thighs.

* * *

_"Elsa…"_

_ You. You're…not the spirits._

She was back in the forest; the same one she had been when witnessing the young boy and girl talking. Elsa was sure it was some manifestation of the Enchanted Forest. What else could it be? The colours were a little strange, with a faded, white-hued shading creating a sense of fragility and artificial makeup, but Elsa could recognize the place from her previous out-of-body experience. She had expected as much the moment she allowed herself to sleep.

_"You are on the right path, but…"_

_ But Anna, right? My love for her bothers you._

A fake wind made Elsa's clothes tremble, her outfit feeling loose and delicate. Was it still magic even in her dreams?

_"I am nothing."_

Was it just Elsa or did the voice's tone change? It seemed…more feminine? Was that possible? What had happened? The shift in its sound alerted Elsa's ears, her entire body tingling with apprehension.

_What are you saying?_

_ "Calm the spirits. Calm their anger. Your unnatural love terrifies the very order they function upon."_

_ That's the plan._

The setting changed, Elsa catching glimpses of the girl with dark, auburn hair so like Anna's and the blonde boy with a distinguished nose. She was floating in the wind confidently, while the boy flailed about, shrieking in restrained terror. The forest then went black for an instant, illuminated slowly by redness and a clear notion of antagonism.

_"You have no future with her."_

_ My future _is_ her._

_ "She sees her little life in a little village with little eyes. You desire more; much more. You're capable of more."_

_ With her by my side._

The blood-red forest only filled with more crimson before it was swallowed by the dirt, replaced with a white so bright Elsa had to cover her eyes.

_"Follow the song. Follow your destiny. Follow who you can become."_

Elsa swallowed, the act catching her in the throat and causing her to squint in pain.

_All I want to know is how I became the way I am._

_ "…You want so much more than what Arendelle has to offer, Elsa."_

Elsa shifted her jaw, panic climbing into her chest because of how frustratingly close to her soul this voice was getting.

_I am still determining what I want…_

_ "But you insist on being with your sister? You would lower yourself to an incestuous, ridiculous relationship that _none_ in this world will ever truly accept."_

_ It's possible…_

_ "It's not. It's not and you know it. How quickly did _everyone_ forget about the feelings you two risked everything to share? Only the maid resisted, and we know intimately well how twisted she is, which is giving us very little leverage."_

Elsa closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, she was in her ice palace, overlooking the light of day, sun piercing through her body and mind. She breathed out deeply, the air freezing and collapsing at her feet in sharp fragmented icicles.

_Anna…is all that matters._

_ "That's a lie. You struggle with being royalty. You worry you're holding Anna back. You felt true happiness alone. You are meant for more than leading the masses. The weaklings. The reliant children who would do just as well under your sister's rule."_

_ Stop it._

The voice changed again, and Elsa's chest felt like it was about to collapse. It was echoing her own tone. It sounded like her…if ever so slightly off. But perhaps that was because she was hearing it for the first time outside of her head.

_"She wants a family and we do not want to give one to her. A child? A son? A daughter? We have trouble enough with ourselves. We cannot be what she wants us to be."_

_ Talkative now, aren't we?_

Such a difference. This voice was cryptic at best initially. But now, it was as if it was gaining power and intelligence, even going so far as using "we" instead of "you". Elsa noticed the minor rhetorical slip, and the fact her voice was being used caused her even more panic.

_"We would waste what we've been given? Waste it on one girl when we could be akin to a Goddess?"_

Elsa gripped the balcony of her ice castle, her hands turning white with frost.

_Impossible…_

Cold didn't affect her almost ever. This was clearly an alternative realm of reality within her own mind, but Elsa could _feel_ the chill entering her blood.

_"Your fate…should you continue on such a path. You will be rejected by your destiny. And you will die."_

_ W-who are you to tell me such things?_ Elsa's teeth chattered, the white chill moving upward on her arms. She struggled against the corrosion, but she risked breaking her limbs if she resisted too much.

_"Who…am I?"_

The voice twisted and changed again, returning to its original deep, omniscient presentation.

_You claim to know so much, but I can only assume you're using my own doubts and fears against me. Why? What do you gain? I'm going north. I'm saving the Enchanted Forest. I'll quell the spirits' rage._

Elsa breathed some relief when she realized the freezing enveloping her body had stopped.

_"You…are so much more…"_

_Perhaps. But if Anna can't be part of whatever that "more" is, then I have little interest in it._

_ "She…will be disappointed."_

_ Who?_ Elsa's entire body bristled, because part of her knew precisely what answer would end her "dream".

_"Your mother."_

* * *

'Aren't they a couple of cuties back there?' Anna managed to get herself seated next to Kristoff, who was guiding Sven well through the somewhat unused paths they were forced to take "north".

'Your sister _must_ be tired if you were able to sneak her off your lap and get here without waking her up.'

'Well, as always, she worked herself to the bone before even thinking about resting first.'

'What about you though?' Kristoff asked kindly, his voice low and gentle. 'I'm guessing you were up with Elsa the moment anything started going down, which means you're probably just as tired.'

'How fast he forgets, Sven.' Anna joked, the reindeer huffing in agreement. 'I'm the hyper one. I got energy in reserve for days!'

'Hah! Fair enough. But…uh…you can rest up here if you need to. I'm used to it just being Sven and I on these sorts of trips.' Kristoff shifted in his seat, as if presenting his shoulder considerately.

'O-Oh, I'm good. Seriously. I just wanted Elsa to have a little more space to stretch out. I'll get my turn.'

'Man. You really go all out for her, huh? From what I can see around Arendelle, and even with my troll family, siblings seem to like bugging one another over being nice any chance they get.'

'Most brothers and sisters get over that. I mean, even Elsa and I got on each other's nerves growing up; we still do! It's just part of being _that_ close.' Anna reflected fondly on the silly reasons she and her sister would argue. Toy possession was one, of course. Elsa wanting some quiet time while Anna almost never did was another. Dessert. Royal duties. Anna being more adventurous and dragging Elsa into trouble. The list went on.

'But you two…' Kristoff clicked his tongue, obvious confusion overcoming his masculine features. 'There's definitely something different? No. Special? Yeah. Maybe that's it. You two are, you know, _really_ close. I've never seen anything like it.

_Tell me about it._ Anna inwardly laughed wryly.

'We've been through more than most. That's probably it.'

'True.' Kristoff seemed to think about it. 'Yeah. That's really true.'

'I mean, we _did_ fall in love, so, there's always that, too.' Anna looked out into the brilliant horizon, the outskirts of Arendelle turning into the true country that Elsa helped govern.

'Yeah. It's obvious you guys really love one another. I feel bad for anybody that tries to get close to Elsa with you around. That whole suitor thing was a mess.'

Anna's face construed painfully. Not even a moment of hesitation. Kristoff completely negated Anna's confession. But she still had to say it, otherwise, she was scared she'd somehow forget in moments like this. In vulnerable, accessible moments like this…

'Elsa struggles with letting anyone but me in. I…don't see her getting married unless, like, the perfect person shows up randomly.'

'Right? I've personally known her for, what, three years now or something? I think she's _just_ started to open up to me a teeny tiny bit.'

"In your dreams." Kristoff voiced for Sven, and Anna giggled.

'It's not just you, if that helps.' Anna encouraged, touching the man's arm and quickly retracting the moment of familiarity clumsily. 'Elsa's built so many walls around her heart I don't see anyone getting near it anytime soon.'

'She's still young and everything, and I hate the whole "what about an heir?" thing, but you think your family will ever have someone to take over the throne someday?'

Anna felt her stomach pinch, and she shrugged, hating the emptiness that followed the scenarios she had no choice but to seriously consider. Nevertheless, she forced a smile, as was expected of her.

'Oh, it'll be fine. Elsa will do what's right for everyone. I'm sure of it.'

'…Yeah. She's a good queen.' Kristoff let the statement drift into the morning mist that was finally beginning to thin. 'And everyone knows Daryun's still got the biggest crush on her ever, so, that's always a possibility. They seem to get along, right?'

A prickle of jealousy nipped at Anna's temple, but she agreed readily.

'They train together almost every morning. I guess it's possible.'

Kristoff chuckled.

'You're too nice. You know he doesn't have a chance.'

'Nope.' Anna also laughed. 'But he's okay with that. I think he just likes being around her, at least, and maybe that's good enough for him?'

'…Maybe.' Kristoff became a little solemn after that, his posture stiff and the ride going on until he began speaking again. 'I'd rather know myself if I didn't have a prayer.'

'Oh.' Anna blinked, realizing what the man was getting at and understanding where he was coming from.

'I-I mean, there's obviously no pressure still, but I almost wish we hadn't dated…or whatever people call it, because now I just have these brutal moments where I really miss "us" and…and you, of course.'

A beat.

"Way to go, idiot. Now she's all awkward." Sven broke the silence, and Anna chuckled into her hand.

'I'm sorry, Kristoff. I think…' Anna teetered between giving the man false hope and being completely honest. 'I think Elsa and I just have a lot to work through before either of us are ready for that kind of thing. We're both way more messed up than we let on, and dragging you into that grossness just wasn't fair.'

'But I don't mind a little "grossness". I grew up with trolls and have lived with Sven all my life. No offense, Sven.'

"You're no picnic to room with either." Sven answered through Kristoff before he went on in his normal voice.

'Seriously. I like helping you out, and I really tried to be understanding – as much as a guy like me can be, considering I don't have _that_ much experience with women…'

Anna breathed out deeply, the cool early autumn air coming out in a wisp of frost from her breath.

'Oh, Kristoff…' She sighed hopelessly, old wounds surfacing so very readily. 'It's always only going to be Elsa for me. That's just something I can't fight. I tried; believe me.'

'But…she's your sister. Does that really mean – ?'

'Yes. It really means I can't be with anyone else. She's more than a sister to me.'

'More than a sister…?'

Anna watched Kristoff's face work through the information, but his mind was clearly being blocked from every angle.

'Not sure I get it, but…well, until you tell me there's no chance in Arendelle, I don't mind just going about our days like normal.'

Here was her opportunity. Anna only had to turn Kristoff down once and for all. That would be the end of it. No more of these difficult conversations where she had to dance around a subject she knew he wanted to get answers for. So, Anna readied herself, aware she would be crushing this poor man's soul a second time within the span of a few years. How cruel…

'I…I just need more time. Does that make sense?' Anna checked behind herself to see if Elsa was still sleeping, her voice scratching her throat as the final sounds escaped her lips. What on earth was she saying? That wasn't the right answer at all!

'Oh! Yeah. Yeah, of course!' Kristoff had trouble hiding the excitement on his face and in his tone, which only made everything harder.

"Don't lose your cool now, big guy." Sven grunted, but even Kristoff's impersonation sounded compromised with glee.

'I-it could be years, you know.' Anna tried, but her chest was still burning.

'I didn't care what love was for more than two decades, Anna.' Kristoff laughed, adjusting his hold on the reins attached to Sven. 'A few years for a chance at reuniting with the perfect version of it? Yeah. I'll wait. Happily.'

Anna groaned inwardly, rubbing her head and knowing she was being negatively influenced by the spirits and such. Yet, the images of a life with Kristoff full of laughs and adventure and normality were terribly tempting in moments of weakness. The little boy or girl they could have together. The _multiple_ children Anna would want and knew Kristoff would be more than happy to help take care of distracted her from the love she knew she had in her sister.

Everything would be better for everyone if Elsa and Anna lived their own lives while supporting one another as sisters and only sisters. Elsa was still looking out into the distance no matter how much Anna begged for her to be happy with what she had. This, of course, was somewhat hypocritical of Anna because, truth be told, she was also gazing longingly at a future she wasn't sure she could obtain anymore. They were in love; hopelessly so. But did that love have a future in this world? Was it worth denying both girls of any other happiness life had to offer?

_"Un…nat…ural…"_

Anna felt a chill run her spine, the whispers of the wind sounding almost like a voice? But that was Elsa's gig. Anna couldn't hear the spirits or whatever, right?

'Random fact…' Anna lied, something urging her forward against all reason. 'Elsa says she's not even that interested in having kids to begin with, you know? So, the whole heir thing is a problem right from the start.'

'That…doesn't completely surprise me.' Kristoff responded easily.

'No?' Anna struggled hiding her surprise.

'Could I tell you why exactly? No. But it doesn't surprise me. You seem like the one to want a bunch of babies. You're amazing with children. It's basically your calling.'

'Yeah…I do like them…' And Anna truly wished Elsa felt differently than she seemed to. Anna understood her older sister's reasoning, but if only she could see the amazing beauty having a little person made by love could be as well.

'I'd want somewhere between three and six myself. Growing up without a brother or sister wasn't so great. And I know it can be hard, but there's _so_ much fun to be had with a big ol' family like that, you know?'

'Right? Exactly!' Anna's heart leapt, and she gave Kristoff a glance she didn't mean to, her eyes wandering about his body and wondering if she had really made the right decision by choosing Elsa over such a normal, "natural"…

'Ugh…! Stop it!' Anna screamed suddenly, shaking her head and pounding the wagon's seating in the front.

'Whoa! Easy! You going to be okay?' Kristoff was particular about his vehicles.

Another huff from Anna.

'Hopefully.' Anna crossed her arms, trying to enjoy the pretty scenery beginning to develop around her. She rarely made it out this far into the country, and the beauty of autumn really was something to marvel as the trees' leaves started to change and the land prepared for one final spectacle before hibernating for a few months.

A tap to Anna's shoulder made her jump, and when she saw Elsa's face so close to her own suddenly, the terrible guilt from the night before when she had been caught thinking similar thoughts near Kristoff came over her, and Anna turned away shamefully, because she knew she was above and beyond in love with this woman.

_Stupid spirits…_

'Join me…' Elsa whined adorably, obviously still half-asleep and tugging at Anna's shoulder.

'Heh. Sounds like someone needs her sister.' Kristoff nodded toward the back of the wagon, Olaf still totally out cold, impressively. 'Don't worry. We still got a ways before first stop and lunch. Take a breather, Anna.'

Anna nodded after a moment, and straddled her way back beside Elsa, feeling her sister cradle her into a tight embrace, their legs curling into one another and the queen immediately falling back into a tired slumber. Normally, Anna was the one that could become unconscious at the drop of a hat, but this time, it took her a solid ten or twenty minutes before she was no longer having conflicting thoughts she struggled to discern between her own and that of influential spirits doing everything in their power to convince her that she had made a terrible, terrible mistake…

'I love you, Elsa…' Anna whispered, knowing she had to just say it.

_"She _shouldn't_ love you…"_


	15. The Wagon with Three Wheels

'Did you know some fungi create zombies and then control their minds? Gross, huh?'

Olaf. Olaf's voice was pulling Elsa out of her deep, deep sleep. It was a sleep so intense her eyes literally hurt when she attempted to open them initially. Olaf went on.

'Did you know the first oranges weren't orange? They were green!'

What was he going on about? It sounded like random facts by and large. Elsa groaned, feeling Anna's hands caressing her neck and around her ears, which made it fairly difficult to fight against the pull to sleep even longer. If it weren't for the increase in bumps on the path, Elsa may have given in completely.

'Did you know a cow-bison hybrid is called a beefalo? Fusion! Nature is fun!'

Elsa squinted her eyes in another attempt to wake up, fearing she had been sleeping for far too long.

'He's been going on for hours now, Elsa.' Anna revealed, and the queen could hardly believe _anything_ could talk for that period of time. What exactly had she created? Olaf could very well become a true wonder of the world himself.

'Did you know roosters have built-in earplugs? How can I get me some of those?'

'I'd like to know that answer…' Elsa half-joked, shuffling up and leaning into Anna, rubbing her head against her sister's and closing her eyes in embrace of the moment she could share with her on this adventure.

'Did you know you can smell rain?' Olaf didn't miss a beat.

'Oh! I knew that! I love that smell!' Anna chimed in.

'Me, too.' Elsa agreed. 'They should learn how to bottle it.'

'I think Oaken is already on it!'

'Did you know water has memory though? This one surprised me, but apparently it's true! If water could talk, can you imagine how much we could learn about the past?'

Elsa focussed on this seemingly random piece of information, wishing it _was_ possible to speak with water. If she could, perhaps she wouldn't feel such a hole in her past. Maybe she could find out why she was born with powers and what her parents had possibly kept from her. She already knew her mother had a bizarre relationship with Devil, if however brief, but what other secrets were there? She had delved into her parents' secret library so many times it made her head spin, but beyond the obvious desire to learn more about Elsa's powers, there was too little to go on.

By the time Elsa had awoken from her nap, it was already past midday, and the rest of the trip during the time the sun illuminated the world continued in a similar fashion. Olaf was insistent on revealing just how much knowledge he had managed to cram into his magical brain, and although it became a little grating by the end, Elsa couldn't say she minded learning more random facts as entertainment.

Beyond Olaf's (mostly) charming factoids, Elsa also derived pleasure from simply being out and about nature without the distraction of her royal duties. No meetings. No documentation that required her signature and thorough understanding. No demands beyond her control. Just Elsa, Anna, and the beauty of her land in late spring/early fall. Elsa couldn't grow tired of it. Everything was just so beautiful, mysterious, and in balance. The rolling fields. The incredible mountains. The trees. The sky. The clouds. Elsa breathed easier than she had in quite some time. The queen hadn't realized just how tense she generally was while ruling a kingdom. She supposed it came with the territory, but perhaps she needed breaks like this in order to gather herself and present an even better version of the queen she could be for her people.

'Here we are, going on some crazy adventure against the elements or whatever, and my sister looks calmer than ever.' Anna called Elsa out sometime after the group had eaten some of the sandwiches provided by a kind resident of Harmon. Naturally, Anna had taken notice of Elsa's mood with only the smallest of physical rhetoric from the queen.

'It's gorgeous out here.' Elsa smiled. 'We should take more trips beyond the mountains. The last time I felt like this…'

'Your powers were exploding so hard you built that thing!' Anna pointed to the horizon, Elsa's incredible ice palace standing tall among the territory that was Arendelle's.

'Yes…' Elsa acknowledged, recalling that night with a paradox of feelings ranging from elated to horribly embarrassed. 'After holding them in for so long, I suppose it's only natural I could build such a thing with relative ease.'

'You know, I've been meaning to ask for a while now – and I know it sounds crazy, because we just sort of take your magic for granted – but how does that work exactly?' Kristoff started, giving the group the opportunity to have a break from Olaf's hours of information. 'Is it like energy? You just run out after a while until your body has time to refuel or rest?'

'Pretty much.' Anna answered for Elsa, for they've talked about it before, of course.

'It reacts to emotion as well, however.' Elsa added. 'And while I understand, according to Lord Daryun, that physical strength can work on a similar level due to adrenaline, the scope between the possibilities of my magic is much wider depending on my mental state. How I can perform is very much determined by how I feel, and something like creating an ice palace cannot be done on a mere whim or even artificially forced.'

'That makes some sense, I guess.' Kristoff nodded away in the front of the wagon.

"You don't get it at all." Sven chastised the man comedically.

'Otherwise, I _do_ need to have proper rest, or nutrients, or even a mental break in order to continuously use my magic. Some of Arendelle's doctors have offered the idea that my body contains an extra layer of networks on top of processes like blood flow and respiratory necessities that's dedicated to the flow of my power. Indeed, King Arthur and Lady Rynn suggested something called a magic circuit within me, although they were quick to confess that even what I am capable of does not quite equate to what they are generally familiar with as far as spells and such go.'

'Man. That must be a little frustrating, huh? Not knowing how or why you have a power that literally nobody can compare to?' Kristoff hit the nail on the head, and Elsa exchanged humoured looks with Anna. She was thankful Kristoff was attempting to understand her better, but she generally wasn't interested in talking about such things with anyone but Anna. Still, the queen _did_ feel bad for being more than a little short with the kind man as of late, and didn't mind indulging slightly.

'Well, I _am_ hoping this journey will provide _some_ answers. Contending with nature's spirits and entering their home domain sounds like a good starting point for solving bits and pieces of just how I was born with such abilities.' Elsa revealed.

'Aside from the little bit that we _do_ know.' Anna muttered quietly.

True. Devil's incredible story in relation to his interaction with Elsa and Anna's mother had revealed that Queen Iduna needed a troll's help to produce an heir. Initially, Elsa had assumed that explained everything, but the finer details of Devil's words, and Elsa's most recent interaction with the enigma himself revealed that there was certainly much more to Elsa's birth than even the troll knew. Devil had revealed that some form of anomaly already existed within Queen Iduna, and Elsa had a feeling her mother knew it, too, based on the strange looks Elsa would catch the queen subconsciously presenting when she didn't suspect she was being watched.

So much of Elsa's past had led to this adventure, right down to the very lullaby Anna had sung not a day ago. Queen Iduna knew _something_ about Elsa's powers. She had just been waiting for the right time. That time, unfortunately, never came…

'Could you make another one of me, then?' Olaf asked.

'I don't know, Olaf. The snowgies and Marshmallow seem to be the closest I can get, and creating too much life might not be the best idea…'

'Oh. That makes sense. Dr. Frankenstein learned that the hard way.' Olaf didn't give it another thought, to Elsa's surprise.

'You can make life. Still can't get over that…' Kristoff muttered.

Elsa felt Anna squeeze her arm, but then she sort of shuffled a little in her spot, as if she needed to change positions that conveniently resulted in giving her just a little more space from Elsa.

'Anyway, about another hour or two of travel and then I better give Sven a rest for the night. You guys okay with that?' Kristoff continued, and Elsa was relieved he had changed the subject.

'Sure!' Anna answered, her bubbly persona freshly renewed.

The group made it past the ice palace and went on in relative silence, for the most part. Elsa wished she could hear the song that had called her north again just to be sure she was traveling in the right direction, but for now, she had to rely on her instincts and the pull on her soul that left the queen short of breath at times. She held Anna's hand almost the entire time they were awake, and it gave her comfort, grounding her to earth with every subtle stroke of the girl's thumb. Olaf was spellbound by the changing foliage and landscape before them, a new land untouched by humans clearly something to take in and appreciate.

Overall, the first leg of the journey went by with few problems, and Elsa was thankful for that. The sun began to set hastily enough, and the bloodred hue of the world only added to the queen's nerves as she knew the confrontations to come would surely push her to her utmost limits. Elsa had to consciously relax her shoulders and body, breathing out with effort and attempting to still continue enjoying the nature around her. The birds. The wind. The rising moon. However, it was difficult. Elsa's mind, as always, proved to be her worst enemy with every new scenario it mapped out before her resulting in pain, agony, fatigue, and sometimes even her own death…

'We're coming to a decent spot for setting up camp. I…uh…brought some wine, if anyone's interested. I deliver to Harmon on a regular basis, so, a lot of the folks there gave me some pretty nice gifts for the trip. Even have some chocolate!' Kristoff glanced back, and although Elsa knew he was attempting to win favour with Anna, she had to admit, a glass of wine would be very, very nice…

* * *

Seeing Kristoff in action when it came to pitching a tent and setting up a space for camping was, as always, rather impressive. Even Sven was trained to gather the perfect kind of firewood. Anna, considering the decent amount of times she herself had slept outdoors, was more than willing to assist as well. Only Elsa felt a little out of place. Sure, she and Anna had participated in "roughing it" here and there, but she still had difficulty deciding what to do with herself. Not having to construct an ice structure of some kind was kind to Elsa's magic, after all, so, she simply followed Anna as she gathered rocks to build a campfire.

In less than an hour, a tent was erected, a fire was crackling, and food was being prepared atop the flames, a combination of vegetables, potatoes, and meat mixing together in a pan even Elsa recognized to be one of Kristoff's favourites. He kept it in his wagon at all times, and thankfully, the man had the foresight of bringing the mode of transportation with him when evacuating Arendelle, meaning many of the supplies he used to survive in the wild were ready to go.

Kristoff had plenty of blankets and forms of comfort, thanks to the people of Harmon. Thus, Anna and Elsa shared a lovely cushion, while Kristoff and Olaf sat upon their own. Olaf was happily humming away, clearly smitten with the journey amongst friends, perhaps not understanding the scope of the situation. Sven, on the other hand, was resting on the ground near Kristoff, chewing on a number of carrots as a hefty reward for the successful day he had just completed.

For the most part, the sky was fairly clear, and Kristoff had made sure to set camp up near some natural cover in the form of an overhang of land close to some mountains. Wolves _were_ a presence in the wild for Arendelle, and cooking any kind of meat was sure to draw some form of unwanted attention if the group went about it too long. Elsa was certain Kristoff was counting on her magic, should the event call for it. Otherwise, he never would have been so brazen about what he whipped up for a late dinner.

'Just a little bit longer.' Kristoff relayed, mixing the concoction within his trusty pan.

'Smells amazing!' Anna emphasized her point with a dramatic sniff in the air.

'Yes. Thank-you for your efforts, Kristoff.' Elsa added.

'Aw. It's nothing. This is second nature for me at this point in my life.' Kristoff's eyes attempted not to linger on Anna too long, especially since he could tell Elsa was watching him. 'Anyway, we'll have to start hunting and fishing for food starting tomorrow after breakfast. We should be "north" enough by then, but who knows how long any of this is going to take. Either way, I can manage enough for all of us. Might not be, like, castle-grade dining, but I think we do alright, huh, Sven?'

Sven grunted, not even turning his head away from his carrots and bucket of water.

'I'll be sure the palace compensates your efforts, Kristoff.' Elsa decided.

'Oh, no. That's not what I was getting at. We're friends, right? I just wanted to let you guys know how I'm mapping things out in my head.'

'Thanks, Kristoff!' Anna apparently was closing that part of the conversation.

Moments like this caused Elsa some stress, because she knew Kristoff was still so devoted due to hopes of perhaps reuniting with Anna. Even when he _was_ aware of Elsa and Anna's true relationship, Elsa had a sneaking suspicion he perhaps believed it was but a passing notion of lunacy. She didn't blame him. Even Elsa still questioned her feelings in rare moments of doubt, and this journey wasn't helping matters.

Kristoff served up the meal while Anna filled up some portable cups filled with wine. The two worked well together, and Elsa would even go so far as to say they complimented one another well. Indeed, if Elsa wasn't absolutely in love with Anna in every conceivable way, she could see herself giving up on the forbidden romance. However, unless Anna said otherwise, Elsa was happy being with her sister save for the feeling of rejection from every other perspective in her life. It was tiring…

'Sorry about the lame plates and stuff. I know they're not fancy or anything, but they clean up well, and store away even better.' Kristoff continued to apologize, and Elsa could assume he was feeling a little self-conscious around her.

'It doesn't matter, Kristoff.' Elsa took a sip of her drink. It was red wine instead of ice, her personal favourite, but the bite in it was nice, snapping Elsa back into the moment and away from drifting, dangerous thoughts the spirits wished her to have. She leaned into Anna, not caring the contact between them made it a little more awkward to eat their meal.

'This is super good!' Anna said in between bites. 'Harmon gave us some great ingredients! And you totally killed the preparation! What a domesticated mountain man we've made you!'

'True.' Kristoff laughed. 'I used to be fine with raw carrots, berries, and even grass here and there to survive. You guys spoil me too much at the palace.'

'Yeah. Me, too. I used to think air was, like, the best thing ever! Then I tried cake and, oh, boy! There's no beating that sugar rush!' Olaf was quickly stuffing his face.

Elsa finished her wine, the rough way it went down welcome, a light-headed buzz soon approaching and making her much more at ease with her current situation. She needed a break from her overly active mind, and knowing what was coming, there wouldn't be many more opportunities to simply relax in a breezy form of looseness. She rested her head on Anna's shoulder, and fed herself then, knowing it was slightly foolish to drink first and eat second.

'Uh-oh…' Anna giggled, but she didn't say more, refusing to reveal her understanding of the current state of her sister. She continued to touch Elsa here and there, her brief, gentle strokes of affection covering Elsa's skin with goosebumps.

'I'm starting to get excited about this Enchanted Forest thing.' Kristoff continued talking, probably thinking Elsa was still just tired. 'I like exploring new places, and an Enchanted Forest sounds really mysterious. Might make for a new source of ice that has a special flavour or density, you know?'

'You've said that kind of thing before, but I _never_ notice a difference between frozen water. Only Elsa's tastes a bit unique, in my opinion.' Anna engaged, allowing Elsa to drift in between reality and fantasy, which was how she wanted it for now. She finished her meal, and was sure she still needed time to catch up on the sleep lost the night before. Resting in a bumpy wagon could only help so much.

'Oh, Anna. River water is probably twenty times thinner than lake water. It makes for fragile ice.'

'Uh…I don't think that's true.' Olaf doubted.

'It totally is. Trust me. I do the water and ice thing.'

'You also do the talking reindeer thing.' Olaf shot back.

'I think he's got you there.' Anna snickered.

'Oh, come on. You really don't believe me?'

'Let's just say I have my doubts.'

'Fair enough. Fair enough.'

'And the man who talks to reindeers gives in to defeat…' Olaf concluded in mock sadness.

'Hey! Not yet! I'll just bide my time is all.' Kristoff defended himself in finality, and Elsa almost smirked at the duel meaning.

'Well, I shouldn't stay up too much longer.' Anna shivered, and Elsa hugged her closer. 'This one obviously didn't get enough sleep today.'

'That's fair enough. She did _a lot_ for Arendelle last night. This is the best time for her to rest, really. There's a whole lot of unknowns coming up, and who knows how easy it'll be to find a moment to break like this in the Enchanted Forest? Turning in early is probably for the best.'

Elsa hummed in agreement, wondering if she could actually get up if she needed to right now. She was under the impression that she had all the capability in the world to do so, but now that she thought about it, she was in some strange limbo between consciousness and unconsciousness. She could still hear everything, but opening her eyes seemed impossible. Was she _that_ tired?

'Will you be okay, Kristoff? I feel like I'm dumping cleanup and everything on you.' Anna asked kindly.

'No. No. I'm good. Used to it. Was the wine okay?'

'Not as aged as I'd like, but it will do, kind sir.' Olaf pretended to be something of an aristocrat.

'Yeah. I don't even know if you can taste.' Kristoff laughed.

'I can taste! Well, it's more like a texture thing. Is that bad?'

'It was fine, Kristoff.' Anna giggled. 'Thank-you. That was kind of you. Elsa really likes her wine when she's stressed out. I'm usually more of the lightweight, but this silly girl downed her glass – cup – before eating anything. What a goof.'

'Heh. Yeah. You look a little flushed, too.' Kristoff hummed.

'Do I? Yikes. I hate it. I can't really feel my cheeks right now, so, that's a thing. Ugh.'

'You look cute though.' Kristoff coughed, pounding his chest suddenly as Sven also grunted behind him. 'I-I mean, no cuter than usual. Not to say you're always cute. Well, you are. But that's besides the point…Not really? Sven?'

"I'm eating." Kristoff laughed nervously, and Elsa found herself sitting up, her eyes squeaking open as she embraced Anna sloppily.

'She's…mine…' Elsa slurred, dying inside by how inelegant she was being.

'Hahah…' Anna laughed awkwardly. 'I know, Elsa. Don't worry.'

'Whoa. She's really feeling it, huh?' Kristoff observed.

'Yeah. I really better get her to bed. Sorry, Kristoff. Wish I could chat more.'

'Me, too…' The man's voice trailed. 'But, hey. We have another day of travel tomorrow, right? Get some rest. You were no slouch last night either, missy!'

'Right? Although I can't compare to this young lady. I do what I can.'

'You do plenty, Anna. Seriously. Please don't sell yourself short.'

'Okay.' Anna gripped Elsa, helping her to her feet. Elsa could manage to move herself just barely, helping Anna as best as she could. 'Thanks for cleaning up again. Save me some chocolate? We're going to get comfortable in that super great tent of yours!'

Kristoff chuckled.

'It is sort of "super great", isn't it?'

Elsa focussed on getting one foot in front of the other, feeling the material of the tent brush against her arms as she fell onto the floor, pleasantly surprised to find an abundance of cushioning beneath her to break her collapse. It sounded like Anna tied the front of the shelter shut, and the indication of noises that the girl was slipping off her cape made Elsa's ears prickle, a warmness coursing through her body at the images playing in her imagination.

_"Filthy…"_

The word fluttered through Elsa's mind, but her brain was muddled, the interferences of whatever supernatural forces were trying to push into her negated by the drunkenness of her state.

'Anna…' Elsa wanted to make sure her sister was still with her, for some reason.

'Yeah. I'm here, Elsa.'

'I drank too much.'

'No. You drank too fast without anything in your tummy.'

'Hm.'

'Okay. You need help out of your clothes?'

'…No.' Elsa released her magic, the outfit she had manifested exchanged for a rather intimate black lingerie she had chosen to wear.

'And poof, she's practically naked, everyone.' Anna laughed, more shifting of material telling Elsa that her little sister, too, was stripping down to more comfortable sleepwear in the form of her own undergarments. 'I know you're good with the chill in the air and everything, but I need to get under the covers. Mint leaf?'

'Please.' Elsa accepted the offer, chewing the pleasing taste to offset the wine flavour in her mouth.

'I'm guessing you just needed a night to relax, right? Or is there something you should talk about?' Anna lifted the blankets to allow Elsa in next to her, the girls entangling their legs and the warmth their bodies shared. Elsa moved in as close as she could to Anna, embracing her even further with her arms and allowing their bodies to be as close as physically possible, a small surge shocking her senses in denial.

'Something like that…'

'There were two questions in there, girly.' Anna kissed Elsa's nose briefly.

'Fine.' Elsa groaned. 'Yes. And somewhat.'

'Is it about Kristoff?'

'…Perhaps.'

'Not the supernatural war ahead of us?'

'…No.'

'Heh. Leave it to my sister to be more concerned about some boy than the four elements of nature having it out for her.'

'Should I not be?' Elsa pushed the words out. Now that she was lying down and so close to Anna it _was_ easier to function on a basic level, but she still had difficulty forming her syllables properly.

'We promised to be honest with what's going on, right?' Anna lowered her voice to practically a whisper.

'Yes. Please.'

'Okay.' Anna gripped her sister's sides more tightly. 'Whatever's going on with the spirits and their influence is starting to hit me harder the closer we get to the Enchanted Forest. If I'm not right next to you – like, _seeing_ you – my head gets all messed up and…um…I start feeling more for Kristoff than I know I do or should.'

'Oh.' Elsa almost dug her nails into Anna. 'I see.'

'Don't "I see" me. You know it's not how I truly feel.'

'But part of you does. Otherwise, the spirits wouldn't have anything to work with.'

'Elsa. Don't.'

'It's the same for me, Anna.' Elsa could feel the rage and jealousy overtaking her, and the alcohol wasn't helping. 'The idea of a life of isolation and separation from Arendelle doesn't precisely sound awful to me either as time goes on. The only difference is you're still a part of that alternative future, no matter how fantastical and unrealistic it is.'

'Stop it. I love you, Elsa.' Anna whimpered.

'But you still love him. And you love the life he can offer you more than the one I am physically capable of providing because not only am I a woman, but I am your _sister_.'

'Elsa.' Anna's tone shifted dangerously, and even the older sister caught herself in shame before the final blow came. 'You're making me…really sad right now.'

Elsa's eyes widened, and the guilt she felt suddenly overwhelmed her. She felt her own vision fill with water, Anna's trembling form doing little to help her.

'Oh, Anna…' Elsa soothed, regaining her composure and petting her sister's head. 'You're…absolutely right. I…shouldn't say such things.'

'No. You shouldn't. I chose you. That's not changing, okay? The spirits might want to do something about it, but this warmth, and this feeling of your body so close to mine…_that's_ something I never ever want to lose. There are other ways to have a family together, if you want one, but there are zero other Elsas in the world for me to fall in love with. This adoration and infatuation we've spent our whole lives figuring out? Not even the four spirits that govern the world can interfere with it fully. I think _that's_ saying more than enough about what we have. Don't you?'

Elsa was at a loss for words. Anna claimed not to be as skilled an orator as her, but she could speak from the heart better than anyone else Elsa knew – herself included – and _that_ was a skill reserved for a very special kind of diplomat. This wasn't news to Elsa, considering how Anna had performed during the Devil saga, but it was still an overly appealing trait the older sister didn't mind witnessing.

'I agree.' Elsa moved her hands to Anna's collar, cradling her face. 'Yes. Well said, Anna.'

'Are you going to kiss me now?' Anna grinned crookedly. The fire from camp gave just enough light through the tent to make out her attractive features.

'I want to do more than that at this moment.' Elsa admitted, the discomfort coming in waves, but not enough to dissuade her.

'Honestly, me, too.' Anna breathed out shakily, her legs shifting in a suggestive way within Elsa's, her thigh rising up and pressing into the queen tenderly. 'But Kristoff is out there, and I can be noisy…'

Elsa began kissing Anna's neck, speaking in between pecks that satisfyingly made her sister's skin prickle.

'Then you best keep your voice down.'

'Elsa…!' Anna gasped, the queen already unfastening the top part of her undergarment. 'R-really…? They're all…out there…'

'I don't care.' Elsa massaged her sister's breasts, tickling the tips and knowing she was performing well with how firm the malleable skin became between her fingers.

'A-ah…This is…embarrassing. But gosh…it feels so good…' Anna admitted, twitching here and there perhaps because of the stinging pain that insisted on preventing such love from manifesting in this way.

Elsa knew it was partially the drink, partially her own possessiveness again, and partially the anxiety involved with the journey ahead, but she couldn't and didn't want to stop. She was feeling bold and feisty. Hungry and lustful. She wanted Anna. She desired her so much. She wanted to make a claim to herself and the spirits. They had no right telling her what was "right" and "wrong". They had no idea what she went through to earn this happiness after years of torture.

'A-ah…! Ah…! Elsa…! H-hah…!'

Elsa covered Anna's lips with her own, her sister's squeaks of pleasure muffled by the deep, moist kiss. Elsa was ravenous, filling her sister's mouth and aggressively breaking apart only to fill in again. Anna's voice continued to rise in her throat, and her body rocked against Elsa's until she could feel her sister's groin rubbing longingly against the queen's thigh.

'I won't keep you waiting, Anna.' Elsa promised, reaching down and between her sister's legs, slipping her lower undergarment to her ankle and caressing the smooth, wet crevice that said everything Elsa needed to know about Anna's wishes.

'Mm…Okay. Okay…' Anna muttered in a raspy, nearly delirious way. 'You win. Oh, gosh, you win. I can't wait any more.'

'How would you like it, my princess?' Elsa teased, biting at Anna's lip and tugging it playfully.

'Just you, Elsa. I-I want to feel your touch…'

Elsa smiled, her heart skipping a beat as she began lining her sister with her fingers prior to providing the fulfillment she politely asked for.

'_A-ah…!_' Anna gasped loudly. 'Yes…! O-oh, Elsa…!

Elsa covered her sister's mouth in panic, however, and stopped everything, the sound of footsteps approaching the tent causing both girls to freeze completely. There was just the silence of the night and crackling fire for a moment, and then Kristoff's voice sent a wave of alarm through Elsa, despite the man "knowing" about the sisters before.

'Uh…You guys okay?'

Elsa glared at Anna, who returned an innocent smile littered with apprehension and a shrug as if to tell Elsa she warned her.

'…Yes.' Elsa replied.

'Sounded like…er…something weird was happening in there.'

'Like what?' Elsa was curious.

'I'm…uh…what? I'm not sure.'

Elsa's eyes shifted back and forth, her mind filtering possibilities.

'I was attempting to make love to Anna, if you must know.' The queen answered eventually, and Anna's muffled voice tried to sound through her hand.

'Make…love…?' Kristoff repeated, naturally confused.

'What's going on, Kristoff? Is everyone happy?' Olaf called out from closer to the fire.

A beat.

'Yeah.' Kristoff sounded as though he had regained his senses. 'Elsa was just tickling Anna. Try to get some sleep, ladies. We don't know what's going to happen tomorrow.'

'T-thanks, Kristoff.' Anna was allowed to speak now.

'Yes. Thank-you.' Elsa affirmed.

Kristoff's footsteps clomped back to where he had been seated a fair distance away, and Elsa returned her focus to Anna.

'Tickling you isn't a terrible punishment for outing us, young lady.' She grinned.

'Me!? You just went and told him what we were doing!' Anna hiss-whispered back.

'Apparently I was tickling you.'

'It's actually not that far from the truth.' Anna giggled.

'The interpretations usually aren't.'

The sisters remained in one another arms and legs, a crisscross of their limbs bringing them back close together. Elsa wasn't sure if she should proceed, as much as she wanted to. Anna was likely more than a little flustered, and even Elsa's heart was still hammering, despite her knowing the possibility of Kristoff rediscovering the illicit love the girls shared to be low.

'Sorry…' Anna apologized now, and Elsa shook her head, drawing lines on her chest.

'It's my fault, Anna. I know what you're like.'

'T-that's because you're too freaking good at this stuff!'

'I'll take your word for it.'

'Your touch is more than enough to set me off. It's ridiculous. You'd think after a couple of years I'd be a _little_ more resistant to it.'

'I'm glad that's not the case.'

'…Me, too.'

Elsa hesitated, closing her eyes and feeling the lull of her wine returning. She disliked the idea of leaving a task incomplete, but perhaps she _was_ being rash no matter what the circumstances. Placing Anna in a compromising position was the last thing she wanted to do anyway. Kristoff's interference may have been for the best. Rest was certainly an appealing direction to take with Elsa's fatigued body now.

That is, the queen thought as much until Anna touched her nose to her sister's and then pressed in for a kiss that felt full and lustful. The sisters allowed their mouths to meld and linger until Anna pulled back slightly, her fingers moving along Elsa's thigh.

'Uh-uh. You start something you finish it, my queen.' Anna slurred tiredly, the warmth of their connection and restrictions placed on their movements due to the size of the tent somehow stimulating.

'Then you best learn to control your volume, dear little sister.' Elsa declared before returning to where she left off, the heat and saturated longing of Anna welcoming her all over again deep, deep, deep into the night.


	16. Her Precious Touch

Her Precious Touch

Elsa was still yawning more frequently than she'd like as she found herself tucked in the back of Kristoff's wagon once again the following day. The queen had slept extremely well. The tent was much more comfortable than expected, and nestling so close to Anna the whole night was wonderful. Being within nature, and hearing the sounds of the night calmed every nerve in Elsa's body. She was right next to the earth, and she loved it.

Being so intimate with Anna was never a bad thing for Elsa's mind either, but the older sister would have to admit, the spirits – or whoever specifically was responsible – were making the interactions more difficult to enjoy. The pain was beginning to override the pleasure found, and Anna had gasped in agony by the end of their session. Admittedly, the girls had been feeling rather rambunctious, and perhaps more than a couple hours of true indulgence was pushing the envelope a little far to begin with.

'A bit chilly this morning, huh?' Anna shivered, snuggling into Elsa and allowing the older sister to put her arm around the younger girl.

'It appears to be.' Elsa saw the abundance of mist, the sparkling cloud pretty along the earth's surface.

The morning processes had gone off without a hitch. Kristoff prepared a nice breakfast consisting of biscuits, coffee, and even some nice porridge. The man really knew how to survive in the wild, and he had admitted that he was going a little overboard for the queen of Arendelle, which Elsa assured him wasn't necessary, but always appreciated. Once everyone's bellies were full, the tent was packed up, all supplies were gathered, cleaned, and stored, and the group was on their way within an hour.

Elsa yawned again, tears crystalizing in the corners of her eyes as she did so.

'Did I keep you up too long, pretty lady?' Anna touched Elsa's nose playfully.

'I could ask you the same thing. You were rather…demanding last night.' Elsa teased in a hushed tone back.

'What can I say? Adventure Elsa gets my heart going. You're more like a prince than a princess when you get all serious about traveling and such. I mean, that outfit is plain torture for me.'

'You like it, do you?' Elsa grinned.

'Like it on you. Like it on the ground. It works both ways.'

'Oh, Anna.' Elsa held in the urge to smile uncontrollably.

'What are you guys talking about?' Olaf inserted himself, his big, wide eyes curious.

'Just how much I love Elsa.' Anna gave her sister a squeeze.

'You two were really active last night, huh? The trip giving you the jitters?' Kristoff asked from the front.

"They were roughhousing for hours. Kept me up." Sven added.

'O-oh…' Elsa felt her face flushing profusely. 'Were we too loud?' She had thought Anna was muffling her voice enough.

'I rarely hear your voice hit that pitch unless you're doing a speech or something. It was funny. Anna was getting you good, huh?' Kristoff elaborated, and Sven snorted.

'…What?' Elsa glanced to Anna quickly, who shrugged sheepishly, her expression mockingly innocent.

'You kinda had a lot of wine, so, I don't think you realized how loud you were…uh…laughing.' She explained.

'I-I apologize for disturbing anyone.' Elsa cooled her cheeks actively.

'Oh, it's all good. I'm just sensitive to noise when I'm camping.' Kristoff explained kindly. 'I sort of half-sleep the whole time, if that makes sense, since I gotta be aware of any danger and stuff.'

'I slept like a log.' Olaf announced proudly.

'Yeah. We heard you, too, buddy.' Kristoff turned to give the snowman a nudge.

Elsa felt the wagon tug in a jerking fashion, and initially, she suspected it was the result of Kristoff releasing one hand from guiding Sven, but instead, the man made a comment about the terrain with slight confusion.

'Whoa. This mist should really be clearing about now…' He commented. 'It's almost the middle of the day, yet…'

Everyone looked around, and it was true. Even the sky felt like it was being enveloped by the clouds. It was getting rapidly harder to see, and Kristoff purposely slowed the wagon down, Sven huffing in obvious irritation.

'Did you know that there is only a slight difference between mist and fog? Some scientists disagree, but apparently it's only a matter of temperature, and the two…'

'Quiet, Olaf.' Kristoff lifted a hand, his tone indicating a need to focus.

'Kristoff…?' Anna sat forward.

'This is weird.' Kristoff muttered. 'Sven? How are you doing?'

The reindeer panted nervously.

'Allow me.' Elsa thrust her hands forward, a blast of cold air parting the obstruction for but a moment before the cloud swallowed the path anew. She performed the action again, but the brevity of visibility hardly seemed worth further effort.

'Really? What the heck?' Anna whined.

'Is this the spirits or something?' Olaf asked.

'That would make sense.' Elsa acknowledged. And then, as if on cue, the song that had started it all, rang in Elsa's mind, and she was suddenly completely awake and aware, the melodic notes sounding closer than ever, their direction clear and source obvious.

'Hold on.' Elsa leapt out of the wagon and moved in front of Sven, taking hold of the reindeer's chest and guiding him gently. 'I can hear it. The voice. The song.'

'The…what?' Kristoff questioned.

'Only Elsa can hear it. It's like…some kind of entity that's leading her on this adventure or something.' Anna helpfully offered.

'Not the spirits?' Kristoff probed.

'We don't think so. Right, Elsa?'

'Right.' Elsa nodded, and the song came again, urging and almost…pleading. The spirits were actively antagonistic. This voice was anything but. It wanted Elsa to hear it. To acknowledge it. To follow it.

_"You hear Her…?"_

_ I do._

_ "There's no turning back from here."_

_ I know._

_ "You risk everything on this journey."_

_ So you've said._

_ "You could lose your kingdom."_

_ So be it._

_ "Lose your crown."_

_ If need be._

_ "Lose yourself."_

_ …Perhaps._

_ "Lose your sister."_

_ I'll never let that happen._

_ "You may not have a say in the matter."_

_ I've proven how far I'd go for her._

_ "You have a choice."_

_ A choice?_

_ "Your sister or the truth? A false affection or the answers you've sought all your life?"_

_ I…_

_ "An impossible decision?"_

_ N-no…_

_ "And yet, you hesitate."_

_ Difficult. Not impossible._

_ "By moving forward, you commit to making this choice in all eventuality."_

_ We shall see._

_ "You have been warned."_

_ Thank-you._

_ "…"_

'Follow me.' Elsa commanded, speaking as the queen she was. Everyone did so with universal sounds of affirmation. Elsa couldn't see where she was going, but she could certainly _feel_ it. The song hummed about like the wind, returning to take Elsa's hand and bring her along. Anna was quickly at her sister's side, holding her arm and reassuring the older girl that she wasn't alone on this journey.

Sven gained more and more confidence as the group moved forward, Olaf making smacking noises with his mouth as he attempted to consume the mist, light particles dancing throughout the strange cloud. It was unsettling, walking through the mass collection of water particles blindly, but the song gave Elsa assurance, and Anna's quiet words of encouragement were all Elsa could ask for.

'I really, _really_ hope we don't find a cliff around here. We were getting close to a few dips in the road, and we're pretty high along the fjord.' Kristoff sounded less sure of the trip, but Elsa could only lead with what she had, and that was the longing song that had started it all.

'Do you hear it now, Anna?' Elsa asked for reasons she didn't even know.

'I wish.' Anna confessed. 'I mean, maybe? But that could be just noise in my brain.'

'Hm.' Elsa left it at that. Anna had never shown any signs of having power before. Not that Elsa could definitively elaborate upon anyway. During her final encounter with Devil a couple of years ago, there was a singular moment amidst the chaos that was Elsa's duel with the troll, where Elsa _thought_ Anna had exhibited some form of magic that caused a momentary flash of heat to encircle the trio. However, it had all happened so fast, and Elsa was already delirious with emotion, pain, and the drain of her own overuse of her magic, that the queen couldn't be sure. Pair such things with the fact Anna made no mention of the event, and Elsa was left with the more likely scenario of having imagined the entirety of the event because of the trauma being experienced in the fight.

Elsa could dream, however. Oh, how different her life would have been and could be if Anna and she shared the burden of wielding power no other could explain or comprehend fully…

Suddenly, and so abruptly Elsa flinched as if struck and called out for everyone to stop, the singing ceased, and every magical nerve in her body spiked, forcing the queen to grunt in pain, almost stumbling to her knees if not for Anna catching her.

'Elsa…!'

'I'm okay.' Elsa claimed, struggling to prevent herself from shaking.

'Whoa. You're definitely not okay.' Kristoff touched Elsa's back.

The surges came in waves, like the warnings Elsa received when getting too close to Anna but multiplied by ten times the energy. Elsa gasped, hugging herself and shuffling away from the group. As she did so, the mist was dispelled around her, collecting into a wall before the whole group and condensing until actual electricity could be seen like veins within the blockade of the natural variety.

'What is happening?' Kristoff breathed.

Elsa shook off the discomfort, finding her footing again and regaining her posture as she stepped through the clearing, her lungs filling with dense energy and the realization that the first leg of the journey was at its end.

'Elsa?' Anna took her sister's hand again.

'I'm fine. There's just…the spirits are close. I can feel them. I'm not used to such power on par with my own. It's a lot to become accustomed to.' Elsa tried to explain.

'Can I do anything for you?' Anna offered, and Elsa gave her hand an affectionate squeeze.

'You're doing everything I need by staying right here next to me, Anna.'

'What's with this wall though? Think it's our way into the Enchanted For – ' Kristoff reached into the mist, and Elsa would have warned him sooner, but nature took over, literally shocking his touch away. 'Ow…!'

'Wow!' Olaf laughed hysterically. 'I thought this trip was going to be all dangerous and stuff, but that looks fun!'

'Olaf! Wait!' Elsa had time to caution in this case, but the snowman dove headfirst into the wall, and no sooner had he done so was he also spit right back out, the flash of light dispelling him with nothing but giggles coming from the little bundle of joy.

'Again…!' Olaf screamed, proceeding to prove that the Enchanted Forest was actively denying individuals from easily entering its domain by repelling Olaf no less than four more times.

Sven moaned in frustration, no doubt not looking forward to such a hasty turnaround trip.

'You think…it'll let _you_ in, Elsa?' Anna asked.

'I do. Even if the spirits or any of these beings of power don't approve of us, they still need me.'

'Right.' Anna nodded.

Elsa reached toward the mist wall herself now, and although she wasn't as promptly denied as Kristoff and Olaf, she was pushed back, nonetheless, and she stared at her hand, tiny surges of purple lightning dancing about her palm briefly.

'Really? Like, really, really?' Anna flinched.

Elsa searched for answers mentally, her eyes darting back and forth in calculation.

_"Such affections…are unwelcome to them."_

_ …How childish._

'I'm sorry, Anna…' Elsa grimaced, releasing her sister's grip and feeling her heart flip in pain.

'What…?' Anna questioned, but went silent the moment Elsa easily reached through the mist now, the cloud's openly expanding to allow entrance immediately.

'Quickly, everyone.' Elsa urged, and the group made their way inside the mist, the wall closing the world as they knew it off behind them without a moment to spare.

It wasn't infinitely better on the other side, however, with but a small area exposed, the wall of mist remaining suffocating and claustrophobic. Anna reached for Elsa's hand anew, but the moment they made contact, the mist condensed, pushing in closer until Elsa was forced to retract from the touch, the spirits pulling back once more to reveal four towering stones, each with a distinct, yet faded, symbol engrained upon them.

'I'm sorry, Anna.' Elsa's neck was tense with anxiety. Was this just a hint of what she and Anna would have to endure if they were to save Arendelle and perhaps even find answers to Elsa's past?

'…It's okay. I get it.' But the disappointment was painfully clear.

'Hey! Look at these things!' Olaf dashed to one of the pillars, tapping it with his spindly twig arm.

'So, we're not even in the forest yet?' Kristoff also examined the monuments.

'Mm.' Elsa took a hard look at a different stone, Anna keeping close to her. The symbol upon it sent a chill down her spine, and even Anna made an excited noise of understanding. 'Air.' Elsa heard herself say distantly as the queen moved to the other three markings. 'Fire. Water. Earth.'

'That's what those pictures mean?' Olaf gasped.

"How do you know?" Sven grunted and Kristoff interpreted.

'It's the same as the crystals that appeared in Arendelle.' Anna answered.

'This is it. We're here.' Elsa's magic circulated in her fingertips as if to convince her further.

'So, the spirits are waiting beyond these stones or something? Are they just…waiting for you to help them?' Kristoff indicated the space between the collection of ruins.

'We're about to find out.' Elsa started, but was stopped by Anna suddenly, her little sister meeting her eyes fiercely while gripping her hand with both of hers.

'Promise me – we'll do this together, Elsa.' She demanded, and Elsa could understand why. Even standing just outside the Enchanted Forest, Elsa could feel the pull of the natural order getting stronger, the subtle influences attempting to convince the two sisters that their love should be discarded for the grand order of the world nagging more persuasively.

Still, Elsa wouldn't listen. Yes, she had doubts, dissatisfactions, and even fears in relation to her love for Anna and their future together, but that didn't mean she would leave the same glorious love she had finally found in her own sister. Never. Not as along as she could mentally combat the powers that wished otherwise.

'I promise, Anna.' Elsa turned back to the wall of mist she knew was separating her from her destiny. 'But there is the very real possibility that we may not be able to resist the spirits' whispers in their home for much longer. Are you willing to take that risk with me?'

Anna squeezed Elsa again, her voice clearly hesitant, but finding strength by the end of her claim.

'Nothing can stop me from loving you, Elsa. Nothing.'

Elsa returned the pressure Anna gave her, and when her little sister went to release the queen, Elsa refused, gripping her sister tightly and allowing the surges of electricity to try and dissuade her as she reached into the cloud of mist walling her off from the Enchanted Forest.

'I am Elsa of Arendelle. I am the ice queen that seeks to liberate this forest and the spirits within it. Grant me access as I am or remain trapped in anger. It is your choice.'

'Elsa…' Anna uttered.

With one final burst of raw magical power, burning Elsa's hand excruciatingly in the process, the mist parted, and the group was finally granted access into the depths of the Enchanted Forest where the beginning of their adventure could truly begin.


	17. Easing the Burden

Anna couldn't even take the time to appreciate the majesty surrounding her upon immediately entering the Enchanted Forest because she was too focussed on Elsa's hand – the one she had reached into the mist to part it with.

'Elsa! Let me see that!' Anna cradled Elsa's charred skin, her sister's limb shaking from the obvious pain. She had encased it in a thin layer of ice, the stiff image disturbing to the younger sister.

'Whoa! The mist did that to you?' Kristoff turned and began ruffling through his wagon's supplies, Olaf gasping as he put in his two cents as well.

'It's all black and yucky! Are you going to be okay?'

'I'll be fine.' Elsa withdrew her hand, hiding it as best she could. 'It's not as bad as it looks.'

'I have some ointments from Oaken in here, Elsa. Just give me a second.' Kristoff insisted.

'Is it because of me?' Anna's voice shook. 'Because you wouldn't let me go?'

Elsa sighed, wiping the tears filling Anna's eyes before she even realized they were there.

'It doesn't matter. I didn't want to release your touch for anyone or anything again, Anna. Arendelle is a different matter, but here, in this forest, I will not let these spirits dictate what is "natural" or not.'

Anna felt that familiar way her heart tumbled in the presence of her older sister. She could never hope to feel anything but love for her either, even if her mind was being tugged in seemingly simpler directions of conventional conformity. She cared about Kristoff, and she wanted a child of her own someday, but she had to keep reminding herself of what mattered the most in her life, just as Elsa was clearly reiterating here and now.

'Here! It's for…disinfecting. Shoot.' Kristoff slouched in defeat.

'I took measures to hopefully reduce any lasting damage. Thank-you, Kristoff. But I should be fine.'

Anna breathed out in relief, making a mental note to keep an eye on her sister's most recent injury before finally having an opportunity to look around her. The Enchanted Forest really was just that – enchanting. It was as though the group had been transported into another world entirely, the colours, botanical constructs, and sheer depth of the space like nothing Anna had ever seen. The montage of reds, purples, oranges, and yellows was nearly overwhelming, amplified further by the changing seasons and accentuated in sun kissed markers.

'Oh, my gosh…' Anna gazed about, her eyes struggling to organize the explosion of beauty. 'It's amazing…'

'It really is.' Elsa agreed, her tone a little distant, but obviously taken aback as well.

'Glad it's nice to look at, because it doesn't look like we're getting out anytime soon.' Kristoff knocked on the mist wall behind them, and it was as if he was hitting charged cement, sparks of electricity threatening to burn him, too.

Elsa hummed in contemplation, approaching the wall before Anna could stop her. She flicked her hand in annoyance, a burst of her magic propelled forward in a flurry of ice. However, the mist simply absorbed the power, and as Elsa stubbornly reached for the blockade, Anna grabbed at her arm, shaking her head.

'Let's _not_ do that again, okay?'

'Hm.' Elsa's expression calmed, her temper a rare thing to see out in the open. 'So be it.'

'So, we're trapped?' Olaf glanced around excitedly. 'That's crazy! Did you know the Enchanted Forest is a place of transformation? I have no idea what that means, but I can't wait to see what it's going to do to each of us!'

Anna reluctantly let Elsa's arm go, watching as her sister started forward, petting Sven subconsciously as she clearly thought about Olaf's words.

'This place is different from any part of the world I've ever been to. You can practically _feel_ the magic here.'

'Oh, totally.' Kristoff joked. 'Maybe some of _us_ will be able to cast spells soon enough!'

"I can make carrots disappear!" Sven apparently added.

Anna rolled her eyes, getting in next to her sister again.

'Am I the only one who can almost touch the power this forest obviously has?' Elsa asked quietly.

'Guess so.' Anna shrugged, but then her sister met her eyes, a strange notion of doubt within them.

'Are you sure, Anna? We're sisters. Even if you can't _use_ magic at command, have you ever thought you were…' Elsa cut herself off, shaking her head in annoyance with herself. 'Never mind. Of course, you've tried, haven't you?'

'More times than I'd like to admit.' Anna shrunk a little. 'My memory is still a little hazy in spots, but even with all the holes, I _know_ I've flung my hands around a bunch trying to do magic. It would be a dream come true; trust me.' Anna tried not to get emotional, this kind of talk always digging up older, painful memories. 'But I'm in my twenties here, and if it hasn't shown yet, I don't think it's gonna pop up now.'

'Well, who knows.' Elsa replied, surprisingly flippant and almost mischievous, oddly enough. 'As Olaf said, perhaps all of us will change in some way by the end of this journey through the Enchanted Forest.'

'Maybe…' Anna said doubtfully, wondering if her sister knew something she didn't.

'Let's keep going. Everyone stay close. This seems like an easy place to get lost.' Elsa took charge, and Anna had no problem listening as she held her sister's arm and hugged it close.

'Mentally or physically?' Olaf asked for clarity, the question sending a chill through Anna's spine.

'Both, I suppose…' The queen of Arendelle answered, her acknowledgment of Anna's fears not helping matters.

'I don't really _get_ lost, so, leave it to me to track our progress.' Kristoff claimed confidently.

'Your expertise will be appreciated, Kristoff. Thank-you.' Elsa encouraged, and Anna loved it when she and Kristoff appeared to get along. She loved them both very much, after all. Now, Elsa was on an entirely different level of love, admittedly, but that didn't mean she wanted nothing but the best for Kristoff as well, considering their history. He _had_ helped save all of Arendelle, truth be told.

The group travelled through the forest as best they could, more so gathering intel and a basic understanding of the setting before solidifying a primary plan of action now that the prologue of their adventure had concluded. The Enchanted Forest really was a spectacle Anna wished she could enjoy more than the current situation deemed appropriate. Still, as the group did what they could to navigate as easily as possible considering the load Sven was working with, it became clear that the majesty of the Enchanted Forest was in a league of its own, and Anna held Elsa tightly, allowing her sister to lead and poke about, touching leaves and trees as if she was learning all about her surroundings through another level of sensory. Anna eventually began to do the same, allowing her sister to go off on her own as she tried to get a notion of what Elsa was trying to accomplish.

'Do you hear anything?' Anna asked, rubbing her hands along some bark and not noticing any difference between it and other trees she touched before.

'The clarity of the voice leading us here isn't present, but this whole forest has a soft hum that could be the presence of the spirits.'

'You hear it, Sven?' Kristoff asked, and the reindeer simply huffed in frustration.

The party continued on for almost another hour before Elsa sprung forward, leaping about the piles of leaves, rocks, dirt, and through the trees. Anna trailed after her as best she could, almost tripping a couple of times, and surprised by how comfortable her sister seemed to be within this natural forest. Anna could feel her nerves standing on end, despite her being the adventurous one, typically. There was just…_something_ about this place that made the younger sister nervous, Olaf's words coming back to haunt her and instil a concept of distance forming between Anna and Elsa.

The spirits wanted it. Arendelle disapproved of their union. And even Elsa and Anna had reasons to perhaps pursue a simpler life. Anna loved Elsa more than ever, and she could tell Elsa adored her as well, but was love really enough to bat away all other conflicts? Elsa seemed _so_ liberated here, away from royal duty and expectation. Olaf once said something about true love manifesting in the desire to sacrifice anything for the person one loved. Was Anna willing to give Elsa the obvious life she wished to have by disconnecting themselves from Arendelle once and for all?

_I don't know if I could ever do that…_

Anna swallowed, the mere thought of living anywhere but Arendelle horrible to her. The fact they had _almost_ been exiled from Arendelle was enough for her heart to ever have to handle in one lifetime.

'Anna!' Elsa called out to her sister suddenly, and Anna quickened her pace, joining her at an overlook within the forest that loomed atop a great body of water eventually leading into a magnificent dam.

'The dam…! It still stands!' Anna exclaimed, amazed by the sheer size of the construct.

'It was in Grand Pabbie's vision. But why?' Elsa went on.

'Looks like it's in good shape. Thank goodness.' Kristoff held on to a high tree branch, leaning forward and a little close to Anna.

'What do you mean?' Anna kept staring at the thing, noting the intricate details that made the dam seem like more than just a means to bridge two parts of the forest.

'Well, if the dam broke, it'd cause a tidal wave so big it would wash away everything in the fjord.'

'Everything?' Anna gasped. 'But Arendelle's in the fjord!'

'Don't worry, Anna.' Kristoff chuckled. 'It looks sturdy enough to me. It would take a massive earthquake or something to bring that huge wall down. We're good.'

'Let's cross it. Perhaps the vision of this dam indicated the importance of locating it.' Elsa declared, hardly engaged with the conversation, her eyes glaring forward.

'Oh, Right. That makes sense.' Anna looked back to Sven and searched for Olaf. She _thought_ it was a little quieter than usual, and when she couldn't spot the snowman, panic filled her chest all over again. 'Uh…Olaf?'

Sven made a groaning sound as he began scanning the area as well, and when Kristoff hopped back to the wagon, he started darting about, searching in every direction.

'Are you kidding me? He was literally right here a second ago!'

'Olaf's gone?' Elsa almost sounded irritated, and Anna could understand. This journey meant so much to her older sister, and a delay like this couldn't have been desirable whatsoever.

'We'll find him. I'm sure he just found a pretty flower to sniff or something. He can't be that far off from here.' Anna attempted to calm Elsa, who relaxed her shoulders, clearly gathering her patience.

'It's fine.' Elsa smiled wryly. 'Let's find him together.'

'Sven, you stay near the dam so we can make our way back here more easily. Take a rest, buddy.' Kristoff unlatched his friend from the wagon, and Sven moaned in joy as he slumped down into the foliage. 'Let's split up. I'll head east while you two travel west. Go straight as far as you're comfortable and then turn totally around to come back. We'll meet here in a bit? Don't go _too_ far, okay?'

'Got it!' Anna pounded her chest.

'Right. I wouldn't mind exploring more of the forest anyway. The dam is a good landmark to work from. Take care, Kristoff.' Elsa took Anna's hand, to the girl's joy, their fingers intertwining affectionately as they began on their way.

Elsa led the way with confidence, and Anna snuck glances of her sister's expression, a light emitting from the woman that only shone when it was just Anna and her, with no obligations or expectations demanding her to be someone she wasn't. It hurt to see Elsa so happy and free, because Anna knew _her_ wishes and hopes for life were so different from the queen's.

'Okay. Day two mental check in. How's my big sister doing?' Anna decided to ask as they looked around for Olaf. Elsa called out the snowman's name once or twice, returning her attention to Anna.

'Honestly?' Elsa breathed out.

'Always.'

'Excited.' Elsa shrugged. 'Scared. Free. Apprehensive. Determined. There are too many emotions to count, and since we entered, I haven't heard a thing, which worries me slightly. I can _feel_ the presence of the spirits and…something out there. Perhaps the owner of the song. But we still have a ways to go. This detour is frustrating, but good, because I tend to press on against better judgement sometimes.'

'True.' Anna giggled. 'Olaf! Hey! Can you hear me!'

Elsa smiled, releasing Anna's hand, to the girl's disappointment, only to skip over to some gorgeous flowers, their violet hues mixed perfectly with touches of yellow and white. Elsa delicately picked one, bringing it to her sister and positioning it within her hair next to her right ear lovingly.

'But the fact you are with me, Anna, makes all my stress and concern melt away.' Elsa's hand rested on Anna's face, and the younger sister pushed into the touch, emotion swelling in her chest so suddenly.

'I hate how our feelings are getting all messed up here though. Now I know how some of Arendelle felt when Devil's mirror was playing tricks. This is awful…'

'That _was _true. But have you noticed something, Anna?' Elsa held one side of Anna's hips, inching her closer.

'Other than your touch doing things it _really_ shouldn't be halfway through the day on an adventure of a lifetime?'

'That's on you, Anna.' Elsa smirked.

'Hey! No way! You _know_ my weak points!'

'Focus.'

'I can't! I love it when you – '

'Oh, Anna.' Elsa huffed, kissing Anna suddenly to quiet her, the aggression of the act causing the younger of sisters to lose her balance and grip onto Elsa's shirt tightly. Elsa's hand moved from Anna's face down to her chest, navigating into her shirt and caressing her chest.

'Mm…! E-Elsa…! Wait…!' Anna pushed away, adjusting her clothes hastily. 'We're totally in public…!'

Elsa rolled her eyes.

'You still haven't noticed, Anna?'

'Noticed…?' Anna blinked, hating this feeling of idiocy before her sister.

'No pain. No irritation. Nothing. We could have made love right here and I doubt it would have had any immediate repercussions.'

Anna shook her head, processing the information and filtering it through her own analytical mind as best she could. She could never keep up with Elsa's ability to process data and reach swift conclusions, but she preferred to keep up, if even a little bit, in these kinds of situations when it was just her and her sister.

'But…why? We're totally in the spirits' evil lair and all! That doesn't make sense!'

'I agree.' Elsa looked around the forest, as if searching for an answer. 'However, I haven't felt any semblance of mental suggestions at play the entire time we've been here. You're my centre, once more. All else fades into the distance and pales in comparison to your presence by my side as the woman I love.'

Anna's insides twisted, her previous thought concerning how much she still cared about Kristoff picking at her soul. So, that was all her, huh?

'I really don't get it. It should totally be the opposite. I was terrified I wasn't going to be myself at all.'

'Me, too.' Elsa called out for Olaf one more time before taking Anna's hand and pulling her along deeper into the forest. 'But regardless, we best be cautious. The spirits could be waiting for us to let our guard down before attacking our minds again.'

'Right. Totally.'

'What about you, Anna? Shall we perform a mental check?'

'Me? Oh. I'm good. Mostly. I'm enjoying the time with you, anyway. Our lives in Arendelle have gotten so busy lately, what with you being queen and me helping while also running a bakery. Despite the circumstances, this _is_ a whole lot of Elsa in my life right now, and it could definitely be worse.'

'Agreed.' Elsa laughed.

'If it weren't for the whole angered spirits wanting to throw hands with you, I'd be on cloud nine. But alas, here we are.'

'I'll be fine, Anna. My magic has only grown stronger, and very little could stand against me before that, let alone now. Lord Daryun has trained me well, additionally, so, my confrontational instincts have developed nicely.'

'I've seen you sparring with him! Who would've thought the queen of Arendelle, the same girl that was so quiet and reserved growing up, would totally be into waving a sword around? I mean, I get it; it's fun. But you?'

'It's empowering. All my life I was told how I should act and what to do with my future. Dueling Lord Daryun is liberating, and such freedom never fails to place my mind in a positive space for the day.'

'That makes sense…' Anna's mouth tightened. Those words again. "Liberating". "Freedom". They meant so much to Elsa. She was so happy and calm right now because she was experiencing both. But what would happen when they returned to normality? Would Elsa feel restrained and shackled to the career mapped out for her since the moment she was born? Anna hated to think she was inadvertently forcing her sister to continue performing a role she felt obligated to above all else. Elsa had said before, however, that she didn't _hate_ being queen. She just found it too much sometimes, and the mental fatigue got to her more and more as the years passed. She had advisors, especially in the form of Leonard, but maybe Anna could step up more. She just didn't feel she could fulfill everyone's wishes and solve problems as seamlessly as Elsa. Thus, she found her contributions to the kingdom more fruitful by being the social sister, grinding the days alongside the regular populace. Elsa and Anna were a team. But was there a way Anna could do more to help ease Elsa's stress and struggles with her work?

'Stop.' Elsa lifted her hand, her head snapping to and fro as she listened intently. Anna heard it as well, then, the sound of someone in obvious distress filtering through the forest eerily. It wasn't terribly far away, from what Anna could determine, and as she squinted in an attempt to make sense of the screaming, it only seemed to get closer and closer.

'W-what's that…?' Anna was almost afraid to find out. Their first encounter in the Enchanted Forest and it was some sort of screaming monstrosity? Not good!

Elsa gasped, and once again, Anna understood why a second later, the trees in the nearby distance shaking as the sound of an incredible wind tore through the leaves and bark, dishevelling all that crossed its path with merciless intent.

'Anna!' Elsa grabbed at Anna and brought her in close, instantly erecting a shield of ice around them both.

'Elsa…!' Anna gripped her sister tightly. The ground was shaking the wind was so powerful. Was it a tornado? And where was the screaming coming from?

Anna didn't have to wait long to find out, for within moments, Elsa's ice was torn apart, and both girls were lifted up and into the storm that provided their first taste of just what it meant to challenge the Enchanted Forest…


	18. The Wind Spirit

The sheer force of the cyclone that easily ripped Elsa's ice barrier apart was further exemplified by the fact both the queen and her sister were now quite literally elevated high above the ground and spinning rapidly within the confines of the miniature tornado. Debris consisting of leaves, stones, and sticks gathered inside the funnel of wind, encircling the tight space dangerously as Elsa and Anna spotted pieces of Olaf amidst the chaos. His voice had been the one they heard screaming. That was one mystery solved, at least.

'Oh, hey, guys!' Olaf's voice was presented from every which way. 'Meet the Wind Spirit!'

Another mystery solved, although Elsa had little doubt. She had difficulty focusing on much else save for Anna's safety, however, and her sister's screams of delight mixed with understandable horror forced Elsa to gauge the situation as hastily as possible.

Was this her first confrontation? It was suggested that she would have to duel each of the four elemental spirits to earn their trust and respect. Had the Wind Spirit initiated this test all on its own?

_'Heheh…!'_

_ Speak of the devil._

_ 'Heheh…!_

_ I can hear you, Wind Spirit. I'm here._

_ 'Heh…! Whee…!'_

_ Not one for conversation, are you?_

'I think I'm gonna be sick…!' Anna held her hands over her mouth, her clothes flung every which way until she looked like a bundle of black and purple fabric.

'I'd hold your hair back, but I can't find my arms!' Olaf offered, taking the rather dangerous situation they were in lightly, as per usual.

Elsa attempted to get a handle on how best to approach the confrontation, simultaneously keeping an intense eye on her sister's well being. Using magic with Anna being flung around so erratically was risky, but when an overly large tree branch threatened to collide with Anna's head, Elsa was given no further choice, flinging her magic in a projectile of ice and knocking the debris out from the wind.

_'Ah…! Heheh…!'_

The wind sped up even more then, and Elsa felt her insides turning, the ability to focus on anything whatsoever diminished alongside her sense of space and direction. Multiple stones and tiny branches collided with Elsa, the sharp pains alerting her of Anna's potential risk. She squinted her eyes through the gale, her mind racing and the adrenaline flowing alongside her secondary circuits of mysterious might. The tornado slowed in the queen's eyes, and although she could immediately feel the toll such dormant human sensory took, she could see the multitude of loose projectiles closing in on Anna's screeching form, and with no fewer than six successive blasts of ice, Elsa deflected them all.

_'Ooooh…! Heheh! Whee…! Whee…!'_

Another shift, but this time, Anna was discarded altogether with Olaf, the Wind Spirit clearly having control of who could stay and who could leave. Elsa prayed Anna landed without injury, and was relieved to be facing this manifestation of nature all on her own now. The loose articles within the extreme gusts of wind proceeded to cut at Elsa's clothes and skin, but it was only when she suddenly felt the impact of the earth upon her back did she realize the Wind Spirit had literally slammed her into the ground, the immediate realization that her spine had taken some level of damage forcing a soundless gasp to squeak in her throat, the queen thrust up without a second to recover and tossed about anew.

'Elsa…! Let her go…!' Anna's demands were distant echoes in Elsa's head, her limp body forced into trying to ready itself for whatever came next.

_'Say "no"! Say "no"!'_

_ No…to what…?_

_ 'Say "no" to her! Say "no" to her! Bad! Bad! Bad!'_

_ To Anna? Is that what…you mean?_

_ 'Yes! Say "no"! Yes! Say "no"!'_

_ Never…!_

And _slam_! Elsa coughed, her vision speckled with dark stars as she was lifted from the earth once again, the ability to regain control of her body beyond challenging as every portion of her sanity screamed at her to simply do as the Wind Spirit asked to avoid injury that might not see recovery – assuming such a thing hadn't already occurred.

'Elsa…! Kristoff! What can we do?'

'I don't know…! I can barely get close to that thing!'

'Throw me at it! I'll save her!'

'You'll just fall apart again!'

'Elsa! No! Let her go! Let her go right now!'

'Anna! Stay back!'

'No! I have to get to her! Kristoff! Stop it!'

Good. Elsa would have to thank that man later. If Elsa herself could barely contend with such a foe, how was Anna to? No. This was Elsa's fight no matter how dire it seemed and how much her body hurt.

_'Say "no"! Say "no"!'_

_ I risked…everything to be with her, Wind Spirit. I won't…ever deny what I feel…again…_

_ 'Then her! Play with her! Say "no" or I play with her! Heheh!'_

Elsa didn't think it possible to have two bursts of raw, untapped energy within such a short span of time, but the moment her infinite imagination gave her current agony to Anna, envisioning her little sister being tossed about and thrust to the earth as Elsa had endured, the ice queen could hold back no more, stretching her arms outright and pushing all the magic she could into two steady streams of incredible power.

_'Huh? Huh? Huh!?'_

_ Don't…you dare…_

Elsa grit her teeth, her neck strained and her entire body howling in denial of what was forced from it. Elsa's power was so great she remained still while in the eye of the storm. She could feel the wind beginning to slow ever so slightly, but that didn't stop the Wind Spirit from tossing more debris at the queen, one branch going so far as to tear a large gash into her side, close to her ribs.

_'Heheh…! Heheh…!'_

'What's happening?'

'Elsa's using her magic! She's okay!'

'She's fighting back! Whoa!'

Encouraged by her friends' belief in her, and knowing Anna was waiting outside this chaos, Elsa closed her eyes, channeling one final burst of magic to stay the Wind Spirit's hand once and for all. As she gathered her might, more voices began to circulate around her, but they didn't belong to Anna, Kristoff, or Olaf.

"Prince Agnarr!" She heard a man yell.

Prince Agnarr? As in her father? What was happening?

As Elsa managed to slow the Wind Spirit's force, she landed upon the ground, the wind attempting to press in closer if it couldn't whip her about anymore, the debris continuing to cut the queen every which way.

"Was that magic?" That young man's voice again.

"What's your name?" A girl now.

"For Arendelle." A deep, prideful voice.

"Oh, no! You're hurt…!" The girl once more.

As the whispers of another time encircled her, Elsa finally completed charging her final defiance of the Wind Spirit, and with all the power she could manage in this singular moment, Elsa sent out a wave of ice magic, instantly stopping the cyclone and freezing everything around her within a tiny radius.

'Elsa…!' Anna was on her within seconds, holding her sister and wiping the dishevelled hair from her marked up face. 'Oh, Elsa! What did it do to you? Oh, my gosh!'

Sven howled, and Olaf was yammering frantically about how the Wind Spirit seemed fine when it was playing with him.

'I'll…uh…get some ointments from the wagon.' Kristoff sounded off, as if distracted.

'I'll…' Elsa gasped, her body cutting her short as she held her sides, her legs giving out and bringing both herself and Anna to the ground. Her back hurt. It hurt so much. She was wheezing, and despite her efforts to numb the pain with the little magic she had remaining, Elsa could tell the Wind Spirit had managed to truly inflict harm on her.

'E-Elsa…! What can I do for you…? Oh, gosh! Your dress…! And there are so many cuts!'

Elsa tried to speak again, but only a squeak came out, and this simply served to make her little sister more hysterical, tears freely flowing from her empathetic eyes.

'Elsa…!'

'Here.' Kristoff knelt next to the queen, handing Anna some of the medicine, from what Elsa could tell. Her vision was going. The throbbing in her back was becoming too much. 'The way she's moving I'm thinking something happened to her chest or back. Where does it hurt the most, Elsa?'

'B…b…' Elsa huffed, and Kristoff nodded, easing her onto the ground, which surprisingly helped some.

'Stay here. Let me get some of the blankets.' Kristoff rushed back to the wagon while Anna held Elsa's hand, her face a complete mess and red as she sobbed uncontrollably. Elsa hated it. She couldn't stand seeing Anna cry so. It made her tear up as well, wishing she hadn't been injured so much sequentially. Was the rest of the journey going to be like this? The elemental spirits commanded _such_ might. Elsa was completely overwhelmed by wind, of all things. What would the Earth, Fire, and Water Spirit be like? Was she in over her head with her ice magic when compared to the original elements of the world?

'I'm sorry…' Anna cried. 'I'm sorry I couldn't do anything, Elsa…'

'A-Anna…' Elsa managed, being flat on the ground enabling her some near-delirious speech. 'It's…fine. I'll be fine.'

'H-hah…' Anna whimpered, bringing Elsa's hand to her face, her cheeks soaked. 'I-I'm not going anywhere, Elsa. I'm right here.'

Elsa grinned wryly, and she was suddenly being lifted again as gently as humanely possible, it seemed.

'Tuck the blankets under her, Anna. There you go. Good.' Kristoff instructed as he lowered the queen. 'The freaky ice sculptures aside, this is a decent clearing to rest, and I don't think it's smart to move her until we know if something really bad happened to her back.'

'Ice…?' Elsa coughed.

'…Sculptures?' Anna finished, perking up and glancing around. Elsa tried to do the same, but it was hard to move her neck. Anna's gasp gave Elsa more reason to be curious, her sister clearly itching to examine the creations more closely.

How could Elsa have possibly created such a spectacle? Did it have something to do with the voices she had heard near the end of her confrontation? She gripped Anna's hand tightly, trying to sit herself up and failing.

'Elsa! Relax. I'll take a look and then tell you what I see. How about that?'

Elsa truthfully didn't love the idea, but her back gave her little choice.

'Okay…' Elsa muttered stubbornly.

This gave Anna leave to get up and begin examining the sculptures, her excited and intrigued sounds of investigation irking Elsa even more. She felt ridiculous simply laying in the middle of the forest as such.

'Whoa…' Anna continued. 'They're like a story or something. Super crazy! Look at this sword! And this girl holding this boy. Is he hurt? It seems windy around them. Yikes. This guy does _not_ seem friendly. Settle down, Mister!'

'The detail is incredible. How is this kind of thing even possible?' Kristoff also appraised, ever happy to see a good collection of ice.

'I…heard voices in the wind.' Elsa revealed, staring into pockets of the sky she could barely see through the mass collection of leaves and trees above her. 'Perhaps these sculptures…are like a moment in time. The same time…' Elsa winced, her back pinching. 'The same time I was hearing within…the Wind Spirit.'

'Hm.' Anna was thinking, and Elsa could picture her cupping her chin cutely. 'Oh! Oh! Olaf! What was that thing you said earlier?'

'My theory on how advancing technology will act as both our savior and doom?'

'What? No. Not…not that one!'

'Oh…! You must be referring to the one about cucumbers.'

Sven moaned happily, likely hungry.

'Not even close.' Anna sighed. 'The thing about water.'

'Oh, yeah!' Olaf sounded even more hyperactive than usual. 'Water has memory. The water that makes up you and me has passed through at least four or five people or animals before us. It remembers _everything_.'

Elsa blinked. If that was true…what did that mean about the sculptures? Were they moments of the past contained within the Wind Spirit's memory? If only she could see them. This was so frustrating.

'Oh! The wind is back!' Olaf giggled. 'I think I'll name you…Gale.'

'Olaf! Get back! That thing did a number on Elsa!' Kristoff called out.

'Hey! I have a bone to pick with you!'

The Wind Spirit had returned? Elsa panicked. She was in absolutely no condition to fight it again. What would she do? How could she protect Anna?

A light breeze passed over Elsa, and her fears only grew worse.

'No! Don't you dare!' Anna charged forward, possibly flailing about, based on the sounds of her clothes.

_'Win. Win. Win.'_

_ You…accept defeat?_

_ 'Win. Win. Win. Friend. Friend. I help.'_

'Get off of her!'

'Wait…Anna.' Elsa calmed her sister, and the Wind Spirit enveloped her, passing through her clothes and filling Elsa with a soothing remedy, as if its powers were caressing her own, aligning with the magical circuits she believed she had and applying further reinforcement to her back's pain.

'W-what's happening?' Kristoff questioned first.

'Gale's helping Elsa!' Olaf offered.

'I-is that true, Elsa?' Anna gripped her sister's hand.

In another moment, Elsa was lifted gently to her feet, and although her back was still in obvious discomfort, she could stand, and recognized that the Wind Spirit had somehow done…something to help her with her immediate injury.

'I…I can stay on my feet, at least.' Elsa admitted.

_'Weak. Weak. I weak. Three more. Strong. Much stronger.'_

_ I can imagine._

'The Wind Spirit _has_ accepted its defeat. It is now our ally.' Elsa relayed. 'It's speaking to me in a broken language, but there is no need to be concerned now. It has provided me some of its strength in order to hasten my recovery.'

'Whoa.' Kristoff was wide-eyed.

'Heh! Leave it to my sister to best one of the four elements of nature!' Anna leaned into Elsa, who almost buckled at the pressure. 'Ah! Sorry! My bad!'

'It's okay, Anna.' Elsa giggled, the relief that came with the conclusion to this particular duel helping her relax into the current mystery of her present. 'I'm more curious about these frozen individuals.'

'Right? Most of them look like warriors or something.' Anna brought her sister over to each one, Elsa recognizing the family emblem upon one of the more clearly depicted individuals, his sword raised in preparation for a fight.

'Arendellian? Really? I-I mean, I suppose it makes sense, considering what Grand Pabbie told us, but I still find this difficult to believe. Our army was here?'

'And check this one out, Elsa. The girl and the boy!' Elsa was led over to a rather elaborate piece, a boy clearly in some kind of trouble while a girl helped him. The Wind Spirit fluttered by both sisters in apparent excitement, urging them to pay more attention.

Anna chuckled as her clothes went awry, but then her face went serious, and Elsa gasped, now capable of taking in both figures much more closely than she could in her dreams and visions.

'Father…?' Anna asked softly.

'You notice it, too, Anna?' Elsa encouraged. 'The facial structure.'

'That nose!'

'The hair!'

Elsa felt Anna's hand grip her own anew, a wave of emotion hitting the queen like a tonne of bricks.

'But who's the girl? What's with her clothes?' The younger sister peered in a little more closely as Elsa gathered her composure, ever quick to find herself in a compromised state when anything involved their parents.

'She's definitely Northuldra.' Kristoff contributed.

'Is that you with them, Gale?' Olaf asked.

The Wind Spirit whished about, playing with the leaves before returning to the group.

_Who is this girl?_

_ 'Friend! Friend! Close friend! Close friend with Mother!'_

_ Mother? Mine or yours?_

_ 'Mother to everyone! Mother! Mother!'_

It was frustrating trying to extract information from the Wind Spirit. Elsa had spoken to a totally coherent spirit within Arendelle, during the elemental attack. Which spirit was it? Perhaps he would have more answers. These spirits had so much knowledge, after all, as the sculptures had clearly revealed. They had been around since the beginning, from what Elsa could gather.

'She's cute.' Anna concluded. 'And I'm glad she helped dad. I wonder if she had a crush on him…'

'Always with the romantics.' Elsa moaned.

'Hey! Not _always_ always. Just sometimes always.'

'Huh?' Olaf remarked.

'Definitely an interesting clue.' Kristoff glanced around, nodding to Sven. 'And honestly, it might not be a bad idea to actually set up camp here, despite Elsa being able to move again. With these sculptures around us, they could potentially scare away any hostile wildlife that might live in the forest. Thoughts?'

Elsa grimaced. Her body told her she needed rest no matter how much the Wind Spirit had magically helped her in recovering, but her mind wanted to push on and see what was beyond the dam.

'…I agree.' The queen forced herself to say.

'Good.' Anna nudged her sister ever so lightly. 'Because I totally wasn't in the mood to force you down into bed.'

'It wouldn't be the first time.' Elsa winked, and Anna's mouth dropped before she looked around nervously, notably relaxing when she realized Kristoff was already unloading what he needed from the wagon.

'Elsa!' She yell/whispered. 'We should be careful! We don't know if he'll actually understand what we're talking about anymore without the spirits influencing things.'

As if answering Anna, the Wind Spirit brushed through and around the sisters.

_'Wrong! Wrong! Yucky! Yucky!'_

_ You still feel that way after meeting me in person, Wind Spirit?_

_ '…Maybe. Maybe. Maybe.'_

Elsa felt the gust of wind push around the ground before returning to Olaf, seemingly enjoying the snowman's reactions to its natural playfulness.

'Anyway, when it's not, you know, breaking your back, the Wind Spirit is kind of cute, isn't it?'

'Agreed.' Elsa had to admit. 'I almost feel its opinion of me was warped by one of the more powerful spirits. It's like a child, really.'

'I get that impression, too.' Anna agreed, shifting her focus to the mountain man. 'I'm going to help Kristoff with setting up, okay? You take as much of a break as you need. You're not allowed to do a thing until tomorrow, got it?'

'Is that an order?' Elsa laughed.

'You know it is!' Anna took a step toward Kristoff, but then turned and hugged Elsa gently, apparently scared of hurting her. 'I'm so happy you're okay. That was brutal…'

'It was. I used everything I had to stop the Wind Spirit's power.'

A beat, with the lingering question between the sisters casting more of a shadow than the setting sun.

'You gonna be okay?' Anna simplified the need to know.

'I have to be. For Arendelle. For me. For us. For our future together.'

'Right.' Anna nodded. 'Right. Right.'

'I'll fight any battle to guarantee a future with you, Anna. You know this.'

'I do…'

Elsa could see the hesitation in Anna's furtive glances, and she huffed in frustration, taking the girl's wrist and bringing her in close.

'Perhaps we both have different visions of the perfect future, Anna. That's normal. We've come to the point in our lives where we have to consider what forever _truly_ looks like. I want to be with you no matter what. And for the two of us to be as happy as can be, some compromise on both fronts may need to take place.' Elsa hugged her sister, her back pinching uncomfortably but not to the point of making her pain obvious to the younger woman. Elsa bit back the troublesome reminder of her battle in order to continue easing her precious sister's worry. 'I'm willing to have that discussion when this is all over. Understand? I'm willing to explore all possibilities available to us.'

'…You mean it, huh?' Anna grinned adorably.

'Of course. I wouldn't lie to you.'

'Okay. Thanks, Elsa.'

'Thank-_you_.' Elsa corrected.

'Huh?'

'…Just go. We'll have more time to talk tonight.'

'Fine. But don't think I'll forget!'

'I know you won't.' Elsa watched longingly as her sister popped over to Kristoff, the man obviously thrilled to have her all to himself.

_Fine._ Elsa thought. _There's no need to be jealous. Not at all. Not even slightly…_

* * *

'Mm…mm…mm…' Elsa hummed into her pillow within a cozy tent, Anna's hands providing her own version of magic upon the queen as they settled into bed. Half of Elsa's body was exposed, with multiple blankets covering the rest of her. Anna tickled the queen's bare back, her touch causing thousands of goosebumps to pervade Elsa's skin. Without _any_ influence from the spirits dissuading such interactions, Elsa would admit that her lower half was burning with desire despite her body aching now that the Wind Spirit's temporary sedation had worn off.

'Is that nice?' Anna asked cruelly, the heat from her closeness only adding fuel to the fire. Her naked chest pressed against Elsa's shoulder, the torturous intimacy of their contact within the covers maddening.

'Beyond the word…' Elsa whimpered, shivering again and again. She already had her hand between her legs, subtly applying the softest of encouragement to her throbbing suggestions. Hopefully Anna hadn't noticed, because Elsa found the act not only intoxicating, but it helped distract her mind from the battles ahead enough to begin lulling her into a hopeful sleep.

'You worked hard today, Elsa. This is the least I can do.' Anna spoke softly into her sister's ear. Another shiver. This girl was so unconsciously arousing.

'If this is to be my reward each time…' Elsa twitched, her groin burning with an itch of desire. '…I can only wish there were more than four elemental spirits…'

'Heheh…' Anna muffled her laugh with a pillow, kissing Elsa's neck. 'If you weren't in so much pain, I would totally do more for you. This is super nice. No recoil. No doubt. It's like the first time – except we both know what we're doing.'

'Don't remind me.' Elsa groaned, although she reflected on the night she and Anna had finally made love after years of subconsciously yearning for one another. It _was_ awkward, but it was also so very, very beautiful in Elsa's mind. 'And don't tease me. This Enchanted Forest must be doing something to my head, because I am losing my mind, Anna.'

'Elsa…?' Anna raised a brow, and Elsa mushed her face in the pillow, gasping as she allowed her hips to sway a little within the covers.

'I want to…' Elsa mumbled. 'Please.'

'B-but Kristoff is right out there, and we might not get away with it again if one of us messes up.'

'I know.' Elsa bit her lower lip, meeting her sister's eyes and knowing she could win her over considering she rarely acted so needy. 'But it's been so long. And what if the influence of the spirits starts anew? It would be such a waste.'

'Oh, boy…' Anna exhaled. 'I know what I said a second ago, but it's super risky…And it's not like we didn't just…you know. Like, last night.'

'Fine.' Elsa pouted, partially joking and somewhat serious. 'I'll do it myself.'

'Hey! Not fair!' Anna reached within the covers and her eyes went wide when she felt Elsa's arm, understanding what her sister had begun. 'Oh, my gosh!'

'I told you.' Elsa shrugged.

'We're _in_ the Enchanted Forest, on the eve of fighting more of those spirits, and my sister wants to get frisky. Nobody would believe _I'm_ the reserved one with this kind of stuff!'

'I would propose we are even and it's circumstantial.' Elsa corrected. 'I simply find value in the distraction…and it helps me fall asleep.'

'True. You do tend to get drunk tired afterward. Kinda rude, really.'

'Oh…' Elsa blushed. 'That is rather inconsiderate.'

The sisters tried not to burst into laughter, and then Anna looked into her older sibling's eyes, shaking her head in defeat.

'Okay.' Anna breathed, shuffling in the blankets. 'It's not like I don't want to. It's you; I'm basically always willing. But you need to take it easy, okay? Let me do everything.'

'That's not…' Elsa started to object.

'Nope. I'm not asking. Rest your body and let me work my own magic.'

'Oh, Anna…' Elsa turned onto her back gingerly, holding her breath until she managed to position herself. 'You're too good to me.'

'Somebody's got to perform for the queen when she's out here working herself to the bone for Arendelle.' Anna disappeared under the blankets, and Elsa's body instantly quivered in anticipation. 'I'm honoured to be that lucky, law-abiding citizen.'

Elsa's vision blurred the moment she felt Anna's tongue pressing against her longing body, her pulse spiking and wishes fulfilled instantly. Her stomach was turning in unrestrained pleasure, and she held Anna's head under the sheets with one hand while massaging her breasts with the other.

'A-ah…' Elsa let the sound escape through a clenched mouth, her vision squinted shut.

It was amazing. She couldn't recall the last time making love with Anna felt so good. Between their busy lives and the spirits influencing the ability to enjoy the moment fully, Elsa was in ecstasy now, trying her best not to groan too loudly as Anna used her fingers and mouth to push her over the edge without hesitation.

'Anna…Anna…' Elsa moaned.

Anna traced up from Elsa's groin with her tongue, kissing her stomach, and then reaching her right breast, sucking upon the tip and encircling it with the flawless amount of restraint. After the tiniest of nibbles, Elsa's whole body twitched, and she sighed with the release, heaving amidst her submission.

'You're super sensitive today…' Anna whispered, moving to Elsa's other breast and repeating the incredible chain of events.

'I've missed you…' Elsa confessed, the sensation of Anna's body brushing her own only adding to the deluge of warmth.

'I'm always right by your side, Elsa…or on top of you.' Anna grinned, the sight of her eyes looking up to Elsa as she lathered the queen's pale skin impossibly poignant.

'H-hah…!' Elsa quivered again, and Anna's finger filled her, urging the queen to pine for further acts with a subtle swivel of her waist. 'Y-yes…More…'

'I guess so! You weren't kidding around about wanting this, huh?' Anna giggled, kissing Elsa affectionately, their mouths full and moist, lips slipping about one another's in pure love and adoration.

'Mm…!' Elsa drowned in her own rapturous renewal, gripping Anna's bottom and positioning her body upon the queen's leg to better serve her as well.

'D-don't…' Anna begged, evidence of her own longing apparent upon her sister's skin already. 'I'm too loud. They'll hear us.'

'It's not fair.' Elsa whined, but Anna continued where their kissing had been interrupted, and the queen relaxed into the exchange, Anna's technique under the covers more polished than ever as Elsa's senses shook in release for the second time within the span of minutes.

'Is that good, Elsa?' Anna asked cutely, kissing her older sister's neck.

'H-hah…ah…Y-you're…rather deep…' Elsa's view of this beautiful girl before her blurred again, and she experienced her love utterly unfiltered, her voice rising in her throat as they embraced rhythmically, Anna's breasts pressed against Elsa's, and her hand massaging between her legs with practised wisdom.

'Oh…o-oh…!' Elsa wheezed, lost in the moment and praying it would never end until the unthinkable happened and the tent's door flapped open, Kristoff appearing with a lantern and a dazed look about him prior to his expression widening in confusion and surprise, silence immediately encapsulating the tiny area.

'I…thought you were in pain…Elsa…' The man uttered in perfect confusion.

Anna twitched, hastily flipping off of Elsa and to the side in the bedding, trying to act nonchalant in a flurry of stammered responses.

'N-nope! Nothing in your eye, Elsa! You're good! I-I know it hurts, and it's probably from all that wind, but I couldn't see anything!' Anna tried, likely banking on the influence of the spirits to assist.

'Thank-you, Anna…' Elsa breathed, her voice barely above a whisper.

'Uh…' Kristoff shook his head, squinting curiously and then appearing to be anything but sure of what he was seeing in that moment or before.

This was it. Whatever the man said next could change the entire journey. Had Elsa made a terrible mistake? Would Kristoff abandon the adventure? Were Elsa's chances to learn about her past and save Arendelle compromised due to her ridiculous affections that simply couldn't wait for some unfathomable reason? The man had proven to be more than an asset on the journey thus far, the supper and setup for the night just hours prior a testament to his ability to easily survive in the wild. Could Elsa guarantee the same level of comfort for her sister if his reaction was anything but appalled?

What was _wrong_ with her…?

Elsa almost laughed. That was the question all her life, wasn't it?

However, any urge to show the slightest notion of humour was nipped instantaneously by Kristoff's eventual reaction.

'Anna…' His voice croaked. 'Why…were you kissing Elsa?'


	19. Conversation

It would always be a hard feeling to describe. Like the rug being pulled from under her. Or Anna's stomach swallowing her heart. Every nerve on her body tingled, and she kept praying that Kristoff hadn't said what he just said.

_"Why…were you kissing Elsa?"_

It couldn't be clearer. Despite Anna's floundering attempt to dissuade what Kristoff had evidently seen, the man hadn't budged. Anna hated lying, yet, here she was, trying to save face for the mountain man all over again. Déjà vu. That sickening feeling of deceit she hated so much. Once was enough. Now, she was reliving another set of trying days she wished were behind her within the seconds of Kristoff's question and Elsa's calm, cool, and collected response.

'We're sisters. It is not uncommon for us to kiss one another goodnight, Kristoff.'

'Oh…Well, I guess that's true. But…' The young man began to protest slightly, which surprised Anna, because he almost never contested Elsa.

'But what?' Elsa continued, her tone ice and rising to the resistance.

'…Nothing.' Kristoff hesitated, and when Anna snuck a glance of Elsa, she could see her sister's eyes were carrying enough persuasion to close the conversation right then and there. 'Sorry. Sleep well.'

The tent's opening swished close, and both Elsa and Anna sighed in silent relief, the younger of the sisters flopping to the side upon her back and taking some of the blankets with her. Both girls didn't say anything for minutes, the crackling fire put out moments later with a splash of water Kristoff must have extracted from a nearby river. Sven could be heard grunting, and even Olaf started asking questions about the ice harvester's mood.

'It's nothing. We should all get some good rest before tomorrow. It's another trip into unknown territory, after all.'

'Did you know there are about three cycles of sleep during the night? If you miss one, your body has a hard time adjusting the next day. And the night after that. And the night after that. And the night after that…' Olaf continued for a while prior to an impressive yawn.

Anna listened to the sounds of the rest of their group settling down for quite some time, almost afraid to move and still waiting for her cheeks to cool from the embarrassment and terror she was attempting to recover from. Lying. She was lying again. She _hated_ lying. Lying is what separated Elsa from Anna for so long, and it felt downright hypocritical to lie to Kristoff's face when he was one of her closest friends.

'…Elsa?' Anna checked to see if her sister was awake. Her eyes, which had eventually closed at some point, popped open, the queen's expression stoic but contemplative.

'Yes, Anna.' She sounded short, but it wouldn't scare Anna off. She knew her sister well enough to be fully aware she wasn't mad at Anna directly.

'What do we do?' A loaded question, Anna knew, and when Elsa didn't answer for a time, she also knew her sister was resisting the conclusion she had reached in her intelligent mind.

'We've been given an opportunity here, Anna.' Elsa started quietly, and Anna knew she was personally on the verge of tears already, because part of her knew what was coming. It was that obvious to even her. 'Devil _forced_ us into a position that continues to pressure us and our kingdom's stability daily. We've made it this far, yes, but I would argue that it's a worse position than…'

'Just hiding our love to begin with.' Anna's voice trembled.

'Yes. We can barely hold hands in public without stares of discomfort and apprehension. I've had to personally handle a number of "slanderous" letters from some of our most valuable trade partners due to "rumours" circulating beyond our kingdom. It's…incredibly stressful to live such a life, honestly. Ruling a kingdom is plenty of work, but juggling our relationship in the public eye is just…too much sometimes, Anna.'

'I know. These couple of years have been sort of tough in their own way…' Anna whispered back. 'I can tell you've been struggling.'

Elsa turned to her side so she was looking at Anna, reaching over to touch her sister's cheek, which Anna embraced with the need for reinforced affection.

'My love for you has only grown, Anna.' Elsa grinned, and Anna's chest danced with the same excitement it had hundreds of times before. 'I've had the pleasure of watching you grow into a beautiful woman since infancy. Your tender heart, your kind demeanor, your considerate mind. I love everything about you, really. I never tire of looking at you. Of seeing the maturity in your features blossom. Of imagining every night that your body is close to mine in all ways.'

Elsa paused, and Anna said the next word for her dear sister.

'But…?'

'But,' Elsa smiled sadly. 'Our future together has always been a difficult subject for me and my most trusted advisors. That is, the future of Arendelle and our family line, more specifically. If our relationship was no longer in the equation, perhaps it might prove simpler to see a tangible plan for our kingdom.'

'Not another suitor competition thing though, right?'

'N-no.' Elsa blushed, and Anna wondered what specifically caused the reaction. 'But…well, an "adoption" that would then lead to inheritance and ascension.'

Anna grimaced, and when Elsa's fingers began stroking her neck soothingly, Anna knew she hadn't successfully hidden the reaction. So, was having a child between the two of them not an option? Anna _knew_ it was weird, but why couldn't she fully commit to the notion wholeheartedly?

'…Right.'

'Anna.' Elsa calmly went on. 'This is not to say that Lady Rynn and King Arthur's proposal is completely off the table. I promised it was something we would discuss in the near future, and I am committed to that conversation, when the time comes.'

'W-what?' Anna was wide awake now. 'Seriously?'

'If it's that important to you, Anna, of course, I'll think about it seriously. I am not _completely_ against the idea.' Elsa hesitated, yet continued on, which Anna immediately appreciated, because she knew it wasn't a simple matter to discuss. 'But I will admit to more reservations than not. Still, I tend to have a negative view on such things, and I want to use your positivity to perhaps help our decision along. Does…that make sense?'

'Oh, Elsa…' Anna's eyes were full of tears now. But they were, at least, tears of relief and joy. She leaned in and kissed her sister lovingly, her body buzzing with excitement. 'Thank-you.'

'It's only natural, Anna. Your happiness is always in the forefront of my mind.'

'You just seem…so distracted lately. I know I shouldn't doubt it at this point, but I _do_ wonder if you're just…not content.'

'Because I'm not, at times.' Elsa admitted, and Anna was, despite the ping in her heart, relieved to hear it so clearly. 'My powers bring so many questions and…and I do feel rather displaced and stretched thin more often than not. As the years pass, the more uncomfortable I feel on the throne every hour of every day. No matter where I go, I'm "Queen Elsa of Arendelle" and…I struggle with the persona I feel I need to wear no matter where I am or who I am speaking with aside from you.'

'But you can totally relax, you know? And…' Anna stopped herself, seeing her sister's eyes flutter in defeat. 'No. You're right. That's not fair of me to say. _You_ struggle to turn off the whole "queen" thing. We're not the same. You're right. That would be tiring after so many years.'

Elsa moved in closer to Anna, resting her forehead against the girl's.

'Thank-you, Anna.' Elsa exhaled shakily. 'It means so much to me to just _say_ such things.'

'Right.' Anna began caressing her sister's arm now, and she loved that her touch caused her skin to prickle. 'But that doesn't solve the problem. We need to troubleshoot together. If being queen is _really_ that strenuous for you, then we have to think of a way to make it…uh…_not_ so tough. I mean, I can totally sell my business, and…'

'No, Anna.' Elsa cut her off. 'Unacceptable. You _are_ performing your royal duties by being so intimately involved with the public. That bakery is one of my pride and joys of our kingdom. And you clearly thrive in such a setting. No. You will do no such thing.'

'But what about you?'

'I will make do.'

'That doesn't fix anything!' Anna hushed herself, realizing her voice was almost peeking through the silent talk. 'Sorry. I mean, that's just repeating the same thing over and over again. I don't want you to keep shouldering all the burden of being queen by yourself. I can do more! I can shorten my shifts to take over for you for a bit. That way, you can have some space.'

'Then you're performing double the duties. That's not fair.'

'Ugh!' Anna grabbed Elsa's cheeks, comedically squeezing them to pucker her sister's lips. 'Stop it! I want to help!'

Elsa's eyes widened, but then she began giggling, removing Anna's hands and lowering them between the two girls. Their fingers interlocked, and Anna smiled widely.

'Very well. Like the conversation regarding an heir, we will also reserve further talk of my own personal issues for after this current journey is over, shall we? It _is_ getting late, and Kristoff was right; we do not know what challenges we will face come the morrow.'

Anna nodded, giving her sister's hands a squeeze.

'Sounds good.' Then, the initial topic that had sparked everything loomed over the younger of the sisters all over again. 'So…we're not telling people about us, then?'

Elsa struggled to respond, clearly. Her tone became sympathetic, and she answered solemnly.

'I…What do you think, Anna?'

Anna was taken aback. The dynamic between the sisters had always been one that involved Elsa bringing forth her proposals and Anna acting as more of a soundboard than anything. Yes, she offered suggestions and ideas unique to herself, but when it came to massive, game-changing challenges, "Queen Elsa" generally made the calls. For the older sister to look to Anna for her honest opinion meant even she struggled with the "correct" path. Anna wished she could lead them both in this moment of need, but she simply couldn't bring herself to wholeheartedly get behind such a massive lie and betray the trust of everyone she knew in her life.

'That's a toughie…' She hesitated. 'I get what you're saying, and it makes sense, but…could we really live the rest of our lives hiding something like this? It wasn't perfect but, against all odds, we _somehow_ managed to make it work, right? Maybe we can do it again.' Anna knew it was unlikely without the correct catalysts in place. Devil's involvement. Anna's "death". Elsa's incredible feat of protecting Arendelle days prior to final judgement being passed. There was just so much else happening at the time, and Arendelle universally decided that keeping Elsa and Anna as its rulers made the most sense no matter how much the majority sincerely disliked the notion of two sisters being romantically involved.

'Even you hesitate with that level of optimism.' Elsa exhaled methodically. 'That's reassuring, in a sense.'

'Yeah. I get it. Suddenly dropping this kind of truth bomb on everyone again would be super messy without some other stuff to buffer it, you know?'

'Exactly…'

Anna closed her eyes, reliving the terrible night she revealed her feelings for Elsa to Kristoff. It felt like the day before, it was so easily recovered. It was a memory logged in with all the most painful moments in the girl's life, right up there with the moment the younger sister understood that she had lost her elder sister to her room, followed closely with their parents' death.

'F-for now,' Anna stammered. 'I think it's best to…to keep it on the down low.'

'I agree. For now. Another rather large topic to deal with when we return from this journey.'

'That's a beefy afternoon worth of chatting, huh?'

'I believe we'll need to involve chocolate and wine.'

'Lots of chocolate!'

'A picnic, then. I see no other choice.'

'Nope! Three life-changing conversations without some sugar and mental soothing sauce? Sounds impossible.'

'Precisely.' Elsa giggle alongside Anna, and they kissed once more, Elsa's body so close to Anna's now she practically melted with adoration. 'That being said, I do believe I owe you another apology.'

'What? Why?' Anna flinched back.

'I coerced you into a moment you were nervous about engaging in. I take full responsibility.'

'Oh.' It was Anna's turn to blush now. 'N-no. Elsa. Seriously. I try and play the good girl here and there, but honestly, when it comes to you, I'm basically, like, always ready and willing.'

The relief was clear upon Elsa's face, and Anna smiled cheerfully.

'Really?'

'You gotta know this by now.' Anna laughed nervously. 'You drive me crazy. I'm so in love with you it doesn't feel real half the time. Even how many years later? I constantly have to remind myself that somehow, someway, we made this happen. I just don't think that's ever going to change. You're basically stuck with me for life.'

Elsa nuzzled her nose against Anna's.

'Stuck? Oh, Anna. You silly, silly girl. You say the strangest things sometimes. I do think I have said it before, but I truly believe I am _blessed_ with you, not stu – a-ah…!'

Anna's heart skipped as she watched her sister flinch in pain, returning to laying on her back.

'E-Elsa…! Is it hurting?'

'Hah…' Elsa controlled her breaths, as she sometimes did during her training with Daryun. It was secretly kind of strangely attractive to Anna. 'Y-yes. A pinch. The Wind Spirit helped mitigate the pain, for a time, but I believe whatever healing assistance he was giving me has since faded. I…am in some discomfort.'

'Can I do anything for you?' Anna offered.

'No. No, it's alright. This is my body's subtle way of telling me to sleep, I'm sure.'

'It _is_ getting late now. Talk about epic late-night chats, huh?'

'They tend to be the best kinds of talks.'

'Something about the ambiance of nighttime, I guess.'

'I tend to agree.' Elsa closed her eyes for a moment longer than usual, speaking to the top of the small tent. 'Goodnight, Anna.'

'Goodnight, Elsa. Thanks for…for everything.'

'Always, my sister.'

'Sleep tight.'

'With you nearby, what other choice do I have?'

Anna hummed in glee and leaned in to kiss her sister softly, letting her lips leave an impression on the queen's before returning to her side and hugging Elsa's arm.

'I love you.' Anna said quite simply.

'I love you, too.' Came the drowsy reply.

* * *

Anna was afraid of this. She managed a couple of hours of sleep, thankfully, but now she was left to her own devices in the confines of a tent in an Enchanted Forest all around her, the sounds of an unfamiliar setting both exciting and frightening at once. If that wasn't enough, the extensive and life-altering potential of the conversations she had had with Elsa _before_ bidding one another goodnight was just too much stimulus for the younger sister. Her mind was awake – wide awake. Therefore, Anna's eyes stared into the darkness with only the rather impressive sound of Kristoff's snoring somewhere nearby keeping her somewhat company.

Naturally, Anna didn't want to disturb Elsa, if she could help it, for her sister had dueled a freaking Wind Spirit. She had to take all the time needed to fully recover from that kind of confrontation. But Anna was restless. Her mind was swirling with thoughts and possibilities. A child for her and Elsa. Elsa's future as queen and her sanity involving the position. Kristoff potentially finding out about the sisters' love (again), and having to hide that relationship anew when Anna had thought one of the most challenging social disputes conceivable had been successfully navigated years prior.

It was too much. And after at least another hour of laying awake and trying over and over again to fall back asleep, Anna managed to slip into her black and gold dress as stealthily as possible and sneak out of the tent with her mother's shawl in hand to keep her warm. Thank goodness for all the practise she had of being sly when she was younger and just _had_ to go on night adventures with Elsa throughout the palace.

Immediately, Anna felt a bit better, and although it was a little hard to see initially, the moonlight peeking through the tops of the trees assisted enough once Anna's eyes adjusted. The young princess breathed in the cool night's air, and looked about, both mesmerized and a little nervous around this uncanny forest that housed powerful spiritual entities and a mystery surrounding Arendelle's past that still needed to be solved. Speaking of which…

Anna navigated to the ice sculpture of her father and the girl. It glimmered majestically in the moonlight, and Anna touched the features of both characters, focussing on the girl.

_This couldn't be Mother, right? I mean, Kristoff said she's a Northuldra girl. Then again, Mother didn't exactly give a lot of specifics about her past…_

As Anna traced the face of the girl with her fingers more, her body signaled a notion of familiarity, and she closed her eyes, painting a picture in her mind as she felt the cheeks, the eyes, the ears, and the mouth. Anna's chest leapt, and she gave more attention to the lips, her skin prickling with recognition and longing full of confusion. They were almost exactly like Elsa's. Maybe…this really was her and Elsa's mother. But if that was the case…

'Hey.' Kristoff made Anna jump, and she released the sculpture, fixing her hair subconsciously as she nervously attempted to find a natural way to stand.

'Oh! Hey. Hi. Um…howdy. Sorry. Did I…uh…wake you?'

'Nah.' Kristoff waved the question off. 'No matter what Sven says about my snoring, I'm actually a pretty light sleeper when I'm camping. Sort of have to be and all.'

'True. True. Very true.' Anna was panicking. Was Kristoff going to press her for more information about what he may or may not have seen? Without Elsa, was Anna strong enough to guide the confrontation appropriately? This was _not_ ideal. Not one bit.

'You okay?' The man asked kindly, stepping in slightly closer but still seeming to keep a reasonable amount of distance.

'Huh? What? You mean it's weird that I'm just strolling around in the middle of the night? Really? It's not like we're in unknown territory or anything.' Anna forced a laugh, and Kristoff chuckled for a second before approaching the ice sculpture near Anna and seemingly admiring the craftsmanship.

'A lot happened, so, I'm not super shocked you can't sleep. This trip is something else.'

'Right?'

'A Wind Spirit. These ice sculptures. It's hard to get your head around.'

'Exactly.'

'But…it's nothing compared to what I saw earlier.'

Anna swallowed. Of course. Everything else could _sort of_ be explained. But two royal sisters kissing the way Elsa and Anna had been…well, that wasn't so cut and dry. Anna laughed again, because she still used the physical motion as a defensive tool when her emotions were erratic in her brain.

'I-it's like Elsa said, Kristoff. You _know_ we're close, and…'

'I also know I'm not the smartest guy in the world when it comes to stuff like that, Anna, but even _I_ could tell that wasn't just a peck goodnight.' Kristoff's tone flattened, and he wasn't looking at Anna, which told her just how irritated he was. 'I really don't like that you both lied to me. I know you and I are on a break, but I really thought we were still friends, at least.'

'We are! We totally are!' Anna found herself almost pleading.

'Then don't lie to me again.' Kristoff huffed back. 'Tell me the truth.'

Anna's mouth opened, but nothing came out. She kept trying, but her voice wouldn't work. Déjà vu. Déjà vu. She couldn't do this again. Once was so incredibly difficult. Twice was just too much. Kristoff was not the kind of guy to get this aggressive with anybody. It proved just how much he cared about Anna. Cared about the relationship they once had and was hoping could have again in the future, surely. Valued the trust he had finally let himself have with another human being.

'Anna?' Kristoff pressed, and Anna felt like she was drowning. She was being pulled under the water and couldn't do anything to stop it. Elsa and Anna wanted to keep their relationship a secret for now. That made sense. But Kristoff was such a dear friend, and Anna was being asked directly about her feelings. Lying to Kristoff's face again could cause irreparable damage; possibly even hinder the journey and Elsa's chance to learn about her powers. She had waited her whole life for this chance. Could Kristoff really not be trusted? He had proven himself before. Why not now? They were all so close. Kristoff, Sven, Anna, Elsa, and Olaf. They were family. Kristoff had eventually supported Anna and Elsa's relationship in the past. The princess of Arendelle had faith he could do it again. Elsa wanted her to continue making more definitive decisions on her own? Well, here was her chance.

'Kristoff…about Elsa and I…'

_BANG!_

Both Kristoff and Anna jumped, the girl instinctively pulling one of the frozen swords out from an ice sculpture soldier and breaking its hand as she did so.

'What are you going to do with that?' Kristoff spread his arms slightly, looking about with caution as well.

'Oh, I don't know; defend myself maybe?'

More banging, and then thumping, as if two separate factions were closing in on the campsite. Anna couldn't focus on one source of sound, the mixture of ricocheting beats causing her sense of hearing to fall within a state of confusion.

'Sven!' No sooner did Kristoff say the reindeer's name did the animal pop up only slightly groggily before running to his friend's side, as if he recognized the urgency in the man's voice.

The banging only increased in tempo, more thumping answering the call with similar intensity. Wind flew about suddenly, and Anna thought she heard a small giggle. Her dress and mother's shawl blew about her, and in another instant, their little group was suddenly not so little anymore…


	20. Age-old Tales

The pounding in her head wasn't completely abnormal for Elsa. When she overexerted her magic, or was stressed about guiding a kingdom at such a young age, or worried about her unnatural affections, Elsa's brain had a habit of throbbing with pain for hours on end. However, after the initial disturbance to her somewhat uncomfortable rest, Elsa took a moment to understand that what she was hearing didn't originate from her own psyche. The semi-rhythmic pounding mixed with a strange clanging only alerted Elsa further that something was quite amiss. When the queen realized her sister was also absent from her side, Elsa shot up, immediately reminded that she was in no shape to make such instant movements due to her back's state.

'Anna…' She said the girl's name, the syllables and intonation in association with it so much more important to the woman than even breathing. She spoke of the girl like a mantra, the comprehension that she and Elsa had finally, finally reunited in the best way possible after years of separation comfort unlike anything the queen could have ever imagined.

The sounds diminished some, and when Anna's voice began questioning the seeming appearance of another party, Elsa grimaced, casting a simple spell to cover her naked form with the garb she had created the day prior, its shape connecting to her body perfectly.

'W-who are you? Are you…Northuldra?' Anna questioned, and Elsa attempted to hasten her departure from the tent. If Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven were in any kind of danger, Elsa felt it was her responsibility to protect them, because _she's_ the one that had the largest investment in this journey.

'We are totally here in peace, guys!' Kristoff was explaining now.

'I'm coming…' Elsa winced. Her back was in more agony than she was hoping. Then again, it was still nighttime, so, how much rest had she actually obtained?

'Then lower your weapon.' A woman's voice. It sounded old. Old but powerful.

'I think the girl has every right to hold that sword until _your_ people lower _your_ weapons.' Another voice, but from an entirely different direction. It was deep, with an air of kindness despite its attempt to sound convincingly threatening. Following the recommendation, the clanging that had primarily awoken Elsa took place once more in five, perfectly spaced apart beats.

'Arendellian soldiers!?' Anna gasped, and Elsa's mind sparked with intrigue. Had they…been followed? No. That hardly began to make sense. Elsa had barely been welcomed into the forest. How would any normal individuals make it past the barrier that seemingly engulfed the entirety of the enchanted space?

Elsa had to hurry.

'Threatening my people again, Lieutenant?' The woman continued, ignoring Anna's exclamation. Elsa managed to slip out of the tent now, the confrontation happening along the perimeter of the small clearing her group had decided to set up camp in. To the far left were Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and what Elsa imagined was a group of Northuldra, and to the fair right were clearly Arendellian soldiers making a slow, careful approach, although there was something clearly off about their uniforms within the dim light of the moon. The queen wasn't noticed right away, and the second unfamiliar voice responded to the woman once more, an air of an ancient feud appraising his almost comforting way of speaking.

'Invading my dance space again, Yelana?' He responded, and Elsa comprehended the relationship. They weren't mortal enemies. Not by any stretch of the imagination. More like…squabbling neighbours or even siblings who both loved and hated one another at once. A complicated string of interactions, but Elsa wasn't exactly a stranger to such difficulty.

Curiosity obviously overtaking Anna, she began approaching the man referred to as a lieutenant, and Elsa knew the error the moment it happened. She was still holding a rather threatening blade of ice, and one of the other soldiers – predictably and understandably – screamed out to his commander.

'Look out, Lieutenant!' He shouted.

'Anna…!' Elsa almost called out simultaneously, but the clash of strangers happened before anyone could prevent it. More yelling occurred, and even Kristoff attempted to protect Anna, a soldier grabbing at her sword as "Yelana" bickered more physically with the lieutenant, his shield and her staff going so far as to make direct contact in the escalation.

'Get the sword!' Someone encouraged.

'Always quick to violence, aren't we, Lieutenant?' The Northuldra woman chastised.

'Only when I'm threatened, Yelana!'

Elsa had little patience for _anything_ that put Anna in even the slightest of danger. What if someone accidently hit Anna in the head or, heaven forbid, puncture her with that incredible sword? Elsa knew her heart couldn't take losing Anna a third time and, without thinking on the matter further, or worrying about revealing her magical might in the presence of foreign parties, Elsa thrust both her hands forward, creating ice below the opposing forces and giving them no choice but to fall on their bottoms ungracefully. Predictably, shouts of confusion and startlement filled the clearing now, and every single person, including Anna, Kristoff, and Sven, stared at Elsa in a mixture of bewilderment, admiration, and relief.

'That's enough.' Elsa huffed, her back aching but not enough to stop her from presenting her best self as regally as possible.

'T-that was magic…!' The lieutenant stared in complete disbelief. 'Did you see that?'

'Of course, I saw it.' Yelana answered, masking her amazement more convincingly. 'Raw, unfiltered command of the elements…I thought it impossible in this day and age.'

Elsa stomped to the group, all eyes on her, and she helped Anna to her feet, feeling her sister's hands wrap about her arm in evident joy at her appearance. Kristoff also joined the group, and finally, Olaf seemed to wake up, yawning elaborately as he attempted to gauge the situation appropriately.

'Oh, look! More friends!'

'Oh, my gosh…' The lieutenant blinked; his mouth perpetually open in shock. 'Did that snowman just talk? Am I dreaming? Have I finally lost it after all these years?

'Nope! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs…and reading, and sniffing flowers, and dancing in the rain, and sunbaths, and…'

'I'm more interested in the girl before us.' Yelana managed to get to her feet, stepping off the ice and waving off some of her people who were clearly worried about her safety.

'True. True enough.' The lieutenant agreed, also standing now with his men.

Upon closer examination, Elsa could see that, while dressed in an older version of Arendellian military clothes, these men were patched up in so many spots their clothes could hardly be considered high-class anymore. The fabric was breaking at the seams, and some of the mean had dirt patches so engrained in the colour of the clothing that it was hard to tell what the original shade of anything might be.

The Northuldra, on the other hand, while far less "elegant" in presentation when compared to a contemporary Arendellian, clearly had well-made clothing regardless if it was, Elsa presumed, created from heavily processed animal skin and the like. They were natives, as Elsa's father had loosely alluded to once, and it was so much clearer to Elsa now. Their presence immediately made Elsa think of how amazing it was that some people could live among nature so harmonically. With this respect, came a strange pulling upon Elsa's soul, her skin prickling and her mind melding with a force she didn't understand, yet wasn't completely ignorant to as well.

_"They are your people…They can bring you peace."_

_ Bring me peace?_

_ "You feel it. You feel the call of the wild."_

_ I…_

'Wait. Prince Agnarr…?' The lieutenant asked in misperception suddenly, shaking his head as he squinted in Anna and Elsa's direction. 'No. Obviously not. But…why did I remember him so suddenly…? I really _am_ having a breakdown!'

'Hold on! You know our father?' Anna answered with another question.

'Your father…?' The lieutenant guffawed, shaking his head and grinning distantly. 'Of course. It's been that long, hasn't it?'

'Thirty-four years, five months, and twenty-three days.' Yelana specified, and Elsa's eyes widened. These people have been trapped in the Enchanted Forest for that long? Really? That seemed so…unbelievable! But it explained some of the mystery. The Arendellians presence, in particular, could have something to do with the mistake that needed fixing of some kind.

'So, wait, how did you know him?' Anna began. 'And how did you end up here? What's with that very specific timeline Yelana ran off so perfectly? Have you met the spirits? Do you know what wrong needs to be righted?'

'Easy, Anna.' Kristoff urged.

'There is much to discuss, it would seem.' Yelana was eyeing Elsa constantly, her scowling face full of inquiries as well. The only time her gaze left the queen was when she seemed to take in Anna's shawl with intense interest.

'Indeed.' Elsa agreed.

'Best do it at the Northuldra camp. It's much better suited to house guests than anything the lieutenant surely managed to scrounge up even after all these years.' Yelana gave Elsa one final, evaluative look prior to turning to one of the ice sculptures and humming in contemplation. She began to walk away. 'Follow us. A woman blessed by the spirits is hardly an enemy of my people no matter what her origin may be. I have my own questions for you, Princess.'

'Queen. Queen Elsa.' Elsa corrected, and Yelana paused mid-step, not turning but clearly taken aback.

'Queen!? Then King Agnarr is…?' The lieutenant moaned, and Yelana sighed with irritation.

'Come along, Lieutenant. This could be what we've both been waiting for. There will be time for discussion in due time. Just keep your men in line. That's all I ask.'

'So long as those nasty comments of yours stay away, Yelana.' The lieutenant also evaluated one of the ice sculptures, muttering something further about losing his grip on reality.

'Guess we don't have much of a choice, huh, Elsa? This is a pretty good lead, right?' Anna whispered to her older sister.

'Yes. I can't help but believe we are seeing remnants of whatever happened here that caused the forest to be enshrouded in mist.'

'So much for turning in early…' Kristoff complained just before packing up their own camp and loading Sven for the trip further into the Enchanted Forest.

* * *

The trio of factions mostly kept to themselves as they moved, Elsa's group in the middle with Yelana leading and the lieutenant bringing up the rear. Overall, Elsa recognized that all three parties weren't _that_ large. The lieutenant and his men were made up of middle-aged to elderly men, while the Northuldra had Yelana as the obvious leader and then only four younger Northuldra. Three men and one woman. Why either group was out and about so late at night was a question Elsa herself had, but the fact she considered it somewhat unimportant when compared to everything else she wished to know was telling of how pivotal this apparently fateful encounter was.

'Why didn't you wake me, Anna?' Elsa decided to speak with her sister as they followed, wishing to at least _start_ putting the pieces in place with how this all came about.

'I would've, but I was already outside when everything happened.'

'You were?'

'Yeah.' Anna's expression turned sheepish. 'I was having trouble sleeping. And I wanted to look at the ice sculpture of Dad more.' She paused, tugging at Elsa's arm. 'Oh! And guess what? That girl in the sculpture with Dad? I think it might be Mom!'

'What…?' Elsa blinked, but couldn't say the reveal completely shocked her now that Anna said it.

'I know, right? I was feeling the features and…and I just could sort of tell. I'm not totally sure yet, but…am I crazy?'

'Not at all.' Elsa tapped the top of her sister's hand. 'I believe that would make the most sense. But that could also mean…'

'Mother might've been a Northuldra.' Anna finished the thought, and that strange tugging on Elsa's heart gave another pull, almost causing the young woman to lurch forward and throw her back out further.

'What does this all mean?' Elsa muttered to herself. Before she could think on the matter much more, however, Yelana's voice summoned the queen's attention, indicating a wonderfully established little village consisting of approximately seven tiny constructs that served as elaborate temporary shelters within a rather large collection of openings in the forest.

'As the princess has clearly already determined, we are what remains of the Northuldra people.' Yelana presented the space proudly, her escorts staying close but fanning out slightly to allow better entrance to their guests. Obvious apprehension was prevalent upon many of the Northuldra's expressions that were still up at this time, but with Yelana's clear control of the situation came progressive acceptance of the strangers' presence.

'It's beautiful.' Elsa wasn't sure what made her say it, and even Yelana's eyes widened at the unexpected compliment.

'Yes. Well…we make do.' Yelana seemed to almost smile prior to guiding the groups to a central fire, various seating arrangements created out of carved stumps and logs, blankets aplenty and a very obvious community with the land given to them established. 'Before anything, I think it best we start with proper introductions and then an explanation of your present situation. I understand it's late, but would you mind?'

Everyone took spots around the fire, Anna snuggling in close with Elsa on a surprisingly comfortable log. Now that Elsa could see Yelana in better lighting, she could observe that, while severe and sharply featured, she was incredibly beautiful for her age. She had a full head of long, silver hair, and despite the wrinkles beginning to encapsulate her face, her eyes contained more youth and competence than many Elsa had seen much younger than her. The lieutenant, additionally, carried himself well even with white beginning to overtake his black tuff of hair and goatee. His dark skin would have shocked Elsa a few years ago, considering Arendelle's gates had been closed to other kingdoms for so long prior, but now that all forms of immigrants were allowed, Elsa could understand him being part of the Arendelle kingdom back before her father ruled. He gave off an air of comedic kindness that knew when to be serious and when to have uncompromised fun. Elsa was confident her father adored the man considering how stifling being next in line could be.

'I'll begin.' Elsa took charge, as she knew she should given the circumstances. Her eyes still felt a bit like sandpaper, and her back was throbbing, but this was an amazing opportunity, and the first tangible lead Elsa had on what she needed to do in this Enchanted Forest. The Wind Spirit aside, Elsa still didn't have a clear direction, but she had a feeling Yelana or even the lieutenant might change that.

'My name is Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I have been ruling my kingdom for a little over three years now.'

'Queen Elsa…' The lieutenant gasped. 'Did your mother have similarly platinum-blonde hair?'

'Er…no.'

'Hm.' Yelana was obviously beginning to create her own theories, more than likely. 'Let's keep moving along.'

'I'm Princess Anna! Hi! I've been "helping" with Elsa's job for the same amount of time. Pleasure to meet you all!'

'An honour, Princess Anna.' The lieutenant was positively beaming, as if he was meeting his own grandchildren for the first time. Elsa decided that she liked him right then and there. Quite a bit.

'Polar opposites. Intriguing.' Yelana almost whispered to herself.

'Heh. Yeah. We get that a lot.'

'Uh…I'm Kristoff and I'm the royal ice harvester.' He glanced to Anna, but then rejoined the group. 'And…um…I saw some reindeers coming in. This is Sven, and I can understand what he's saying. We've been together since before I can remember.'

'Oh. Another one.' Yelana rolled her eyes.

'Huh? Another what?' Kristoff wanted to know.

'Nothing. And this is Olaf?'

'Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs.'

'Fascinating.' Yelana chuckled.

'So, he's got something to do with your magic, Queen Elsa?' The lieutenant asked.

'Yes. I created him.'

Universal gasps from everyone but Elsa's group. This was, of course, followed by rapid discussions that Yelana forcibly stopped with a thump of her staff upon the ground.

'There will be time for delving into the queen's powers momentarily. However, introductions are not yet complete. Lieutenant?'

'Right. Right. Well, I'm Lieutenant Destin Mattias…'

'I knew it!' Anna jumped in excitedly. 'Library, second portrait on the left! You were our father's official guard!'

'Oh, wow! Got a good memory on you, Princess Anna!' The lieutenant seemed pleased.

'Well, I had a lot of time to look at the pictures around the palace…'

An old, painful injury itched in Elsa's heart, but when Anna took her hand and squeezed it lovingly, the queen knew not to linger on the past when the present and future needed her more than ever.

'Happy to see the prince's daughters get along so well, too! Siblings can be a tricky thing, you know?'

'We've had our share of problems…but that's a long story.' Anna winked at her sister, who couldn't help but blush slightly.

'Yes. There's no denying that.'

'If it involves your powers, it might be a good place to start.' Yelana interrupted, very much about the business that needed to be taken care of. It was a small wonder she governed her people. This was what a true, unflinching ruler looked like. Elsa was almost intimidated, but she didn't look away, matching the leader's inquisitive gaze with her own.

'It's getting late, however, and perhaps it might be best to…' Elsa tried to reason, but then Olaf jumped in happily.

'Don't worry Elsa. Anna. I got this.' The snowman volunteered. He was met with stares of disbelief, naturally, and even Olaf became a little sheepish as he explained himself. 'You're all wondering how we got here, right? Then allow me!'

'What's happening right now?' Mattias leaned over and whispered to Elsa.

'He's…apparently going to explain everything that led up to this moment.'

'Oh. Okay. Just checking.'

'It began with two sisters! One born with magical powers. One born powerless.' Olaf began, exemplifying Elsa's magic with a sprinkle of snowflakes. He was going all in. It was charades all over again with the incredible theatrics and the way Olaf could create a picture with his body and dramatics. The Arendellian soldiers and Northuldra people leaned in save for Yelana, who watched closely, her ever intense eyes thoughtful.

'Anna, no! Too high! _Blast_!' Olaf collapsed, but then quickly got back to his feet and returned to impersonating Elsa. '_No_! Mama, Papa, _help_!'

A chill ran Elsa's spine, the moment so vivid in her mind and recollecting it physically agonizing. She could feel Anna's chilled tiny body in her hand. Remember her voice hurting in her throat as she screamed for her parents, fearing what the repercussions might mean.

Mattias had his hands close to his face, completely enveloped by the tale already.

'_Slam_! Doors shutting everywhere! Sisters torn apart!' Olaf walked around, taking on the key personality traits of everyone he represented in the blow by blow of all key moments of Elsa and Anna's lives. Anna squeezed Elsa's hand again, her passive smile strained, her own scars surely resurfacing. Elsa returned the affectionate touch, and Anna rest her head against the older sister's.

'Well, at least they have their parents,' Olaf reasoned with a relieved voice, but then it was drained of all emotion, and he stared into nothingness upon the ground, slapping his twig arm to the side in defeat. 'Their parents are dead.'

'No…! Prince Agnarr…!' Mattias breathed out.

At that moment, Elsa understood that Olaf was doing his best to help, but in the same instant, his almost callused way of going through such pivotal scenes in Elsa and Anna's lives almost trivialized them, and a strange sense of annoyance threatened the queen's cool demeanor as the little snowman went on.

'Hi, I'm Anna!' He squeaked, and although Anna giggled at the impersonation, Elsa was far more protective, disliking the irritating reflection. 'I'll marry a man I just met!'

Elsa watched as Anna's smile faltered, her eyes shifting back and forth and glancing down into the fire.

'Move along, Olaf.' Elsa commanded.

'Elsa's gonna blow!' Olaf shouted, not missing a beat. 'Snow! Snow! _Ahhh_! Run!'

'Oh, my…!' Mattias was right into it now more than ever, yet Yelana observed much more carefully. The Northuldra people and Arendellian men collectively gasped.

'Magic pulses through my snowflakes…' Olaf proceeded, falling flat and rising up from the ground mechanically. 'I live!'

It went on and on, hitting all the major beats from Anna trying to convince Elsa that Arendelle needed her to Elsa's seeming final moment when Hans raised his sword to strike her down and Anna intercepted the blade without any hesitation whatsoever, her act of true love saving not only Elsa, but all of Arendelle from the queen's unrestrained power. Elsa wasn't expecting the recounting of the events to take such an emotional toll on her, but even three years later, her shame was overwhelming, and part of her was so affected she wanted to get up and take a moment in private to collect herself.

'That…is an incredible tale.' Yelana's voice snapped Elsa back to the present where she forced her mental state to remain for her own sanity.

'You okay?' Anna whispered.

'I will be. Thank-you.' Elsa responded quietly.

'It's not over yet…!' Olaf screamed, making everyone around the camp jump. 'Elsa must be married! Bring in ten suitors for the solidification of Arendelle's royal family line! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine…ten!' Olaf jumped around, pretending to be the collection of men.

'Oh, boy…' Anna groaned.

'Ah! Devil is attacking the kingdom! Elsa rises up and smites his army into dust! Pew! Pew!'

Elsa's heart went into her throat. Olaf didn't seem to have his original memory of the actual events, but the last thing she needed was her and Anna's relationship complicating matters.

'Anna dies…again! The horror! Devil really _is_ a devil!' Olaf pretends to faint.

'Oh, Anna…!' Mattias sobs.

Elsa steeled her resolve. She needed to get through this as well for the sake of her current journey.

'Elsa becomes a warrior queen and gets a bunch of McGuffins that represent the new bonds she's built! Social links maximized!'

Elsa can't help but think of Lady Rynn, King Arthur, Lord Daryun and, of course, Devil himself.

'Elsa is willing to sacrifice herself this time for Anna, and Devil disappears for good, bringing Anna back and running away! Anna and Elsa win again! Hurray! Hurray!'

'Incredible…' Mattias claps.

'What of the suitors?' Yelana raises a brow.

'The what?' Olaf tips his head.

'From the bits and pieces you were discussing, a somewhat important part of this particular arc was the desire for Queen Elsa to be married.' The Northuldra leader squinted in contemplation. 'Tell me, does Arendelle have a new king?'

'Oh. Oh, yes.' Mattias nodded. 'Who took Prince – er – King Agnarr's place?'

Elsa glanced to Anna who remained still, as if terrified to say the wrong thing.

'That is…' Elsa searched for the optimal answer to avoid further questions. 'It was an unsuccessful endeavour, unfortunately.'

Yelana evaluated Elsa's every word, her mouth tightening before a strange sort of relief came over her.

'I appreciate a woman who can make such a decision despite the presumed pressure of the masses.'

'Well, I have Anna.' Elsa wouldn't lie about that. 'She's all I need, to be perfectly honest.'

'But what about succession?' Mattias pried, unsurprisingly.

'It is currently a subject of discussion. But first…' Elsa nodded to Olaf, and he beamed wildly, happy to conclude the incredible story.

'Oh! And then Elsa woke up the magical spirits, and we were forced out of our kingdom. Now our only hope is to find the truth about the past, but we don't have a clue how to do that. Except Elsa's hearing voices. So, we got that going for us. Any questions?'

'I…don't know where to start.' Mattias shook his head, smiling but with a certain amount of weight about his apparent relief. 'I'm still trying to get a handle on the fact you're both Prince Agnarr's girls. I've missed so much.' The lieutenant indicated Olaf. 'And wrapping my head around a talking snowman isn't exactly a simple thing either!'

Hums and nods from everyone present accompanied the older man.

'I'm more curious about why nature would reward a person of Arendelle with magic.' Yelana clearly disapproved, to a degree.

'Perhaps to make up for the actions of _your_ people.' Mattias' attitude pivoted on the spot, standing to approach the Northuldra woman who huffed in cold amusement, her stare hardening as she rose up to meet him.

'My people are innocent. We would _never_ attack first.'

'My memory seems to recall otherwise.'

'You just said it yourself, didn't you, _Lieutenant_? You're starting to lose it. What good is such a mind?'

Elsa opened her mouth to protest the evidently age-old argument, but Anna beat her to the punch, ever quick to play peacemaker when she could.

'Okay! Okay! That's enough, you guys!' She leapt up and stood between the two individuals, her arms stretched out to exemplify her plight. 'Fighting is _definitely_ not going to help anybody here!'

Mattias appeared ready to object passionately, but then his whole body's rhetoric softened, and his voice appeared once more with a gentility Elsa could easily call paternal.

'My goodness…' He started, Yelana taking the opportunity to seat herself once more. 'I see him.' He focussed on Elsa a second later. 'I really _do_ see him in your faces.'

Elsa bit at her bottom lip, pushing back her emotions again and again. She felt raw, as if all her old scars had been lay bare for these near-strangers to see. It was uncomfortable, to say the least. She was ever thankful for Anna's ability to facilitate such talks so competently.

'Really?' Anna half laughed. 'I'm sure Dad would have been so happy to know you're okay.'

'Right…' Mattias sat back down, eyes searching desperately. 'What happened to your parents exactly? If…if you don't mind me asking.'

'Lost in the Southern Sea six years ago.' Elsa answered, blocking out the ache in her heart partially.

'Ah.' The lieutenant calmed his own personal response down to a quiver in his throat. 'How tragic. Poor Prince Agnarr.' A pause, the man hesitating to go on but understandably wishing for answers. 'His wife – your mother – what was her name?'

'Iduna.' Elsa smiled wryly. 'Queen Iduna.' Before she even finished the final syllable, some of the older the Northuldra people present gasped in unison, Yelana standing up once more.

'Iduna!? Are you certain?'

'Of course!' Anna became excited. 'She was…Northuldra, wasn't she?'

'W-what?' Mattias stammered.

'Did she tell you?' Yelana ignored the old soldier's confusion.

'No. But those ice sculptures back at our camp…one of them was of our father and mother, I guess. At least, Elsa and I suspected. It looked like our mother saved Father from…something. He seemed hurt, and…'

'It was the day the Arendellians betrayed us, surely.' Yelana hissed.

'This again!' Mattias countered swiftly.

'Please. As my sister said, there is clearly more to this battle that occurred between our people and the Northuldra than meets the eye. It could even be the reason I was called here. The spirits wish for me to right a wrong of the past, but before I can do that, they desire for me to also win their approval.'

'The snowman mentioned as much…' Yelana cupped her chin thoughtfully. 'Yes. I may struggle to trust any Arendellian after that day, but when Nature herself speaks…'

A flash of light interrupted Yelana, an immediate wave of heat engulfing the entirety of the campsite. Every person present and awake made various sounds of shock and surprise before a mighty roar filled the Enchanted Forest. A fire had sparked out of seemingly nowhere, and Yelana finished her thought with perfect dramatic timing, her strangely calm visage burrowing into Elsa's soul.

'…We listen.'

This time, instead of a spirit Elsa couldn't see without using her magic or watching the debris it kicked up, the queen bore witness to the awesome might of another version of Nature's four pinnacles of power. As Elsa's eyes widened at the sight of fire rapidly spreading through the forest like swiftly flowing rivers of red, blue, and purple, destruction, another incredible roar vibrated the earth itself, and what the queen saw next in the distance, illuminated by the flames it created with but a breath, sent shivers of terror through every fibre of her being:

The Fire Spirit was nothing less than an enormous dragon.


	21. The Fire Spirit

_'…And the brave princess knight, Fiona, came face to face with her final challenge: a legendary dragon! If she wanted to save her prince, she would have to down the colossal beast and destroy his heart to remove the barrier imprisoning her love.'_

_ 'Oh, my gosh…!'_

_ 'Do you think she can do it, Anna?'_

_ 'Of course, she can! She got through the Haunted Forest! She beat the wicked witch! She even got out of the quicksand!'_

_ 'But this is a dragon! They can breathe fire, and they're huge, and their scales are tougher than the strongest steel!'_

_ 'Doesn't matter!'_

_ 'Oh, yeah? Why?'_

_ 'Because she's in love! Dragons are _nothing_ against the power of love!'_

_ 'Oh, Anna…'_

* * *

Elsa could only watch for a moment in horror as fire spread through the small sector of the forest, hastily latching onto trees, bushes, and the humble homes the Northuldra had built for themselves. The shrieks and cries of terror filled the area, and it was Yelana who took action first, beckoning all who could hear her to evacuate the children first and foremost, directing her clan swiftly and effectively. Reindeer were herded by a particularly confident young man, and as the men and women worked together to run from the danger with only the bare essentials in hand, Elsa stepped forward, against the grain, knowing she couldn't also retreat.

'Elsa…!' Anna grabbed her sister's arm.

'Is that seriously a dragon!? Like…a fire breathing dragon!?' Kristoff screamed.

'You think he needs a hug?' Olaf wondered.

'You're not actually going to face that thing, are you, Elsa?' Anna's grip tightened.

'I have to. He's here to see me. I answered the call, and I won't put these people's lives in danger for a second longer.' Elsa swallowed; her words braver than she felt. Only against Devil had she bore witness to such raw magical might against her own, but even with the troll, there was a level of strange restraint that seemed to be in place. Now, Elsa knew it was because his magic had horrible repercussions. The Fire Spirit, however, had no such limits, and it showed in how freely he spread his incredible might, his roar reverberating in Elsa's body as it lifted its enormous head to let out another massive cry.

'Elsa!' Anna pulled at her again. 'You're not fully recovered yet! Your back…and your magic! We've hardly rested since the Wind Spirit!'

Elsa touched Anna's hand, removing it from her arm and watching in pain as her sister's expression twisted in fear.

'I don't have a choice, Anna.'

As if calling Elsa out further, two streams of fire pushed through the forest, toward Elsa and her group. She slammed her hands on either side of herself, instantly negating the attack with a double blast of ice. The Fire Spirit from afar howled in rejection of any that would challenge it, and he began to move closer from the other side of the encampment, his fire engulfing the entire parameter now.

'My goodness…!' Mattias commented, still present alongside Yelana, his men, and some other Northuldra that continued to facilitate the evacuation.

'Elsa…Don't! You're not ready!' Anna begged, and Elsa's true weakness clawed at her tender heart.

'Sometimes we don't have time to prepare for what life throws at us, Anna. You know that.' Elsa smiled wryly, taking another step forward and remembering the night she was told she would soon be queen. Yes. She hadn't been ready for such a role. Sometimes, she felt she never would be. But perhaps that was the perfectionist in her…

'…You'll challenge a spirit, Elsa?' Yelana's tone had changed, a sense of respect almost hidden in it.

'I must. As you now know, I must gain the approval of the spirits. They don't consider me worthy of their respect or what this journey might be capable of offering me.'

'I see.' The Northuldra leader muttered.

The Fire Spirit was getting closer, its fire spreading even worse. Elsa targeted the most prevalent areas exposed, shooting out rays of her ice to subdue the damage as much as possible. Anna was right; she needed to conserve her power. She could feel her magic straining to perform. It hadn't been long enough since her encounter with the Wind Spirit.

Small cheers sounded around the queen, the Northuldra amazed by her ability to counter the crisis.

'Go.' Elsa commanded, her experience as queen giving her the authoritative delivery that might have taken Yelana aback since she had been acting somewhat meek earlier. 'The less I have to worry about others, the quicker I can take this dragon down.'

'Not without me!' Anna jumped next to her sister.

'No, Anna. Not this time.' Elsa felt her resolve weaken. 'You can't help me against something like this.'

'But…!'

'Lieutenant Mattias? Kristoff? Take care of her for me.' Elsa stared at Anna, nodding and praying she would understand reason. 'I have to do this.'

It was clear her little sister wanted to do anything but leave Elsa's side, but she _had_ matured, and she submitted, touching Elsa's arm, hesitating, and then parting from her.

'You come back to me or I'll never forgive you.'

Elsa returned her attention to the approaching dragon, hearing her friends and acquaintances distance themselves from the centre of the attack as she began walking directly toward the source of destruction. The Wind Spirit was far less intimidating, its almost playful nature (save for the body-slamming part with the earth) difficult to be as apprehensive about as Elsa was upon her view of the Fire Spirit becoming clearer.

The Fire Spirit was as large as a two-story building, its blue scales clashing with its otherwise purple spine, claws, and tongue. It wasn't exactly how Elsa pictured a real dragon would be, but it still easily swung its tail to down trees and huts of the Northuldra, blowing fire around itself as if daring Elsa to stop more of its flames.

'I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle!' Elsa declared, and the dragon's head perked up, Elsa noticing that its eyes were almost comically spaced apart, and the shape of his head was more akin to that of a salamander. 'I have won favor with the Wind Spirit, and now I shall do the same with you, Fire Spirit. I intend on righting the wrongs of the past that have seemingly cursed this forest, and if you do not think I'm worthy of that task, then allow me to prove otherwise!'

The Fire Spirit stood up on its hind legs for a moment, roaring so loudly the very forest shook before it slammed back onto the ground, fire exploding from where it landed and rapidly flaring toward Elsa like a ring of destruction.

Elsa winced as she shifted her feet apart, and with another thrust of her hands, she froze the attack, spinning thereafter and scattering her magic to dowse any distant fire that had even the slightest chance of spreading too far and toward her comrades and Anna. Her back throbbing, Elsa evaluated her work with satisfaction, knowing this was just the beginning. Did she simply have to overpower the Fire Spirit? Unlike the Wind Spirit, she wasn't receiving any kind of mental message from the entity, which gave her little to work with. However, the queen wasn't supportive of the decision to completely eliminate the threat altogether. That wasn't the purpose of these "trials", surely.

The Fire Spirit crouched suddenly, almost like a dog, and without any further warning, it began charging directly at Elsa, every step it took bursting with flames and causing more damage to the forest. Knowing she had to end the encounter sooner rather than later, Elsa slammed her hand into the ground, her spine pinching horribly, and erected a wall of ice, layering it thrice over knowing how large her opponent was.

Yet, her barricade was shattered with only a moment of delay, and Elsa was forced to jump away from the zone of danger, rolling through leaves and bumping into a tree, her back screaming.

'Okay…' Elsa grunted. 'This is not easy.'

More fire. So much suddenly even Elsa's skin was prickling and beginning to sweat no matter how much her natural coolant within her veins attempted to compensate. The Fire Spirit spread so many flames with every breath it took. It was honestly overwhelming and…terrifying.

It was no wonder Elsa had been feared before she gained control of her magic. Natural elements unhinged were frightening. A human at least had the chance of being reasoned with, but this Fire Spirit and its awesome strength was like Elsa before her father had somewhat helped her learn to manage her "gift".

The dragon roared once more, and through Elsa's hampered vision, waves of heat emanating off everything around her as the world turned red, she thought she saw it – she thought she could see something in the dragon's bizarre expression that she could somehow connect with so intimately:

Fear.

There was little time to consider this revelation, however, as the Fire Spirit screamed anew, fire blasting from its body now, as if its mere existence created the damage it was capable of. It located Elsa, and this time when it crouched, Elsa focused all the magic she could into a single blast and directly connected with the raging beast, encasing it successfully in ice save for the very tip of its nose so that it could at least breathe for a moment.

Afraid she might accidently kill the Fire Spirit, Elsa spread her arms apart and built a barrier around herself before expanding it and pushing it out and away as far as her draining might would let her, instantly dowsing the newly spread fire. Then, she returned her attention to the dragon, taking the moment to breathe and convince herself her back wasn't becoming worse. She internally encased her spine with enough of a sedative so that she could push through the pain, aware the aftermath could be catastrophic, but knowing she had to win this fight no matter what.

Answers awaited her. Answers she's been dreaming about since the second she understood just how unique she was at a very young age.

The ice containing the dragon began to turn red, and Elsa breathed out in exasperation. Perhaps the Fire Spirit would submit to her now that she had shown just what she was capable of. The queen could only hope as the enormous icicle exploded, and the dragon shrieked, its sound changed into erraticism and confusion. It looked around with wide eyes, and when it noticed Elsa anew, it seemed to recall what it had been trying to do, and sucked in the air around it, preparing another attack.

_Wishful thinking…_

Elsa readied her magic, but when a recoil sparked through her wrist, causing her whole arm to spasm in discomfort, she panicked, her eyes widening and her mind flurrying to redirect her power to her other hand. It was the instant the dragon needed, and before Elsa could properly react, a blast of fire unlike anything before it spewed from the Fire Spirit's mouth, the redness of the flames prior replaced by blue and purple heat so intense it immediately turned anything it touched black before disintegrating to dust.

'No…!' Elsa gasped, and then she felt a weight push against her, tossing her to the side in a heap. Elsa's spine cracked before shocking her entire nervous system, her breaths coming out in sharp hisses of desperation.

'Stop! Leave her alone! She's…she just wants to help you!'

Anna! What on earth was she doing here!?

Elsa squinted, seeing her sister's form standing in front of her with arms spread wide. It manifested an old memory of Anna performing a similar action from their childhood, although Elsa couldn't imagine what might have possibly been a challenge for _her_ at such a young age.

The dragon huffed in frustration, throwing its head back while taking another deep breath. It was preparing to push out a second blast of a similar magnitude to the last, and Anna had no way of defending herself properly. Elsa groaned in agony, her heart bounding around her chest and the thought of losing her sister again giving her the last bit of strength she needed. She would protect Anna no matter what. That had always been her role as the older sister.

Elsa grit her teeth and prepared her magic, but suddenly, the heat pervading off the dragon diminished, and nothing came, Elsa's compromised vision taking in the sight of her little sister literally hugging the Fire Spirit from the front, the flames naturally surrounding the beast encircling her but seemingly showing mercy to the young woman.

'Anna…!' Elsa managed, and then she heard what her sister was saying, and her mind began to ring.

'It's okay, little guy. It's okay. Everything is going to be a-okay.'

'W-what…? Elsa stuttered.

The Fire Spirit hummed in a low rumble, and without warning, it nuzzled its enormous head into Anna's shoulder, its strangely parted eyes closing and the creature almost making a sound that was reminiscent of crying.

'You didn't know. Elsa was just trying to help you. There's no need to be afraid anymore, okay? We're here to make things right.'

Elsa couldn't believe what she was seeing, but then again, a part of her could. If anyone could soothe a monster, it was her sister, and she had managed to do so before being burned to nothing. _How_ Anna knew to approach the confrontation in such a way? A question for later, absolutely. For now, Elsa could breathe in a sigh of relief, pushing herself onto her feet and resisting the temptation to collapse and rest her aching back.

The Fire Spirit made eye contact with the queen, and when Anna turned, the fire from the awesome beast still somehow not burning her clothes, she smiled, petting the dragon's nose.

'Um…close one?' She shrugged sheepishly.

'Close one.' Elsa agreed, a flare of frustration eclipsing her worry. 'But what were you thinking? You could have been killed. You can't just follow me into fire like that.'

Anna scowled, her expression sour and seemingly sharing Elsa's annoyance.

'You don't want me following you into fire then don't go _jumping_ into fire without a plan.' Her tone softened. 'You're not being careful, Elsa.'

Elsa opened her mouth to give her rebuttal, but she knew Anna was right, because if not for her sister, what _would_ have happened? What was Elsa's plan? _She_ would not have thought to _hug_ the Fire Spirit into submission. Only Anna could have determined such a thing. Speaking of which…

'…Fine.' Elsa admitted. 'But how did you know? The Fire Spirit was about to kill us both, and instead of running you…embraced a giant dragon?'

The Fire Spirit huffed once more, and with a poof of blue smoke, he suddenly shrunk in size, easily fitting in Anna's palm, his appearance comically adorable as he licked his eyes and seemed to be…smiling? He looked more like a gecko now than any dragon Elsa could imagine.

'How did I know?' Anna tickled under the Fire Spirit's chin, smiling brightly even if the little guy seemed agitated slightly still. 'It was easy, really.'

'Oh?' Elsa was interested now.

Anna bit at her lip, her eyes meeting Elsa's and a broken history between the two sisters resurfacing long enough to pinch Elsa's heart and fill her with regret all over again.

'I could recognize that look of terror anywhere. That loss of control. That fear of what he was capable of and not being able to stop himself from hurting others no matter how much he wanted to. Not saying you look like a dragon or anything, Elsa,' Anna shrugged. 'But I saw the old you in the Fire Spirit the second I got a good look. Your door was shut to me when I _knew_ you needed a hug and more from the one person left that mattered. I should've broken it down back then and held you kicking and screaming. Maybe we could've saved ourselves some heartache. I don't know. But this time, when I saw that look of fear, I knew I couldn't hesitate again. It was risky, obviously, but my body moved before I could stop it.'

Anna stepped toward Elsa; the Fire Spirit cupped in her hands. She offered the cutie to Elsa, and when Elsa received him, she could feel the intense heat from his body still before she directed some coolant to her skin. Her eyes darted to Anna's own hands and saw not a hint of being burnt. A shiver ran the queen's delicate spine, and she subconsciously fed the Fire Spirit some snowflakes, his goofy mouth hungrily consuming them with joy.

'I…I see.' Elsa could only say, for amongst the answers Anna revealed, she had also created a new batch of mysteries with her actions and explanations Elsa wasn't sure she was prepared to explore…


	22. Honeysuckle

'A-ah…Mmph…!' Elsa groaned, hands moving over her body, naked save for Queen Iduna's shawl that covered her bottom as she lay upon her stomach in the comfort of a little hut. 'P-pardon me…'

'It's fine, but I'm about to go deeper? Is that okay?'

'…If you must.'

Her muscles spasmed, and Elsa grit her teeth, more sounds of agony slipping through her tightened mouth. The hands pressed down into her lower back again, and then massaged the cartilage within, the soothing sensation of a cream applied making the queen's kin prickle with a strange sensation of heat.

'Let me know if the pain becomes unbearable. Your spine is not broken, but your back has some deep tissue damage. This massage should help speed things along, and the ointment I'm applying has assisted our people for generations overcome some pretty nasty injuries.'

'Thank-you, Honeymaren…' Elsa hissed as another wave of discomfort filtered through her before goosebumps pervaded again, this Northuldra girl's touch both despicable and dangerously pleasurable.

'Hey. No problem. It's what I'm good at. I don't mind doing the whole warrior thing when I need to, but I've become our little clan's primary source of remedial massages, and I like helping people feel better after a long hard day of hunting, herding, or camping.' Honeymaren's fingers traced Elsa's spine gently, her firm but tender touch moving into the queen's shoulders and working out some obvious knots. 'Supporting magical royal knights doing battle with demigods might be a new one to add to me credentials, I guess.'

Elsa giggled, soft touches finding her neck and moving up into her hairline.

'By the spirits you have so much stress in your body we might be here all night.' Honeymaren revealed, and Elsa was hardly surprised. Years of performance outside her comfort zone did that, she supposed, no matter how much she convinced herself she was doing her best. 'Not that _I_ mind. Not everyday I get to work on such a beautiful patient, you know? N-not that I mean anything by that. Your skin is just so pretty. It practically sparkles.'

'Mmm…' Elsa was enjoying _this_ part of the massage over the last half hour or so. Honeymaren was undeniably skilled at finding where Elsa held the most tension. When Yelana first suggested that Elsa take a moment to herself and get examined by the clan's masseuse, the queen had bucked at the idea, wishing to continue her journey immediately upon the Fire Spirit's seeming addition to their little party. However, Anna encouraged the break. Thus, as the Northuldra people repaired their campsite, thanks to Elsa mitigating the overall damage inflicted, the queen submitted to the idea of actually getting some form of rest.

When Elsa was introduced to Honeymaren, she immediately thought of Gerda, because the young woman's dark hair and chocolate brown eyes were, admittedly, rather attractive upon her tanned skin and sharp, intelligent features. Her hair was much straighter than Gerda's wavy bob, and she was closer to Elsa's height than the tiny maid, but her presence was enough to make Elsa miss one of her closest friends at the castle, and her touch shamefully made the queen recall the journey toward her own sexuality.

_"Your unnatural desire for your own sex is regrettable enough, but to also love your own sister? Surely the spirits deserve a more fitting saviour."_

'You…!' Elsa started, causing Honeymaren to flinch back in confusion.

'Queen Elsa?'

Elsa glanced around, embarrassed by her outburst. She hadn't heard this particular voice in some time, and it had, honestly, concerned her slightly. It retained a more feminine tone now compared to its deeper counterparts from the adventure's infancy. What did that mean? What was affecting the strange form of telepathy?

'Sorry.' Elsa returned to the floor, staring at the wall of the hut and watching the way the tiny candle's fire within the space flickered about the material.

'It's fine.' Honeymaren chuckled. 'You hear the spirits, is that right?'

'Er…Yes.' Elsa felt bizarrely shy admitting.

'You've been blessed.' The young woman went on dreamily. 'Born of Northuldra and Arendellian blood. I wouldn't be surprised if the spirits have something big planned for you…that is, when they're not raging.'

'They're testing me…' Elsa elaborated for the girl who she decided she liked enough to discuss her thoughts.

'Why? You're clearly here to help, and they normally don't act _that_ aggressively. Only the Earth Spirit – er – _Spirits_ seem to be consistently on edge. The Wind, Fire, and Water Spirits keep to themselves mostly unless "Gale", as your cute snowman calls him, is feeling playful.'

Elsa wasn't sure how to answer Honeymaren, but something about the girl made her want to be more honest than not. Perhaps it was the earnest way she talked, or the authentically kind touch that translated an instinctually charged physical rhetoric that couldn't be put into words. Maybe it was simply a gut feeling. Elsa wasn't certain, but suddenly, as she lay almost completely exposed with this stranger that didn't even feel like a completely foreign presence, the queen decided to reveal even more of herself.

'They…do not approve of my…_unnatural_ desires, it would seem.' Elsa spoke slowly and softly, part of her almost hoping Honeymaren might not hear her.

The Northuldra girl's touch upon Elsa's back paused for a moment, but then continued, something changing in its execution, although Elsa couldn't exactly tell what.

'…I doubt it's that bad. Are you sure?'

'Very.' Elsa answered. 'They haven't made it a secret.'

'Hm.' Honeymaren stopped massaging the queen for a moment, humming more to herself as if hesitating to express her thoughts verbally. 'Your lower back is all kinds of yuck. A lot of that sort of discomfort originates from your hips and…around that area. I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with, but I can help, if you'd like.'

Elsa considered the native woman's words, realizing what she was hinting at.

'If it helps manage the pain I'm experiencing as of late, please do whatever is necessary.'

'Okay. Just say something if you want me to stop at any point.'

'Thank-you.'

Honeymaren began at Elsa's hips, but quickly felt her way to the upper part of her bottom, pushing in from both sides and causing the queen to flinch due to a spike of unprecedented agony. The Northuldra held her in place, fortunately, so no further damage was done, and continued to pry out the multitude of knots that Elsa had no idea existed.

'…Ouch.' Elsa huffed finally, her muffled groans belying her attempt to handle the shift in her massage with any form of elegance.

Honeymaren giggled at this, switching gears and softening her points of contact for a moment, focusing on Elsa's lower back again mercifully.

'Yep. I have some work to do.' She explained.

'That's not it…?'

'Nope. Not if you want to feel a little better by tomorrow.'

'Oh…'

'You ready?'

'If you must.' Elsa clenched her teeth, and the pain returned a second later, although already it wasn't quite as terrible as before. Honeymaren dug in deep again, yet it was bearable, if still not exactly desirable.

'Good.' A beat. 'This shawl is really beautiful, isn't it?'

'Yes.' Elsa had difficulty not allowing her voice to sound too strained.

'Shawls like this were given to Northuldra children at birth. This particular one is from one of our oldest families.'

'My mother…' Elsa's image of the woman had changed somewhat since learning about her heritage. She could always tell that the late queen of Arendelle had her own secrets, but after finding out about Devil, Elsa assumed that to be it. She could have never anticipated discovering that Queen Iduna was originally a Northuldra. It…excited Elsa, for some reason.

'Yeah. Iduna, right? I never met her, but some of the older members seem to recall a girl by that name. Yelana definitely knows who she was.'

'Apparently, she saved my – A-ah…!'

'Sorry.' Honeymaren released Elsa's muscles around her backside. 'But I'd be lying if I said it wasn't cute hearing you make those sounds.'

'Why must some individuals discover satisfaction at my expense?' Elsa grunted.

'Because you seem a bit uptight, I guess?'

'…Perhaps.'

Elsa laughed with Honeymaren, their voices fading into the night before the Northuldra girl began touching the shawl again, her points of contact sinking in with the softness of Elsa's backside.

'Have you ever looked closely at the designs on this shawl?' She questioned.

'I have…' Elsa answered, for it had always been a connection to her mother, and she treasured the precious gift. Even without knowing it was Northuldra made, Elsa could always tell there was something unique about the shawl. 'The tiny colours in the snowflakes…I assumed they always represented the four elements.'

'You would have been assuming right, then!' Honeymaren sounded impressed, and part of Elsa relished the fact she had a chance to display her insightfulness. 'But did you know there's a diamond in the centre of each snowflake that represents a _fifth_ spirit?'

'A…fifth spirit?' This was news. Elsa had no idea. How could she? Her father and mother never revealed as much. Had they been waiting? Did they just never get the chance? Elsa hated the thought…

'Yes!' Honeymaren sounded excited at the opportunity to discuss something new with Elsa. 'It's said to be the bridge between us and the magic of nature. I'm not totally sure what that means, but according to the stories, some also say it cried out the day the forest fell.'

'Is that…who's calling me?' Elsa was wide awake now, speculation filling her inquisitive mind immediately. A fifth spirit. Perhaps that was the song she heard, or the bizarre voice that spoke directly into her mind, or…both? That would make so much sense. If Elsa met this fifth spirit – this bridge – would she finally get the answers she could only dream of until so recently?

'Ah.' Honeymaren seemed intrigued. 'Your body's flow totally shifted just now.'

'Flow?' Elsa found herself distracted by the strange comment.

'Yes. I've been blessed with a deep understanding of a person's "energy", if you want to call it that. I'm pretty sensitive to what the body says when the mind and mouth refuse to be clear.'

'Oh…'

'So,' Honeymaren's tone deepened. 'Your secret is safe with me, Elsa. I didn't mean to cause you any distress. If anything, you've made _me_ question some things about myself. You're so beautiful, and…well, anyway. That's enough of that.'

Elsa wasn't sure how to proceed from there. Had Honeymaren just suggested that she knew about Elsa's unique interests? That didn't seem completely impossible if she was telling the truth about understanding the "flow" of someone's internal workings. Elsa wasn't exactly "aroused" by the other girl's touch, but she couldn't say she minded it, that was for certain. Honeymaren _was_ skilled, and her massage, despite the moments of pain, was pleasurable.

In any case, Elsa couldn't gloss over the fact this Northuldra girl was so accepting of her regardless, and although the queen was certain Honeymaren was likely incapable of knowing _who_ ended up being the one Elsa inevitably fell for, it was somewhat refreshing to have another individual that seemed willing to engage in conversation surrounding the ice queen's questionable orientation.

'I…don't mind.' Elsa murmured, needing affirmation that she wasn't a complete monstrosity…especially when the spirits seemed bound and bent on making her think otherwise. Anna would always be on her side, but what about a Northuldra, like Honeymaren? What about someone so close to nature – so close Elsa was somehow envious of her position in life almost?

Honeymaren hummed softly, the tune uncannily familiar as she began caressing Elsa's back, spreading a thin layer of the ointment again. She had a pretty voice, and her version of the lullaby, All is Found, was almost identical to Elsa's mother's, if slightly fancier, with a few additional notes. Elsa found herself joining the girl quietly, as shy as ever but feeling a deep bond with this calming individual, her touch sending more and more goosebumps over the queen's body.

Their voices became swept up into the night, and Elsa realized she was smiling, Honeymaren's fingers soothingly tempting her into sleep.

'As queen of Arendelle, it must be difficult…' The girl kept her words quiet, knowing the sensitivity of the subject.

'It is.' Elsa held her emotions at bay. This journey required her to do so constantly, it would seem.

'For our people, where nature governs all, meaning everyone and every little thing has a purpose – a role – to fulfill in life, there is no tolerance for such passion. There is…' Honeymaren sighed. 'There is no _reason_ for it.'

'So I'm told…' Elsa smiled bitterly. 'What are _your_ thoughts on the matter?'

'Me?' Honeymaren's caressing paused for a moment before she proceeded on both accounts. 'I don't understand how any love, if it's true, can be wrong if others are not hurt by it. Can one honestly control who they fall for? I don't think so. So, should nature really deny someone due to something outside their control? That doesn't sound right to me.'

'…Even if that someone is my sister?' Elsa made the gamble, her heart hammering so hard in her chest she felt the ground beneath her vibrating. Honeymaren extracted her touch once more, a despairingly intense silence filling the small hut. Elsa hadn't asked the question without considering many of the consequences. At worst, she and Anna would be ejected from the Northuldra camp. Fine. So be it. At best, she gained further insight from this girl who she felt a frightening bond with.

The quiet extended so long Elsa began to wonder if Honeymaren had been shocked mute, but finally, she shifted in her spot, and began working her magic over Elsa's lower back with strangely more force, making the queen grunt with frequent releases of withheld air.

'…If I hadn't felt your flow of energy spike so fiercely it made my fingers tingle I would've thought you were making some strange joke. But that was no lie.'

Elsa felt tears welling up in her eyes, for some reason.

'Now I understand why your body is screaming in sorrow as well. Born with magic. Ostracized in your youth. Scared of everything you are. Losing your parents. Becoming queen so young. Carrying the weight of a kingdom on your shoulders. Falling in love…with your sister. That's…a lot.'

'I wanted to deny it. I wanted to believe it was false. I hated myself for the emotions I couldn't control. I didn't want to complicate her life…' Elsa whimpered.

'But you say all this in the past tense. Does that mean…?' Honeymaren picked out intelligently.

'I needed to kill it. Only then, could I move on. Otherwise, I was living everyday in unbearable torture.'

'You told her.'

'I did. Approximately three years ago.'

'…What was her answer?'

Elsa smiled, recalling the moment on a balcony of her castle, dancing with Anna outside and hearing the soft hum of a song from their childhood being played back at the ballroom's party she was supposed to be the honorary guest of.

'She told me she couldn't love me back…'

'Of course.'

A pause, and Elsa swallowed the despair she felt that night in order to recollect the delight she experienced when Anna revealed her own secrets.

'Until she could lie to herself no more either, and accepted my feelings as an undeniable reflection of her own.'

'…What!?' Honeymaren shouted, and a male's voice spoke up suddenly from where a small campfire had been started more toward the centre of the campsite.

'Everything okay in there, Sis?'

Ryder. Elsa had been introduced to the siblings at the same time. He seemed to click immediately with Kristoff. The two had gone off to introduce Sven to the other reindeers, but they must've returned since.

'Y-yeah. We're good. Sorry.' Honeymaren lowered her voice again. 'So…even now?'

'Yes.' Elsa's heart fluttered, and she never tired of the sensation despite a whirlwind of emotions overtaking her. 'We are…Although the spirits have wiped the memory of our true relationship from Arendelle's collective conscious.'

'Wait. Your people found out?'

'Yes.' Elsa sighed. Thinking of Devil consistently left her exhausted both mentally and physically. 'But it's a long story. Arendelle decided to tolerate my choice so long as Anna and I acted no differently from normal in the public eye.'

'How on earth did you pull that off?'

'It was the perfect collection of variables that tipped the scale in our favour; let's just say that.' Elsa didn't have all night, after all. Sleep would be essential at some point.

'Unbelievable.' Honeymaren clicked her tongue. 'I-I mean, if I even _think_ about doing _anything_ with Ryder I basically want to throw up.'

Elsa's body must have said something, because Honeymaren was quick to correct herself.

'Sorry. It's just…'

'Unnatural. I'm aware.' Elsa knew Honeymaren didn't mean anything by it. Her reaction was perfectly normal, if much more understanding than most would be, thankfully. Elsa had read the girl correctly, fortunately.

'Small wonder the spirits aren't happy, then. That's a double blow to their egos. Imagine finding out the person who's going to save you goes against everything you represent? It's almost like denying their existence.'

Elsa initially wanted to repel the thought, but the more she considered Honeymaren's words, the more she could sympathize with the spirits, maybe. In fact, if even Elsa herself struggled with her own sexuality as a whole, how could she expect such a foreign concept to resonate with entities that practically fostered the world into its current natural state?

The answers were sobering, and Elsa felt her eyes beginning to sting a little with the urge to tear up again.

'I often wonder why I was born like this.' Elsa mused. 'Why me? Why magic? Why Anna?'

Honeymaren exhaled slowly, releasing Elsa's back and touching her shoulder gently.

'Turn around for me.' The girl asked, and Elsa hesitated.

'I…'

'It's okay. I have another small blanket here. I'll cover your chest.'

'Er…Okay.' Elsa began to flip herself over with Honeymaren's help, self-consciously covering her breasts as she made the change. True to her word, the Northuldra girl provided another blanket folded into thirds to conceal Elsa's more private upper parts, and she began massaging the front of the queen's body, starting with her collar and chest (as much as she deemed appropriate, anyway).

'The typical Northuldra's answer to your difficult questions, Elsa, would be: Alas, only Ahtohallan knows. And when it comes to your magic, maybe that's true.'

'Ahtohallan…' Elsa repeated wistfully. 'I hope so…'

'As for your feelings for Anna?' Honeymaren's strokes moved gently over Elsa's shoulders and cradled her face affectionately. 'I got nothing.' She grinned playfully, and Elsa had to laugh at the anticlimactic answer.

'So helpful.' Elsa chuckled.

'I try.' Honeymaren continued her work, beginning on Elsa's legs. 'I'll say this though,' The dark-featured girl diverted her eyes, possibly embarrassed and pretending to focus on what she was doing to relieve Elsa's body of the pain it had endured. 'She's lucky.'

Elsa blushed, thinking about her sister and counting her blessings repeatedly.

'I'm the lucky one…' She clarified.

'Well, yeah. You're getting a full body massage from our tribe's most skilled practitioner. I usually charge a full day's worth of berries for this kind of treatment.'

Again, the women laughed.

'Thank-you, Honeymaren. Truly. I…don't know why I felt the need to reveal such things, but I appreciate you not losing yourself to what I know is a difficult truth to digest.'

'I think the fact I just met you both helps. Part of me has trouble believing you're really sisters if you feel that way. Like I said, I could _never_ think of my brother like that.'

'…I doubt it's terribly common.' Elsa admitted.

'But after what you did to save our little village here? How can I not be a little forgiving of your quirks, right?'

'Quirk. Yes. That's a kind way of putting it.'

Honeymaren moved to Elsa's other leg, her grip and release upon the queen's muscles otherworldly.

'Your magic really is incredible though, Elsa. We could see the flashes of blue light from where everyone evacuated to. Our people used to always cooperate with the spirits harmoniously, but what you can do is…different. You're like a spirit in human form. It's incredible.'

'I…don't hate my powers anymore, that's for certain.' Elsa confessed. 'They caused me a great deal of trouble growing up, but they also provided Anna and myself with many, many wonderful memories.'

'I can imagine!'

Elsa smiled at Honeymaren, catching her eyes and turning her gaze away in embarrassment.

'I thought the queen of Arendelle would be a little more intimidating, but you're pretty shy, huh?'

'W-well, this massage is more than I bargained for…'

'But you don't hate it.' Elsa caught Honeymaren winking.

'N-no.'

'I'm teasing you. Sorry. It's too easy.'

'Evidently.'

'I'm just about done though, sadly.'

'Oh. Sadly, indeed.'

'You want a happy ending or something to wrap things up?'

'Er…yes?' Elsa raised a brow, not wanting to be rude by refusing despite also not being sure what the Northuldra girl meant.

Apparently, this answer was hilarious, however, because Honeymaren began laughing, poking Elsa's nose playfully.

'I learned the phrase from overhearing one of the Arendellian guards mentioning it one time. It's a rather crude practise, I guess, from the city's massage therapists in the darker corners of some kingdoms.'

'O-oh…'

Honeymaren giggled again, leaning over Elsa so their bodies touched briefly as she whispered in her ear.

'Let's just say Anna wouldn't be too happy if I gave you _that_ kind of massage.'

Immediately understanding the implications, Elsa gasped, covering her mouth with wide eyes.

'I'm sorry! Then I must refuse!'

'Obviously.' Honeymaren shrugged, a flicker of disappointment possibly passing over her pretty visage. 'It was a dumb joke. Sorry about that. Maybe part of me is curious? You have a nasty effect, Miss Queen.'

'I…' Elsa wasn't sure what to say, and Honeymaren laughed again awkwardly.

'More lame jokes! Man. I'm as bad as Ryder sometimes…' She clapped her hands together as if dismissing the topic altogether. 'Anyway, I'll grab Anna for you, if you'd like. You look tired, and you definitely deserve a good night's sl – '

The ground trembled suddenly, cutting Honeymaren off immediately as her entire demeanor changed, Elsa catching a glimpse of the warrior this woman could be if it was necessary.

'An earthquake…?' Elsa almost hoped, although more of her knew the likely answer.

Another tremor, this time closer and followed by a loud booming sound like enormous boulders crashing down a mountain.

'Not now. Not now. Not now.' Honeymaren chanted, clearly nervous while putting on a brave front.

'Is it…?' Elsa didn't finish her thought. The girl near her was more than willing to do so for her, and the two words sent a wave of fresh new anxiety through the queen of Arendelle.

'Earth Giants.' Honeymaren said under her breath.


	23. My Place in Space Misplaced

Anna watched as Elsa was escorted to a small hut with the girl known as Honeymaren. The younger sister was relieved that she was about to be treated to a well-earned massage by the Northuldra's best, the act hopefully capable of easing whatever pain the queen of Arendelle was physically enduring.

Upon the reunification of the encampment's core residents, quick work had begun around the sector, many of the Northuldra men and women doing what they could to repair what was necessary for a good night's rest. Multiple fires were erected for light, and soup was hastily prepared for those who found themselves suddenly so busy late into the night.

With the tiny Fire Spirit in hand, Anna remained with Kristoff, Sven, and Ryder, Honeymaren's brother. Olaf was happily keeping children entertained semi-nearby. Yelana and Mattias were preoccupied directing their people, apparently united in ensuring the space was settled into normality quickly so everyone could return to sleep sooner rather than later.

Sleep seemed impossible for Anna in the moment. Alongside everyone else, she could see, from a safe distance, the way Elsa had faced the Fire Spirit even in her tired and drained state. Her magic had always dazzled the younger sister, but after years of Elsa using it somewhat freely within Arendelle, the majesty of her strength somehow found some level of regularity almost. Not that Anna's heart still didn't skip a beat because of her intimate connection with the command of ice and snow her sister exhibited with but a thought, but it took the collective wonder of both the Northuldra people and the Arendellians to reaffirm just how incredible Elsa truly was.

"She is akin to a Spirit of Ice…!" Yelana had gasped early on in the confrontation between Elsa and the Fire Spirit.

"Almost like a goddess or something." Mattias had agreed.

And the comment stayed with Anna, grounding her in an old frustration she thought she was long done with. She and Elsa were still worlds apart, when it came down to it. Anna couldn't use magic. Elsa could. That fact would never change. Watching Elsa fight the Fire Spirit, a feat no other living being in the world, as far as Anna knew, could replicate, was even more incredible than even the duel between herself and Devil. Forces of nature clashed before Anna, the Northuldra, and the Arendellians, and Anna's throat tightened in irritation, the fact she couldn't help in any way, once again, throwing her mind into old, immature territory she thought she had outgrown.

Thus, when Anna had gotten a good look at the fear in the Fire Spirit's eyes, a rush of emotions built over years of being separated from her sister forced the younger sibling to act irrationally, performing an act she had wished to do for Elsa for too many days to count.

Surprisingly, a simple hug had somehow calmed the apparent rage of the Fire Spirit, and now Elsa could finally rest to some degree, leaving Anna to get closer with her new little friend while helping where she could around the camp.

Was Anna a little jealous of Honeymaren getting to spend time with her sister? Naturally. But they were past such trivial feelings of insecurity…mostly. Honeymaren _was_ going to be touching Elsa, and that picked at an old wound in relation to Gerda Anna preferred _not_ to remember.

Therefore, Anna stared at her new friend's googly eyes as he sporadically darted about, his slippery tongue licking his face here and there.

'You're kind of a cutie, huh?' Anna nuzzled her nose with the little guy, and he cooed adorably, snuggling into her hands.

'Hard to believe he was the Fire Spirit…' Ryder poked at the reptilian creature, flinching back with a hiss. 'Yikes! How are you holding him, Anna?'

'Uh…gently?' Anna blinked, confused by the question. 'You scared he's going to bite or something?'

'N-no. It's just – '

'Sven?' Kristoff glanced around suddenly.

'Hm? Oh. He could probably smell the other reindeer. Want to meet the rest of my family? I need to get them settled again after that scare anyway.' Ryder grinned confidently, and when Kristoff looked back to Anna, she shrugged, smiling with encouragement.

'Go for it. I got this.' Anna nodded. 'I mean, come on; a bunch of reindeers for you to chat with? Talk about a dream come true!'

'Right…' Kristoff hesitated, and Anna wished he wouldn't look at her like that – as if he was still bothered by the possibility that the girl he loved couldn't return his affection because of…her own sister.

Anna tried not to wonder about Elsa's massage, and instead, turned her attention back to the Fire Spirit in her hands.

'Let's see, Olaf named the Wind Spirit Gale. So, what do you think about me giving _you_ a cute name?'

The Fire Spirit made an adorable gurgling noise with his voice, and scampered about in Anna's hands. It tickled, his touch sticking a little bit.

'Mm. How about Fiery? No? Yeah. That's sort of plain. Fireball? Same thing? Sorry. I'm feeling a little weird right now. Lots of emotions and stuff. Messy things, you know? Not a fan when I get like this. All broody and whatever. Wait! Broody…Bruni? Bruni! You're mostly blue, and I met you when _you_ were brooding. But it's cute, don't you think?'

The Fire Spirit stuck out his tongue and yipped, jumping around in Anna's hands.

'Yeah? Okay! You're Bruni now. Way better than "Fire Spirit". What a mouthful. Heh!'

Anna returned her observations to the tiny world around her, the Northuldra people having begun to calm down now that the initial evaluation of the damage done was complete and everyone was mostly enjoying a warm bowl of soup before trying to settle for the night again. The sense of community reminded Anna of Arendelle, and although it had only been a couple of days, Anna missed her people and all the authentic relationships she had built. She liked the city. She liked the hustle and bustle of it all. She liked chatting with the locals. Liked running her bakery. Liked learning more about ruling so she could help out Elsa with more confidence. She truly hoped she and Elsa could calm the spirits, because as much as Anna enjoyed a good adventure of any kind, this one felt…different.

Anna couldn't put her finger on it, but no matter how much she held Elsa's hand, hugged her, confessed her love, and even touched her intimately, there was this strange barrier between the royal sisters that Elsa didn't even seem aware of. The Enchanted Forest earnestly felt like another world altogether, and while Elsa seemingly embraced it – and was more a part of it than she appeared to realize – Anna still felt like a foreigner. Elsa confronted the spirits head on, and she seemed so in her element. Anna had Bruni, at least, but she knew Elsa well enough to feel her sister's sense of wonder, excitement, and even envy at how the Northuldra lived. They were one with nature, and considering Elsa's powers, maybe it wasn't such a stretch for her to feel a sense of connection with the people her mother grew up alongside as well.

'She promised we'd do this together. No sense in freaking out. Don't overthink things, Anna.' Anna scolded herself.

'Does the Fire Spirit answer when you chat with him?' A voice made Anna jump, and Bruni hastily scampered up and onto her shoulder, concealing itself in her hair.

'Whoa!' Anna observed her sudden guest, and was happy to see the lieutenant, Mattias, joining her with two small bowls of soup.

'Sorry. Need a little pick me up?' The older Arendellian soldier offered.

Taking a quick inhale of the aroma suddenly very present, Anna licked her lips, nodding excitedly.

'Sure! Thanks!'

'My pleasure.' Mattias handed Anna her bowl, his eyes alert and constantly observing the world around him no matter how casual he tried to be. It was hard to believe that this man had been trapped in the Enchanted Forest for so long, but it was even more difficult to fathom that he didn't get the chance to watch Anna's father grow into a man after serving him for so many years as his personal guard. It broke Anna's big heart immediately, and she attempted to bridge the gap in a small way after her first sip of the delicious soup.

'He was about your height, you know?' Anna tried, and Mattias' expression softened, a saddened smile creeping over his visage as he nodded subtly in reflection, his tone gentle while replying.

'That tall, huh?'

'Yeah. He grew a mustache, too.'

'No!' Mattias chuckled.

'Yep! It was pretty cool. Tickled when he gave Elsa and I kisses.'

A beat, with the lieutenant blinking back what could have been tears threatening to consume his professional dictation.

'Still hard to believe you're his girls. I've missed so much being stuck here…'

A chill ran Anna's spine, and she found her tone darkened.

'Yeah. Lost time is…tough to deal with, I bet.'

'Oh, yeah.' Mattias slurped his soup, and Anna didn't mind the man's presence at all. He actually reminded her of her father somehow, and knowing he was close to King Agnarr as a child only drove that notion home further. The soldier was clearly torn up about having not been able to fulfill his duty until the end, and again, instead of dwelling on her own issues being brought to the forefront all over again, Anna sought to comfort her father's old friend while muffling the ancient whispers of doubt and regret from her past.

'You meant a lot to him.' Anna nudged Mattias with her shoulder, and he grinned down at her. 'Whenever we'd get butter biscuits from Blodgets' Bakery, he'd say, "Mattias could never get enough of these". And honestly, neither could my dad.'

'It's the butter.' Mattias laughed a little more freely now, and Anna smiled, thankful she had brought such an expression of joy to the military man. He continued. 'Hey, back at home – Halima still over at Hudson's Hearth?'

Anna knew almost every citizen in Arendelle relatively well, so, it didn't take her long to answer Mattias' inquiry with a humming sound of acknowledgment in between slurps of her soup.

'Mm-hm!'

'Really? She…uh…married?'

Butterflies stirred in Anna's belly. How romantic! Did Mattias still have feelings for the woman after all this time? She was even more grateful, in a way, that she could reply with a sound shake of her head.

'Nope.'

'Oh, wow…' Mattias' face dropped, and Anna's heart fell with it. 'Why doesn't that make me feel better?'

'Because you _like_ her and want her to be as happy as possible even if you're not the one able to help with it?'

Mattias smirked, nudging Anna back now.

'Know a thing or two about this "love" business, huh?'

'I didn't say anything about love.' Anna giggled. 'Does Lieutenant Mattias have a crush? Oh, my gosh!'

'Come on, now!' The man was also chuckling again. 'No teasing a poor old boy's heart here. Not when you and your sister are beginning to give us all hope.'

'Sorry. But you kinda set yourself up there?'

'I tend to.' Mattias shrugged.

Bruni slipped down onto Anna's arm, and began taking some quick licks of her soup.

'Go for it, little guy.' She encouraged, returning her attention to Mattias. 'What else do you miss?'

'My father.' Mattias answered without missing a moment. 'He passed long before all this. He was a great man. Built a good life in Arendelle when it was still a little rare for people like me to be living in this part of the world.'

'Oh.' Anna had read something about that during her studying of Arendelle history. She wasn't as good a scholar as Elsa, and therefore, couldn't remember everything she read, but she _did _recall a particular collection of chapters reserved to the opening of free trade and immigration within Arendelle. It wasn't that long ago, really, that things such as racism and prejudices toward people not completely like the "typical" Arendellian's heritage was commonplace. Anna had difficulty wrapping her head around such a concept, and had eventually asked Elsa about the seemingly dark part of Arendelle's past…

* * *

_"Unfortunately, Anna, not everyone sees the world as beautifully as you do. Greed, pride, fear, and power have great strength over the masses when they do not or refuse to understand the circumstances of their present condition." Elsa had explained sadly._

_ "…What?"_

_ "The fact you still struggle to understand is a testament to the purity of your love for your fellow human. It's blinding, honestly, how gifted you are when it comes to caring for others."_

_ "But if I'm understanding this right, Arendelle used to refuse people a home or even work because of…their skin colour?"_

_ Elsa had diverted her eyes at that point, and Anna could recollect the way her sister's right hand had clenched into a tight, trembling fist._

_ "Being afraid of the unknown…is far simpler than embracing it with the benefit of the doubt, Anna. Always. You and I know this just as well, do we not?"_

* * *

'He taught me to never take the good for granted.' Mattias' proud tone snapped Anna out of her memories. 'He'd say, "Be prepared – just when you think you've found your way, life will throw you onto a new path".'

'Oh, boy. Do I ever know that one…' Anna thought about Kristoff, and how sure she was he would be the man Anna married. That is, until her older sister confessed. _That_ new road was unprecedented in every way, and the thought made Anna want to search Mattias for his own opinion on the concept. 'So, what do you do when life tosses something like a whole new path your way?'

'Don't give up.' Mattias answered matter-of-factly. 'Take it one step at a time and…'

'Just do the right thing.' Anna heard Grand Pabbie's words echo in her mind, the completion of Mattias' thoughts causing the older man to smile with a wink.

'Yeah. You got it.'

Anna finished her soup, allowing Bruni to have the last few licks. Mattias was kind enough to take her bowl, claiming it was the least he could do for the princess of Arendelle.

'So, Elsa rules the kingdom of Arendelle now, right?'

'Yeah.'

'And you? You help her?'

'When I can. I also run a bakery in the main part of the city.'

'A bakery?'

'Yeah. Olaf helps sometimes, too.'

'The talking snowman?'

'Yep.'

'I don't want to be rude, but why is a princess of Arendelle managing a bakery?'

'It's my way of connecting with the people of Arendelle. Elsa handles the diplomatic side of things, I take care of the social, mostly.'

'Hm.' Mattias started to nod. 'Yeah. I guess I can see that. She's a lot like your father was. He could be a bit awkward.'

'Right?'

A beat.

'Wish I could've seen him as a king. I get chills thinking about it.'

'He was amazing.' Anna could remember quite fondly. 'He was gentle but firm. Wise but approachable. I know Elsa really looked up to how he ruled, and I think she models a lot of how she does the job after him.'

Mattias hummed thoughtfully, shifting his stance slightly.

'She doing okay?' He asked, and Anna wasn't sure what the lieutenant meant, exactly, so, she played it safe.

'Yeah. She's tough.'

'But something's going on. Something she didn't tell any of us. Something big.'

Whoa. Anna didn't have time to hide the surprise that surely showed on her face as she shook her head.

'I mean, she's got all that magic happening, and she's trying to free everyone from the Enchanted Forest while calming the spirits. Anyone would be a bit off.'

'None of that.' Mattias dismissed Anna's attempts to lead his intuition off course without hesitating. 'She became particularly squeamish during the talk about her suitors. Something went down there. I'm wondering what.'

Anna had to close her mouth. Lieutenant Mattias was no slouch when it came to instinct. However, before Anna began really thinking about just how much she might have to flounder for a somewhat believable excuse to explain Elsa's (apparent) strange behaviour, the soldier chuckled, pushing a hand through his curly hair.

'Sorry. Old habits die hard. My job as your father's personal guard was to read people as quickly as possible to discern threats to his safety efficiently. I _know_ you and Elsa are good folks, and whatever she felt she had to keep from us, I'm willing to bet it's her business only, for the time being.'

'Y-yeah.' Anna caught her breath, relief washing over her.

'Anyway, I'm gonna get these dishes back over to the Northuldra folk washing things up. Don't want to be _that_ guy who brings more of a mess after everything's done, you know? Yelana doesn't need any more reasons to pester me.'

'Okay. I'll probably check on Elsa soon, or something.'

'Sure.' Mattias began to leave, turning back to Anna briefly. 'Come join us by the fire though before bed, okay? Wouldn't mind chatting with Agnarr's daughter a tiny bit more, if it's no trouble.'

'Not at all!' Anna beamed. 'I'd like that, too.'

Mattias grinned, and was then on his way, leaving Anna transfixed in place, the lieutenant's departure hitting her harder than she thought it would, a piece of her father disappearing once more and slamming Anna's heart into the floor. A child never got over the death of a parent, let alone both at once. Anna's absolute darkest days rushed back to swirl within her soul, reminding her of the depths her despair could reach when she not only didn't have a mommy or daddy to confide in, but lacked her best friend and older sister just as well no matter how much she begged Elsa to see her.

A singular tear streamed down Anna's right cheek, and Bruni gurgled his throat, his long tongue trying to reach and lap up the sudden displacement of liquid.

'Anna!' Kristoff's voice startled her, and Anna wiped the tear herself, thanking Bruni quietly for his attempt as the salamander crawled back up onto her shoulder.

'Hey!' Anna greeted Kristoff and his new friend, Ryder. 'Sven stay with his new buddies?' She noted the absence of the reindeer.

'Oh, yeah. He was great for helping the herd settle a whole bunch.' Ryder elbowed Kristoff. 'You really have a way with animals, too, huh?'

'Nah. Just Sven and…other reindeers, apparently.'

'Did I miss something?' Anna smirked.

'N-not at all.' Kristoff blushed.

'You should've seen it.' Ryder insisted on explaining anyway. 'This guy had my whole pack focussed on him as he sang the craziest song about how bad he smelled. It was hilarious!'

'They like it when I can relate to them!' Kristoff punched at the other man.

'Awe! Kristoff has more fans now!' Anna clapped.

'It's not that big of a deal…'

'Princess Anna. Come. Sit with us.' Yelana called out near the main fire, Mattias near her and encouraging the younger royal sister with a nod.

'Shall we?' Anna proceeded, checking on the hut Elsa was in and wondering how much longer the massage would go on. Maybe that could be the next thing she tried to learn. Being able to give Elsa a proper rub down didn't sound too terrible – especially if it led to more…interesting activities.

Anna sat around the last fire remaining in the camp, many of the Northuldra having turned in for the night. She took a seat close to Mattias, with Yelana directly across from her and Kristoff alongside Ryder to her right. Olaf also joined with a sigh, mentioning that the Northuldra children were very curious, and had trouble leaving him be to go to bed themselves.

'We owe much more than a simple massage to your sister, Anna.' Yelana began, her normally stern face much calmer and almost relaxed as she addressed Anna. 'And to you, too, I suppose.'

Bruni crawled down and into Anna's hands, curling into a ball with a yawn.

'I didn't do much other than throw myself at a raging dragon. I got lucky, I guess.' Anna felt this way in earnest, really. Elsa had every right to be frustrated with her, all things considered.

'Nonetheless, the Fire Spirit has taken a curious shine to you. It is rare for the four orders of nature to be so fixated on a singular person. He must feel as grateful as my people do that you were able to calm his blind rage.'

'You mean Bruni? Yeah. We're tight.' Anna grinned.

'Bruni? You named him?'

'Oh! Like Gale!' Olaf sounded more than a little ecstatic.

'Yep. He likes it.' Anna responded as Bruni squeaked, his eyes closing heavily thereafter.

'Nonetheless, your sister is truly an unprecedented gift to our people in this time of need.' Yelana reflected. 'I had my doubts, but her mastery of the element of water left even me awestruck. She was able to protect our camp almost entirely, and my understanding is she did so with little strength left?'

'Oh, yeah.' Anna giggled. 'Elsa's being Elsa and pushing herself way too hard. She used a crazy amount of magic to get us safely out of Arendelle, make it to the Enchanted Forest, calm Gale down, and then duel a fire dragon. Girl does not know how to take it easy. So, thanks for giving her a second.'

Yelana blinked, taking the information in thoughtfully.

'Incredible…'

'Well, she did freeze all of Arendelle in an eternal winter for a bit, and created Olaf, and…Gosh. There's no end to what she can do…' Anna thought about the Nattmara, and Devil, and all the other trials her sister was forced to overcome.

'Then I see us getting out of here finally, Yelana.' Mattias couldn't hide the joy in his claim.

'If we approach this carefully, then yes, I suppose I'm in agreement with you there, Lieutenant.'

'But Elsa definitely needs rest.' Anna asserted, feeling the least she could do for her sister was ensure she let her body recover.

'Is the magic finite in nature?' Yelana inquired.

'Y-yeah. It's like energy, right?' Anna explained. 'She needs time, rest, and food to keep it flowing. If she overuses it, she can get pretty messed up. I just hope the rest of the spirits leave us alone for a hot minute, because she can't deal with another one anytime soon.'

'That part of her tale, amongst many others, admittedly, perplexes me.' Yelana leveled her tone, and Anna prepared herself for some difficult questions. 'I don't see why your sister requires the endorsement of the spirits. Is it really to prove her worth? Hasn't she done so by awakening them once more to begin with? The spirits of nature would welcome a girl of her talent and gift, would they not? Is it because she's Arendellian? Is it because of the war your people started?'

'Stop it!' Mattias cried, his men shifting awkwardly in their seats.

'I am merely asking legitimate questions.' Yelana sighed. 'She is tasked with righting a wrong from the past. Yet, how does one _change_ the past? What's done is done.'

"What!?" A voice screamed from the hut Honeymaren and Elsa were in. It was the former of the two, and before Anna could ask what the matter was, Ryder was quick to make the same inquiry.

'Everything okay in there, Sis?'

"Y-yeah. We're good. Sorry." Honeymaren replied, and Yelana relaxed slightly in her seat as well.

Anna couldn't help herself from wondering why the Northuldra girl was so shocked, but she returned her attention to the conversation at hand, wishing to relieve her sister of such pressure later, possibly.

'I think…the spirits are confused about all of this as well.' Anna started the conversation up again.

'What do you mean, Anna?' Kristoff leaned forward.

'Well, I don't know about you guys, but when _I_ just wake up, I'm totally disoriented. Maybe the spirits are still figuring things out, and are having trouble trusting their cooperation with someone they just met. Bruni was scared. Gale seemed mischievous, and just unaware of its power. I'm curious to see what the Earth Spirit and Water Spirit are like.'

'Mm.' Yelana seemed to take a moment to digest Anna's words. 'A levelled, personably unique perspective. I can see why your sister prefers to keep you close. You are two sides of the same coin, one might say.'

'Pretty much…' Anna blushed.

'Huh…?' Mattias grunted suddenly, and Anna settled her thoughts, not wanting to tip the alert man's instincts.

'I can confidently say that the Earth Spirit is the only one we have seen over the last many years. It manifests in the form of many Rock Giants, and tends to move rarely and only during the day. It seems much more content sleeping the time away.' Yelana revealed. 'Perhaps, once Elsa has recovered her strength, that should be the next spirit she attempts to overcome, but beyond this information, I wonder what your plans are.'

'We keep following the voice! Easy!' Olaf giggled.

'The voice…' Yelana pondered. 'The snowman passed over that detail quite rapidly. What can you tell me about this voice?'

'Other than only Elsa can hear it? Not much.' Anna admitted. 'Apparently it sounds almost like a siren or something?'

'Unbelievable.' Mattias was wide-eyed.

'Right? But it's what started everything, I think. Elsa heard it a few days, or maybe even weeks before she awakened the spirits. It became so loud she couldn't ignore the song any longer.' Anna explained.

'And…do you know _how_ your sister awakened the spirits?' Yelana continued to question.

'I only know she, like, released an explosion of power that seemed to form thousands of crystals all around Arendelle, each one encasing a symbol that matches up with the four great spirits. Even Elsa isn't quite sure what happened.'

'The song. The awakening. The calling…' Yelana cupped her chin, squinting. 'Is it Mother…? Is such a thing possible?'

'Mother?' Anna tipped her head.

'Essentially a goddess to the Northuldra people.' Mattias revealed, catching a scowling glare from the Northuldra leader as he went on. 'In the simplest terms, think Mother Nature. The creator of the world, in some stories. It sort of lines up, I'll admit, but I don't know…'

'After everything you've seen, you stop believing at an all-governing being? You disappoint me, Lieutenant. And her true name is Ahtohallan.' Yelana chuckled dryly.

'Listen, it isn't that I don't get what you're saying, but this is _all_ a tough pill to swallow, okay? I gotta keep my wits about me, too, right?'

Anna let the bickering of the two older individuals fade into a blur as she contemplated Yelana's suggestion. Mother Nature? A real goddess? Ahtohallan? She wanted to see Elsa? Needed her for something? Why did the concept scare Anna so much? Why did she feel like the moment she had finally opened the door leading to her sister another one was forming around her, ready to shut her out from the world once more? The excitement Elsa felt upon traveling into the Enchanted Forest. The intrigue she exhibited being near the Northuldra people. The relationship she had with the elements that governed the world itself. All these things…didn't include Anna. In fact, they tugged at something in Elsa Anna had seen more than three years ago. Something she hated recalling with intimate detail: the sight of Elsa within her ice palace for the first time. The new version of Elsa Anna had seen upon finding her sister after her powers had been revealed. The look of liberation, freedom, and deliverance. Elsa was happy being one with nature, and had no qualms isolating herself from the world before Anna revealed that Arendelle was frozen due to her mismanaged power.

In her heart, Anna knew Elsa would never choose a life away from her now; not after everything they had been through to finally be together, but was Anna being selfish by ignoring what her older sister clearly somewhat wanted out of her one and only life? Was it fair of Anna to restrict what Elsa was capable of because of her inability to join her in a world that was reserved for one blessed by the spirits?

A tremor shook the earth, and Anna heard herself yip, Kristoff's strong arms coming over her immediately.

'P-put out the fire! Now!' Yelana hissed in a forced whisper, and the camp was swiftly consumed by darkness the moment the remaining flames were singed into nothing.

Another pounding of the ground, all of Anna jumping up alongside Kristoff.

'What's going on…?' Kristoff begged to know.

'Whee!' Olaf held himself together as he bopped along with another shake.

'Quiet!' Yelana demanded once more. 'Take cover. Quickly. I know this feeling all too well…' The woman's shape stiffened, and Anna sucked in a breath of air, holding it as the leader of the Northuldra people uttered one of the few things she didn't want to hear in this moment. 'The Earth Spirits move…!'


	24. Doubting Secrets

'Stay down, Elsa. The fire's out. We just need to be still until the Earth Spirits continue on their way.' Honeymaren whispered, hand pressing firmly on Elsa's stomach.

'But…'

'If you think you're in any shape to "tame" another spirit right now you have another thing coming. I'm just saving Anna the energy, because she'd be telling you the same thing.'

Elsa scowled into the darkness, and the rumbling escalated, growing closer with every "step" intensifying.

'If they invade the camp…' The queen didn't finish her thought, Honeymaren cutting her off.

'We'll run. You can't finish this quest of yours if you totally drain yourself in back to back confrontations, silly. Remember: us Northuldra, and even those goofy guards, are counting on you now as well.'

This gave Elsa pause, and the rumbling felt as though it was moving in another direction suddenly. Whatever had piqued the rock giant's attention no longer held it, and Honeymaren let out a deep sigh of relief, the trembling earth calming with every subsequent step of the unseen "threat".

'Thank Ahtohallan.' Honeymaren mumbled to herself. She lifted her hand from Elsa's stomach, her shape coming more into focus as Elsa's eyes adjusted to the lack of lighting.

'Is that overly common?' Elsa asked, and the other young woman shook her head.

'Not even a little bit. They hardly move at all, let alone at night.'

'I see…'

'But with you doing your thing in these parts suddenly…I guess it's time to start expecting the unexpected, right?'

'It seems that way, doesn't it?'

'Elsa…?' Anna's voice spoke out in a harsh whisper, and the older sister's heart gave a small leap of excitement.

'I-I'm in here. Yes.'

'You okay?' Anna continued, peeking into the small hut, from what Elsa could see, some dim moonlight making its way through the trees enough to see her tiny form.

'I'm doing well, yes.'

In Anna's hands was the Fire Spirit, and she realized the little salamander was actually providing a small amount of illumination as well. To see the little creature take to Anna so earnestly wasn't completely a surprise, considering what they had been through together.

'Can I come in?' She went on to ask.

'Oh, sure! There's plenty of space.'

Anna did just that, pulling the curtain to the space tight back over the doorway. The Fire Spirit made funny little clicking noises with its tongue, crawling up and onto Anna's shoulder as she crouched down next to Elsa.

'Whoa…! Am I interrupting something?' Anna's tone was playful as she noticed Elsa's lack of clothing, but Elsa could immediately tell there were hints of ever so subtle annoyance in it only the older sister could identify.

'No, Anna.' Elsa answered clearly.

'It's a deep tissue massage. But we're just about done.' Honeymaren shuffled away from Elsa, allowing her to manifest her blue outfit from the beginning of the journey, a freshly equipped version of the clothes always refreshing to wear, like a new blanket of snow upon an open field. The queen sat up, moving amongst the piles of blankets that contributed to the comfort of her stay.

'Hm. Cozy in here, huh?' Anna settled, sitting cross-legged like everyone else now.

'Yeah.' Honeymaren turned her attention to Elsa herself. 'You should probably rest for the remainder of the evening if everything is okay out there.'

'Yep. The Earth Spirits are gone for now. Thank goodness they seem like lazy guys. Yelana said they were probably disturbed by all the ruckus Bruni made.' Anna explained.

'Bruni?' Elsa blinked.

As if to answer, the fire salamander crawled out and away from Anna, only to jump into Elsa's hands and cuddle into her palms. Steam rose from where he lay, the contrasting temperatures evident.

'Uh-huh! Cute name, right? I think he likes it!'

'He's quite hot…' Elsa realized, looking up at Anna with rising curiosity.

'I guess he's a bit warm. Fire Spirit and all.' Anna shrugged.

'No, but…' Elsa stopped herself, something holding her back. Mounting evidence. Strange. Not the time to address it with Honeymaren present, but certainly more information to file away for the right moment. 'Never mind.'

'Hm?' Anna tipped her head.

'So, how are _you_ feeling, Anna? This journey must be taking a toll on you, too, right?' Honeymaren asked kindly.

'Meh. I'm getting by. I'm not having to fight the four great spirits and whatnot, so I can't complain.'

'True, but you're Elsa's primary source of support, right?'

'Heh. You betcha!'

'Then why don't I offer my services to you as well? Might be a nice way to settle after the excitement of the day.'

'Oh, no…! I'm okay. Really. You've done more than enough for my big sister.'

'Anna.' Elsa encouraged, knowing how difficult it was for the younger girl to accept kindness on any level. She was more than willing to do just about anything to make others' lives better, but struggled accepting anyone's kindness at the expense of their own comfort.

'It would honestly be my pleasure. Elsa speaks _very_ highly of you, and my people _are _sort of relying on you both to help us out, so, it's the least I can do.'

Anna glanced to Elsa, the small light coming from Bruni illuminating her pretty (albeit tired) features brilliantly.

'…Okay. Let me just tell Kristoff what's happening. I think he wants to know if he should set up camp for us or not.'

'You both can sleep here. This hut is usually shared by my brother and I, but I'm guessing Ryder is going to want to hang out with Kristoff for a bit longer. Maybe even have a buddy-buddy sleepover or something equally ridiculous.' Honeymaren giggled.

'Where would you sleep though?' Elsa was sincerely concerned.

'Oh, don't even worry about me. There are plenty of options.'

'Well, alrighty, then. Give me a quick sec. I'll be right back! Wait here, okay, Bruni?' Anna bounced out of the hut, leaving Elsa with just Honeymaren again. There was only a brief pause, enthusiasm barely contained in Honeymaren's tone as she lowered her voice to speak with Elsa further.

'She's too cute.' She appraised, making Elsa swell with pride.

'I struggle to even think about denying it.'

'Such positive energy, too! She practically oozes joy and light. Not that hard to figure why…' Honeymaren calmed herself, seeming confused as she finished her thought hesitantly. 'I-I mean, based on what I know about your past, it sort of makes sense how you can't stop yourself from wanting to be with her in such a unique way.'

Elsa adjusted her position upon the blankets, a knot forming in her throat.

'Yes…' Was all she could think to say.

'Sorry. I'm sure you don't love talking about it.'

'I trust you, Honeymaren.' Elsa reiterated. 'But our relationship brings nothing but discomfort to those around us. You don't need to force yourself.'

'I'm not!' The woman tried, but the apprehension laced in her words was undeniable. Elsa was far too sensitive to such a minor change in one's ability to speak.

'Even I recognize how strange it is. The spirits have every right to be confused and fearful of me…'

Bruni yawned, a high-pitched squeak leaving his mouth as he began curling up into a ball within Elsa's hands. She proceeded to feed him some snowflakes, which the reptilian seemed quite pleased to consume.

'They just need to get to know you.' Honeymaren insisted. 'Like me. Like anyone.'

Elsa reflected on the words, knowing they were partially true, but not completely. Daryun knew Elsa intimately well, and her feelings for Anna still made him struggle. Even Leonard couldn't hide the look of doubt that managed to cross his visage here and there. Yes, both men were beyond loyal to Elsa, regardless, but like a loving parent, there was disappointment and tentative commitment to the longevity of the queen's affections for her own sister.

"Surely she will find the right man eventually. Queen Elsa is merely seeking comfort and shelter in the arms of the one consistent source of warmth and affection in her life…"

Elsa would happily bet her castle's fortune such thoughts were not foreign to many who feigned acceptance of her uncanny relationship with her little sister. The ice queen valued such individuals in her life, nonetheless, but only Anna _truly_ understood the scope of their love. And it was sometimes very, very lonely to think about it like that…

The fact every single person in Arendelle, including Gerda eventually, readily dismissed Elsa and Anna's relationship with but the smallest of nudge was further proof of just how "unnatural" the love that existed between two sisters was.

'It certainly helps, I'll confess that much.' Elsa eventually answered.

'…Okay. I see you're uncomfortable, and I totally get it, so, I'll drop the subject.'

'Thank-you. I'd rather focus on my task at hand rather than a fight I have no hope of winning in this lifetime. I appreciate your desire to try and understand, but I comprehend the complexity of what I have told you as well, and I do not expect the knowledge to rest easily in your mind.'

Honeymaren huffed, a refreshing stubborn streak about her peeking through.

'We'll see about that.' She muttered.

'Okay! I'm back!' Anna snuck inside the hut once more, crawling next to Elsa. The older sister could feel her body naturally relax now that she was beside her sister again, and she honestly just wanted to hold her into the night at this point.

'Welcome back.' Elsa leaned in slightly so her shoulder touched her sister's.

'Thanks! So, Yelana says you're more than welcome to stay with the Northuldra people tonight, Elsa. Mattias sort of wanted a chance to chat with you, but he understands you've been through a lot, and says he'd like to have a sec tomorrow, if you're willing.'

'Sure…' Elsa wasn't certain why the idea of talking privately with the man gave her anxiety. Anna continued.

'You were totally right, Honeymaren! The second I told Kristoff we didn't need his help with setting up camp, Ryder jumped right in and asked if he wanted to hang out for the night. Those two bonded _fast_! I guess it's the whole reindeer thing, huh?'

'Oh, yeah.' Honeymaren groaned. 'Ryder finally has someone that understands half of the things he says about his herd of reindeers? Yep. Those guys will be fine. Figured. I try to humour my brother, but it's a bit _much_ sometimes. Don't worry though, he's totally harmless. Kristoff will be just fine.'

'I bet. Kristoff is a little gruff on the outside sometimes, but he's a total sweetheart. They'll be fine.'

'Hm?' Honeymaren seemed to pick up on something, and Elsa wondered if she was _that_ in-tune with the "energy" of someone, or whatever it was. 'You close with him, Anna?'

'Huh?' Anna laughed nervously. 'I mean, sure. We've been through a lot. All of us.'

Honeymaren squinted in the dim light before shrugging and turning to face the entrance.

'Alrighty. Anyway, I'm not looking, so, take those clothes off. Guarantees a much better massage. Use some of the blankets and such to cover whatever you don't want me seeing.'

'G-got it.' Anna tried to sound brave, but Elsa knew better, and somewhat revelled in the notion that she was so aware of her sister's little social weaknesses when she put on such an incredible front in the face of anyone she met. Anna was a beautiful girl, really, but she had trouble believing that no matter how often Elsa attempted to convince her otherwise. Thus, the idea of being exposed physically to anyone intimidated her, apparently. It didn't make sense to the older sister. She was slightly curvier than Elsa, sure, because of her incredible appetite, but even that difference was minor, perhaps only adding to her shapely hips and, more appealingly to Elsa, her cute butt.

Anna discarded her clothes as hastily as she could, her darker skin illuminated by Bruni's snoring presence in Elsa's hands. The queen swallowed with some effort, diverting her gaze in fear of reserved desires manifesting anew.

In another moment, Anna lay upon her stomach, and Elsa helped drape their mother's shawl over her torturously tempting bottom, notifying Honeymaren that her little sister was ready.

'If you don't mind.' Elsa added politely.

'Not at all!' The Northuldra girl crawled on her knees to Anna, placing her hands on the girl's shoulders gently. 'Like I said, it's the least I can do for the two of you if you're both trying so hard to liberate the forest. I'm forcing myself not to get _too_ excited, but I have to admit that the idea of getting out of this place finally, after living here all my life, is really incredible. Yelana tells me there's so much more to the world than I can possibly imagine, and her stories paired with some of the Arendellians' descriptions sound too unreal.'

'Oh, we'll totally give you a big tour of Arendelle once we're out of here first thing, Honeymaren!' Anna offered. 'Right, Elsa?'

'Absolutely.' Elsa couldn't agree more.

'That would be amazing! Thank-you!' Honeymaren began stroking Anna's bare back, the sight reminding Elsa of the somewhat bizarre set of circumstances that led to her and Anna engaging in a rather suggestive sequence of events with Rynn and Arthuria present in an attempt to help fix Elsa's erratic magic at the time. It was a strangely embarrassing memory that both shamed and elated Elsa's mental state – much like the current scene before her.

Honeymaren's massage was skillful, Elsa knew, and the older sister heard Anna's muffled moans even with the younger of the girls stuffing her face into the pillow below her head in an effort to hide the satisfying releases the Northuldra woman allowed as she worked. This, of course, triggered Elsa's more imaginative side, and she had to stay her mind, fearing her allowance of it to navigate inappropriate fields might result in uncanny actions.

Therefore, instead of observing too closely the way Honeymaren giggled at Anna's inability to control her groans, moans, and sighs of both pleasure and pain, Elsa reverted her focus to the task at hand; taming the remaining spirits.

'How big are the Earth Spirits?' Elsa shifted the discussion, proud of herself for doing so. She kept her eyes on Bruni, not able to watch the way Honeymaren's fingers dug into Anna's soft skin without picturing the act progressing into a much more sexual moment between the sisters.

'Oh, they vary.' Honeymaren answered kindly. 'But most are about the size of a moderate-sized mountain, I'd say. We've counted up to three moving together at once, but the valley further north, where a bunch of them generally nap, houses around four or five at times.'

'Yikes…' Anna sucked in a quick breath of air, releasing soon thereafter once Honeymaren relaxed her grip. 'Jeez! You're strong!'

'Lots of manual labour.' Honeymaren revealed.

'Hm.' Elsa thought about how best to gain the Earth Spirit's approval – especially when it seemed to be split among so many copies of itself. 'That is a large individual to converse with…'

'They don't talk.' Honeymaren made Anna squeak as she seemingly found a knot in her right shoulder blade. 'Does this one sleep in weird positions?'

'Yes.' Elsa laughed.

'I can tell. Your one side is _super_ messy. Wow.'

'Sorry?' Anna grunted again.

'No. _I'm_ sorry.' Honeymaren apologized, and Anna practically jumped, biting into the pillow below her and gasping. 'Low pain tolerance, huh? Elsa was not nearly as noisy.'

'We handle discomfort very differently…' Elsa added dryly, not allowing _that_ particular chain of memories to weigh her down.

'Anyway, I'm not sure how you're supposed to "tame" the Earth Spirit. Not confident a hug is going to work this time.'

'You sure?' Anna huffed.

Elsa thought about the upcoming confrontation with fatigue, realizing she was in no real position to consider her options with a clear mind considering just how excessively tired and sore she was from the day's collective excursion. It wasn't like her to dismiss something so important quite so swiftly, but she was also aware that pushing forward too quickly could be a detrimental mistake as well.

'I suggest having a chat with Yelana, if you have a chance, Elsa. She knows _a lot_ about the spirits, and she might be able to give you some good advice before you set out again tomorrow.' Honeymaren suggested kindly.

'That sounds like a good idea. Thank-you.' Elsa smiled, petting Bruni subconsciously. Yelana was slightly intimidating, but Elsa also felt an undeniable pull toward the woman, as if their innate closeness to nature brought them together on some level. Either way, now Elsa needed as much sleep as possible. Handling Mattias and Yelana within the span of a few hours might prove mentally taxing, after all, come the morning.

'Oh, no problem. She's usually up super early in the mornings, so, if you also happen to be an early bird, feel free to find her on her morning walk. She says she likes to speak with nature before she starts her day.' Honeymaren laughed wryly. 'It's funny; we're "trapped" in the Enchanted Forest, but she still finds time to be grateful to the spirits for everything we use from them to survive.'

'I see.' Elsa acknowledged.

'Ouch…!' Anna shouted suddenly, and Honeymaren shifted her focus once more.

'Almost done here, little lady. Couple more pinches.'

'You mean a couple more beatings!'

* * *

'Are you okay, Anna? You keep squinting?' Elsa asked her sister, the two young women close under many blankets provided by the Northuldra. The night was a little cool, from what Elsa could tell, but even with hardly any clothes on beneath the covers, the girls were kept warm by one another's bodies, and this wasn't even mentioning Bruni's snoring, naturally heated presence near Anna's head atop her pillow. Honeymaren had left almost ten minutes ago now, the sisters cuddled in close, as they often preferred at night.

'Oh, yeah. Just dandy. That girl is crazy good at the whole massage thing, huh?'

'Indeed. My back feels exponentially better, and a good night's rest should be all I need to be prepared for continuing our journey tomorrow.'

Anna's hands moved up Elsa's bare leg, tracing over her hips and bringing their bodies even closer until their chests pressed tight against one another.

'You're still okay with bringing me along?'

'Of course, Anna. We made a promise. This is a task we shall tackle together as much as possible.' Elsa was surprised by the question, for she was certain they had reached a convincing conclusion to the subject matter.

'I know…I know what we said but…'

'But what? What concerns you, Anna?'

'I…' The younger sister giggled nervously, shaking her head. 'I don't know. I guess I'm just losing it or something.'

'How so?' Elsa pried, for Anna was clearly rather concerned to have mentioned anything in the first place.

There was no reply, which made Elsa push her forehead against Anna's, nuzzling her affectionately.

'Anna?'

'You feel…far away again. Like before you told me about your powers.'

'What?' Elsa was sincerely confused. 'How? Look at us. Think on this journey. We've been so close the entire time and – ' The older sister stopped herself, reflecting on what she and Anna had discussed in the past about how to handle one another in such situations. 'I apologize.' She muttered.

'Oh, it's fine. I know I'm being silly. Maybe it's the whole you being the only one _really_ able to deal with the spirits and hear the voice or whatever. I don't know. I just feel like…I'm sort of tagging along. I can't do much but support you, and it's frustrating.'

Elsa bit at her lower lip. Was there a point in telling Anna about her suspicions? Would it just confuse her? Scare her? Give her false hope and despair if nothing came of the possible hints pointing at a frightening concept Elsa wasn't sure how to interpret?

_Not yet._

Yes. That felt like the correct course of action. There was enough to deal with for now.

Elsa took Anna's hands into her own, clasping them tightly between the two sisters and kissing the top of her fingers lovingly.

'But such unparalleled support is precisely what I need, Anna. Knowing you are safe by my side, and that you have my back in everything I do, provides me with all the power I could possibly ask for.'

'I get that.' Anna kissed Elsa's hands back, tracing her touch about them with attentivity.

'Yet…?' Elsa questioned.

Anna sighed, obviously still struggling.

'I haven't seen your eyes light up the way they did when you first saw the Northuldra camp in a long time.'

Elsa hated that she couldn't deny Anna's words immediately. She wasn't prepared for this conversation; especially when she herself hadn't had time to digest what she was feeling in relation to this other way of life.

'I doubt it compares to my expression every instance I see you, Anna.'

'W-well, okay. True. Same. But when's the last time you felt like that waking up and getting ready to queen all day?'

'A job is not always enjoyable. That's life.'

'But am I being crazy, or is part of you still looking for maybe another path for your life? Something _more_ than just being queen of Arendelle?'

'Anna…' Elsa sighed, hugging her sister beneath the covers. 'Please. Not this again. My life belongs with you, come what may.'

'At what cost though? I want you to be happy, Elsa. Completely happy with every facet of your day. I have that now. Right now. I love my bakery, my home in Arendelle, and my relationship with you. I love helping you rule Arendelle. Yes, our lives are a bit complicated because of some decisions we've made, but otherwise, I've never been happier.' Anna took a breath, her voice coming out in a tiny sound. 'Can you say the same?'

Elsa grimaced. She didn't want to lie. But she didn't want this discussion _now_ either. Again, she wasn't prepared.

'…Primarily, yes.' Elsa uttered, and she thought she heard Anna gasp.

'Mostly? But not quite completely?'

'Please, Anna. We said we'd discuss such things later. We need to free the Enchanted Forest first, understand? I'm happy. I am. How could I not be when I have love I didn't think possible? So long as you're in my life, I truly can't ask for more.'

'But I _want_ you to have more if it's what _you_ want.'

'Even if I told you to be queen instead?' Elsa snapped finally, the thought fluttering through her brain on more than a few occasions in the past. During her darkest moments, such as the second after being told her parents were gone and Elsa, as the older sister, would ascend the throne.

'…Yes.' Anna whimpered, her fingers digging into Elsa's sides. 'You can't just sacrifice everything for me.'

'I'm not.'

'You are!'

'I'm not! You're being dramatic!'

'M-maybe…!'

A twig snapped in the distance, and the royal sisters calmed themselves, both taking a moment to gather their senses.

'We need to sleep, Anna.' Elsa levelled her voice. 'I…appreciate your concern, and I respect your desire to help me, but my mind is not occupied by such things at the moment. My sole focus is taming the spirits, saving the forest and all within it, following the call of the north, and…perhaps learning more about my powers. That's it.'

Anna nodded, sniffling slightly. Elsa hated the mere idea of hurting her feelings even a little bit.

'Right. That's fair.'

Elsa moved her hands to hold her sister's face, allowing their lips to graze each other's.

'I adore you, Anna of Arendelle. I do. Your heart simply wants to give happiness to others no matter the cost, and it's truly an awe-inspiring notion.'

'You're not that different, Elsa. I'm just…louder about it.'

Elsa considered herself much more selfish than Anna, but she knew there was little point in contesting her sister here.

'Perhaps.' Elsa kissed Anna now, her young sibling's mouth lingering in the motion.

'Mm.' She hummed happily.

'I promise we will figure out a compromise for my current stress in regards to being queen day in and out once this immediate adventure reaches its conclusion, okay? Just as we will also determine the best procedure for your own wishes.'

Anna gave Elsa's form another squeeze, the obvious joy from Elsa mentioning the idea of building a family together tickling her giddy.

'Deal. Sorry for being a nag.'

Elsa kissed Anna again, this time teasing her with a hint of tongue. She felt her sister's body tighten, and it was inherently seductive.

'You're not nagging if you are simply expressing apprehensions, Anna. I want our relationship to be transparent. No more secrets…' Elsa caught herself, her mind flickering through moments that caused her to question Anna's "lack" of magical power whatsoever.

_N-not yet…_

'Okay. Thanks, Elsa. Really.'

'Always, Anna, my love. Forever and ever…'

'Forever and ever…'

With that, it wasn't long before Anna was snoring soundly, her head nestled between Elsa's and her shoulder. The queen, however, remained sleep-deprived, her mind filling with a barrage of voices – some familiar, some frightfully ethereal. Somewhere in the montage of noise, Elsa latched onto the one that she felt she needed to converse with the most, its once masculine tone fading into her memories as the more prominent feminine intonation occupied her presence.

* * *

_"Two of my children bow to you. Only two more remain."_

_ Earth and Water._

_ "They will not be so easily quelled…"_

_ I shall try regardless._

_ "A fitting reply from the one seeking answers that will change everything you know."_

_ So long as Anna is with me, I fear nothing._

_ "And if you must travel alone?"_

_ …Then I do so for her continued safety._

_ "Then proceed to show me your resolve, Elsa." _


	25. Ryder

'Is there anything like this, Kristoff?' Ryder asked, his voice just another sound within the night of the Enchanted Forest.

Kristoff lay on his back within a small clearing, hands folded atop his broad chest with a warm blanket over his body. Sven's large breathing form was next to his head alongside a herd of other reindeer practically engulfing the two young men as they slept in the centre of it all. It _was_ kind of amazing, the rhythmic, practically harmonic sound of all the animals snoring soothingly somewhat mesmerizing to the mountain man.

'I mean, I can't say I hate it.' Kristoff admitted.

'Right? My people appreciate the value of my herding skills, but they definitely don't miss the chance to make fun of just how close I really am with these guys. Honeymaren's the worst for it.'

'Your sister, right?'

'Yeah.' Ryder followed up the affirmation with humour in his tone. 'But don't get any ideas, okay? She's been courted more times than I can count. I'm probably the only eligible bachelor in our clan that _hasn't_ fallen for her at some point.'

'Well, you're her brother.' A sickening wave of nausea passed through Kristoff's bowels, his mind naturally wandering to the scene he had walked in on concerning Anna and Elsa too recently. It was so insanely unbelievable that the man could easily convince himself it hadn't happened.

But it did.

Because the way Kristoff's heart had sank couldn't be forgotten anytime soon. Even now, he felt as though his throat would prevent him from swallowing it was so tight with nerves and disbelief.

'Hah! Got me! Which makes it even harder for me to imagine _anyone_ wanting to be involved with my sister in that way. She's brutal.'

'Really?'

'Man. Don't even get me started. I mean, we get along alright, but she's way stronger than she looks. Her massages are no joke. Those hands could crush rocks. Pretty sure she got the blessing of the Earth Spirit at birth or something. I've crossed her enough times _not_ to get in the way of her right hook.'

'Heh. Girls can be surprisingly scary, I guess…' Kristoff grinned at the thought of Anna clocking Hans square in the face, sending the conniving prince right over the side of a boat in the water surrounding Arendelle. It was a fond memory. A moment that eventually led to Kristoff realizing just how much he cared about the younger royal sister…

'Hey.' Ryder's tone went serious. 'You okay?'

'What…?' Kristoff scoffed. 'Of course. Just tired.'

'The Rock Giants freak you out?'

'No. I mean, a bit, but I figured you guys know how to deal with them by now, right?'

'Mostly.' Ryder sighed. 'Although they never move at night. That was totally weird.'

'I'm sure the whole "taming" of the Wind and Fire Spirit is causing a ruckus.'

'True. True. True.'

A beat, with Kristoff closing his eyes since it was near impossible to see the night sky with so many trees surrounding him and Ryder despite the opening they utilized for the herd of reindeer.

'So, this Queen Elsa girl…' Ryder started up again, and a piece of Kristoff's heart bucked at the mention of the woman. 'She's the real deal, huh? She might free us from this place?'

'Hm.' Kristoff pushed away the urge to be immaturely bitter. 'Let's just say if anyone can do it, Elsa will, yeah.'

'You guys close?'

'In a way, sure.'

'How so?'

'Uh…' Kristoff hesitated, but something about Ryder _did_ calm him, as if he really was talking to a kindred spirit; which he supposed wasn't terribly far from the truth considering the two men lay amongst a couple dozen of reindeer at night like it was the most normal thing in the world. 'I was…sort of with Princess Anna for a little bit there. So, Elsa basically came with the territory.'

'_With_ Anna…?' Ryder shifted up so abruptly one of the nearby reindeer next to him grunted in annoyance. 'Wait! You mean, like, romantically? Lovers!?'

'Shhh!' Kristoff urged, although Ryder _was_ only speaking in an excited whisper. 'Yeah. I was.'

'Man.' Ryder lay back down, sounding almost like he was sulking suddenly. 'I thought we were kindred spirits. What's with that?'

'Oh, don't worry. I'm going through life solo again. It's all good.' Kristoff sighed.

'But you don't want to be. And Anna clearly seems to care about you still.'

'…You think?'

'Maybe?'

'Thanks.' Kristoff chuckled at Ryder's inability to be sure. 'Real helpful.'

'I don't understand woman, my friend. That's a world I'd rather stay away from.'

'I thought so, too. But…I don't know.' Kristoff breathed out deeply again, rubbing his head and scrunching his eyes closed.

'Tell me. I can at least listen, right?'

'True.' Kristoff shrugged, searching his head for the right words. He started slow but deliberate. 'It's brutal because…I thought I was fine on my own, but now that I don't have her, I feel like I'm…lost in the woods or something. Nothing seems real anymore. Up is down. Day is night. Right is left.' Kristoff bit at the bottom of his lip, recalling Anna's smile and picturing the way she used to turn when he was approaching her.

'Whoa. You had it bad, man…'

'Have it bad. Yeah.' Kristoff agreed. 'I never thought _I'd_ be the one chasing her heart. Like…who even am I if I'm not her guy? I look back at my old life and it just feels empty in comparison. Sven is great; believe me, but…'

'Right.' Ryder admitted soberly.

'I thought we were just on a break, and I kept waiting for a sign from her, but she kept getting further away and now…I'm not even sure what path she's on anymore because I saw…' Kristoff clamped his mouth shut, embarrassment and shame overcoming his square features as he stared into the darkness with burning eyes.

'Saw what…?'

'Nothing.' He wouldn't do that to Anna. Or himself. Maybe he hadn't seen it right after all. Maybe if he kept convincing himself otherwise, none of it would be true anymore and he still had a shot. 'This journey…it's like I'm being left behind even though I'm right here with them. I _know_ I should follow, and help, and guide Elsa and Anna as best I can but…I'm reaching and coming back with nothing.'

'And it hurts, huh?'

Kristoff nodded, realized Ryder likely couldn't see him, and then vocalized the confirmation with a slight tremble in his deep voice.

'…Yeah. It hurts.'

'If it helps,' Ryder started after a beat, dead serious. 'I've also been lost in the woods for all my life.'

'Ugh.' Kristoff shook his head. 'You're right. I'm being dumb.'

'No! No, no! I didn't mean it like that!' Ryder punched Kristoff in the arm. 'I just mean that…if you're going to help _me_ out of the woods, then I'll do my best to help _you_ too. Even if it's just to listen and bounce thoughts off of.' Ryder softened his tone. 'Is that okay? I know it's not much…'

A warmth filtered through Kristoff's system then, a feeling similar to that he had in relation to Anna making its way into his heart. Friendship. Trust. Mutual respect. Care. Kristoff instinctually knew he and Ryder were similar, but he didn't expect such a deep bond to develop _so_ hastily throughout the span of a few hours. Had Kristoff opened up to anyone this quickly before? No. Not even Anna. Maybe there was something to be said about a comradery that clicked together so perfectly.

'No. It's plenty. Really.' Kristoff did his best not to think about Anna and Elsa further. It wasn't the time. He was being selfish. Ryder had been trapped in the Enchanted Forest for years. Decades even. His whole life, by the sounds of things. Kristoff could deal with his relationship with Anna _after_ Ryder and everyone still trapped in this forest were free. Anna needed him to focus. Elsa needed him to focus. Sven needed him to focus. Ryder needed him to focus. He wouldn't give up on his feelings for Anna just yet, but he could at least put such notions on hold for the sake of those relying on him.

'Girls are complicated.' Ryder groaned, and it made Kristoff laugh to himself again.

'Isn't that the truth.'

'But they're not the worst…'

'Also true.'

Another break in the conversation, but this time, Kristoff wanted to shift the focus for the sake of his new friend.

'So, uh, what's the first thing you want to do when you get out of here?'

'Whoa.' Ryder hummed. 'Totally got chills there. Just the thought of being anywhere but in the Enchanted Forest is messing with my head. Lieutenant Mattias and Yelana talk about what the world is like, and they've even painted pictures for the Northuldra people that are interested, but I still can't get my head around it. Buildings as tall as mountains, yeah? Boats big enough to sail through the ocean? Hundreds and hundreds of people growing and sharing resources? Kings. Queens. Knights. Travelling…!' Ryder caught his breath, a notion of confidence and pride swelling in his tone. 'Yeah. Travel. That's probably what I'll do. I'll see the world. I'll bring some of my reindeer, too. The strong, young ones.'

Kristoff chuckled.

'That sounds about right. You seem like an outdoorsy guy.'

'You, too?'

'Oh, yeah. I do better camping it up than anything. I mean, hanging out at the castle wasn't bad, but nothing beats living amongst nature.'

'Right?'

'It's a big world though. Just make sure you're careful. It can be dangerous, too.'

'Oh, I know.' Ryder agreed. 'Nature must be respected. Ahtohallan has blessed us with wonderful land, but we shouldn't take advantage of its bounty.'

'So, even though you've been trapped here for so long, you don't hold it against Mother Nature or whatever?'

'Never.' Ryder scoffed. 'Her children, maybe, but they're only trying to tell us something, and Elsa can actually hear their words, right?'

'I think?'

'Well, even if she doesn't know exactly what the spirits want, she's a lot closer to figuring it out than any of us. Yelana says she hasn't heard the land of spirits cry out like it did when Elsa awakened the elements since she was trapped in the forest. Your queen is more than a little special. I mean, I've _never_ known anyone to command the elements like she does. It's incredible!'

'…She's definitely something.' Kristoff could admit.

'Which makes the spirits' behaviour all the more confusing, in my opinion. Shouldn't they be happy she's trying to figure out what's wrong? Are they just confused after waking up? I don't get it…'

Kristoff agreed, but wasn't sure how to respond. He did his best to calm his friend's nerves.

'One thing I know about Elsa and Anna? They don't back down from a challenge. This might be one of the toughest things they've ever faced, but you saw what Elsa can do even when her tank is empty; imagine her at full strength. With Anna's support, those two are unstoppable.'

'Fire and ice. They contrast yet compliment one another so perfectly.'

Kristoff found the comment a little strange.

'I mean, yeah. Elsa has ice magic, I guess, and Anna's hair is…red?'

'And she's immune to fire.'

'…What?' Kristoff shuffled up suddenly, the urge to sleep immediately impossible.

'You saw what she did, right? She hugged the Fire Spirit and didn't get burnt.'

'Isn't that because the Fire Spirit didn't _want_ to hurt her?'

'Mm. Maybe. But when she was holding the little salamander, one touch almost burnt my finger. How else could she cradle the tiny guy like that? She has an affinity for fire. It's obvious.'

'I…uh…don't know about that. Maybe the Fire Spirit just really trusts her? Anna has never been able to use magic. Believe me; she's tried…multiple times.'

'Yeah?' Ryder still didn't sound convinced, but he wasn't the type to argue over something he didn't have enough information on. 'Well, you'd know. I guess it's possible to have such a bond with the spirits. Us Northuldra used to, after all.'

'Right…' Kristoff often _did_ wonder why Elsa had powers and Anna didn't, however. They were sisters. Born from the same mother and father, right? It didn't seem proper for one of them to be so blessed and the other…not.

A lengthy pause between the men then, and Kristoff almost wondered if Ryder had finally fallen asleep.

'You gonna get her back?' Ryder started again, notably drowsier.

'…I might try.' Kristoff admitted.

'You should.'

'Yeah?'

'You obviously love her. It's worth a shot after everything's over. I could be your wingman…before I start traveling the world and such.'

'You'd do that, huh?'

'Uh, _of course_!'

Kristoff laughed again, punching Ryder lightly on the arm.

'Thanks. I appreciate the talk.'

'Any friend of reindeers is a friend of mine, buddy.'

'Right back at you.'

'I've never fell in love myself, but I know it's something that can move mountains. That's…uh…what the stories say anyway.'

'I used to think it was all an exaggeration, but Anna…' Kristoff breathed out slowly, his chest aching. 'Yeah. She changed everything. I'd do anything for her.'

'Sounds amazing!'

'It is.' Kristoff grinned. 'Maybe we'll find someone out there to give you the same feeling. How's that sound?'

'Whoa! You think? I don't know. I'm getting nervous just thinking about it…'

'Yeah. That doesn't go away. Not for guys like us…'

'Great.'

Kristoff and Ryder laughed.

'Good night, Kristoff.'

'Night. Thanks again.'

'Anytime.'

Ryder passed out practically immediately thereafter, his snoring incredible but nothing compared to Sven and the rest of the reindeers'. Kristoff fortunately found it more soothing than not. His talk with Ryder concerning Anna had helped somewhat, but the fact the mountain man didn't feel comfortable discussing what he had seen in Elsa and Anna's tent the night before didn't allow the conversation to truly progress. What did it mean, really? And why did part of Kristoff feel so confused beyond the obvious implications of the act? As though…he was missing something outside his ability to grasp?

A sharp pain shot through the man's head, and he openly grimaced, shaking any thoughts of doubt remaining. He needed to have a proper talk with Anna regarding what he had seen…after he helped her and Elsa with their mission of freeing the Enchanted Forest and saving Arendelle.


	26. Invisible Threads

Elsa slept well, all things considered. The darkness of her rest was welcome, and it was a calm abyss of recovery until a voice she hadn't heard in quite some time addressed her, its presence last experienced during the evacuation of Arendelle during the spirit's attack.

_"You see now? You are different. Beyond all this."_

_ Good morning to you, too…_

Elsa turned onto her back, Anna's warmth entangling her with even the girl's frizzy hair almost making its way onto her face.

_"With the Wind and Fire Spirit yielding, I await your attempt at my submission."_

_ The Water Spirit._

Elsa could tell. The Earth Spirits simply didn't match the soft, low hum of this voice; the same being that seemed to speak to Elsa in tandem with who the queen now assumed to be Ahtohallan, perhaps.

_"You hear Mother's call. She believes you worthy. We disagree. Humans cannot be trusted. Not anymore. They continue to throttle us, weakening our land of tranquility."_

_ What can I do to help you? What angers you so?_

The sound of Anna's heavy breathing filled the hut, and Elsa thought perhaps she wouldn't receive a reply…until she did.

_"Unnatural lust."_

_ This again…_

Elsa felt her anger growing, calming the urge to cool the air around her in frustration.

_"Even Mother must fear one who rejects everything she is. Human. Unnatural. Untrustworthy. Weak. How corrupted you've become. The hope Mother had for you is surely but a fading glimmer now. She calls for you because she has no other choice."_

_ Then lead me to her. Let me help you all._

_ "…Not until you prove yourself worthy."_

_ I don't want to fight you._

_ "It will hardly be a contest."_

Elsa knew the Water Spirit was gone at that point. Such pained resentment. The other spirits simply seemed confused and unsure of her, but the Water Spirit, for whatever reason, even when Ahtohallan was calling and speaking to her during the invasion of Arendelle, has always been especially antagonistic. Ahtohallan – again, presumably – tended to be attempting to figure Elsa out more than anything; probing her with difficult questions and statements meant to push her stance in life.

It was all very confusing, and further reason for Elsa to continue pressing forward as soon as she could so that she might settle all the loose ends her life suddenly had on top of the mystery surrounding her true magical origin.

With that, the queen of Arendelle knew there was no choice but to wake up completely now that her brain was up to its old habit of overanalysing every single little thing.

Elsa leaned over to Anna and kissed her just behind her ear, breathing in the beautiful scent of her sister. It was a reminder of just how much she adored the other girl no matter how "wrong" the spirits felt she was. They spoke of "unnatural" desires? What if, for Elsa, rejecting her love for Anna was the "unnatural" path? Who was to say she had to give up her own joy, once again, for the sake of others' comfort? What did it even matter?

With a subdued huff of irritation, Elsa snuck out of Honeymaren's hut and simultaneously enveloped herself in the light blue gear she felt comfortable adventuring within. Because of the fact the Enchanted Forest truly was a mass of mostly trees, it was difficult to say how early or late in the day it was aside from the slight coolness in the air that Elsa recognized but hardly find any form of discomfort in. She could immediately hear the sounds of the Northuldra working away, building fires and preparing breakfasts. Children were running about happily, Olaf apparently counting down during a game of hide and seek. Elsa smiled at the sight; the harmonious community built amongst nature a breath of fresh air no matter how "trapped" the people were. In a way, they almost seemed freer than Elsa felt at times…

'Three…two…one! Ready or not, here I come – Oh, hi, Elsa.' Olaf waved, and Elsa smiled brightly.

'Good morning, Olaf.' Elsa took a guess, considering it didn't _feel_ quite late enough to be making lunch or anything. 'How long have you been up?'

'Oh, a couple of hours. The sun wasn't even illuminating the world before I was stirred from my slumber by these fun children! Oh…! Speaking of which! I'm so sorry, but I have to fulfill this commitment right now! I'm coming to find you guys!' Olaf dashed out and about the encampment as fast as his stubbly feet seemed able, hidden giggling filling the air.

'Good luck.' Elsa also laughed to herself, approaching a man appearing to be building another fire. He was using what looked to be a technique the queen had only read about that involved building momentum between two sticks, one upon the ground with a slight indentation carefully cut into it, and the other in the shape of a small bow almost.

'Queen Elsa…!' The man stopped what he was doing, more Northuldra appearing to take note of the woman's sudden presence within their routines. He was older, with some grey beginning to show in his otherwise black hair. The man had deep brown eyes, a square jaw, and a small scar creeping up the left side of his face.

'Keep going, if you don't mind.' Elsa encouraged, curious how the technique worked in practise.

'Oh…Sure.' The man did as he was told, building up his momentum again and creating sparks in no time, a tiny fire beginning and fostered with more tiny sticks and what must have been tinder or charcoal. 'It was much easier when the Fire Spirit assisted us. Even I remember such a sight from when I was a boy.'

'I can believe it. But there's something to be said for your capabilities alone as well.' Elsa felt slightly hypocritical, and worried the man would mock her due to her powers, but he simply grinned, nodding in agreement.

'Very true.'

More Northuldra began to gather round from a safe distance, this interaction worth at least a passing notion of intrigue.

'What's your name?'

'Mayek.' The man nodded.

'A lovely name.'

'Thank-you, Queen Elsa.' The man's face reddened a touch. 'It means charismatic, energetic, and focused.'

'My! Quite the expectations placed upon you.'

'I thought so, too.'

'But building a fire is incredibly important in such a situation, isn't it?'

'Yes.' Mayek uttered. 'The Arendellians speak of matches? Those sound useful.'

'They are.' Elsa wouldn't deny it. 'But I somehow prefer your method. If I have time, could you teach me?'

'Teach you, Queen Elsa?' The man was comically taken aback, and Elsa didn't love that she was suddenly becoming a spectacle with even more Northuldra surrounding the tiny perimeter of the conversation.

'Okay, okay! Easy there, Elsa. Mayek is usually a quiet guy that likes to keep to himself and then some foreign beauty comes poking around his business? Down, girl.' Honeymaren broke into the space, patting Mayek on the back sympathetically.

'I was just…enthralled by his work.' Elsa tried.

'You have a good eye! This guy is one of our best. He started all the fires around camp this morning, and helps things move along super smoothly. Fire affinity and all that.' Honeymaren turned to the other Northuldra. 'Okay. Let's move along. We're not ready for the day yet, are we?'

The people of the Enchanted Forest scurried off eventually, leaving Elsa with Mayek and Honeymaren.

'Sorry to disturb you.' Elsa bowed a touch, throwing poor Mayek off even further.

'Not at all, Queen Elsa. The pleasure was mine…'

'Keep it up, big guy.' Honeymaren winked, ushering Elsa away from the centre of the camp and off beyond the final hut of the area, pushing through some bushes until they were upon a mostly faded path save for some obvious use due to the stamped foliage from some form of semi-frequent walks.

'How did you sleep?' Honeymaren asked in a more natural tone, pushing bushes out of Elsa's way as they moved forward.

'Well, surprisingly.'

'And your back?' The girl inquired considerately.

'Improving, thanks to you.' Elsa confessed; grateful the damage wasn't anything permanent.

'I'd like to have another look at it tonight, but I know enough about you now to be pretty certain you won't be holding still that long.'

'The offer is tempting.' Elsa acknowledged. 'However, you're right; I must press forward. I want to fix Arendelle, free your people, and…well, many other things before this journey is considered complete in my mind.'

'So mysterious.' Honeymaren chuckled to herself, stopping short of what appeared to be an upcoming opening of some kind. The young woman turned, the light from the mid-morning illuminating her sharp, handsome features brilliantly. She placed an index finger to her lips playfully, lowering her voice. 'Yelana is beyond here. She has her morning tea and meditates near a tiny pond. She has an affinity for water, believe it or not, and longs to communicate – however limitedly – with the spirit that controls the same element once again.'

'…I see.'

'She wants to talk to you in private, and trusted me to show you to her.'

'Thank-you.'

'It was nothing.' Honeymaren hesitated, nodding to herself before stepping aside. 'I hope we get another chance to talk, Elsa.'

'Me, too.'

'Okay.' The girl smiled cutely. 'I'll head back to camp. Good luck.'

'Take care.' Elsa watched Honeymaren go, and then returned her focus to the slightly obscured piece of the forest. She took a deep breath, and then made her way out of the tiny path, prepping her body and mind as she had countless times when faced with an authority figure that intimidated her in any way or fashion. Yelana was sitting atop her bent legs, one hand placed within the water so that her upper body leaned downward partially. Her eyes stayed closed even with Elsa's sudden presence surely being know, her brow only twitching slightly to show any indication of the woman's disruption.

Elsa simply waited, for she could guess Yelana didn't wish to simply rip from whatever state of mind she found herself. The ice queen could sympathize, after all, for she frequently uttered silent chants to herself in order to properly control her flowing power within – even more so as of late during its escalation in density.

Eventually, the leader of the Northuldra's eyes parted open ever so subtly, and she acknowledged Elsa with the smallest of nods, patting the space beside her. Elsa approached the woman, her presence unlike any she had experienced before, years upon years of wisdom locked away behind her surprisingly beautiful visage no matter how stern she preferred to appear.

Elsa mimicked Yelana's pose, the act rather uncomfortable, but dedicated to the second Elsa saw a part of the woman's lips twitch in what could have been a restrained grin.

'Good morning, Queen Elsa.' Yelana started, her tone softer than the day prior.

'Good morning.'

'Thank-you for taking the time to join me when I know you would much rather continue your journey as hastily as possible.'

'It's fine. Anna prefers to sleep in, and I'd like to grant her that chance, if possible.'

'A considerate gesture.' Yelana finally extracted her hand from the water, rubbing it between her fingers. The lines about her face began to tighten, however, as her expression hardened. 'I spoke with the Water Spirit for the first time in what felt like forever today.'

'Mm.' Elsa's chest flipped. She had no instant reason to panic, but she knew it was foolish to disregard the tips of caution her mind was receiving as well.

'I…do not understand what it is saying explicitly, but I _do_ comprehend that it is particularly wary of your presence as the one to hear Ahtohallan's call.' Yelana met Elsa's eyes, and the queen wouldn't look away, aware she had stepped into some form of test the moment she decided to engage with this impressive woman.

'Yes.' Elsa affirmed, and Yelana's features relaxed in a moment of surprise.

'You're aware?'

'I am.'

'Why do the spirits reject you when they should be overjoyed by your awakening alongside their own?'

'They want me to prove myself before meeting Mother, I imagine.' Elsa truly didn't wish to discuss the depths of the distrust fostered by the spirits, but she was having a sneaking suspicion she may not have a choice at this point. 'She will reveal why this forest is locked away from the world, I can only hope, for her voice – her song – started everything.'

'So you say.' Yelana finally turned away from Elsa, looking beyond the forest they both saw. 'I suppose it makes some sense that the spirits would be protective of their mother.'

'Yes.'

A lengthy pause, but one Elsa didn't particularly mind, since the calmness of the morning and the quiet of the forest soothed the queen's soul. She breathed out slowly, taking in the pure air around her and the tranquility she was being granted in this moment.

'Hm.' Yelana hummed in approval, and Elsa realized the woman was evaluating her again. 'You're more Northuldra than all of those Arendellian soldiers combined.'

'Pardon?' Elsa felt giddy at the compliment for some reason.

'It's mostly a feeling, I admit, but the way you took in the world around you just then…perhaps the World knew what it was doing granting you such a gift.'

'The World…?'

'…Nothing. A discussion for another day, perhaps.'

'Oh.' Elsa wasn't sure how to respond to that. The World? Not Mother Nature or Ahtohallan? She had never read of such an entity in her studies. Various Gods associated with different places of the land, yes, but the World itself? The place all of humanity called home?

'Can you speak clearly with it? The Water Spirit here?' Yelana asked suddenly.

Elsa glanced down at the water, unsure.

'I can try?'

The light that flickered past Yelana's eyes was impossible to miss, urging Elsa to make an earnest attempt. This woman truly missed the relationship she once had with the spirits. Elsa somewhat knew what such longing could feel like. Thus, she dipped her hand into the small pond, as Yelana had, and focussed her mind on the sensations that enveloped her.

_"You again?"_

_ Yes. Yelana wishes to speak with you._

_ "…I'm aware."_

_ Why do you resist her call?_

_ "Humans cannot be trusted."_

_ Yet you are here._

_ "Don't act as though you understand anything."_

'Elsa?' Yelana shook Elsa's contact, the Water Spirit's words ringing in her ears in a deep baritone.

'He's here.' Elsa relayed.

'He…?'

'Yes.'

'Oh.'

_"Enough."_

Elsa flinched, the Water Spirit's voice turning feminine suddenly. Just like Ahtohallan. Was it possible the spirits projected intonation in whatever manner they felt best suited the circumstance? What was the point?

'What happened?' Yelana pried.

'N-nothing. The Water Spirit's voice just changed.'

'…I see.'

_"Tell the woman to lower her hand into the water with yours. Keep contact."_

_ Okay._

'Yelana.' Elsa extended her free hand to the woman, and the leader of the Northuldra seemed to understand easily enough, allowing the queen to bring her into the water again. Immediately, the Water Spirit started speaking, but this time, unlike the way it addressed Elsa, it was almost soothing.

_"Yelana."_

Yelana's hand twitched within Elsa's, and the ice queen heard a small gasp escape the usually stern woman's throat.

_"Stay strong."_

The presence of the Water Spirit faded shortly thereafter, and Elsa faced Yelana, the older woman's eyes glimmering with emotion. She sniffed, extracted her hand from Elsa's and the water, and took a moment.

'It's been so long since I heard her voice. It was…so clear, too. You truly are the one we've been waiting for, Queen Elsa. You understand the spirits as though they're speaking our language perfectly, don't you?' Yelana attempted to sound in control, but it was clear to Elsa that the Northuldra woman had precious, deep-rooted memories of the Water Spirit. Although curious, Elsa wasn't foolish enough to try her luck and dig too aggressively.

'I do.'

'Even our most spiritually in-tune members of the Northuldra could only hear faint murmurs at best, the intonation of the indistinguishable sounds our only clues to what the spirits were attempting to communicate…when they felt us worthy…'

'You spoke with the Water Spirit often, then?'

'As a young girl…' Yelana nodded slowly. 'It listened when others wouldn't.'

Elsa waited for more, but then the leader of the Northuldra changed the subject swiftly.

'What is your plan for Arendelle?'

'Pardon?' Elsa almost had whiplash the shift in conversation was so abrupt. Yelana was clearly not one to waste words or time.

'Vexing as he can be, Lieutenant Mattias raised a valid question regarding succession if you truly intend on ruling without a king.'

'I…' Elsa really didn't think now was the time, considering what was at stake, but she humoured Yelana regardless, aware it could be another form of test. 'If need be, I will pass on my legacy through Anna or to a family I trust with the lives of my people.'

'Oh?' A hidden smile almost revealed itself upon Yelana's thin lips. 'You would give up your crown and right to the throne?'

'As I said,' Elsa grew firmer, not wishing to focus on such complexities amongst the others she was being forced to juggle. 'It is all a subject of discussion, for the time being.'

Yelana hummed with amusement, standing now and helping Elsa to her feet as well with a firm and strong grip upon her hand, not letting her go once the younger woman was up.

'I've decided I can respect you, Queen Elsa; certainly more than any of those Arendellian soldiers out there.' Yelana nodded toward the camp with a roll of her eyes.

'The feeling is mutual.' Elsa replied honestly, resisting the urge to giggle.

'I place my life, alongside my people's, in your capable hands.'

'I shoulder that burden with pride.' Elsa's determination was ignited once more. 'To be trapped here for so long…I can only imagine the fear and despair.'

Yelana released Elsa, stepping back and away with her hands clasped behind her, looking up into the sky.

'I have always told our people that Ahtohallan will not abandon us. Even as the years upon years passed us by, we found peace in knowing that Mother provided despite the sins of our people's past…whatever those might be, precisely.'

'Even you don't know?' Elsa assumed as much, but for Yelana not to be aware of such an important detail seemed so strange.

'No matter how much I antagonize Mattias, no; only our chief at the time knows what happened…and he is no longer with us since that terrible fight.' Yelana motioned her hands in what must've been some form of prayer. When she was done, she met Elsa's eyes once more. 'But the dispute was distasteful enough for the spirits to lock themselves away from us, imprisoning all who survived as an attempt to pause whatever vile contempt remained. Mother discarded her children, and this piece of the world slept…until now.'

'Ahtohallan _must've_ been the one who called for me. And when I answered…'

'The spirits did as well.' Yelana nodded. 'I heard nature cry out that day; I have no doubt that voice is the same one calling you. She seeks healing. She wishes to speak to the one worthy of the spirits and Her blessing. You are she, Elsa.' Yelana's brow furrowed. 'No matter what secrets you have, I still believe you capable of seeing this journey's end.'

A chill ran Elsa's spine. So, Yelana suspected _something_ to be awry but clearly Elsa had managed to win the woman over to some degree, avoiding any real prying into her private life. Thank goodness.

'I intend to, yes.'

Yelana grinned, stepping past Elsa and beginning to make her way back to the campsite.

'Very well. Then, after you eat and properly prepare for the day, I will direct you to the Earth Giant's valley, where multiple iterations of the same spirit dwell and where I recommend you travel next to earn a third approval amongst the four elements.'

A wave of excitement fluttered through Elsa's stomach as she followed Yelana along the faint path Honeymaren had showed her, the fact the next step in her journey was so clear giving her leave to take a moment to properly prepare for it.

'That would be appreciated.'

'Just be aware that the Earth Spirit is sometimes as large as a mountain, and taming it, I can only assume, will be just as trying – if not more difficult – than the previous two.'

'That seems to be the going trend.' Elsa was already trying to decipher how best to earn the Earth Spirit's approval properly. Perhaps she would get lucky and simply need to explain herself? Yeah. Sure…

'Which would then leave the Water Spirit as your last hurdle.'

'…Yes.'

'That spirit has always been the most powerful and proud. It carries the weight of the world, and all of its memories as well.'

Elsa thought of Olaf's comment about water, missing the snowman suddenly now that she could focus on other things beyond the next right step.

'True.'

'And its pride will only be agitated further by _your_ command of its power already.'

'Perhaps.' Elsa thought that made sense. Was that why the Water Spirit was so aggressive toward her? Was it why she could hear its voice so clearly and so easily compared to the other spirits? Was its masculine tone an attempt to intimidate Elsa?

The queen didn't have another moment to consider the new questions further, for when she made it to camp, she was almost immediately greeted by Lieutenant Mattias and Honeymaren, both individuals quick to approach Elsa and Yelana.

'There she is!' Mattias beamed from ear to ear, almost seeming to welcome Elsa with a hug his hands were positioned so. 'I had the pleasure of chatting with Princess Anna over dinner yesterday and was hoping to have a moment with her older sister this morning. Can't have Yelana hogging all your attention, right?'

'Not if she's interested in simpler forms of conversation, no.' Yelana shot back with a sly grin.

'Now, now. No need for that. I've been looking forward to this. I got a plate ready for you already, Queen Elsa. May I?' Mattias offered an arm, and Elsa took it after only a moment of hesitation, not wanting to be rude.

'Thank-you, Lieutenant.'

'Should I wake up Anna?' Honeymaren offered.

'Let her sleep. I'd prefer to have her rested up for what is to come.'

'Okay.'

With that, Elsa was escorted to a secluded space beyond the main congregation of individuals prepping and enjoying a rather impressive breakfast, all things considered. Some well-prepared fish, a warm soup, and even a decent cup of tea. The lieutenant must have made prior arrangements to not be disturbed, because as he showed Elsa to her collection of blankets upon the ground, like a picnic, she noticed some of his men station themselves a touch beyond herself and the man.

'There we go.' Mattias grunted, seating himself beside Elsa about two feet from her. He blew on his soup while cutting at his slices of fish. 'How did the chat with Yelana go? She can be a bit intense, huh?'

'As a leader, that is sometimes required.' Elsa defended the woman hastily, but when she saw the way Mattias' eyes widen and his mouth drop open, she tried to soften the blow. 'It inspires confidence, doesn't it?'

'It does…' The man nodded, a different sort of glee overtaking his playful visage. 'Dang. You two are polar opposites, aren't you?'

'You're referring to Anna.' Elsa's heart shuttered in delight at the thought of the girl she somehow missed now.

'Yeah.' The lieutenant thought about it a little longer. 'Yeah. Crazy. You really are his daughter. Prince Agnarr was a good, funny kid, but he also had an intensity about him when he got serious. Coming to this forest, well, something seemed to really tickle his fancy about it, because that boy lit right up when he met the Northuldra and started seeing their relationship with nature.'

'He spoke of this place with both a fondness and deep, deep sadness, if I remember correctly.' Elsa recalled.

'…The way you carry yourself. Talk. Take in everything around you. It's impressive. I told Princess Anna the same thing, but I wish I could've seen the boy rule for even a little bit, you know?'

Elsa grimaced, empathetic to Mattias' wry tone.

'When I free you from this forest, you are more than welcome to take as much time as you need to read any of my father's writings and view the many paintings of his person.'

'Heh.' Mattias bit into his fish after dipping it in his soup. '_When_, huh? That's some confidence you have there.'

'With my power, I'll do it.' Elsa promised once more. 'You deserve that much Lieutenant. I'm certain my advisor and captain of the guard would be happy to have you amongst our ranks within the palace as well.'

'Yeah?' Mattias perked up.

'Certainly.' Elsa nodded. 'Sir Leonard and Lord Daryun were handpicked by me, and I trust them both with my life…as my father surely did with you.'

'They know about your secret then, I take it?'

'They did, y – ' Elsa snapped her mouth shut, panic overtaking her as she gathered her posture, regaining the momentum of the conversation she had somehow been caught up in. 'All of Arendelle is aware of my powers.'

'Nah. That ain't what I was talking about.' Mattias snickered. 'Your sister got squeamish about it, too, but I let her off the hook. Wasn't a fair fight. You, on the other hand, can take a good interrogation, I'm guessing.'

Elsa sucked in her lips, drank some more of her soup, and then waited a moment.

'Listen, so long as it doesn't threaten Arendelle or us getting out of here, fine. But I have a feeling it does on both accounts, otherwise, you wouldn't be so tense right now.'

Who on earth was this man? Elsa swallowed, barely managing the act. She steeled her nerves, but her body refused to calm as readily as she wished it would.

'Told Princess Anna the same thing: it was my job for a bunch of years. Sizing people up the second I met them? Yep. My call. Had to protect your daddy.'

'And if I were to approach my father at this moment, what would you do?' Elsa decided to ask. Mattias chuckled deeply, smiling but not as he finished his breakfast with a soft hum of satisfaction.

'Simple. I'd keep my distance, because there's something about you that goes against everything I think I understand, and it's damn freaky.'

'My magic.' Elsa tried once again.

'That…and something else. Not sure what. Not sure I _want_ to know what. But something happened during that suitor thing, right?'

'Yes.' Elsa felt little point in attempting to deny it.

'Yeah. Seems that way.' A lengthy pause, and as was the case with Yelana, Mattias deflated the conversation willingly, to the queen's relief. However, he did so with such gentility that Elsa was suddenly reminded of her father, and an old scar was torn open in the process.

'So, you okay there, Elsa?' Mattias asked so earnestly Elsa visage broke in the smallest way, her lips twitching and her eyes shimmering with an ancient pain she hated revisiting.

'Y-yes.'

'Good.' The lieutenant went on, leaning in and looking up at Elsa with pure and utter kindness. 'Because your old man would be so proud of you I think he'd explode.'

Elsa laughed/sobbed, once more fortifying her demeanor as best as she could.

'I surely hope not.'

'You _and_ Anna. Beautiful, smart, brave, considerate, and strong girls. The both of you. What father _wouldn't_ be proud, huh? I'm not even your daddy and I'm gushing here.'

'I'm not so perfect…' Elsa's neck tightened.

'Didn't say that, did I?' Mattias countered swiftly. 'Nobody's perfect. Be weirder if you were. Everyone's got secrets and things they don't want others to know. So long as it's not hurting anybody – including yourself – I think we're all good.'

He was referring to Arendelle and its citizens again. Elsa and Anna had proven that they could keep their relationship hidden enough to avoid conflicting with everyday life, but now that everyone, save for the sisters, forgot about the forbidden romance to begin with, was there any risk involved whatsoever? Could Elsa confidently put this brave man's heart at ease?

'Once I am done with the Enchanted Forest, I will continue to rule Arendelle to the best of my ability. My personal business remains my own, and that's how it shall stay for the time being.'

Mattias nodded, a grin forming upon his face once more.

'That sounds good to me, I guess.' He placed his bowl and makeshift eating utensils down. 'Oh, and I volunteered to escort you all to the Earth Spirits. Hope that's okay.'

'Really?' Elsa honestly didn't mind the idea.

'Yes. It would be my honour. Don't want to travel in too large a group, but I had a word with Yelana this morning about it. She didn't mention my coming?'

'No…'

'Tch. Stubborn woman. Hates that I got the jump on her, I guess. Her only condition was to bring the brother and sister along, too. Ryder and Honeymaren?'

'Ah. Yes.' Elsa quite liked the idea of being accompanied by Honeymaren in particular. 'That's fine. You all know the forest so well. It makes sense.'

Mattias took Elsa's bowl, plate, and eating utensils, adding them to his pile.

'I'll protect you and your sister, Queen Elsa. I promise.'

'Just don't hurt yourself.' Elsa chuckled.

'Is that an order?'

'It certainly is.'

Both Elsa and Mattias laughed, and the queen grew serious, glancing about the camp before them and noting the shift in activity, the next phase of the day beginning.

'I should wake up Anna now. It's best to start the day sooner rather than later.'

'Makes sense.' Mattias cleared his throat.

'But first,' Elsa held her breath for a moment, but then spoke honestly, her heart hammering at her chest. 'Tell me something about my father I wouldn't know.'

'Oh? Like, secret young, awkward Prince Agnarr stuff?'

'Please.' Elsa tried not to let her painful resentment toward the man override the indisputable love she also felt for him no matter what. He just didn't know. Everyone was ignorant and unsure how to handle Elsa's power…

'Like what?'

'…What was he afraid of growing up?' Elsa decided, fear being a major part of her whole life; even to this day.

'Ah. That one's easy.'

'And…?' Elsa leaned in.

'Spiders.' Mattias laughed, but he must have sensed Elsa's disappointment, for his tone hardened almost shockingly fast. 'And your grandfather.'

'W-what…?' Elsa blinked. She searched Mattias stone-faced expression, but knew already it was a closed topic.

'Maybe another day, Elsa. Not before such an important trip.'

'…Okay.' Elsa was no stranger to difficult subjects, and the fact her next task involved awakening Anna, she found herself easily distracted by the ebb and flow of her anxiety surrounding her own father's presence in her life.

'Thanks.' Mattias gave the queen a soft nudge with his fist. 'Now, let's go get that little sister of yours up, huh? She's wasting the day away!'


	27. Fiery Little Sister

Elsa entered the hut she and Anna had been sharing to a surprisingly stirring little sister. This initial fact both surprised and impressed Elsa, a passing notion of Anna's apparent maturity developing making the older sister proud. However, not another second passed before Elsa noticed the lack of a usually comforting sight alongside Anna's awakening process. Her hair was stuck close to her head and seemingly wet, Anna's breaths coming out in gasps of agony.

'Anna…!' Elsa rushed to her sister's side, touching her arm and realizing her sister was soaked with sweat, her forced grunts escalating.

Elsa pulled the blankets away, placing her hand over her sister's chest before creating something of a light dress over her damp form, the article both acting as a method to conceal Anna's nudity and cool her off, ideally.

However, even Elsa's magic began to crumble under the extreme heat that was emanating off the second born princess, holes forming in various spots where perfectly crafted snow and ice acted as clothing.

'What on earth…!?' Elsa flinched back, her heart beginning to hammer against her chest at a rapid pace. She observed Anna's face more closely now, and understood that her sister wasn't even fully conscious yet. She was practically sleepwalking, by the looks of things. Was it safe to awaken her in such a state?

The siren's call that had beckoned Elsa to this point pierced the queen's ears in that moment, its tone a touch off, for some reason, only adding to the anxiety the older sister felt.

Anna collapsed back into the heap of comforters and pillows, her voice beginning to leak through the exhaustive huffs her lungs forced out. She gripped at her body like a child incapable of coping with unfamiliar pain.

'Queen Elsa?' Mattias called from outside the hut, the shuffling of feet signifying others with him causing Elsa more panic than she needed in this moment. 'I heard you call out, and it sounds as though someone is in pain. Is it your sister?'

Elsa turned to the entrance, realized the lieutenant was about to enter, and hastily called him off.

'Anna is in a compromising state at the moment!' And the man stopped his progress immediately, thankfully. 'Please. Leave me with her. She is unwell.'

'What…?' Mattias sounded nervous.

'What's happening to Anna?' Kristoff now. Elsa didn't have time for him. Anna was outright wheezing for air. She was overheating. Even Elsa's magic wasn't cooling her down. Not at the level the queen was willing to output upon her sister. She couldn't risk hurting her ever, ever again but…!

'Just…give me a second, Kristoff!' Elsa snapped. 'I need to focus!'

The urgency in Elsa's voice was rarely heard, and thus, silence followed. This allowed the young woman to place both her hands over Anna's trembling, sweating form and carefully send waves of winter all over her body, applying a gentle, excessively precise amount of relief, the queen prayed.

However, Elsa was forced back, her hands tingling with heat so intense even the queen of ice panicked for a moment. Nothing had ever challenged her might in such a way. Nothing had so easily shunned her attempts to subdue a challenge when her power was involved. Certainly, Elsa wasn't using the utmost of her talent, but for someone like Anna to cause her to flinch back with but a touch? It was unprecedented!

Bruni seemed to wake up finally, scuttering out from the pile of blankets beside Anna's heaving form. He made a gurgling sound with his mouth, and then seemed to observe Anna with intrigue, his googly eyes comical if not for the intensely stressful scenario.

'Anna…! Anna…!' Elsa touched her sister's face, begging her to at least wake up.

That's it. There was no other choice. If Anna's temperature was this high, there was nothing for it. Any longer and Anna would surely lose consciousness and then…t-then…!

Elsa waved her hands over her sister and contained her in a small dome of ice. With another thought, Elsa encapsulated the princess of Arendelle with a quick burst of ice-cold air before evaporating the shell and evaluating the situation. With a touch of Anna's forehead, Elsa could tell that she had cooled some, and even her breaths had calmed to a degree.

'Elsa…?' Kristoff asked again, likely seconds from bursting in himself. Murmuring began anew outside the hut, even more voices intermingled with the gathering crowd.

Finally, amidst it all, Anna groaned in a familiar way, and her eyes squeezed tighter for a second before she stretched them open, her gorgeously blue irises darting about in confusion, the wet sensation all over her body clearly felt the moment she was conscious enough to recognize her senses.

'Gross…' Anna muttered, turning over and seeing Elsa. 'Oh! Hey, there!'

'Thank goodness.' Mattias could be heard outside, and the moment he said those two words clearly, Anna pulled the blankets close to cover her naked body in embarrassment.

'Wah…! Is there a party outside my room or something? What's going on?'

Some nervous laughter and indistinct words were exchanged beyond the hut's entrance, and Elsa simply sighed in utter relief, her mind buzzing with the harsh reality of what she needed to do next.

'Anna.' Elsa began, suddenly feeling a little close to her father and mother with how often they needed to have difficult conversations with her for the years they were in Elsa's life. 'I think we should talk.'

* * *

Once Anna was dressed in her black dress and purple jacket, Elsa took her to the same secluded space Yelana had occupied earlier that morning. The commotion caused by her little sister brought even more attention to the girls, but thankfully, Yelana and Mattias were able to provide the royal siblings with a chance to chat – just the two of them. Kristoff, to his credit, had put together a breakfast for Anna, the younger sister thanking him enthusiastically and Bruni ever on her shoulder as she took a seat upon a tiny chair Elsa created for her comfort.

Elsa then paced a bit before her sister, Anna happily digging into her food and feeding Bruni. She looked around at the isolated body of water and the trees that contained it, likely curious as to where the stream eventually led.

'So…you don't remember anything?' Elsa started, pushing her hands through her hair.

'I remember a rush of cold air that shocked me awake. Is that what you mean?' Anna asked with her mouth half full. It was…adorable.

'No. No, that's not what I meant.' Elsa began hesitating. However, if Anna was in any kind of pain, or if something inside her was manifesting because of the forest and all the spirits within it, she needed to know.

'Oh. Then what's up?'

Elsa bit at her lip, wondering why she struggled to say anything. She should be happy, right? If Anna could use powers, like her, wouldn't that be wonderful? The loneliness Elsa _still_ felt at times would finally be dissipated. But at the same time, the confusion and fear might envelop poor, sweet Anna as well. And last, but not least, maybe a very small, hopelessly selfish part of Elsa didn't adore the concept of losing what made her…unique?

_I'm so horrible sometimes…_

'I…' Elsa closed her eyes, shook her head, and maintained her dignity, organizing her priorities appropriately. Anna's safety was at the forefront of her mind, and if her little sister had no idea what she was possibly capable of, how could she ever hope to fight back against such terrifying fits?

'Anna. I suspected it before, but now I am more certain than ever.'

'You're…sort of weirding me out, Elsa.' Anna laughed nervously, her consumption of the food before her slowing.

Elsa took one final breath, and as her heart leapt into her throat, she explained her concerns at last, after years of denial since their final confrontation with Devil.

'I think you have magic, Anna.'

A beat, with the natural sounds of the Enchanted Forest ranging from birds to wind brushing against leaves filling the void. Even the far-off humming of the Norhtuldra hard at work could almost be heard.

Anna stopped midbite, her eyes widening for but a moment before she started giggling, her face construing in Elsa's direction.

'That's a weird joke to make suddenly – '

'Bruni's natural body temperature is so hot he can minorly burn someone if they're not careful.' Elsa pressed on. 'When you hugged him, you…you shouldn't have survived.'

'B-but my clothes were fine, right?' Anna lifted her arms up slightly.

'Perhaps. But before you awakened today, you were overheating to the point of possibly even passing out, Anna. That flash of cold air was me attempting to snap you out of some sort of…heatstroke or worse!'

'…It could've been Bruni.' Anna tried again, but Elsa could tell she was beginning to get through. One final push.

'When I was dueling Devil, and he almost defeated me, you stepped in. At the time, it was difficult to process alongside everything else that was happening, and because you were so certain nothing actually occurred, I let it be. But you interfered at that moment, potentially saving my life. I felt an intense wave of heat when you tackled Devil. You used magic, Anna. There's something inside of you, and…and I think it's beginning to awaken.'

Anna hastily shoved the rest of the food in her mouth, and Elsa allowed her a moment. This had to be a lot to take in. Elsa had the benefit of harnessing her magic from a young age, when she was much more impressionable and lacked the constraints of an adult's logical reasoning. Yet, Anna didn't have that same liberty. She had lived her whole life in Elsa's shadow as the one without powers. All things considered, she seemed to have adapted well, and found her place in life. For that stability to be turned on its head so suddenly? Elsa could only imagine what her sister was going through.

Anna placed her breakfast's bowl and utensils upon the ground, sitting up straight in the chair made of ice Elsa had constructed elegantly. She looked at her hands, and Bruni licked the side of her face, gurgling cutely in her ear.

'…Don't tease me, Elsa.' She whimpered suddenly, water filling her eyes. 'Because other than you and I finally figuring out our feelings for one another, that would be my second biggest wish ever fulfilled, and I don't think my heart could take it.'

Elsa smiled at the reaction, chastising herself for having even the briefest of such self-centred thinking.

'I'm not teasing you, Anna.' Elsa stepped closer to her sister, taking her hands and lifting her to her feet so the girls were inches apart, their bodies grazing one another's. 'It's not completely outside the realm of possibility, is it? You're _my_ sister. Our mother is Northuldra; people of the earth. She represents a love without boundaries, and perhaps Athohallan saw it fit to bless both children with gifts.'

'But I don't feel anything, Elsa.' Anna admitted, sorrow taking up space in her tone. 'You can sense your power, right? I've tried so many times it's embarrassing. There's nothing. Not on command anyway. So, why now?'

'I wouldn't be shocked if "love" has something to do with it.' Elsa winked, nuzzling her nose against Anna's and tempted to kiss her.

'True…'

'But more than likely, considering you've _always_ loved me more than anything, it could be the movement in nature now as we know it.'

'Not to humble brag or anything, huh?' Anna nudged her older sister.

'You've said so yourself, have you not?'

'Well, yeah, but it doesn't sound great when you just come out and say it like that, silly.'

'O-oh.' Elsa blushed, truly not meaning anything by the comment.

Thankfully, Anna laughed, and moved in even closer to Elsa, holding her hips now.

'So, this whole Ahtohallan calling you and us challenging the four spirits is awakening my super strength, huh? And it's…fire magic?'

'Presumably.' Elsa glanced briefly to Bruni, then gave her sister a kiss on the forehead before parting from her, not needing a wandering Northuldra to see them or – heaven forbid – Kristoff again.

'Heh. That's amazing…' Anna looked to her hands again. 'I wish I could control it now. It's pretty much impossible to believe completely, but this glimmer of hope is like being a kid again when I believed I might still have a chance.'

'Just…keep me informed of any changes you feel in your body. You were sweating uncontrollably until I cooled you off, but I had to use more of my magic than I'd prefer, and if your fits worsen before you manage to understand your strength, I might not be capable of managing your pain without causing another…accident.'

Both girls became silent at the thought, Anna's frozen heart scare always a fresh nightmare that had almost separated the sisters again. It was easily one of Elsa's largest regrets of her life, and the shadow that crept over her own soul at the mere thought of it all was still so fresh and raw after all these years.

'Promise.' Anna nodded. 'Oh, man. I have goosebumps. Can you imagine? You and I? Fire and ice? How cool would that be?'

Elsa found herself smiling.

'That would be pretty cool, wouldn't it?'

'Too much power! Too much power!' Anna did a strange voice that sounded like an attempt to be an elderly man or something.

'What on earth was that?'

'You know? In stories and stuff when the heroes have fancy abilities and some people think it's dangerous and whatever?'

'…What have you been reading lately?' Elsa raised a brow.

'Anyway, how long have you been up? What have you been doing? I missed you. I love you. You're the best. Let's get back to adventuring.'

Elsa thought it was irresistibly loveable how excited her little sister clearly was. And who could blame her, Elsa supposed?

'I spent my morning speaking with Yelana and Lieutenant Mattias. Both conversations were…enlightening.'

'Oh? What makes you say that?'

Elsa breathed out softly, her whole body relaxing as she took in the sight of her sister now that the previous anxiety surrounding her potential powers was put on hold for the moment. She really did love this girl. Compared to any other interaction the queen engaged in, be it Honeymaren, Yelana, Mattias, Kristoff, or even Gerda, none could come close to the level of comfort and joy Elsa felt in Anna's presence.

'Yelana has a history with the spirits, one I feel has left some form of longing attachment that puts her in agony over the current situation. I helped her communicate with the Water Spirit, and they seemed…close.'

'Well, she's Northuldra, right? That's their thing?'

'Yes. I suppose you're correct.' That was true, but Elsa had a feeling there was a little more to it than that as far as Yelana was involved. 'Either way, she believes I am capable of saving them and calming the spirits. Considering her somewhat prickly personality, I am grateful I seem to have won her respect.'

'Like anyone, she just needed a second to get to know you.'

'That's nice of you to say.' Elsa _still_ questioned her ability to connect with others at times, but thanks to Anna, she had certainly improved her ability to navigate demanding social situations.

'Well, it's true.' Anna shrugged, not thinking much of the comment. She had such faith in Elsa. 'What about Mattias? I like him lots so far.'

'He's…an observant man, to say the least.'

'Right!?' Anna jumped close to Elsa, her hands near her face in small fists. 'You think he's on to us?'

'No. Not quite. But he's well aware of an oddity of some descript. The relationship we have is outside the realm of possibility for most. The thought would barely even cause the man to pause on it for more than a second.'

'Yeah. Guess so.' Anna thought about the comment, and as she did so, Elsa finally allowed the chair she had created to crumble into a small pile of snow. 'Speaking of which, why do you think the spirits – or whoever – aren't messing with our heads anymore?'

A good question. One Elsa had thought of a few times since the last mental attack endured.

'I can only speculate…'

'Then speculate.' Anna winked.

'I wonder if it has something to do with our current engagement with the spirits. Already, we have earned the respect and cooperation of both the Wind and Fire Spirit.' Elsa nodded to Bruni. 'Right?'

The little salamander warbled.

'To that end, I believe a widespread influence, like manipulating someone's memories, would require a great deal of synchronization between the four prominent elements and perhaps even Ahtohallan herself.'

'Ah! Gotcha! So, they can't really pull that trick anymore?'

'It's just a guess…' Elsa hoped she was right. She hated the omniscient thoughts she had begun to find slipping into her mind. It wasn't her. She didn't think so highly of herself…

'Well, it's a pretty good one, I think. As long as they stop that nonsense then I'm happy. Forgetting about _my_ Elsa? No way! Not happening!'

Elsa laughed.

'Me, too. It was a valiant attempt, one might say.'

'You mean annoying?'

'We will need to deal with the repercussions of where they _did_ succeed, however.'

'Yeah…But we still have one another! That isn't changing!' Anna embraced Elsa again, and the older sister didn't even resist it, because she couldn't tire of feeling the other girl's arms around her. She held her back, pressing her face near Anna's with affection.

When the sister's parted once more, Elsa continued with the immediate proceedings after the aside conversation regarding memories and such.

'So, the goal today is to travel to where the Earth Spirit typically resides and tame him.'

'Oh! You mean _them_?' Anna waved her finger.

'Exactly. Hopefully a simple conversation will do the trick, but I honestly believe I'm being more than a little optimistic by saying that.'

'Hm.' Anna shrugged the shoulder Bruni was perched on. 'Think you can have a chat with your rock brothers and sisters there, little guy?'

Bruni smacked his lips and tipped his head in seeming confusion. The Fire Spirit, for all its power, seemed rather simple, really. Even the Wind Spirit had a certain innocent mischievousness about it; like that of a child. Was the Water Spirit the only one who acted so human and mature? Why was that?

'More wishful thinking.' Elsa sighed.

'It's all good!' Anna rotated her free arm as if preparing for a fight. 'We got this! I'll just hug them all if I have to!'

'That might not work this time, Anna.'

'You sure?'

'…No.' Elsa chuckled. 'The good news is that Honeymaren, Ryder, and Mattias will be guiding us, so, our use of the day should be sufficient enough.'

'Oh, nice!' Anna clapped her hands. 'I wouldn't mind kinda exploring the Enchanted Forest a little more, if I'm being honest, but I guess there'll be a chance for that after we take care of everything, right?'

Elsa's heart skipped a beat. Spending more time in the forest and with the Northuldra? Yes. She didn't mind the thought of that whatsoever.

'A camping trip it is, then.' The queen committed herself to the idea.

'Just the two of us.' Anna beamed.

'What about Olaf?'

'Just the two of us.' Anna repeated a little more dangerously, but in a humorous, almost suggestive way, which Elsa then understood the rhetoric behind.

'Ah. Yes. Please. I…I wouldn't mind that at all.'

'After all this, we're gonna need a vacation. Leonard and Daryun will be fine. It'll give them a chance to get to know Mattias as well.'

'…Perhaps.' Elsa turned her eyes away from Anna, her hints leaving the queen suddenly somewhat antsy. 'So, do you have any other questions? About your magic, or…?'

'My magic…' Anna hummed, visibly shivering for a moment at the reintroduction of the subject. She then huffed to herself in concentration and stepped toward the small body of water. Elsa watched as Anna flicked her hands to the side and increased the volume of her voice.

'Hiya…!' Anna snapped both hands forward, not unlike Elsa when she was using a bigger spell, and…nothing happened.

'Good try.' Elsa grinned.

'Darn it.' Anna sulked overdramatically. 'Maybe next time. Any tips?'

'Hm.' Elsa had to think about it. She used her magic like any other part of her body. Subconsciously, she could wield it with sometimes alarming ease unless she was doing something particularly demanding. She honed in on such occasions, and relayed what she thought might help her little sister. 'A clear image in your mind helps. Creating what you want to see in reality mentally allows your body to more easily translate the intangible into something physical.'

'Oh. Easy enough.' Anna groaned. 'You _know_ I'm not good at that kinda thing. Art is way more your field.'

Elsa realized that, but then she quickly latched on to something that might help her sister better.

'Then consider your process for baking. You have to visualize what you want the end result to be, right? Anticipate the final product from all the ingredients you spread out before even beginning to mold dough or decorate a cake.'

'Oh…! Now you're speaking my language!'

'We're both good at art in our own ways, Anna. The deliciously extravagant desserts and breads you make are just as impressive as anything I draw or sculpt.'

'Now you're just trying to butter me up.' A beat. 'See what I did there?'

'…Yes, Anna.' Elsa couldn't help but smile.

The younger sister laughed, scooting in close to Elsa and hooking her arm with the older sister's.

'Anyway, I'll try here and there while we make our way to the Earth Spirit, how about it? Probably shouldn't delay _that_ trip much longer, right?'

'Yes.' Elsa's heart skipped, the thought of proceeding closer to Ahtohallan and answers about her own powers far too appealing not to become anxious for. 'Please support me as you always have, Anna.'

Anna gave her sister's arm a tight squeeze, kissing her cheek sweetly.

'Now _that_ I can do.'

'Thank-you.'

'Oh, and Elsa?' Anna tugged at the older girl as Elsa inched forward to start returning to the Northuldra camp.

'Yes?'

'I love you.'

Elsa bit at her lip, the abruptness of the earnest words catching her off guard somehow and making her emotions flutter with endearment. Red-faced, the queen of Arendelle held her sister close and affirmed what truly mattered above and beyond everything else…including the unknowns ahead.

'I love you, too, Anna.'


	28. Cat's Cradle

Anna really didn't want to let herself get too excited. After years of rejection at the hands of the same woman she loved more than anything or anyone else in the world, Anna had trained herself not to become vulnerable with her emotions. This meant never relying too heavily on any concept beyond her control. That included Elsa. True, the older sister had given Anna more than enough reason to trust her above all else again, but there was still a survivalist mentality in the back of Anna's mind, and it was a secret she would share with nobody. Thus, even with the mere concept of wielding magic like Elsa could, Anna deliberately set herself up for disappointment by not allowing her naturally excitable nature to slip through. Therefore, the princess of Arendelle did the opposite until she knew with all certainty that she could command fire at will, if that was truly going to be her element.

Her heart flipped, and Anna recognized this feeling. It was the same feeling she had after Elsa's initial confession; the one Anna had rejected. She kept struggling to believe it was real, because it was just too good to be true. Anna had done everything in her power to convince herself Elsa was just confused, but the more she opened her heart to the idea, the more natural and obvious everything became. Would the same be true for her magic?

_It seems even more surreal than Elsa falling in love with me somehow…_

Elsa had always been in Anna's life in one way or another, and their friendship had simply evolved into a love unlike anything the younger sister knew. Magic, on the other hand, was Elsa's field of expertise. Anna had always _thought_ she would like to have a similar power all throughout her childhood, but once her memories somewhat reconfigured themselves upon learning of Elsa's magic as a young adult, the idea of also being a magic user seemed simply too outlandish for even the daydreamer that was Anna of Arendelle.

Anna was fine with who she was. The only reason she would ever want magic at this point in her life, beyond the idea of it being just plain amazing, was to be capable of helping Elsa in any way, shape, or form. This current adventure was a prime example of Anna _really_ wanting to have command of some kind of power if only to ease the burden of facing off against elemental spirits that Elsa carried.

'You're surprisingly quiet.' Kristoff made Anna jump, the man and she trailing behind Honeymaren, Ryder, Mattias, and Elsa, who took the lead for the group. Sven nuzzled Anna's face with his wet nose, Bruni gurgled cutely next to her ear, and the girl almost expected Olaf to make some kind of comment, but the snowman had remained back at the Northuldra camp, his tendency to be a bit noisy possibly detrimental to the confrontation with the Earth Spirit(s).

'Oh. I'm fine. Just thinking and stuff.'

'You doing okay though?' The man asked kindly, likely referring to Anna's apparent fit from the morning.

'Hup!' Anna skipped over an overgrown root in the path, the small party being led through a somewhat hidden walkway beginning to ascend into a more mountainous sector of the forest. 'Just dandy!'

'Huh.' Kristoff huffed. 'You know, I've started to notice something.'

'What's that?' Anna squinted her eyes, knowing she shouldn't find the place that had imprisoned so many people for a good portion of their lives beautiful but constantly mesmerized by the sheer array of warm colours surrounding her during this fall day within an unparalleled collection of botanous splendor.

'You oversell the whole happy go lucky shtick when you're hiding something.'

A chill ran Anna's spine, as if one of her most guarded traits had been exposed by an unlikely source. How closely was Kristoff watching her these days? Then again, they had dated for a decent amount of time…

'You think so?' Anna tried, grinning at the man and winking. 'Or maybe I'm just enjoying the epic journey we're on. It's been a while, you know?'

'A few years, I guess.' Kristoff muttered with Sven snorting in agreement, perhaps.

'Right?'

'The last big one was when Elsa ran away, huh?'

'…Pretty much.' Anna supposed the confrontation with Devil wasn't exactly a journey in the physical sense. And the Nattmara fiasco was recalled by only the royal sisters due to the nature of that crazy beast.

'At least she's with us this time. Kind of reassuring having her magic around, right?'

'That's an understatement.' Anna laughed.

'Everything alright back there?' Elsa called behind, and Anna knew her sister well enough to tell that she might be a touch jealous of Kristoff monopolizing her time and attention. Anna didn't want to leave Kristoff alone either, since that seemed just plain mean, but the path left little room for so many people to walk horizontally. Thus, the current setup for the party.

'Peachy!' Anna shot back, and her older sister's gaze lingered a moment longer before she redirected her attention to Ryder and Honeymaren's navigational monologues, Ryder seeming particularly keen about elaborating upon his various trips with his reindeer through this very spot.

'Looks like I got us in trouble.' Kristoff chuckled nervously, keeping his voice low.

'Oh, it's fine. She's on edge with everything going on. It's not you.' Anna tried to console. So long as Kristoff didn't bring _that_ up, they'd all be honky dory. So, of course, as if on cue, the next question came with perfect timing.

'Is she mad because of what I saw?' The man muttered with enough volume for Anna to hear him but for the others to be left in the dark. He was trailing just enough to create the opportunity, and although the younger royal sister was surprised he was bold enough to bring it up, she wasn't completely caught off guard.

'Elsa doesn't like anyone see her getting warm and fuzzy with her sister. Ruins the whole queenly persona she's got going on, you know?'

'…That makes sense, I guess.' Kristoff seemed confused but willing to believe Anna's twist on the story no matter how much her stomach twisted at holding the truth back. It was near torture. She felt like the worst of hypocrites. However, the mountain man went on. 'I just…didn't know sisters did that kind of thing. Maybe I really have lived under a rock pretty hard all my life.'

Sven moaned, and Anna had to stifle the urge to grimace. This was seriously the worst. Once was bad enough. Having to eventually have "the talk" with Kristoff about her and her sister a second time? Beyond brutal.

'It's not…' Anna instinctively started, and with even more perfect timing, Elsa turned to the duo again, but this time, she stepped back, causing the party to stop momentarily.

'We're getting close, according to Ryder, so, can you come to the front with myself and Honeymaren, please?'

'Okay. Yeah.' Anna's cheeks flushed in embarrassment, caught in a moment of weakness where she didn't exactly want to be. 'We'll chat later.' She assured Kristoff.

'Sure…' He looked anything but convinced until Ryder practically pounced on him.

'I'm off tour duty! Now, before we get to the valley, I have a few questions for this handsome fella! Yes, I do! _Yes_, I do!' Honeymaren's brother started pampering Sven, who didn't seem to mind.

'You sounded flustered.' Elsa murmured, returning to Honeymaren.

'I-I was fine.' Anna tried, but she was well aware she could rarely hide exactly how she felt from Elsa anymore. It was at once both amazing and sometimes frustrating since, on occasion, Anna would prefer her older sister not be certain of her present mood when it was less than ideal. Still, the fact they had grown so close was a reality filled with comfort, and Anna subconsciously found her hand slipping into Elsa's, the older sister gripping her back tightly.

'Of course, you were.' Elsa hummed back slyly, and it was mercilessly alluring.

'We're almost there.' Honeymaren revealed, the way she kept her voice's volume low indicative of the implied caution that should be taken. Anna was relieved. They had been traveling for a little over an hour, and even she, with all her energy, was feeling more exhausted than usual. Was it because of her incident earlier in the morning? Because of the magic swirling within her possibly? The thought made it hard to focus on much sincerely.

The group came out of a thickly forested area to what appeared to be a mountainous ravine, the path lining a steadily inclining space that traversed into the sky running parallel with a similarly constructed piece of land on the other side of a hastily increasing drop into a stream. Anna swallowed, the height none too pleasant. She could handle being up high, there was no question there, but the fact the path was growing narrower didn't help matters, and unless the group wanted to be completely engulfed by a less travelled forest, this was obviously the simplest means of travel so long as one was careful.

With that, Anna tugged at Elsa's sleeve, the coolness of her garb calming to the younger sister's senses, and fell in behind her.

'Watch your footing here. Just stay close to the perimeter of the forest and you'll be totally fine.' Ryder instructed.

'Sven and I've done this kind of thing enough, right, Buddy?' Kristoff bragged as his reindeer snorted in confidence.

'We Northuldra refer to this part of the forest as Giant's Cradle.' Honeymaren explained. 'The Earth Giants seem to prefer to rest here when they're tired. They rarely move in general, but one can imagine Queen Elsa's powers have stirred enough spiritual energy that they couldn't help but wander when their laziness is a more common trait shared among them all.'

'My men just call this area "keep out".' Mattias joked, although Anna could understand why. What reason was there, beyond exploration, to not only scale a continuously mountainous piece of the forest, but tempt the gigantic fury of an Earth Giant? Even Devil's Rock Golems were nothing compared to the Earth Giants based solely on how much the earth rumbled with every step they took.

It wasn't much longer before Anna caught sight of something that seemed just a little off to her. The group was very high at this point, the running water below them at least five hundred feet or more away, and Anna spotted what appeared to be a piece of the earth they were climbing jutting out of the side abnormally. However, the more she observed, the more it looked as though the potential Earth Giant was simply a part of the landscape and nothing more. Had she not been actively looking for the spirit, she would have easily ascertained that the earth was just strangely formed in the area of interest.

'Keep your voices low.' Honeymaren suggested, pointing at the very spot just to the right of the party now that Anna was watching. 'That one's been here for years, but that doesn't mean he won't wake up suddenly.'

Anna swallowed. If the Earth Giant _did_ get up, did that mean they'd have to dive into the forest or something? Because most of their path would be torn out with him, right? Crazy!

'Doesn't Queen Elsa just need to talk to _one_?' Mattias suggested.

'Oh, totally.' Ryder muffled a laugh. 'But she probably wants to chat with one that isn't groggy and clueless to what's happening. We gotta go further in where the more active guys are.'

'You've been tracking their patterns or something?' The lieutenant sounded impressed.

'Sure!' Honeymaren's brother answered flippantly. 'I mean, sort of knowing their routes and stuff helps us decide where to set up camp, right? I think one of your guys said "know thy enemy", or something? It's like that. Not that we're these guys' enemy, but we're too tiny to care about.'

'Like bugs.' Honeymaren sighed. 'The ones that tend to move around every so often are still a ways along the river. You can tell how frequently they roam by how clean they are. If there's a lot of earth growing around them, they've been stationary for a while, like the guy back there. Some indicators are less obvious than others, so that's why Yelana wanted Ryder and I along with you, Elsa.'

'That makes sense.' Elsa nodded, absorbing all this information with the elegance Anna still admired. She listened so carefully, and had always been the better scholar. Anna was _starting_ to commit to her studies lately in order to help a little more competently around the castle, but Elsa was never a pain for their tutors, and was clearly the favoured student due to her amicable manners.

'So, beyond "talking" to the giants, what's the plan exactly?' Mattias continued the conversation as everyone followed Honeymaren's confident guidance at the head of the single file. 'These Earth Giants don't seem like the type to hold a conversation well.'

A moment of silence followed the inquiry, and Anna almost felt a wave of embarrassment, as if she and Elsa should have considered that very thing a little more carefully before. Yet, her older sister gave an appropriate response after only a secondary beat.

'Unfortunately, when it comes to otherworldly beings, like the four elemental spirits, we lack the necessary experience or knowledge to properly gauge how best to approach each individual concentration of power.' She paused, as if to let her evaluation and utter poise settle in proper. Anna never tired of just how incredibly "queenly" Elsa could be no matter how uncomfortable she claimed she was in the role at times. 'Therefore, we can only approach this next spirit with enough caution to promote everyone's safety until we need to do otherwise in the face of whatever danger we may confront upon making my presence within this forest wholly known.'

Another pause followed what Elsa said, but this one was clearly performed out of admiration, and it was Mattias who finally felt the urge to say something after the group finally made it to a somewhat leveled-out piece of their path.

'…Colour me impressed. Your father teach you to speak like that?'

Anna grinned to herself, her heart skipping in pride.

'You sounded concerned.' Elsa released the authoritative hold in her tone. 'So, I simply wished to calm your nerves.'

'Dang.' The lieutenant sighed.

'I didn't follow all of it, but she sounded smart.' Ryder confessed to Kristoff.

'A bit intimidating at first, huh? Still gives me chills sometimes…' The other man sympathized.

'Don't worry, everyone. Elsa's magic will help us if things get out of control, but hopefully we can just earn the Earth Spirit's trust and move on without any nutty business. Right, Elsa?' Anna reiterated her own security blanket in the face of the current conflict.

'Exactly.' Elsa's tone instantly softened.

'That's good to hear, because take a look further down.' Honeymaren stopped the group and pointed into the distance. Anna squinted, noticing some more odd shapes forming alongside the walls of the river they were traversing the edge of a mountain on.

'I see.' Elsa acknowledged. 'Quite a difference from the earlier giant. Their colour, even, is a shade darker.'

'Totally.' Anna agreed.

'Do you know the ones that _do_ move around frequently enough to identify which Earth Spirit might be the calmest of the batch to interact with?' Elsa inquired further.

'Sure do.' Honeymaren beamed, slowing her pace some as the group began closing the distance between themselves and the rather impressive collection of no less than four Earth Giants seemingly resting in various parts of the river. One even looked like he was completely submerged save for his nose, if Anna was observing correctly. 'He's kinda short and stout, and when Ryder and I were taking notes on their movements one day, we noticed he was a bit less aggressive than the others. Like he was more interested in stopping and smelling the flowers, so to speak.'

'That's a funny image.' Anna giggled.

'Right. Show me this particular Earth Giant and then we can proceed from there.' Elsa kept focussed; another difference between the sisters that balanced them quite nicely.

'Oh, boy. Never thought I'd be actively seeking these things out when they've almost trampled my men and I more than a few times over the years.' Mattias whistled.

'You okay, Sven?' Kristoff asked, his friend whining a little but ending with a strong huff of courage.

The path, thankfully, began to open up at last, the forest to the left thinning just enough for Anna to be at Elsa's side without worrying about stepping into bushes or slipping into the river far down below.

'Only Anna and I will approach the Earth Spirit to begin with. I do not wish to intimidate them.' Elsa began laying down her plan, and the grunt of dissatisfaction that Mattias made indicated a notion of irritation.

'I would prefer to be at your side, my queen, should an attack take place.'

'Your bravery is noted, Lieutenant, but as Anna recently stated, my magic negates all other assistance beyond the guidance here.' The flat denial came back. It seemed a bit mean, if Anna were being honest, but the younger sister supposed men like Mattias needed such curtness.

'Are you well rested enough to use it in such a capacity again, if needed though?' The man countered.

'If the Earth Spirit proves too much for me at this given time then so be it, but we don't have the luxury to delay this journey forever. Your people and the Northuldra deserve to be free. The Arendellians waiting for their queen deserve peace of mind. And I…deserve answers.'

The silence of the afternoon was interrupted by but a small breeze, a slight giggling traversing alongside the breeze as if the Wind Spirit was watching everything taking place.

'Thanks, Mattias.' Anna turned to the man and smiled sympathetically, worried his pride had been damaged by Elsa inadvertently.

Once the small band was within approximately two hundred feet of the collection of Earth Giants, Elsa asked Honeymaren to stop leading them.

'This is far enough.' She started again. 'Can you indicate which one I should address first, Honeymaren?'

'Oh. Sure.' The Northuldra girl must've been a little thrown by "focussed" Elsa, since their previous interaction was likely a little more relaxed. 'See the one leaning in against the other side of the canyon? He's kind of stouter than the others?'

'Yes.' Elsa nodded.

'Try that one first.'

'Disturbing him might stir the rest though, right?' Mattias was pretty good at worrying about every little thing. Anna guessed that made him a reliable royal guard to her father. Maybe if he had been around during King Agnarr and Queen Iduna's final trip out to sea they might've made it back okay or considered the journey too dangerous to even attempt based on weather patterns or something…

'It definitely will.' Ryder sounded more serious than usual. 'And they are _not_ happy campers when they first get up. There have been too many close calls to count amongst us Northuldra trying to get a handle on these guys and their patterns for moving around.'

'This adventure has been a risk since the beginning. Anna and I will be fine.' Elsa began stepping forward, and for a second, Anna hesitated, because she had a feeling Mattias – despite how much he liked her – probably didn't consider her tagging along overly beneficial to Elsa's ultimate safety. The fact her sister was so adamantly including her was wonderful, of course, but even Anna wondered if it was the absolute best idea, her personal feelings notwithstanding.

'Alright.' Mattias' tone was that of defeat. 'I'll trust you two. But if things get hairy, you better believe I'm jumping in.'

'Me, too.' Honeymaren declared.

'We're all here to help.' Kristoff made eye contact with Anna, and she smiled in thanks.

'The support is appreciated.' Elsa nodded with confidence. 'Ready, Anna?'

'Always.' Anna recommitted to her sister.

'Let's go.'

Anna skipped in beside Elsa, and the two royal sisters of Arendelle approached the collection of Earth Giants, no fewer than four within fairly close proximity of one another. The wind caught in the girls' capes once more, picking up suddenly and a less enthusiastic giggle passing through the breeze.

Bruni scampered into Anna's shirt behind her neck, gurgling in apparent fear.

'I think the two other spirits are freaking out a little bit…'

'They're not alone.' Elsa breathed out shakily, and when Anna glanced to her sister's clenched hands at her side as she walked, she noted the way they were trembling.

'Oh, my gosh! Elsa?' Anna immediately grabbed hold of the other woman, not caring if the rest of the group further back could see. She brought Elsa's hand up in front of their faces and clasped it between both of her own. 'You were acting so crazy brave back there I didn't even think you'd be nervous.'

'Neither did I.' Elsa relayed with a touch of apparent regret. 'But I suppose these Earth Giants are picking at some still rather raw fears of rock creatures and the like.'

'What? This is the first I've heard of that.' Anna shook her head in confusion.

'I was hoping to keep it that way.' Elsa extracted her hand, glancing back to the group they had left with consideration.

'Are you talking about Devil's lackeys? Because you totally crushed those guys!'

'Not before they hurt you and then distracted me long enough for Devil to…' Elsa grimaced, closing her eyes and squinting before opening them wide in a seeming attempt to focus. 'I'd rather do this alone, to be honest, but we made a promise, so, I'll stay committed to that. However, I can't…I simply can't fathom even coming close to losing you again. Yet, I need to see this journey to the end so desperately for so many reasons. I'm at war with myself at this moment, and it's taxing, to say the least.'

Anna had no idea. She should have been better at reading Elsa by now, but maybe she was too distracted by her own newly revealed potential to notice the minor nuances in her behaviour leading up to this moment.

'I'm so sorry, Elsa. I was…thinking about a bunch of other stuff and didn't even realize how you might be feeling.'

'Oh? Like how your whole life you've been possibly capable of harnessing fire magic?' Elsa laughed in relief. 'I think that's more than enough reason not to be hyper sensitive to what I might be experiencing approaching these Earth Spirits.'

'Still…' Anna mumbled before Elsa touched her shoulders and replaced her moment of weakness with ambition and strength.

'I'll be fine.' She reaffirmed. '_We'll_ be fine. My magic on its own is enough to detract any real danger. And having you close allows me to ensure your safety as well.'

'True enough.' Anna had to confess. 'And you know? I'm pretty good at getting away from sticky situations…relatively speaking.'

'That you are. I recall you suddenly having a profound burst of energy anytime we needed to abandon a late-night adventure back as children. This practically guaranteed you made it to bed first and safe from the wrath of our parents.'

'Don't underestimate the power of a good adrenaline rush.' Anna giggled.

'Believe me, Anna, your mere presence reminds me more than consistently of that.'

Anna blushed at the compliment once she understood the implications, and then took her sister's hand once more, intertwining their fingers affectionately as they both turned to face the next elemental spirit together.

'We got this. Only two more to go and then we're ready for Ahtohallan, right?'

'Presumably, yes.' Elsa answered.

'I'm here, Elsa.'

'And I never want that to change, Anna.'

'Heh! Same! Now, let's go!'

Anna walked side by side with her sister, the sheer size of the Earth Giants becoming clearer as they closed the gap between the behemoth beings and themselves. Both the Wind and Fire Spirit had been no joke as far as pure power went, and with at least four beings the height of Arendelle castle next on the list for "taming", Anna had to admit her initial courage was beginning to fail her. Bruni and the Wind Spirit's clear anxiety didn't help matters either.

However, with one look at her beautiful sister, Anna knew she was right where she needed to be. She wouldn't let Elsa confront these beings that transcended history alone. Elsa had been forced to confront too many hardships on her own. Not anymore. Not when the royal siblings had committed to a lifetime of love for one another. This was just another obstacle to overcome together. With Elsa's magic, they could do anything. _Together_ they could overcome any and all challenges. Anna believed that with all her heart. She always had. And always would.


	29. Shooting Stars

Elsa's mind kept flashing back to the golems that had infiltrated Arendelle, wreaking havoc upon her kingdom as she sailed above them all only to rain down judgement in the form of her enormous ice javelins. It was difficult to recall a time that she demanded so much from her body and magic…although this current adventure was beginning to compete alarmingly well.

Still, as Elsa held her sister's hand, she felt she could confront this next hurdle in their journey with more confidence than she would if she were alone. Elsa would keep Anna close, disallowing any semblance of the tragedy that continued to haunt her in the wake of such similarly constructed rock creatures from taking place once more.

Elsa's skin prickled, the royal sisters so close to the Earth Spirit they were told to perhaps start with the finer details of the being's visage began to come into clearer view. He was notably shorter than the other rock giants, and his features were quite rectangular, as if he was something of a dwarven version of the creatures. Elsa couldn't fathom precisely how the Earth Spirit came into existence, but she could humour a guess, and wondered if its formation was entirely dependant on the natural sculpting of the land itself. Maybe the core consciousness of the Earth Spirit embedded a piece of itself into various collections of rocks and land when it felt satisfied with the eventual results of wind, water, and time.

Nature was always impressing Elsa with its sheer magnitude and disinterest in the wants and needs of humans. Yes, Elsa could control but a small fraction of that same amazing presence in every living being's life, but when pitted against the raw elements in all their power, she was shocked she still remained among the living. The Earth and Water spirit would likely be no different, in terms of difficulty, and although Elsa had confidence in her abilities, she couldn't help but be just a little nervous about what might come next.

'Well, shall we cross?' Elsa released Anna's soft hand, allowing her magic to flow through her arms and tickle the nerves in her fingers.

'If you're ready then I'm ready.' Anna nodded bravely, her presence like a soothing salve upon Elsa's worry.

'We're getting closer…' Elsa muttered, encouraging herself.

'Yeah. I really hope we can get some answers soon. For you, the Northuldra, and Arendelle.'

'Yes.' Elsa's eyes narrowed, the reminder that she might finally find out why she (and Anna?) had been born with an incredible gift when almost no other human, that she knew of, commanded such might.

With a smooth wave of her hand, Elsa constructed a bridge for she and Anna to cross. She gave little care to the overall detail of the thing, wishing to conserve as much of her power as possible should the Earth Spirit kick up a fuss. There were railings, of course, but beyond those, the finishing was smooth, lacking the usual elaborate touches Elsa personally drew intense pleasure from.

'Let's go.' Elsa took Anna's hand once more, the two girls half-jogging across the bridge until they got to the middle where the incline became a decline and they could more easily slide almost the rest of the way.

After a few moments, Elsa and Anna had crossed the canyon successfully, and Elsa could just as easily take a few steps and leap down atop of the targeted Earth Spirit's nose. Even up close, the being looked as though he were part of the walls of the valley if not for the fact one could observe a slight outline where he might effortlessly disconnect from the earth if desired.

'So…we going to knock or something?' Anna wondered, having let go of Elsa's hand and placing both of hers on her hips.

'Mm.' Elsa looked down, the river flowing far below a little further than she would like when handling an already nerve-wrecking scenario. 'I suppose there isn't much else we can do. However, I fear awakening him might alert the others, and then we could have a truly dire situation on our hands.'

'Meh. I can always melt them.' Anna joked, yet Elsa could tell her sister likely wished her seemingly outrageous comment could be true in the near future.

'I'll try lightly tapping its nose.' Elsa decided, constructing a somewhat long pole made of ice and edging closer to the drop off point of the section of land she and Anna occupied. The queen made an effort not to acknowledge the fact she was surely being watched with great attention from the other part of the group that had helped lead her and Anna here. Pretending it was just herself and Anna was less pressure, she concluded.

'Here.' Anna offered her hand as her older sister began leaning over the side of the land. The help was appreciated, and Elsa began aiming her pole, wishing to give the giant but the smallest of nudges so as to not disturb him into panic.

'Okay. Here we go…' Elsa hesitated, but was spurred forward by the thought of learning more about herself, lightly giving the Earth Spirit's angular, misshapen nose made of rock three successive clicks, small fragments of ice trickling down into the river below as she did so.

Nothing.

Elsa knew she shouldn't be surprised. Did she stir anytime a fly or spider decided to crawl upon her person while she slept? Okay. That wasn't the most pleasant comparison, but it served as a vantage point. More force was clearly going to be needed.

'Still asleep, huh?' Anna affirmed with a subtle touch of relief.

'Seems that way.' Elsa allowed her pole to shatter into hundreds of snow dust, twirling her hand until she was holding a rather large block of ice. Its weight made her slip slightly, but Anna had her, allowing Elsa to take a quick breath of air and then hurl the projectile at her target, the ice exploding upon impact right between the Earth Spirit's eyes(?).

'Whoa…!' Anna exclaimed. 'So much for subtlety!'

Elsa grimaced. She knew she was being a bit impatient, but what choice did she have? Confronting the four elemental spirits one by one seemed to make sense to perhaps not only find out what had riled them up, but also discover how to free the Enchanted Forest, bring peace to Arendelle, meet with Ahtohallan (if that was even a possibility), and learn about Elsa's origin.

Still nothing.

Elsa allowed herself to be pulled back closer to Anna, quickly adjusting her clothes and shaking her head.

'He's not reacting.' Elsa sighed. 'You used to be a professional sleeper, Anna; what's the best way to stir someone in a deep slumber.'

'Wow. Okay. Easy.' Anna raised her hands defensively even though she was laughing. 'But I get what you're saying. Maybe tickle his nose or something? When I'm hugging a pillow in my sleep, and one of the feathers accidently pops out, it can poke at _my_ nose and – oh, man – I totally shoot awake!'

Elsa considered the suggestion, reasoning that it made more sense than what she was thinking. Using more force felt far too reckless, after all.

'Not a bad idea…' Elsa decided, stepping back toward the edge of the cliff and creating a mock large feather out of ice, its translucent blue tone glimmering within the light penetrating the forest in this space. She took Anna's hand once more and leaned over, extending her arm so as to reach the Earth Spirit's face again.

'Careful.' Anna suggested.

Without thinking on it further, Elsa wiggled the ice feather below the giant's enormous nostrils, feeling quite foolish as she did so suddenly. However, only seconds after she began, the Earth Spirit soon stirred, the footing Elsa had trembling immediately.

'Whoa…!' Anna pulled Elsa back, and what sounded like a low humming started erupting around the area. Elsa extended her arm, guiding Anna backward as the giant seemed to dislodge itself from the wall, slowly wiping at its nose and grunting all the while. Its incredible size was even larger than the ice golem Devil had forced Elsa to face.

The Earth Spirit groggily looked about, as if wondering what could have possibly been foolish enough to come near his being. Although Elsa struggled to understand how such a thing could visibly see without actual eyes, she left that thought for more pressing matters, gathering her courage and ambition proper for the interaction at hand.

'Earth Spirit!' She called out, hoping the shaking ground and her own projected voice wouldn't cause any of the other versions of the spirit to awaken.

'Hmmmmm…?' A groan like thunder shook the very air, Elsa's heart beginning to hammer at her chest. Her instincts told her this was a dangerous game she was playing. There was something…strange about this spirit, as though no matter what Elsa did, she wouldn't be able to find reason with it like she had with the Fire and Wind Spirit.

The stout giant turned, the various valleys and crevices in its body making up what appeared to be a somewhat humanlike construct. Dirt was still falling from the wedges in the behemoth's limbs, and the deep holes that appeared to be his eyes bore into Elsa, his jaw shifting back and forth in apparent confusion.

'I'm sorry for disturbing you, Earth Spirit, but I've come to free the forest, and in order to do so, I am led to believe something terrible happened here that angered the four elements and Ahtohallan so greatly that it's began to even effect _my_ life until I unknowingly awakened you all.'

Thankfully, thus far, the giant was simply taking Elsa in, his calm nature, as promised by Honeymaren, a great relief for the time being.

'I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and this is my sister, Princess Anna. I am beginning to be of the understanding that I was blessed by the spirits or Ahtohallan at birth, and therefore, I command ice magic at will.' Elsa shot a small blast of her power upward, a tiny explosion, like a firework, concluding the minor demonstration.

The Earth Spirit followed the movement of power, even flinching back a touch when the magic erupted.

'Thus far, I have earned the approval of both the Wind and Fire Spirit as one who is worthy to approach Ahtohallan. I am unclear if it's completely necessary to win all four elements' cooperation, but I felt it rude to simply push through your forest without seeking your understanding and acceptance of my presence here.'

Bruni poked out from Anna's shirt, clicking his mouth and licking his eyes as if to confirm Elsa's story.

Once more, the Earth Spirit shifted ever so subtly, and Elsa began to wonder if it even understood what she was trying to say. It must've determined that she was friendly enough, for no attacks were initiated yet. But Elsa was more than aware that this could change any second, and didn't relax her stance too much in preparation for such an occurrence.

'I…wish to go to or meet with Ahtohallan. Would you allow me to do so in order to help everyone in this forest and right the wrong done to you?' Elsa still wasn't sure if Ahtohallan was a being she could actually converse with or merely a concept capable of telepathically transferring ideas and thoughts to the queen's mind. More questions. Always more questions…

The Earth Giant gave no clear indication it was absorbing anything. It simply stared now, as if waiting for more despite Elsa beginning to think she had provided quite enough information to garner at least some form of response.

'Uh…It's not trying to crush us at least, right?' Anna whispered optimistically.

Elsa glanced to the rest of the group further down the valley on the other side. They were likely observing the interaction with, presumably, bated breath.

'It's also not giving me anything to work with.' Elsa mumbled.

'True. Hm.' Anna stepped forward and began waving her arms. 'Hey, big guy! If you can just give my sister and I a nod or something to let us know we're good to go, that'd be great! No more stomping through the forest and maybe hurting the Northuldra and such, right? How does that sound?'

Elsa smiled wryly. Leave it to Anna to approach the matter so casually. Then again, her simplicity might resonate better with a being like an elemental spirit. Either way, Elsa's little sister gained the rock giant's attention, and it leaned in a bit closer, grunting with a sound like a gust of air blowing through a whistling cave.

'Uh…Hi? Are we good now? Elsa just wants to help. Whatever happened in the past we'll try and fix, okay? Know where to start?'

Finally, the Earth Spirit appeared to react in a way that hinted at some form of understanding. It lifted its great arm and pointed beyond the trees behind the valley. However, Elsa could only blink in confusion. What else was there outside the forest itself? Was there danger? A being like Devil that may have created this situation? Maybe the Earth Spirit was directing Elsa and Anna to Ahtohallan herself?

'I…That way?' Elsa stammered, impressed her sister had managed to coerce such a reaction. Ever the charmer…

However, as quickly as this revelation came, both Elsa and Anna were suddenly thrust off balance by the ground trembling so violently Elsa used ice at the bottom of her feet to latch onto the earth. Then, the queen swiftly grabbed hold of Anna, bringing her in close.

'W-whoa…! What's happening!?' Anna exclaimed.

'The other Earth Spirits are awakening.' Elsa's jaw tightened.

Indeed, no fewer than three more rock giants dislodged from the valley, their attention so synchronized in focus Elsa had to wonder what could have possibly set them off all at once.

'Elsa…!' Anna shrieked so suddenly all other thoughts were put on hold. Elsa sensed the impending attack just in time, jumping with Anna in tow away from an Earth Spirit's hand crushing the land the royal sisters had been standing on. Elsa grunted, her back disliking the sudden movement no matter how well Honeymaren tended to the injury.

'I-I thought we were buddies! What's going on, Bruni? Why are they suddenly coming after us?'

Elsa could understand Anna's confusion. The very rock giant the sisters had been seemingly conversing with in peace was now the same one attempting to flatten them. It was already climbing up out of the valley, it's oversized boulders rolling atop the lip of the cliff and allowing it to manipulate the rest of its body to follow readily.

'Unbelievable…' Elsa hissed; gripping Anna's hand tight. 'I was really hoping it wouldn't come down to this.'

'To what?' Anna asked hesitantly.

'To running…!' Elsa pulled her sister down the hill parallel to the incline they had just traversed, both young women huffing in desperation as they made their escape.

'Wait…! We're just bailing!?' Anna questioned in confusion.

'For now! I can't confront them here!' Elsa explained. 'Now, let's go Anna!'

The royal sisters struggled to maintain their footing, each step from the pursuing Earth Spirits a test of their ability to keep from tripping over their own feet. When Elsa was close enough to the rest of her group on the other side of the valley, she motioned with a wide arc of her arm for the others to make for a quick escape as well. Fortunately, Mattias had likely already put such a plan into motion, and Kristoff led the charge atop of Sven.

Good. The last thing Elsa needed on her conscience was anyone getting hurt because of her not being able to deal with the spirits peacefully.

The constant earthquakes did nothing to help calm Elsa's nerves as she and Anna barrelled back into the forest, trees soon surrounding them and the way no longer even slightly clear. With no time to create another ice bridge to reunite with the rest of the party, Elsa figured the best route to take would be as far away from the Northuldra camp as possible. Thus, the queen of Arendelle dove left into the Enchanted Forest, hoping the foliage would help conceal herself and Anna to the point of frustrating the rock giants and forcing them to give up on the chase.

Daryun had been teaching Elsa about war and battle tactics as of late anyway, and she knew she was making the right call by not engaging when she was at such a disadvantage. Her ice magic was awesome, certainly, but was muscling her way into convincing the Earth Spirit that she was worthy of helping them and meeting with Ahtohallan really the only way? Elsa wasn't sure. After all, the rock giant she and Anna had been "conversing" with seemed amicable enough until some switch was flipped and all chaos broke loose.

As if reiterating the thought, a behemoth of a boulder came crashing down not a hundred feet from Anna and Elsa, leaves, dirt, rocks, and branches flying everywhere from the sudden impact.

'Oh, my gosh…! This is crazy…!' Anna shouted.

Elsa had to agree, but she remained focussed and quiet, pulling her precious sister alongside her as fast as their legs could take them. So much for hiding. The Earth Spirit would root the royal sisters out by pure chance, their attacks more than lethal now.

'Keep moving!' Elsa simply grunted, hoping her sister would understand that she was doing her best to ensure their safety.

Another boulder rained down, and this time, it landed so close that both Elsa and Anna stumbled backward onto the ground, Anna squeaking as she landed.

'Y-you okay, Bruni?' She tucked the salamander deep into her shirt and patted where he presumably nuzzled into her in fear. 'What's the plan, Elsa? If one of those things actually hits us…'

'I know.' Elsa rarely felt powerless, but no matter how many plans she circulated through her mind, she struggled to find a tangible one that didn't put her own state at risk. Dealing with one Earth Spirit would be a task in and of itself, but taking on a quartet of them? Elsa would tempt pushing her magic past its limit again, leaving her little to work with against the Water Spirit and even Ahtohallan, if it came down to it.

'Elsa?' Anna called out again, and the queen helped herself and her sister up, pulling them into another sprint.

'They're throwing randomly, and they have to stop to do so. Let's put as much distance between us and the Earth Spirits as possible. We'll find somewhere to hide until I have time to figure out a way to deal with them.'

'Okay…!'

Elsa thanked Anna for her faith in the idea, because she was personally ashamed of how ridiculous it sounded even as the words left her mouth. Nonetheless, there was no time for deliberation. Elsa and Anna were on the move once again, the forest passing them by in a blur, and both girls gasping for air they pushed their bodies so hard. They weren't completely out of shape, Elsa especially, considering her training with Daryun, but neither royal sister exactly made a habit of going for morning jogs, and such a fact was beginning to weigh on them both.

Within the span of minutes, five more boulders were tossed sporadically into the Enchanted Forest, but thankfully, none landed as close as the second. It was always unsettling, however, due to the sound like a small explosion erupting in the wake of the attack, and it was only when Elsa chanced a glance back did she notice the trees begin to part and a sixth boulder plummeting toward she and Anna.

The queen immediately pushed Anna away with all the remaining strength she had, and swiftly erected a barrier around herself, layering it as many times as possible before the boulder made contact, easily cracking the shell of Elsa's ice. The barrier shattered, but not before providing just enough protection to allow Elsa, in her momentum, to spiral back and away from the boulder, sticks, rocks, earth, and shrubbery covering the queen a second later.

'Elsa…! _Elsa…!_' Anna screamed, groaning as she went to her sister's side. 'Are you okay?'

'I'll be fine.' Elsa allowed her adrenaline to assist her in forgetting the throbbing pain in her back. She pushed herself up and tugged at Anna's wrist once more. 'Let's go.'

'Are you sure?'

'We don't have a choice. They may have seen a flash of light from my magic. If that's the case, we could be in trouble. So, let's keep moving.'

'Okay.'

Anna was known for being "the talkative one", but she also knew when to simply listen and act. With that, the royal siblings were on the run again, and as they pushed through the forest more and more, Elsa realized the frequency of the boulders was beginning to dwindle. Whatever the cause, the queen figured moving in the same direction wasn't a horrible idea despite being quite aware that she and Anna were setting themselves up to getting lost temporarily. A small price to pay, Elsa supposed.

Finally, after what felt like far too long, Elsa pulled Anna down a small hill that dipped into a lower part of the forest, the terrain almost instantly altering to a much less vibrant tone; trees, bushes, and flowers almost seeming to fear the space. She located what appeared to be a small, shallow cave formed into the landscape, and guided Anna to the hopeful form of protection. It was a bizarre part of the forest, but Elsa was more thankful than not for the strange way the earth formed this little pocket of respite.

'We'll take a moment here.' Elsa and Anna simultaneously collapsed with not a semblance of elegance in sight. Anna lay on her back, breathing with a slight wheeze, and Elsa placed her hands behind her body to support her sitting position below the overhang that formed such a miniature grotto.

After a moment, and with the earthquakes only seeming to lessen in their direct impact, Elsa decided she and Anna had managed to avoid a dangerous encounter. The Earth Spirits had given up for now, and although this was ultimately a relief for Elsa, she didn't favour the idea that she hadn't managed to really get anywhere with the elemental being.

'So…what now…?' Anna gasped, her chest rising and falling and her arms spread wide like she was preparing to make a snow angel.

'I have a rough idea of where we need to go to return to the Northuldra camp, but we're quite a ways off, at the moment, and traveling back in any capacity might run the risk of encountering the rock giants again.'

'True.'

'So…we may need to stay here for the night. I know it's not ideal, and we certainly lack the proper supplies, but I'm sure we can manage until morning. The sun is already beginning to set, and traveling through the dark isn't wise in unknown territory.'

'Oh.' Anna laughed nervously. 'I mean, I guess that makes sense. You think we'll be safe here?'

'I have a feeling it's our best bet for the time being. I can use my magic to create a tiny tent that should provide enough comfort to make it bearable. Using our body heat and your cape for a blanket should be sufficient warmth.'

'Well, if I _have_ to.' Anna joked.

Bruni finally peeked out from Anna's shirt, crawling on her body as the other girl finally sat up as well.

'Hey, little guy. Any idea why your big brother decided to try and smoosh Elsa and I?'

The salamander clicked his tongue and dashed to Elsa, opening his mouth as he leaped up and down beside her. Elsa sighed with a grin, sprinkling some snowflakes overtop the cute creature so he could readily consume them.

'He's just full of information, isn't he?'

'Right? I'm glad he likes me and all, but a little help wouldn't be too bad either, you know?'

'This whole adventure is a tad difficult to find a handle on.' Elsa admitted, feeling safe to be vulnerable with her sister. 'The spirits don't feel me worthy of meeting with Mother, who I can only assume is Ahtohallan. Therefore, they have been seeking to test me. Understanding their plight, I have done battle with the Wind and Fire Spirit. Not wishing to overstep their desires, I felt it best to confront the Earth Spirit head-on before actively seeking out the source of the melodic calling.'

'Because if we don't calm these guys down, Arendelle might still be in danger.' Anna confirmed.

'Correct. But their original anger resides in this "wrong that needs to be righted". Therefore, I shouldn't _have_ to prove anything if I help in _that_ regard. However, the exact source of this "wrong" is still eluding me, and the voice hasn't giving me any guidance in some time. Thus, moving forward by at least winning the spirits' favour feels like the most productive path.'

'But these guys are no joke; especially the Earth Spirit.'

'I don't even want to think about what the Water Spirit will be like…' Elsa had a distinct feeling "he" would be the most powerful of all the elementals simply based on his apparent intelligence by comparison. One step at a time, Elsa supposed.

'If only I could help…' Anna looked at her hands, and her older sister knew what she was thinking. Elsa sympathized, shuffling in close to the other member of Arendelle's royal family.

'Simply having you to discuss my hesitations with is more than enough, Anna.' Elsa put her arm around her little sister, tickling her head and stroking her gorgeous hair with her fingers. They were both fairly scuffed up after the escape, but beyond Elsa's aching back, no lasting injuries seemed to be present.

'I know. But a girl can dream, right?'

'Don't force it.' Elsa stated quite clearly. 'Thinking too hard on it will only make wielding magic more difficult. Embrace it as a part of who you might eventually become.'

'…Right.'

Elsa kissed Anna's cheek, nuzzling her nose against the other girl's face tenderly.

'I hate putting you in any form of danger, but I'm relieved you're here with me in this moment. I can't say I favour the thought of being here alone.'

A strong gust of wind blew about both young women suddenly, and Anna even had to go so far as to hold her skirt down from flying upward. A familiar giggle accompanied the abrupt shift in air.

'Oh! I think Gale is saying you wouldn't be alone!' Anna laughed.

_'Lost? Lost? Lost in woods?'_ Gale asked Elsa, and the way Anna's eyes squinted, she wondered if her sister heard something but not quite as clearly.

'Do you understand?' The older sister inquired.

'No. I mean, I know it's trying to say stuff, but I'm definitely not getting it.'

'Mm.' Elsa would've been surprised if the answer was "yes", but she could hope, anyway. The more she thought about sharing her world with Anna more intimately, the more excited she felt herself becoming. It would have been better if both girls had powers since birth, since those early years were absolutely the hardest for Elsa without her sister, but like their love, perhaps some aspects of their lives were meant to be put on hold until the right time.

_'I help? I help?'_

'Gale wants to know if we need help.'

'Oh. Well, I think we're good for now since we can't send a message or anything. It'd be kinda nice if Olaf was here, since he's like a weird security blanket and everything, but other than that…'

Elsa could tell Anna was mostly joking, but when Gale squealed and jetted away, the queen wondered if somehow the Wind Spirit was going to try and make the younger sister's wish come true. Whatever the case, the most important thing to do now was erect something of a barrier and wait out the rest of the night in this small patch of safety. Part of Elsa wanted to explore, but the potential threat of the Earth Spirits kept her from doing so just yet. Therefore, she simply waved her hands to construct the spoken of tent.

'And it's gone…' Anna chuckled.

'Who knows? Olaf is light enough. Maybe we'll have some company sooner than later.'

'That'd be kind of nice.' Anna approached Elsa's most recent creation; its simplistic nature similar to the bridge she had constructed earlier. She needed to conserve power; the perfectionist in her requiring a reminder. 'But I can't say I hate the idea of a private campout with my Elsa either.'

A wave of warmth flowed through the queen of Arendelle at the thought, but she was still too preoccupied with the upcoming confrontations to even humour the notion. Still, relaxing for a moment with her sister wasn't a terrible turn of events.

'Shall we test out the current comfort level of our tent, Anna? After that run, I wouldn't mind a small rest.'

Anna beamed widely, and it was a smile that gave Elsa strength amidst an otherwise unsettling situation. Food. Water. Proper rest. Hopefully both she and Anna would make it through the night alright. The adventure was not even half over, and Elsa could only imagine what the rest of this journey had in store for her…


	30. Parental Guidance

Anna insisted she was fine, but Elsa still felt horribly responsible for subjecting them both to a less than ideal situation. Sure, the sisters were somewhat accustomed to a camping trip here and there, but such outings were always desired with the proper gear and location carefully planned prior to any form of excursion. Staying overnight in the Enchanted Forest in the middle of nowhere with possible danger lurking about wasn't exactly Elsa's idea of a good time, but thankfully, Anna was the best company she could possibly ask for, and her mental state remained relatively stable, all things considered.

The royal siblings decided to turn in fairly early, wishing to get up at the first sign of light and do the best they could to return to the Northuldra Camp for food, proper rest, and the opportunity to create a better plan for how to move forward. Using Anna's cape as a blanket and her dress as a pillow, Elsa allowed her own outfit to evaporate with a wave of her hand, snuggling in close to her little sister's naked form to allow their body heat to generate the rest of the anticipated comfort alongside whatever Bruni's natural emittance of warmth could accomplish.

'Well…this _could_ be worse, right?' Anna giggled, holding Elsa's hips and instantly causing the older sibling to heat up regardless.

'Yes.' Elsa would at least admit. 'But I still must apologize. The more I reflect on my handling of the Earth Spirit, the more irritated I become.'

'Like I keep saying, Elsa, this is sort of a crazy adventure we're on, okay? Stop being so hard on yourself. You wanted to have a nice, peaceful chat with the Earth Spirit. It even _seemed_ to be going okay until he started flipping out, right? Nobody could have guessed that was going to happen. Now we know. And now we also know we might have to get a bit aggressive if we're to earn his…er…their…_its_ respect?'

Elsa let the words of encouragement sink in, still holding Anna tight and allowing her head to press against the other girl's affectionately.

'You know precisely what to say to me when I have such doubts…' Elsa mumbled.

'Course I do.' Anna stroked her sister's head, and it was everything Elsa could do to not hum in delight. 'I mean, I'm basically the only one who gets to see you like this, so, I _better_ have an idea of how to help.'

'True.'

Some silence fell between the two young women, a pleasant amount of warmth developing between their naked bodies. Elsa kissed Anna's collar almost subconsciously, moving to her neck and tracing the skin with her tongue until she found her little sister's ear.

'A-ah…' Anna gasped when Elsa nibbled on it. 'A-are we looking to really keep things warm?'

'It's not a terrible idea, is it?' Elsa decided, the mere sensation of Anna's breasts pressing against her own enough to shift her into such a mindset.

'What if I make too much noise? Should we risk it?' Anna questioned, surprisingly. Did she simply not like the possibility of making love? Elsa supposed it was a little strange to even desire such a thing considering the circumstances. Maybe this was the queen's own coping mechanism for the stress and annoyance she felt toward herself and the quest she was struggling to grasp onto properly.

'Hm. Perhaps it's best we be careful.' Elsa submitted, realizing creating vulnerability in unfamiliar land wasn't wise, after all.

'Not that I don't want to. Really.' Anna back peddled. 'It's just…the ground is sort of hard, and I'm a little scared of a giant squishing me still.'

Elsa gave her sister one last squeeze, kissing her lips softly.

'It's fine, Anna. Thank-you for being reasonable. I was acting reckless again…'

'I don't mind.' Anna laughed lightly. 'Knowing you still…like…desire me and stuff after all this time is kind of reassuring, you know?'

'If anything, you become more appealing to me by the day.' Elsa confessed.

'Really?'

'Yes. I doubt that will ever change, Anna.' The older sister continued. 'I find you physically beautiful, of course, but it's your spirit I am "in love" with. Your radiance brightens alongside every new experience you overcome and assist me with. You have truly become my other half, and imagining a life without you simply doesn't exist for me no matter how much I sometimes question my compatibility as a queen.'

'Whoa.' Anna sighed. 'You still trying to get in my pants, or something?'

'W-what…?' Elsa blushed. 'That's a crude saying.'

'Heh! I know. It's sort of funny though, isn't it?'

'And I'm the one who prefers pants, in most cases.'

'Details, details.'

As the sisters' laughter faded, a strong gust of wind suddenly kicked up and put both girls on edge until an accompanying giggle could be heard and it was quickly determined that Gale had returned. What both Anna and Elsa hadn't expected, however, was for the collection of wind to have successfully brought over three distinct circular bundles of snow, two sticks, a few twigs, a carrot, and three stones. Olaf's voice was soon accompanying the barrage of abrupt activity, and Elsa helped Anna to her feet, the younger sister holding her clothes tight to her body while Elsa manifested an incredibly simple light blue slip for herself.

'Whoa…! Whoa, whoa, whoa…!' Olaf's head stammered, the rest of his body bumbling around aimlessly. 'Here! I'm over here! Your right! Right…! Left!'

Incapable of watching the desperate display any longer, Elsa gave a flick of her wrist and manipulated the various pieces of snow to align properly, a moment of déjà vu making her shake her head in recollection of her now somewhat infamous escape from Arendelle when her powers had first become public knowledge.

'And…I'm back! Phew.' Olaf guffawed dramatically. 'I've heard of the three psychic apparatuses, but I didn't think it was a physically manifested, literal depiction of one's own understanding of self.'

'Olaf!' Anna rushed to the snowman's side and gave him a big hug.

Elsa could understand her enthusiasm. After the increasingly dangerous encounters the royal siblings had faced as of late, some normalcy found in the form of a being that somewhat represented their bond as sisters wasn't precisely an unwelcome presence.

'Hey! Now _that's_ a nice, warm hug!'

'Thanks, Gale.' Elsa nodded to the fluttering swarm of leaves that seemed to represent the Wind Spirit.

_'Brothers looking! Looking! Stay! Won't look here!'_

'Why…?' Elsa wondered.

_'Not allowed! Not! Not! No say!'_

'Hm.'

'Everything okay, Elsa?' Anna was still knelt down beside Olaf, Bruni apparently licking at the snowman's feet happily, causing him to giggle away.

'Gale just told me the Earth Spirits are still looking for us. I don't feel the ground rumbling too much, however, so, I'm assuming they're off our trail for the time being.'

'That's a relief.'

'According to Gale, they won't come near here for some reason.'

'Why?'

Gale flew away in that moment, as if it, too, preferred not to remain. Was there a reason Bruni was less apprehensive about sticking around? Elsa wouldn't question it considering the warmth he provided.

'So…uh…where are the others?' Olaf turned about, searching for Kristoff and Sven, no doubt.

'We were separated. The Earth Spirit wasn't as reasonable as we were hoping.' Elsa explained.

'Oh…! And…we're hiding? Camping? Slumber party!?'

'All the above.' Anna chuckled.

'Indeed. We were just preparing to sleep when you appeared. Gale heard Anna's wishes and fulfilled them readily.' Elsa smiled.

'Well, isn't that perfect? I love hiding, camping, _and_ slumber parties! You called the right snowman!' Olaf stopped himself suddenly, his mouth hanging open. 'Wait! Hold on a sec! Are Kristoff, Sven, and the others okay though? They didn't get hurt by the rock giants, did they?'

'No, no!' Anna calmed the poor snowman with a friendly pat on the head. 'They should be fine. They're all survivalists, right? And the Earth Spirits were _definitely_ more interested in Elsa and I than them.'

'Oh, thank goodness!' Olaf gasped theatrically. 'I've been on an existential kick lately, and everything has me paranoid these days. Playing with the children back at camp did well for my anxiety though, so, that's nice.'

Elsa could relate to that. Sometimes, a gifted mind was both a blessing and curse, capable of providing its owner an array of opportunities while simultaneously crippling them in everyday scenarios that most would rarely think twice on. Thanks to Anna, Elsa was getting by better than before, but this most recent adventure was certainly putting her through the wringer again, and the queen wasn't sure where her mental state would be by the end of it all.

_Just keep pressing forward. Address my fears and apprehensions when Arendelle and the people trapped in the Enchanted Forest are saved…_

'We're glad you're here, Olaf. Three's a crowd, right? Having more friends around in a strange place definitely makes things better.' Anna gave the snowman another light nudge. 'Anyway, Elsa and I were about to try and turn in for the night so we could wake up at first light and go back to the Northuldra camp. Is that okay with you?'

'Oh, totally.' Olaf examined Elsa's tent a little closer. 'Seems nice and cozy in there!'

'It helps to have our own portable furnace as well.' Elsa winked at Bruni who stopped licking Olaf's feet for a second to acknowledge her with a goofy smile.

'So, shall we?' Anna began crawling back into the tent, careful to keep herself wrapped up with Olaf around apparently. She was surprisingly conservative, at times, and it still appealed to Elsa.

'Indeed.' Elsa agreed.

The two sisters and Olaf cuddled in close, Anna using some of her clothing to act as a buffer between herself and the snowman.

'This is really nice. It's been a while since we've had a sleepover with just the three of us, huh?' Olaf spoke low but enthusiastically.

'I think the last actual time was when Sven scared us all with his moaning outside the palace. Remember that, Elsa?' Anna brought up the distant memory.

'I recall the pillow fight, green facial, and incredible fort we built, yes.' Elsa giggled. It had been before she and Anna understood their feelings for one another, but even then, Elsa was becoming more certain of something simply different existing between herself and Anna. A feeling she was scared to even explore at that point. Thank goodness she eventually gathered the courage necessary to confront such a bizarre chain of revelations. Elsa shifted her leg under the cape provided by her sister and tickled the other girl's ankle lovingly.

'Wow! Bruni really is a little bundle of heat, huh?' Olaf exclaimed happily. 'Thanks to my permafrost, I'm a-okay, but I'd be in _big_ trouble otherwise. This sleepover is awesome!'

'It's kinda like sharing a bed with a little one…' Anna let the words fade into the darkness, perhaps catching herself making the comparison without thinking about it first.

Elsa found she struggled to answer with the enthusiasm her sister likely wished for, the idea of having anyone consistently between she and Anna initially revolting. However, the queen attempted to harness Anna's contagious enthusiasm, and imagined the projected nuisance as her little sister had envisioned him or her; a manifestation of their love. When she considered such an angle of evaluation, the notion wasn't so horrible, although still not completely and utterly perfect in the ice queen's mind. After all, wasn't Olaf just about precisely what Anna longed for beyond the need to contend with the aggravation of needing to dedicate an immense amount of time and energy into tasks such as potty training and general upbringing?

'Olaf really is just like a child on occasion.' Elsa decided to reply, holding her breath in anticipation of Anna's response.

'…Yeah. That's true.' Came the eventual reply, although the older sibling could tell it was weighed by further contemplation until Olaf himself objected fervently.

'I do believe I've proven my intellect as being far superior to that of any chil – Oh! Look! A firefly! A firefly!'

Anna and Elsa both shuffled within the bedding to witness what had distracted the snowman, not one but a small collection of fireflies suddenly appearing within the darkness of recent fallen night, their off-yellow shimmering brilliantly despite the trepidation Elsa combated as of late.

'Super pretty!' Anna appraised, and Elsa couldn't agree more.

'Funny how such an abrupt and unexpected presence can make the world feel right side up again…'

'When did it flip?' Olaf asked with understandable confusion.

Elsa had to think about that one.

'Good question.' She left it at that, because there were too many answers to choose from. When she accidently struck Anna with magic as children? When she lost her parents and was forced into being a queen at a young age? When she revealed her power to Arendelle and fled to the mountains? When Elsa hit Anna in the heart with a spell that almost killed her? When Elsa realized she was in love with her little sister? When the queen of Arendelle thought it was a good idea to confess such feelings? When Devil crushed Anna's soul? When it was discovered that Devil was involved in Elsa's birth? When Elsa released the Nattmara upon her kingdom due to her own growing insecurities as a monarch? When she awakened the spirits? When she kept picturing a life without the burden of constantly adhering to everyone's needs but her own nearly every second of every day? When she even _considered_ the idea of having a child with her own sister…?

Certainly, there was no simple, singular answer. That, in and of itself, showcased just how trying Elsa's life had been up until this point. Without Anna as her constant support and pillar of joy, the queen truly wondered and worried about where she might be at this point.

Anna's squeaky, utterly adorable yawn brought the older sister back to the group.

'Oh, man. That day is starting to catch up to me. I think I'm just about ready to try and snag a few winks.' Anna revealed.

'Me, too. Children are great, but I'm totally drained now that I'm relaxing so comfortably between two of my favourite people in the whole wide world.' Olaf seconded.

'We love you, too, Olaf!' Anna snuggled the snowman. 'We loved you before you were even born when Elsa and I were just kids.'

'Really!? How is that possible?'

'Anna had quite the imagination.' Elsa chuckled tiredly, recalling the exact night Anna had created Olaf's catchphrase. Such a bittersweet memory.

'Oh, yeah; says the girl who can literally create almost anything with perfect accuracy and the wave of a hand.'

'Fair.' Elsa smugly answered.

The small group giggled amongst themselves, Elsa soon yawning as well and then Olaf joining her, impressively so.

'Did you know that yawning…is contagious but people don't know why exactly?' He started, beginning to drawl the further his thought got. 'I suspect it's something to do with communal connection. Like, a way of getting closer with someone else or empathizing with their plight. Did you know…'

The snoring started soon thereafter, and Elsa reached over the tiny being to cup Anna's face in her hand, stroking her cheek with her thumb.

'I love you.' She whispered; part of her inner detractor scared Anna would be bitter about the queen's previous hesitations regarding the comment involving children. However, any doubt was immediately replaced with confidence as Anna smiled so widely Elsa almost felt the urge to cry.

'I love you more, Elsa. Goodnight.'

'G-goodnight.' The older sister wasn't sure why she became so flustered, but even the way Anna moved to kiss the palm of her hand had the queen filtered with goosebumps.

Despite the slight discomfort of the ground, Elsa found herself easily submitting to sleep, the coziness of her little group, and the perfect temperature provided by Bruni enough to allow the ice queen some rest…for at least a few hours.

* * *

_'Elsa.' Her father's voice. His presence. His calming demeanor._

_ 'Yes, Father?'_

_ 'Sit. We need to talk.'_

_ She did so, witnessing her parents' room manifesting within a cold, dark night. The warmth of the fireplace soon reached them all, another voice joining into the conversation._

_ 'Are you alright, Elsa?' Her mother now. She stood next to her king, the details of their room filtering into clarity as Elsa realized she was smaller, her magic feeling…less like a part of her and akin to that of a separate, frightening entity. She was a young teen, Elsa somehow knew, her parents' final trip out to sea possibly days away._

_ It all felt frighteningly familiar._

_ 'I'm…fine.' Elsa lied; aware she was dreaming but more conscious of the experience than almost any night before it. _

_ King Agnarr sighed, stepping close to Elsa and kneeling before her to take her hands, gloves encasing her fingers and suffocating the skin._

_ 'Conceal; don't feel. Correct?'_

_ 'Conceal; don't feel.' Elsa repeated, her tongue filling her mouth and her heart breaking. _

_ 'But in front of your mother and I, you can be more honest.' He stood up and away again. 'You seem…distracted as of late. Our trip is fast approaching, and during our absence, you will have some practise ruling Arendelle. Gerda and Kai are always available for assistance, and I've mostly set up the following weeks for you already, but the daily needs of the people will be guided by your hand. Is that what worries you so, Elsa?'_

_ Is that true? Wasn't Elsa being hidden from the public eye until her powers could be better controlled? Is this the past, or a version of it Elsa had conjured on her own? She was curious…_

_ 'Father…' The young woman began, her voice smaller and higher pitched. Had it really changed since this day?_

_ 'Yes, Elsa?'_

_ 'Mother?'_

_ 'Yes, my sweet?'_

_ 'Where are you going?'_

_ '…Where?' King Agnarr seemed confused. 'We've told you already, Elsa. This is but a common trip to our distant neighbouring kingdoms to better relations with them and maintain our trade routes. It's important to make public appearances now then, remember?'_

_ Elsa raised a brow, something in her father's voice tripping her ability to believe him wholeheartedly. Truth or fantasy? What was this dream?_

_ 'But you recently did as much, correct?' Elsa could recall. At this point in her life, she struggled to maintain a consistent sense of time, but as an adult in her immature body, details of this encounter resonated. Whether Elsa could believe anything completely was still in question, but she played along regardless._

_ '…We have many partners, Elsa.' Her father smiled gently, yet there was hesitation in his response, and Elsa wondered further._

_ 'Is there something else you want to discuss, Elsa?' Elsa's mother asked now, her tone a little strange._

_ 'Not really…'_

_ 'Hm? Are you sure?' King Agnarr stared into Elsa's eyes. 'You're playing with Anna more as of late, we've noticed.'_

_ Elsa breathed out sharply, needing to catch her breath in reaction to the unhinged response._

_ 'I…She's my sister.' Elsa thought that was all she needed to say in response. Had she and Anna been interacting at this point? Seldom, if Elsa's memory was correct. Since the incident, the older sister had pulled back almost completely, rarely even exchanging a "hello" with her sibling. It was a harsh reality, and one Elsa hated recounting. This event was no different._

_ 'You've begun having sleepovers again. That's nice.' Queen Iduna smiled, although something was off about that, too._

_ 'We have?' Elsa was losing her grip on the scene. She wanted to ask her parents more in relation to their trip, but their newest choice in subject matter had caught the princess off guard, the secret about her feelings for Anna threatening to be questioned by the two people Elsa _knew_ she could never reveal the truth to._

_ 'Yes. Anna's mood has been much better. It's a relief, of course…' King Agnarr glanced to the queen, and she shook her head subtly, as if attempting to dissuade Elsa's father from continuing his obviously lingering thought. 'But the games you are playing with her – we have our concerns.'_

_ 'I-I'm not using magic.' Elsa defended herself as though it were a kneejerk reaction._

_ 'We know, Sweetie.' Elsa's mother knelt next to her, as she did when trying to calm her daughter. 'But…'_

_ Queen Iduna couldn't go on, and Elsa's throat tightened, a wave of anxiety fluttering through her veins until her vision clouded. There's no way they could know. It was impossible. At this point in her history, even Elsa had no idea. An inkling, perhaps, but no solidified action plan. Besides, she was too distracted by the necessity to _control_ her emotions, not let them out of her hold. _

_ 'Elsa.' King Agnarr started quietly, even going so far as to check the door to his and Queen Iduna's room. 'I understand the desire to explore your understanding of sexuality with a trusted confidant, but doing so with Anna under a veil of doctoral re-enactment is…frankly, potentially damaging to your little sister's psychological development.'_

_ 'I'm not!' Elsa gasped, her denial immediate and panicked._

_ 'If your lessons haven't covered the natural desire all humans experience at varying points in their lives adequately enough, your mother and I are more than willing to answer any questions you might have, Elsa.' King Agnarr went on. 'Your mother, especially, can share her wisdom with you in private, if needed.'_

_ 'I don't…!' Elsa wheezed. 'I didn't…!'_

_ 'Breathe, Elsa.' Queen Iduna touched her shoulders lovingly. 'It was just natural curiosity. We're not upset.'_

_ 'I-it wasn't…' Elsa heard herself admit, and she shook her head in confusion. Why was she saying the one thing she shouldn't?_

_ 'Elsa?' Her father raised a brow. 'What wasn't?'_

_ Elsa clamped her mouth shut, even going so far as to cover it with her hands._

_ 'Sweetie?'_

_ 'I…!' Elsa's voice came out muffled. 'I…!'_

_ 'Don't say it.' Queen Iduna almost hissed, her gaze narrowed and expression stoic. She was suddenly unrecognizable. 'Don't.'_

_ 'Forget it ever happened, Elsa. We can help you forget. Curiosity is natural. Anything else is…not.' King Agnarr, too. Who were these people suddenly? Elsa's parents physically, but otherwise…strangers._

_ 'No!' Elsa refused. 'Never! I'll never forget Anna!'_

_ 'You've been given a chance.' Queen Iduna stood up and stepped back beside the being that appeared to be her husband. 'Arendelle forgets. You can, too. A simple, perfect, ideal life for you and Anna.'_

_ 'We could wish for nothing more.' "King Agnarr" affirmed. 'Anna will have her desired family, and you will have your freedom.'_

_ 'What…?' Elsa blinked._

_ 'You were made for something much bigger than anyone, including yourself, could ever imagine, Elsa.' "Queen Iduna" elaborated. 'However, it can never be if you continue to pursue a love that so blatantly goes against the very essence of nature.'_

_ 'I…!' Another wave of terror. Elsa knew these weren't her parents anymore, but one of her worst fears was easily having to confront them regarding her feelings for Anna. The fact the queen found even the smallest form of relief in their death was horrible enough._

_ 'So, you were simply exploring with Anna, yes?' "King Agnarr" asked again. 'Nothing more. Never anything more again. Curiosity. Not lust. Tell us. Tell your mother and father you aren't tempted by such warped desires. Tell us, and it can be true.'_

_ This terrible temptation again. Normalcy. Freedom. An easier life. It was a passing notion of frivolity, and one hardly worth her time. Elsa knew she couldn't exist happily without knowing Anna was her partner in crime, yet something about this fantasy world tipped her more evenly between the choices. Suggestive influence? No matter. Elsa was stronger than any of it. Her love for Anna would always prevail._

_ Elsa bit down fiercely, her bottom lip splitting open and her senses realigned with her mind. She shook her head defiantly at the shadows of her parents, and almost immediately, the world screamed into a vortex of colours, a howling merging with a familiar melody ringing in the queen's ears as she snapped up._

* * *

The song…!

Elsa sat forward, her eyes burning and tears freezing upon her cheeks. Anna groaned nearby, clutching Olaf tightly, but Bruni was wide awake as well, his buggy eyes darting about in confusion.

'You hear it, too?' She asked in a whisper.

The song that had guided to this point in her adventure had finally returned, and it was calling her again. Despite it still being night, and no matter the mental disturbance of the most recent nightmare, Elsa had the undeniable urge to follow the melody, knowing it to be her one true guide to the end of her journey. She considered slipping out by herself, but she wouldn't do such things anymore, honouring the promise she had made to Anna. Old habits died hard, she supposed, for the instinct to leave on her own remained.

Elsa nudged her sister gently a few times before she finally groaned and began to stir, thin slits revealing her eyes within the light emitted by Bruni's soft glow.

'Elsa…?' She mumbled.

'Anna.' The older sister smiled anxiously. 'The sky's not awake yet, but _I'm_ awake. So, do you want to go on a little trip with me?'


	31. Hello Despair, My Old Friend

Elsa was constantly reminded by little moments how much Anna loved her. This night in the Enchanted Forest, when the queen finally was hearing the musical call of the North once more, Anna hardly hesitated to get up (albeit overly groggily) and prepare to set out with her sister again. Those who knew Anna since she was little would understand why this was somewhat incredible, because the princess, until very recently perhaps, was _known_ for her infamous ability to sleep through almost anything, requiring multiple attempts to awaken on a good day. Granted, now that she had a bakery, Anna's ability to wake up in the morning had improved, but that didn't mean it wasn't hard for her still, and Elsa took pleasure in knowing just how committed she was to the quest and, in turn, how much she cared for her older sister.

Elsa, Anna, Bruni, and Olaf travelled beyond the tiny sanctuary Gale had implied they found, quickly moving through the dark with mostly Elsa and Bruni's aura of magic within them to guide their way. From what Elsa could tell, it was a little past midnight, but dark clouds had rolled in, making it difficult to confirm or deny much more than that. Elsa's burning eyes told her she didn't get _that_ much sleep, and Olaf alongside Anna's chorus of yawns only reaffirmed her suspicions.

'I'm sorry for disturbing you both.' Elsa repeated herself after a few minutes, the trio on a somewhat barren dirt path that mirrored the lack of mesmerizing vegetation that seemed to consume the vast majority of the Enchanted Forest.

'Oh, it's all good.' Anna probably didn't realize how rough her voice sounded. It was clearly being forced into some semblance of her usual bubbliness, but remained deep and somewhat coarse. 'I wasn't sleeping amazingly great anyway, and if you hear the voice, then we definitely need to jump on this chance for some guidance, right?'

Elsa's heart skipped a beat, her affections for Anna overwhelming her, as they often did. She took her sister's hand and pulled her in close, the two of them matching pace easily enough.

'Still, I definitely owe you when we get back to Arendelle. Perhaps a custom-made chocolate cake and candlelit date of some kind?'

'You know what I like, Missy.' Anna giggled.

'Do you still hear the magical siren voice?' Olaf asked suddenly, going on, as per usual. 'Did you know that sirens are responsible for more than one thousand deaths at sea? They say sailors are drawn to their angelic voices and interesting shapes only to be drowned once they get too close.'

'Yeah. Let's not talk about drowning and stuff, okay?' Anna attempted to snuff that conversational topic, and rightly so.

'I haven't…' Elsa answered the initial question. She took a moment, breathed in quickly, and then echoed the exact tune she had been awakened by, noting the way Bruni skittered about Anna's shoulder in response, which was encouraging.

'I'll try, too.' And Anna did just that, and although she was typically a lovely singer, even Elsa's little sister struggled to carry a perfect tune immediately upon waking up.

'My turn!' Olaf tried himself, and it was…awful. Even Bruni hid himself in Anna's shirt.

'Yikes. Maybe we should leave the whole call of the wild thing to Elsa, huh, Olaf?' Anna laughed.

'I heard the voice from this direction. I'm sure of it.' Elsa insisted, navigating as best she could through the ups and downs of the path, bare bushes and fallen leaves scattered on either side of herself and Anna.

The small group made progress for another ten minutes or so, and just as Elsa was beginning to question her decision to venture off on her own, a whiff of a familiar smell filled her nostrils, and she quickened her steps, realizing they were getting close to water.

Elsa called out again with the song, but only _her_ echo returned any favours, which continued to cause her some anxiety. However, the scent of the ocean gave her courage, and as the path widened, Elsa witnessed a large opening that was almost like a miniature beach. The notion of such a discovery was quickly eclipsed when Elsa noted what appeared to be an enormous boat contained within the space, the varying levels of earth seemingly encasing the mode of transportation in place perfectly.

'Whoa…!' Anna exclaimed. 'A…boat? And a pretty big one, too!'

'Yowza! I thought it was some kind of whale or something. Hard to make out anything in this lighting, you know?'

Elsa had to agree. The Northuldra _and_ Arendellians hadn't mentioned anything in relation to a boat being docked nearby, and that seemed like a pretty important detail considering they were all "trapped" in the forest. This led Elsa to believe she and her small band had stumbled upon something rather amazing.

'Let's take a closer look.' Elsa decided, an indescribable worry clutching on to her soul and warning her there was no turning back from this point forward. It was similar to the fear and excitement she felt when awakening the spirits. For better or for worse, Elsa had a distinct feeling her world was about to change again.

The group moved from the crest of the small hill and carefully descended into the embankment, the ground turning soft like sand, and the smell of water becoming more prominent than ever. Elsa clutched Anna's hand tightly, and she felt her sister squeeze back in answer.

In another moment, as Elsa drew closer to the ship and her breath continued to catch in her throat, she projected her magical aura around her free hand even further, the blue light that represented her power illuminating the ship – that is, shipwreck – even more clearly.

Anna was the first to gasp, the air so sharply pushed out from her lungs she wheezed, her grip upon Elsa faltering and even her balance shifting in a brief second of panic. Elsa checked on her sister, and then returned her attention to the ship, wondering what could possibly illicit such an intense response from the younger girl.

But then the queen of Arendelle saw what had set her sister off, and her skin prickled so rapidly she thought Anna would feel it, surely. A wave of emotion slammed into Elsa so profound and deep-rooted it felt as though old scars long healed were suddenly ripped wide open to remind both sisters that they had experienced more familial turmoil in their young lives than most could in multiple reincarnations.

An overly familiar, torn up flag continued to flap about in the night's wind. It was an Arendellian ship. But not only that…

'How can it be…?' Anna whispered.

'What is it?' Olaf asked innocently, understandably confused.

A beat, and Elsa was thankful Anna could speak for the two of them, because her voice simply wouldn't come out until her mind had time to process this incredible discovery.

'Mother and Father's ship.' Anna answered softly, utter perplexity in her tone.

'Huh!? But this isn't the Southern Sea!' Olaf was sharing some of the uncertainty.

'No. No, it isn't.' Anna was clearly attempting to work through the details as much as Elsa.

Evidently incapable of processing the information before her adequately, and fearing she might break down completely if she didn't take _some_ form of action, Elsa recklessly entered the broken hull of the ship, pulling Anna along and stepping through the wreckage full of jagged oak and compromised wooden constructs. Splintered beams, shattered glass, warped metal; Elsa and Anna kept one another close, short, shaky breaths escaping their lips as they both surely prayed to find something – anything – that remained of their parents.

'_Why_ is their ship here?' Elsa finally whimpered, on the verge of tears. '_How_ is it here!?' She asked more forcefully.

Searching deeper, amidst more wooden planks and shredded sails, Anna offered an answer, Bruni, thankfully, scuttling about and providing even more light thanks to his red glow of heat.

'It…it must have washed in from the Dark Sea.'

The sisters finally let one another go, reaching the main body of the ship where the cabins were. The desperate sounds of both girls rapidly rummaging through the remains of their parents' ship filled the small space, echoing eerily in the night.

'But what were they doing in the Dark Sea, then?' Elsa knew it was rhetorical. There was no way Anna could know. She was thinking aloud. How else could she sort through the agony she felt. What did any of this mean? And why was she so terrified she might find her parents alive?

_Foolish question. Foolish thought…_

'I don't know.' Anna replied anyway, her search stopping suddenly as she turned and stared at Elsa. The exchange lasted for an eternity, Elsa shaking her head subtly, feeling like a child suddenly.

'Secrets again…' She hissed. 'What weren't they telling me?'

'Us.' Anna reminded, and Elsa felt old frustrations, irritation, and fear insisting on circulating through her thoughts.

'How did the ship get through the mist though?' Olaf interjected, thankfully, for his voice snapped Elsa out from a past filled with anxiety she struggled to control even now as a grown woman. 'I thought nobody could but us. Oh…Unless nobody was on it?'

Elsa exhaled shakily. Her personal problems with her parents aside, she still loved them, ultimately, and picturing the two people who raised and loved her (no matter how flawed, at times) drowning alive crushed her heart and made her incapable of controlling her hands elegantly within the cabin she and Anna searched.

'Hey.' Anna appeared right next to her, touching the top of Elsa's hand and leaning in to meet her sister's eyes within the shadows. 'There's got to be something here. Let's keep looking.'

'Anna…' Elsa swallowed. Her stability in the face of such emotionally taxing scenarios was always impressive. Elsa had such personal investment and damage associated with her parents. Not only that, but the shame she still felt freshly from her nightmare rendered her somewhat crippled, and Anna, as always, stepped up when she needed to. Her ability to fortify her normally excessively empathetic self to make the best decisions possible, in some cases, surpassed Elsa's own. Elsa had always _felt_ so intimately, and she knew it was a weakness as a queen. It's why she distanced herself from her subjects, and rarely allowed anyone close to her true self even to this day.

'Wait. Wait!' Anna sounded as though she had a sudden idea. 'Look around! It's probably close to the ground or something, but every Arendellian ship has a compartment that's waterproof. Dad showed it to me once. There might be something there!'

'That's very clever.' Olaf approved. 'Although it does make me wonder why they don't just make the whole ship waterproof.'

'I'm…I'm sure it has something to do with the materials required to do so and the impact it would have on the ship's ability to float properly.' Elsa answered automatically, her heart rising into her throat again due to this renewed hope. If her parents knew they were going to drown, would they have the foresight to store _something_ for Elsa and Anna to even _possibly_ find?

Again, the queen of Arendelle's imagination worked against her, and she could vividly envision her mother and father losing their lives to the sea, their lungs filling up with water and their screams of terror muffled until they could despair no more.

'Here!' Anna shouted urgently, her hands fumbling with something metal and clicking it open.

Elsa held her breath, returning to her sister's side as the group, Bruni included, fortunately, gathered in a small huddle. Her little sister proceeded to extract a round glass tube. She deftly uncorked it and removed a roll of parchments covered in mysterious text.

'What language is this?' Anna was the first to ask.

'I don't know…' Elsa whispered, her gaze darting over the sheets with anticipation and worry. She quickly found text she recognized in the margins of the seemingly main document. Once more, her pulse spiked as she was taken back to days gone by when she would find pleasure in watching her mother work on various forms of letters and the like. 'But look – this is Mother's handwriting.'

'Really!?' Anna immediately began reading. 'The end of the ice age…The river found but lost…Magic's source…'

Elsa took the parchment from Anna and read the final line, her eyes widening.

'Elsa's…source…?'

What on earth had they stumbled upon? What did her mother mean by "Elsa's source"?

'Elsa.' Anna brought Elsa back with her voice, opening up another, slightly larger document. 'It's a map.' She finished unrolling it carefully, gently spreading it out on the damp floor. Elsa shook her head, understanding she needed to stay focussed and joining Anna as they scanned the graphic together.

There was Arendelle, the Enchanted Forest, the Dark Sea, and what lay beyond. Crude lines indicated what appeared to be a desired route, marking the mist and lining the northern border with question marks. Dotted lines specified a route up the fjord.

'They travelled north to the Dark Sea, to – ' Anna stopped short, following the dotted line until it stopped at a large "X" across the sea and over a small island. The island was labelled, once again, by their mother's handwriting, and a chill ran Elsa's back, goosebumps pervading over her entire body anew as she read the singular word.

'Ahtohallan…'

'So…it's really real?' Anna needed to confirm.

'Ahto-who-what?' Olaf chimed in finally, being oddly considerate of the whole scenario, thankfully.

'Ahtohallan.' Elsa corrected him. 'As children, we were told it was a magical river said to hold all the answers about the past. Although the reality of its true identity has come into question since entering the Enchanted Forest, the overall concept remains sound.'

'Oh…!' Olaf huffed proudly. 'Thus, reinforcing my water-has-memory theory!'

Elsa froze, her mind finding a moment of reprieve to return to the present and consume what Olaf had just said. What had happened here, precisely? What were her and Anna's parents doing exactly? What were…their last moments like? Were they at least together? Did they know something they never got the chance to tell Elsa?

It was a long shot, and potentially pointless, but Elsa recalled what happened with Gale, and she tapped into that memory, kneeling close to the flooring of the ship and placing her hands flat upon the wood, a surge of energy flowing between herself and the ancient water now encased within the makeup of the shift.

'Elsa?' Anna breathed. 'What are you doing?'

'I need to know what happened to them.' Elsa responded simply, shifting her attention to what she intended on trying here and now. She concentrated on the link formed between herself and the moisture in the floorboards, connecting her power to the nodes of fragmented stories and synergizing with the ancient history of the world's most precious resource.

Eventually, thanks to no small effort by Elsa, hundreds upon thousands upon millions of droplets of water arose from the boat, circulating and condensing until a giggle could be heard and Gale reappeared, swishing past the group abruptly and assisting with the task at hand. The Wind Spirit almost seemed to hold Elsa's arms as she manipulated the magic around her, echoes of a distant past beginning to manifest as the queen huffed in exhaustion, this form of her power immediately draining.

'Oh, my gosh…' Anna gasped.

'It's like the sculptures we saw from Gale…!' Olaf added.

Indeed, the snowman's evaluation was sound, a new display beginning to form into a solid adaptation of whatever secrets this boat held. As the scene took shape, voices resonated within the cabin of the ship, clearer sounds of individuals beginning to take near tangible form.

_'Ahtohallan has to be the source of her magic.'_ A voice began, and Elsa almost lost her grip on what she was attempting completely, Anna's interjection hardly helping matters.

'M-Mother…!?' She instantly whimpered.

_'If we know why Elsa has powers, we can help her.'_

'D-Daddy…?' Anna slipped, for she had actively grown out of such a name for their father.

The sculpture of King Agnarr and Queen Iduna simply speaking to one another remained, and Elsa stood up, approaching her father and mother with Anna at her side.

'They were here…' Anna said obviously, yet Elsa knew what she meant. It was so hard to believe. Even more difficult that Elsa's mother still appeared to not have mentioned Devil's involvement in her birth. Was she praying there was more to it than that? Or did she know something Elsa didn't? Either way, it seemed likely she was right to seek out more information.

'Looking for answers about…me.' Elsa grappled with the implications, hearing Gale move about the ship and indicate the side walls of the cabin with a "whoosh".

'They look a little different from the paintings in the castle, huh?' Olaf seemed to squint, Bruni's light barely keeping the space bright enough to navigate safely.

_'Here! Here! Do it here!'_ Gale began to insist.

A new collection of water meant different memories? Was that it? Elsa was willing to try. Anything was better than the weight beginning to press down on her soul. Elsa moved to the leftmost wall, pressing her hands against it and repeating the same ritual she had performed moments prior. Sure enough, more water droplets were extracted from the wood that made up the ship, crystalizing and shaping another scene where Queen Iduna and King Agnarr were sitting at a table before a map.

'Elsa…' Anna said her name again, almost in warning, as if fearing what all of this would mean for her older sister.

_'Do you really think the past can save Elsa's future?'_ Elsa's father asked.

_'No.'_ Her mother replied. _'But I think understanding what she's a part of can.'_

Elsa backed away from the scene. Both moments in time beginning to melt ever so slowly as Elsa realized this was all about _her_.

Not giving the queen a moment to process the deluge of information, Gale whooshed through the ship and proceeded deeper toward the front. Elsa followed to the helm. She placed her hands on either side of the doorframe, closed her eyes, and allowed the frantic trance she found herself in to continue; a knife digging deeper into her bowels.

Another sculpture. This one forming waves and the late king and queen of Arendelle fearfully understanding their current crisis.

'N-no…' Anna sobbed.

'They look so scared…' Elsa muttered as Gale spun around the sculpture.

_'The waves are too high…!'_ Queen Iduna stressed.

_'We keep going…for Elsa.'_ King Agnarr answered bravely. However, as if mocking his resolve, a wave crashed the deck. _'Iduna…!'_

_'Agnarr!'_ She shouted back.

It was the end. They both knew it. Without fighting it. Without flailing about in the face of death, Elsa and Anna's parents embraced one another tightly. The scene slowed, and Elsa watched her mother's mouth twist into a grimace of agony, crystal-like tears streaming down her cheeks as her father nuzzled her forehead with his own.

_'I love you…'_ He cried.

_'…I love you, too.'_ She answered.

They held tight as another wave came, and that's when the scene tipped Elsa's ability to withstand the horror infiltrating every facet of her being. She couldn't watch anymore. She ran from the ship. She ran from the indescribable guilt of knowing her parents had died…because of her.


	32. Parallel Lines

Elsa is fragile. Like a thin icicle dangling from a rooftop, the slightest wind could shake it loose, causing the same frozen sliver of water elevated above the world to descend to the earth and shatter.

Upon first glance, one would presume Anna to be the weaker of the two royal sisters of Arendelle. Elsa was calm, cool, collected, intelligent, and spoke with a certain level of authority and confidence. Anna, on the other hand, was a bit goofy, clumsy, loud, perhaps even obnoxious at times, and spontaneous. Elsa was a pillar of strength. Anna fantasized about love, princes, and fairy tales. Two sides of the same coin. Two very different individuals.

What many did not know, but Anna understood so intimately it hurt her heart at times, was Elsa struggled with an anxiety so crippling regarding her own emotions it was practically another entity within her that could take over without enough notice to control. This had been seen multiple times; the two most notable occasions being the eternal winter she had cast on Arendelle, and the Nattmara incident. Both instances manifested Elsa's chief weakness in tangible forms. Both threats had the potential to hurt hundreds. Both were results of Elsa's veiled fragility.

The public Elsa and private Elsa were two totally different individuals, which wasn't unique to the queen of Arendelle totally, but was certainly special in the vast contrast between individualistic perception and personal belittlement. To the masses, Elsa was elegance and dignity manifested no matter how absurd her more recent claims of love for Anna turned out to be. Ultimately, after all, she stayed queen of Arendelle, and if that wasn't confidence in her might and power, what was?

To this day, but a handful of individuals could claim to know Elsa even somewhat well. Only Anna, truthfully, knew the true fragility of her sister's mental state. And Anna assumed only Elsa realized how fortified and guarded her little sister could be with her feelings and outward persona.

Opposites of opposites. Elsa and Anna. Anna and Elsa. The sun and the moon. The moon and the sun. Which was which?

With such thoughts in mind, Anna rushed out of the cruise ship in pursuit of Elsa, knowing immediately that she had fallen, and would lay shattered in solitude if Anna didn't force her to share the burden with the woman she had also trusted her anxious heart to.

'Elsa…!' She called out, her foot sinking into a weak sector of floorboards in the ship. With an aggressive upheaval, Anna removed her leg from the compromised space, the jagged wood cutting into her skin as she did so. 'Ouch…'

However, the pain meant little when Anna knew Elsa well enough to realize how her thoughts were surely spiraling out of control. Even more so because their parents were involved. Anna didn't have time to pound out exactly how conflicting the emotions her sister was battling through were, but she could come to the simple conclusion that if Elsa was left alone in this moment, there was potential for a third wave of her poor heart's destruction.

'Where'd she go?' Olaf shouted from further back in the ship. A whistling sound swished past Anna, almost carrying her forward as she exited the ship and sprinted up the incline back to the small path she and Elsa had been traversing moments prior. The dim light of dawn was just barely beginning to peek out from behind the heavy clouds overhead, adding a pale, depressing blue hue to the landscape.

Elsa was gasping, keeled over next to a large boulder with her right hand extended onto it in a vague attempt to hold herself up as she shook and sobbed. Anna's empathetic nature instantly forced tears to her own eyes as she witnessed the woman she adored and loved above and beyond all others suffering with such honest vulnerability.

'Elsa.' She said her name tenderly, if only to let her sister know she wasn't alone.

'T-they died…b-because of me…' Elsa wheezed, sniffing and crying uncontrollably. It was an infinitely rare sight. Elsa had been trained – practically forced – to hide her feelings the better half of her life due to the pure power they could bring. Certainly, because of her new relationship with Anna, she had begun to share her thoughts and emotions with others, but it was still so clearly a guarded practise, save for when Anna was involved, that this sight was one that tortured the little sister's soul. The fact only the ground beneath Elsa and the boulder she held herself up with were covered in white ice was a testament to her older sister's newfound control over her might.

'That's not true, Elsa!' Anna knew this would be her poor sister's reaction. She always had to bear everything herself. 'Mother and Father loved you enough to try and find answers about your powers.'

'Exactly…' Elsa gained some regulation, but the tears were still streaming, and Anna only passively acknowledged that Olaf was approaching from the gulf. 'If only I could have controlled my magic sooner…t-they would still be with us. These cursed feelings of mine…' Elsa grimaced, her pupils shaking erratically as her mind clearly raced. 'You would have the family you always wanted, I wouldn't have to be queen just yet, we would've been…happy.'

'Excuse me!?' Anna knew it was the height of Elsa's whiplash spouting such hurtful scenes, but it was still difficult to absorb. 'You are _not_ saying that us being together is a mistake! Are the spirits messing with your head again, or what?'

'…It's not as though I would ever consider pursuing you if Mother and Father were alive, Anna.' Elsa chuckled wryly in between sobs. 'But it doesn't matter. They're gone. Conjecture is pointless. A-as if I didn't cause them enough suffering with my ridiculous powers. They drowned…because I couldn't understand this "gift". Pathetic…'

'No!' Anna shook her head, grabbing at her sister's shoulders. 'Don't say it like that! It _is_ a gift! _You're_ a gift! You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and you're proof that Mother and Father were blessed by the spirits because of their harmony. Mother saved her enemy, and her good deed was rewarded with the most brilliant girl I've ever known. I'll say it again: _you_ are a gift, Elsa.'

Elsa's eyes clenched shut, and when she opened them, they were shimmering with more tears, her response sad, tortured, and broken.

'…For what?'

How could she still not know? How shaken was Elsa's resolve? Anna tried to put herself in her sister's place, and she was almost instantly thrown off balance. The guilt was too much. The guilt in association with depriving her sister of parents was…unbearable.

'Elsa?' Olaf stepped next to the queen, tapping her leg. 'What's wrong? Do you need a warm hug?'

Elsa whimpered, dropping to her knees and holding the snowman desperately, her crying starting anew.

Gale made a strange, deep gurgling noise, as though it was sharing in Elsa's remorse, and even Bruni simply watched from the ground in apparent bereavement.

'Time is sad…' Olaf spoke softly. 'It just never stops going, huh? People grow old and…'

'Olaf.' Anna warned, not certain the snowman was being productive with his direction in conversation.

'They loved you a lot, huh? That looked scary, but your dad was so brave even at the end. He held your mom and just wanted to help you so bad.' Olaf changed his perspective.

'Father…' Elsa had an edge in her voice. 'Perhaps…part of my guilt is how a piece of me still…begrudges him.'

'Elsa…' Anna knelt next to her sister, rubbing her knee and leaning in close. 'You have magic, but you and I both know you're also still human. Mom and Dad weren't perfect. They were scared, and didn't know how to help you in the heat of it all. It's why they continued to search for answers. But you couldn't have known what they were going through as well. Not at our age back then. All you knew was Dad was telling you your emotions were dangerous, and Mom was letting him. It was…' Anna's heart throbbed in physical pain. 'It was not right no matter how positive the intents. It messed you up. It messed _us_ up. Knowing they gave their lives wanting to help you doesn't change the fact they sort of dropped the ball with how to handle the situation at its core.'

Elsa sniffed, wiping her eyes but listening. She released Olaf, who remained strangely quiet as Anna continued.

'They should have _never_ allowed us to be apart. You needed me. And I…I needed you. Risks and all, they should have let me be with you, if anyone. That's why we need to stay together through all of this. We have to keep going and understand that our parents made the best decisions they could. You are not to blame. You didn't tell them to look for answers. You didn't guilt them into traveling the Dark Sea. If anything, you tried your best to ease the burden they felt.'

'Anna…' Elsa's expression softened, small wisps of the lingering pain remaining, but the brave queen forcing it all back with no small effort.

'If anyone can resolve the past, if anyone can save Arendelle and free the forest,' Anna touched her sister's face, cupping it with her right hand and wiping an escapee tear with her thumb. 'It's you.' She smiled at the girl who somehow managed to steal her heart against all odds. 'I believe in you, Elsa, more than anyone or anything. You are _not_ a mistake. You're a gift to the world…and the most precious presence in my life I could ever dream or wish for.'

Elsa clutched at Anna's hand, breathing out shakily and steeling her resolve anew.

'Whoa…' Olaf gasped. 'That was like the most amazing love confession ever!'

Elsa stood up with Anna, blushing slightly in the dim dawn, the dark clouds unrelenting in allowing whatever light the morning should have provided to slip through beyond the stagnant pale blue of the present.

'…Thank-you, Anna.' The older sister sounded somewhat normal again. 'It would seem my emotions got the better of me again. I'm…somewhat embarrassed.'

'Don't be.' Anna held her sister's hands between them. 'I'm obviously sad to find out what happened to Mom and Dad, too, but your relationship with them was different, and I get why you reacted like that.'

'Still…' Elsa sniffed, her attempt to be strong valiant, but the clear fragility remaining. 'I lost myself for a moment. This journey…is taxing.'

'I don't mind being your support when you need it, Elsa. That's why I wanted to be with you through this entire adventure. You're not alone. You'll never be alone if I have a say in matters.'

'Hm.' Elsa grinned melancholically. 'You're so strong, Anna. It's…truly admirable.'

'So are you. This situation is really going at your raw spots though, and believe me, I know a thing or two about those. It's _still_ something I'm working on because, honestly, I struggle every single time you walk away from me. When a door shuts between us. When you don't answer me right away. It's stupid, I know, but it's true. Those are _my_ raw spots. Those are _my_ issues. I _know_ we're together. I _know_ you love me. I _know_ you're not going to leave me again unless it's absolutely necessary. And even then, it'll always be temporary, if you have any sway in the situation. But that's logical Anna. We know I can be an emotional basket case, too. And when it comes to you, I'm just as vulnerable as you are when Mom and Dad are involved.'

Elsa nodded, her grip on Anna's hands tightening.

'Oh, Anna…' The queen breathed with relief. 'I'm not going anywhere.'

A shiver ran Anna's body, causing her to quiver in delight. Even after their three years together, the princess of Arendelle received such a charge out of the commitment.

'Good. Because you're stuck with me.'

Elsa's gaze narrowed, and she turned toward their late parents' ship once more.

'Rest in peace Mother…Father.' She muttered, releasing Anna and stepping toward the edge of the small hill. 'I'm still learning how to use my gift proper, but…I won't let either of you down. I'll honour your memory, your love, and…your courage.'

Anna smiled, but Elsa's voice cracked, and the little sister's heart jumped.

'A-and…I'm sorry. I-I couldn't stop it…' She cut herself short, air exiting her mouth in trembling intervals. Elsa seemed as though she wanted to go on, but after a moment of struggle, she abandoned the attempt, seemingly. Thus, Anna felt it was her turn.

'I'm glad you were together, at least.' She felt the tears burning her eyelids almost instantly. 'I miss you. I'll always miss you. Our family wasn't perfect, but there's love in Arendelle still, and Elsa and I are happy. I'm _not_ sorry, because I've found and accepted perfection in my life. I might be selfish for saying this, but I'm going to treasure the gift you both gave the world until my very last days.'

A rumbling overhead startled both sisters, the dark clouds appearing more ominous than seconds earlier.

'Uh…rain, anyone?' Olaf pointed to the sky, his ability (or lack thereof?) to process such an emotional chain of events impressive.

'A storm…' Elsa sounded contemplative, her intelligent face clearly back to its mostly normal state and working through something new now. 'Honeymaren said there was a fifth spirit, a bridge between the magic of nature and us.'

'Right…?' Anna wasn't sure where the comment had come from, but she also knew attempting to understand the way Elsa's mind worked, on occasion, was a pointless endeavour.

'I'm truly becoming convinced that's who's calling me. The fifth spirit…from Ahtohallan. Or, perhaps, the fifth spirit _is_ Ahtohallan.'

'Mother Nature and stuff?'

'Maybe. But whatever the case, the answers about the past are, ultimately, there, are they not?' Elsa stared out into the distance; her eyes focussed on something Anna couldn't see. This wasn't an uncommon occurrence, exactly, but it never felt good. Anna attempted to let her own potential magic traverse into her fingers, but there was nothing. Was it even possible? Did Elsa miss something in relation to that possible turn of events?

'So…you're thinking we skip the spirits and just head to her?'

Elsa shifted back to meet Anna's eyes, a bizarre darkness overcoming her visage for a split second before she shook it away.

'Sorry…' Elsa apologized quite suddenly. 'A ridiculous, horrible thought passed through my mind just now. Perhaps the spirits' influence is attempting to jeopardize our relationship again…'

'Huh?' Anna tipped her head, the storm above rumbling still.

'But it was so vivid…' Elsa mumbled. 'Déjà vu?'

'Uh…Elsa?'

'I…won't do that.' Elsa practically hissed. 'You…want to come with me, right, Anna?'

'Of course!' Anna almost laughed.

'Me, too!' Olaf hopped about with his stick arm up.

'Naturally.' Elsa nodded. 'Then why would I ever send you both away so…cruelly?'

'What do you mean?' Anna was really confused now, but Elsa waved the vein of the conversation away with a flick of her hand.

'Never mind.' Elsa gave her head a shake one more time prior to going on. 'The Dark Sea is dangerous, Anna. And I can't guarantee we can finish this journey together. But for now, will you stay by my side?'

'Uh…obviously.' Anna joked sassily.

'Hm. Good. Thank-you.'

Gale whished about excitedly, gurgling in a sporadic fashion.

'What's Gale saying?' Anna felt she should know.

'…It's concerned. It claims the Water Spirit is guarding the Dark Sea, and it will not give me an inch until I earn the Earth Spirit's acceptance.'

'But we tried that. Without destroying the whole Enchanted Forest in some massive fight, what else could we do? It won't listen.'

'I know.' Elsa's tone rediscovered its resolve, and the shift rarely failed to make Anna's chest tighten in admiration. 'If we're sure of where the Water Spirit is, then we'll simply tame it here and now. Depending on the results of that confrontation, perhaps we'll be able to reach Ahtohallan from there.'

The Wind Spirit squeaked again, and Bruni climbed up onto Anna's shoulder, clicking his tongue apprehensively.

'Please, Gale; take me to the Water Spirit.' Elsa appealed. Thunder rumbled above, and the Wind Spirit twisted about in clear contemplation.

'Come on, buddy!' Olaf seemed to try as well. Surprisingly, Gale responded well to the snowman, eventually becoming a tiny cyclone before returning to its usual, intangible form save for the leaves and debris it carried with it.

'Thank-you.' Elsa smiled.

'Gale said "yes"?' Anna blinked.

'Indeed.' Elsa took Anna's hand, searching deep into her sister's eyes again. The look was hesitant but committed, her older sibling evidently struggling with internal turmoil. 'Are you sure you want to come with me, Anna? This is your last chance to turn back.'

Anna's neck tingled, her brain muddling and filling with strange images she didn't recognize. Déjà vu? Is that…what Elsa had said? Why did these imaginary scenes feel so…real? Kristoff in a suit…? Anna wearing a crown…? A…ring?

Her last chance to turn back. The implications felt so loaded and dangerous to Anna's current state of happiness. Turn away from Elsa? In what world would she ever do that? Never. She would never leave her sister again.

'I'm not going anywhere, Elsa.'

The answer seemed to both please and frighten Elsa. Why? It was hard to say exactly. Did Elsa know something Anna didn't? Had she come to some form of revelation?

Gale made its bizarre, high-pitched cricket sound and zipped away at that, Olaf swiftly attempting to keep up almost immediately thereafter.

'Wait up, Gale! Elsa and Anna are still talking…!'

The snowman's voice faded slightly, another low rumbling of thunder threatening to break open the dark clouds high in the sky.

'Anna…' Elsa swallowed, but then brought her little sister close into a tight embrace, her lips pressing against Anna's own in an unexpected – but quite welcome – act of physical intimacy. The kiss lingered, Elsa's mouth still touching Anna's as she whispered so quietly Anna had to strain to hear her. 'Whatever happens…know that you're the love of my life. Do you understand?'

'Well, yeah. S-same. But…what happened? Why are you saying this suddenly?' Anna's body tingled uncomfortably, and she held Elsa's wrists.

'Just…a feeling. I'm not sure. Maybe it's everything that's occurred lately, but I know the Dark Sea is dangerous and…I don't want any regrets.'

Anna's eyes widened, and she held her sister tighter.

'If it's _too_ dangerous, then we think of another plan.'

Elsa's visage constricted, but then she nodded, her eyes sympathetic.

'…Okay. Perhaps that's what we'll end up doing.'

Anna kept hold of Elsa's hand as they walked along the path in the direction Gale had zipped off to. She interlocked her fingers with her sister's, and absorbed the sensation of their skin touching so closely. She memorized the feeling of Elsa's lips on her own, and vaguely recalled the last time they made love (subduing such a memory in fear of becoming overly distracted). Anna simply couldn't picture a world without this wonderful gift. No matter how fragile Elsa was, she could still be frivolous with her life, at times. Perhaps it was guilt or something Anna couldn't quite understand, but the way the younger girl saw it, so long as she stayed by Elsa's side, she would always be willing and able to catch her should she fall again.

That's what Anna told herself over and over as the sisters stepped toward the thundering abyss, and approached what could very well be the end of their most recent adventure in the form of the Dark Sea…


	33. Water's Edge

Elsa was practically jogging she was traversing the winding path that seemingly lined the sea to her right. Her parents' ship became more distant with every step the queen took, and her hand held Anna's tightly, her sister keeping pace with small huffs of effort. The smell of the sea became more prominent as the minutes passed, Gale's squeaks of indication helping to guide the sisters through a strangely desolate part of the Enchanted Forest.

Thunder clapped overhead anew, reminding Elsa that it could storm at any moment, lightning surely not far from the rumbling taking place. It was an ominous morning, with an almost unnatural darkness about it as if reflecting the depths of Elsa's muffled sorrow. Thanks to Anna, the older sister was able to pull herself out of the instinctual need to crumble, but that didn't mean she pushed forward without the desire to complicate her thoughts and distance herself from the pain of knowing why her mother and father had ultimately drowned.

Elsa wanted to cross the Dark Sea. She wanted to do things her way now. She was tired of dancing for the spirits. Her parents had been defeated by nature. She wouldn't be. She would avenge them no matter how complicated their relationship was. She would find Ahtohallan and obtain all the answers she needed to liberate her people and herself.

Yet, the spirits wanted Elsa to prove herself first. Why? Because she claimed to love her sister in the wrong way? Because she pushed against nature with the ultimate of taboos? No more. Elsa was tired of jumping through hoops like some sort of circus animal. Devil was bad enough, and these spirits would simply have to submit to her power if they still wished to get in her way.

Elsa knew she was being slightly bullheaded, but she was tired of the games. She was so close to answers she could only wish for since infancy. The Dark Sea was near. She could feel it. She would cross it like she crossed a body of water when she ran from Arendelle the first time – except she wouldn't be running _away_ this time. Elsa could be running _to_ her destiny.

A louder crash of thunder, and finally, rain began to fall lightly around the queen and her sister.

'Oh, great…' Anna muttered in annoyance.

'It can't be helped. We're close.' Elsa's body was reacting, tingling with power and resonation. They were catching up to Olaf and Gale, what appeared to be a small, mountainous sector blocking off another piece of the Enchanted Forest's outer rims.

'You think we need to go around that?'

'Yes.' Elsa tugged Anna along, her heart hammering and her mind whirring with anticipation. She found herself constantly pushing down the despair she had felt minutes prior, snapping images of her mother and father away from the present at hand. They reached the cliffs, and scaled around them, following the sounds of Olaf and Gale while keeping to the lowest level of ground as possible, a large plot of land forming above them as they navigated through rough terrain that lacked vegetation.

Soon enough, Elsa and Anna stepped onto what appeared to be something of a natural beach, large boulders and the high, mountainous topography towering behind and around them. However, Elsa's eyes became firmly locked upon the vast expanse of water that had appeared, Olaf and Gale also transfixed in place as Anna gasped, releasing Elsa's hand and covering her mouth.

'Oh, no…!' Anna whispered, her conclusions regarding the current predicament surely no longer aligning with Elsa's.

And rightly so, realistically, for before the queen of Arendelle lay a deluge of rough waters forming waves that sometimes reached the height of Arendelle Castle itself. Indeed, Elsa had never bore witness to such blatantly antagonistic waters, the sheer volume and weight of this new world's presence so intimidating and powerful Elsa wondered how her parents and their crew ever imagined it was even slightly possible to travel across such a deadly path.

'Now _those_ are the biggest waves I've ever seen!' Olaf laughed. 'Did you know that the more white you see the more dangerous the wave? That's…a lot of white. It's almost all white. It's basically white water.'

'Elsa…this is too much.' Anna said exactly what the older sister knew she would, and logically, she was more than correct. But if that was the case, why couldn't Elsa agree with her readily?

'The Dark Sea.' Elsa confirmed for herself, more than anything. 'Ahtohallan is beyond it, Gale?'

Gale made a small murmur of sound, as if scared to confess as much.

'And therefore, the end of this journey lays past this final trial.'

'Elsa. No.' Anna stepped around in front of her sister, the increasing pressure of the rain flattening her hair around her face. 'We agreed: if it's too dangerous, we think of something else.'

Elsa couldn't respond, because anything she said would be precisely what her little sister wouldn't want to hear. Still, they had also promised to be more honest with one another. Elsa had to voice her thoughts, at the very least.

'With my power, I can make it.' She told herself as much as Anna.

'Unless you can freeze all of _that_, it's not so simple, Elsa!'

Elsa's eye twitched. This was why she had considered sending Anna and Olaf away. Perhaps it wasn't as insane a thought as she initially considered. Yes, Elsa wanted Anna by her side no matter what, but this wasn't a completely selfish desire. Elsa could free the Enchanted Forest and save Arendelle here and now. How much longer should she waste time with the spirits when the ultimate source of knowledge was right in front of her? It wasn't fair to keep her people waiting for days or even weeks on a mere possibility.

'I need to at least try.' Elsa stated, and she hated the way Anna's face appeared as though it might crumble.

'Don't you dare, Elsa. Please. If you get too far out, and you lose control of your powers, that's it.'

'I don't lose control anymore, and I'm well rested enough that I can make a decent attempt. If I feel it's not possible, then I'll stop, and we'll rethink our strategy.'

Anna, thankfully, gave this some thought, although her eyes were fixed on Elsa's, the sisters having something of a stare down. Strangely enough, a past memory flickered through the queen's mind at this, an occasion where a much younger version of both girls was arguing over a doll. Was it a prince doll? Or a princess…?

'Are you guys fighting?' Olaf interrupted, and for a moment, Elsa forgot he was even present. His presence felt so out of place, for some reason. Even Anna standing before Elsa seemed somewhat strange. Déjà vu again? But why…?

'No, Olaf. We're not fighting.' Anna relaxed, hugging her arms in a vulnerable way that appealed to Elsa's empathetic capabilities. She glanced away for a second, and then found Elsa's eyes again, a sort of understanding and helplessness coming over her. 'I love you, Elsa.' She recalibrated the dispute, and it was like a complete refresh for Elsa as well.

'I know. And you are my world, Anna…' Elsa let the commitment linger, but Anna picked up the thought with consideration.

'But you really need to do this, don't you?'

Elsa bit at her bottom lip, and then nodded, knowing she was so fortunate to have found someone that could truly understand her on such a level.

'I get it…' Anna went on. 'At least, I think I do. All your life, you've wondered about your powers. They've affected everything about you for so long and, as far as we know, there's nobody else out there like you; nobody that can use such incredible majesty with just a thought.'

A conflicted expression passed over Anna as she spoke, Elsa's younger sister surely wishing her own potential magic might awaken someday, if ever.

'This journey…this adventure…it's to save Arendelle and the people trapped in the Enchanted Forest, sure. But honestly, I think the idea of you finding peace at last is almost just as important for me. Super selfish, I know, but that's how you feel, too, right?'

Elsa exhaled with a slight shake in her breath, snapping her hand out and creating a simple enough shawl for Anna that wouldn't absorb water and stay damp like her clothes were. It was a thin sheet of ice, yet malleable and soft. Honestly, such material was rather difficult to properly conjure, but the desire to make Anna comfortable dictated a certain amount of ease, and Elsa pulled the small blanket over her sister's damp head, holding her close and looking down upon the woman who changed the queen's anxious world.

'Thank-you, Anna…' Was all she could manage without losing the composure she knew she needed for what was about to be attempted.

Anna nodded meekly, giving her sister a small kiss and holding her face.

'Come back to me, Elsa. Please. If it's too dangerous, just come back to me.'

'I know what it feels like to lose you, Anna. I do not wish that feeling on my greatest enemy. I will be back. Nothing is more precious than the love I have for you.'

'Aw…!' Olaf joined in on the hug, Gale fluttering about encouragingly and even Bruni managing to sneak a lick upon Elsa's cheek.

'So long as Olaf is with you, know that I am well. If I make it to Ahtohallan, I might take some time, but I'll do everything I can to send you a message to keep you informed of my safety.'

'Deal.' Anna nodded, and although Elsa attempted to separate from the moment, the princess of Arendelle tugged her back, clenching onto her arms forcefully.

'I don't want a life without you.' She whispered, practically so silent it was if Anna's innermost private thoughts were leaking out.

'I wouldn't do that to you, Anna. Never willingly.'

With one final tug on the sleeve of her arm, Anna let Elsa go, and the queen turned toward the Dark Sea, the storm continuing to rage above as if to discourage the queen of Arendelle's needs.

'I'm doing this.' Elsa discarded layers of her outfit (including her boots) until she was in but the most basic of its manifestation allowing for the best mobility possible. Thank goodness for all the training she had done with Daryun, for Elsa felt her physical abilities were about to be put to the ultimate test. This body of water had crushed one of the best boats Arendelle had produced, succumbing the best conquerors of the sea money could employ to death. Now, Elsa would try her hand at passing through the antagonistic ocean, pushing her magical might as far as it would go.

Elsa redid her hair into a tighter ponytail as she approached the border of the beach, her gaze narrowing upon the white waves and crashing waters. Rain pelted against her body and face, but she would not waver. Her heart was dancing with anticipation and excitement. This was where she needed to be. This was where the voice that had started it all wanted her.

_Well, I'm here now._ Elsa declared inwardly.

No sign of the Water Spirit, but that hardly meant anything. It would be here. He. She. Whatever form the most aggressive of the four elements chose to take when confronting Elsa. She was ready. There was no going back, in the queen's mind. This had to be done for herself, for Anna, for her parents, and for Arendelle.

'You got this, Elsa!' Anna called out, her voice ringing in Elsa's ears, and years of love and adoration spurring her forward. She lifted her hand, without looking back in fear of having her resolve waver, and snapped it into a fist before bringing it back down and beginning her jog that quickly became a sprint. As Elsa drew closer to the very edge of the water, she extended both hands forward, and without holding back even slightly, blasted a layer of ice up and over waves and waves of the Dark Sea. She sprung up the incline that continued to shift due to the waters beneath her, and repeated the action once she was nearly at the peak of the artificially made land, destroying the old platform and leaping to the new. Her muscles were already screaming, the sheer volume of hiking on top of the running needed to proceed forward daunting with how little headway the queen had made with only two major bursts of power.

How many times would she be able to perform such a feat? How far until Ahtohallan? The daunting task loomed over Elsa's hastily calculating mind, and in that moment of hesitation, a wave so high it cast a shadow over the queen arose, as if a living beast itself, and crashed down into her, pulling her deep into the abyss of ocean, spinning her around within a territory not her own. It was as though the water itself was bullying Elsa, and once a seeming bolt of lightning struck through the sea near the queen, a shadow of what appeared to be a luminescent horse appearing ever so briefly, it became quite clear that this could very well be the case.

_The Water Spirit…!_

The horse's glowing blue eyes stared hard into Elsa's panicked ones, but with another strike of lightning, it was gone, and Elsa had no more time to consider its presence before returning to the surface of the water with a thin sheet of ice to act as a temporary flotation device.

The ferocity of the water persisted, pushing Elsa back so intensely she was feeling the beach before she knew it, stumbling over the sand and coughing up the deluge of the sea she had swallowed against her will.

'Elsa…!' Anna was back at her side, helping her to her shaky feet. 'Are you okay?'

'More than less…' Elsa mumbled in frustration.

'You were so high!' Olaf sounded quite impressed.

'Gave me a heart attack. _That_ was your plan?'

_'Dangerous! Too dangerous! Water Spirit mad!'_

'I know…' Elsa stared out into the Dark Sea once more, ready to make another attempt. 'But I think I can do it.'

'…Are you serious, Elsa? That didn't exactly look like it went well.'

'I'm aware, but I was getting a feel for the water's rhythm. I need to try again.' Elsa was already stepping back toward the water, and she was thankful Anna didn't even try to stop her.

'I'll trust you.' Her little sister sounded nervous but masked it with courage, which was almost worse than her outright attempting to stop Elsa. 'Just…be careful.'

'Thank-you, Anna.' Elsa stretched her body and mind, lifting her hands high above her head and spreading her legs before returning back to her beginning position. She shuffled on the spot, psyching herself up, and focussed her attention to only the needs of this very moment. Daryun had told her that the winner of a duel could sometimes be determined by the one least likely to become distracted. Elsa had allowed her imaginative thoughts to hamper her progress. Not this time. If she could overcome the Dark Sea, she had a distinct feeling she would finally learn the truth about her gift and potential in life.

Elsa sprinted back to the edge of the water, feeling more limber and capable than before. She created another hill of ice over the water, dashed across it, and repeated the process as many times as she could before an inevitably enormous wave returned. This time, Elsa allowed herself to be consumed, curling into a ball and reconfiguring herself under water before constructing another sheet of ice to take her to the top and begin the process again. She gasped for air and took a second to be grateful that she really wasn't bothered by most levels of cold.

Elsa gained confidence, and continued to make headway, chancing a look back to the beach she had left from and seeing she was making steady progress. The only major concern was her physical strength, for while she had built some endurance for swordplay, she hadn't gone to train her ability to run for lengthy periods of time.

Still, Elsa relied on the adrenaline she could feel coursing through her body alongside the magic that made another hill of ice possible. She traversed her personally made plain of ice, and after a few more instances of this, another colossal wave pounded her into the sea. Preparing to create her flotation device once more, Elsa suddenly felt something tug at her ankle, and as lightning seemed to strike once more within the Dark Sea, the queen heard an ominous, muffled neigh.

In an instant, the Water Nokk had reappeared, and its incredible form had bit onto Elsa's leg, pulling her deeper into the sea with strength that immediately made Elsa flail in panic.

_'You were warned. I warned you. I would only let you pass if you won approval from us all.'_

_ My approval was given when I was blessed with these powers…!_

_ 'Not mine! You are not worthy of Ahtohallan! Your current existence rejects everything She represents!'_

_ I'm the only one who can do this! Let me go! Who I love has nothing to do with saving the Enchanted Forest and helping you!_

_ 'Fool…!'_

Elsa managed to unleash a blast of ice into the Water Spirit's face, its presence disappearing long enough for her to begin swimming back to the surface. With air so close, Elsa felt relief until the Water Nokk pounded into her back, aggravating the injury from the Wind Spirit and causing her to exhale whatever breath she had left to hold. Bubbles poured from her mouth, and Elsa's lungs immediately burned with white pain she didn't know.

_'We can wait. You're a failure. Another can be born. Another will be blessed someday…'_

_ N-no…I won't be stopped here…_

_ 'You will. This is my domain. You didn't have a prayer the moment you dared to overcome my realm of dominance.'_

_Ahtohallan called me…_

_ 'Desperation makes anyone do foolish, foolish things. Even Mother…'_

_ Fine. Then I'll just tame you first._

_ 'Big words from a weak child of man.'_

Elsa erected a shield around her person, feeling the Water Nokk ram it multiple times until even the ice began to crack. Nonetheless, Elsa was able to burst out of the water and take in as much air as she could before her barrier was shattered and the Water Spirit was pulling her under. Its teeth dug into her ankle, breaking the skin and filling the water with blood.

_'I'll take you to the deepest depths. How will your feeble body stand such pressure, I wonder?'_

_ So long as you remain close, I have an answer to your attacks._

Again, the Water Nokk was forced away with a blast of ice, its body disappearing and reappearing next to Elsa's face, slamming its head against the queen's and making her so dizzy she struggled to properly manage the flow of her magic.

_'This is your last chance. Go. Get out.'_

_ I won't run away._

_ 'Then you'll die.'_

Another kick to her stomach, then her back, then Elsa's head once more. The Water Nokk had the clear advantage, and Elsa was beginning to sink, air rapidly leaving her body. The world under the water was getting darker and darker, and only the flashes of light from the Water Spirit's tangible form gave her any guidance of space.

_Anna…_

_ 'Don't say that name! She will be your ruin! Even Ahtohallan thinks this!'_

That wasn't true. Ahtohallan still called to Elsa despite surely being aware of her relationship with Anna. This Water Spirit has been the most against her love since the beginning. But why? It clearly held such power and influence over the others, perhaps convincing them to be just as abrasive. Why? Ahtohallan seemed confused about Elsa and Anna's affections, but not blatantly hateful, like the Water Spirit. Why? Why? Why?

Such hate. Such violence. What emotion created this level of threat? Why was the Water Spirit so much more "human" than the other spirits?

Elsa pushed the Water Nokk back with a large, powerful snowflake, but it merely broke through it, neighing in superiority as the pressure was already beginning to compress Elsa's mind.

_Anna…Anna…_

She was fading. The pain in and around her body was breaking her. She was going to lose. She wasn't going to see Anna again. Anna would be alone. Anna would cry. She would cry because Elsa was gone again…!

_Anna…! Anna…!_

Her final thoughts. Of course, they'd be about Anna. Not about her origin. Or her guilt. Or her magic. Or anything else in Elsa's life. She could feel her body dying, yet all she could think about was Anna. This emotion was so powerful. It could literally lift curses and subdue unparalleled magic.

Love. True love. Love denied. Love unfounded. Unrequited love…?

Elsa's eyes widened in disbelief, her last burst of adrenaline giving her the energy she needed to see the Water Spirit charging toward her to finish her once and for all. With all the effort the queen of Arendelle could possibly muster, she created an ice bridle and twisted her broken body to avoid the Water Nokk's attack just narrowly prior to tossing her creation over the horse's head and pulling it in, shifting her grip until she felt the piece of equipment slide into the beast's mouth.

The Water Nokk neighed in utter denial, but perhaps because of Elsa's magic merging with its own existence, the Water Spirit could no longer disappear at will. Elsa guided the rampaging beast to the surface of the water where it only jumped and flailed harder, doing everything in its power to buck Elsa off no matter how desperately she held tight.

'Hng…!' Elsa grunted, coughing up water and ignoring the way almost every inch of her screamed in pain from the destruction the Water Nokk had caused upon her physical form.

_'How dare you! How dare you! You have no right to ride me! Release me, you deviant!'_

_ I think I understand why you dislike me so, Water Spirit…_

_ 'Do not pretend you know anything about me, human! I am beyond your ability to comprehend as you are!'_

Elsa's grip was loosening, and the burst of energy her body was using as one last Hail Mary certainly wouldn't last forever. The Water Nokk maintained the advantage, and it would take a small miracle for Elsa to survive the encounter at this rate.

Nonetheless, as the Water Spirit fought with unparalleled might to dismount Elsa, going so far as to begin spinning atop the water to constantly submerge the queen and disorient her, Elsa eventually forced herself to grip onto the being's neck, shutting her eyes and concentrating on the dialogue that continued to take place between the opponents.

_Hope is not lost, Water Spirit. Never give up._

_ 'What nonsense do you spout now? Are you losing your grip on reality at last? No. That happened long ago.'_

_ As much as you mock me, I believe I comprehend the truth behind your rage toward my person._

_ 'Such insolence…!'_

Elsa was finally forced completely under water again, the Water Spirit dashing deeper and deeper at a speed that left the queen of Arendelle at his complete mercy. She didn't have the strength needed to direct the Water Nokk anymore, and her mind was condensing under the pressure of the Dark Sea's depths.

She didn't have a choice. No more dancing around the subject. This raw emotion from the Water Spirit…Elsa had to bank on her interpretation of it.

_Water Spirit…_

_ 'You die here, tainted queen of Arendelle! You die…!'_

_ Yelana…is still alive, is she not?_

The Water Nokk hesitated at this, stopping in the abyss that was the lower levels of the Dark Sea. Elsa tugged at the reigns she white-knuckled, bubbles escaping her lips and her ears burning with pain beyond her ability to endure.

Another tug of the reigns. Another. Another. It couldn't end like this. She promised Anna…

_Please…Please…_

Elsa could only beg now, and then, she had no choice but to fall into a cold, merciless darkness.


End file.
